


ВАРИАЦИИ

by Shad_Tkhom



Series: СКАЗКИ И ИСТОРИИ [7]
Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 61,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3779746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Попытка переписать начало одной из серий<br/>Другой<br/>Джейн попадает в одно очень странное место  ... Из другого</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ПЕРЕД КАНИКУЛАМИ

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/107395695@N04/21483713690/in/datetaken/)

Джейн никак не могла понять саму себя — на самом деле у них с Томом всё шло к тому чтобы расстаться. Напряжение между ней и Слоуном только росло, а она не могла не замечать, что Тома явно и недвусмысленно тянет к Дарье. Надо было быть слепой чтобы не заметить. Подруге бы промолчать и через какое то время Джейн бы спокойно восприняла известие, что Дарья стала Тому новой подружкой. Но проклятая честность Моргендорффер … Или Джейн не восприняла бы это спокойно ? И что её тогда взбесило — то, что Дарья встала между ней и Томом или то, что это Том встал между ними ?   
  
И теперь, всё это время, Дарья ходит пришибленная, чувствует себя кругом виноватой и не может смотреть Джейн в глаза, а та злится и не может понять на кого — на себя, на Тома, на Дарью ? В то поганое утро ей хотелось расцарапать кукольно красивое, самодовольное личико Тома — но опять же — из-за кого ? Джейн чувствовала даже некоторую зависть к Тому — не из за достатка и положения его родителей. Скорее из за того, что она видела уверенных в себе, крепко стоящих на ногах, людей в то время как её собственных родичей носила нелёгкая чёрт знает где, а Аманда если и была дома то большую часть времени занималась своими делами в мастерской и витала где то в облаках. Холодильник месяцами стоял полупустой — Джейн обходилась школьными обедами и пиццей, а Трент, который днём отсыпался, перехватывал что то в ночных клубах в которых играла его группа. Что и было мистического в «Мистической Спирали» так это лужённые желудки музыкантов — даже пресловутый торт, который за несколько месяцев пребывания в морозилке, обратился в камень, не расстроил их пищеварения. Джейн не хотела признаваться себе в этом — но ей не хватало дома. Настоящего дома. Семейных ужинов за общим столом. Общения. Семейство Моргендорфферов тоже было трудно назвать нормальным. Вечно кипящий, по любому поводу, Джейк, без конца щебечущая какие то глупости Квин, постоянно висящая на телефоне Хелен. Островком невозмутимости и спокойствия за столом была Дарья. Но даже это было много лучше чем сидеть одной на кухне и жевать чёрствую пиццу в ожидании, когда вниз спуститься вечно сонный Трент. Сварить себе бурду, которую, если поднапрячь фантазию, можно было бы назвать кофе. А у Тома всё это было — тёплый дом, семья за общим столом по вечерам … И если Дарья станет частью всего этого, этого дома то Джейн окажется опять совсем одна. У неё действительно не было друзей, она реально была одиночкой. До Дарьи. И не хотела остаться одной снова. Или тут было что то ещё ?  
Занятия закончились. Впереди было лето. Последние недели перед ним подруги почти не разговаривали. Дарья чувствовала себя виноватой, а Джейн словно пыталась наказать — только опять не понять кого. Себя ? Дарью ? И в этот последний, перед каникулами, день Дарья решилась — попытаться поговорить с Джейн обо всём, что с ними случилось …  
  
\- Я не хочу говорить об этом ! («Чёрт, Лэйн, она же твоя ЕДИНСТВЕННАЯ НАСТОЯЩАЯ подруга ! Что ты делаешь то в конце концов ?!»)  
  
У Дарья глаза если и не наполняются слезами то только потому, что она не хочет показать слабость публично, перед всеми. Гордость, блин … Смотрит в пол … Плечи поникли, сгорбилась. И молчит.  
  
\- Ладно. Если ты так этого хочешь … Говори !  
  
Джейн затаскивает подругу в какой то уже опустевший класс. Не стоит устраивать представление — «зрители» уже начали собираться. Градус популярности у обеих чуть поднялся - «серая мышка», «мозг», «ботаник» Дарья умудрилась отбить парня у своей единственной подруги ! Однокашники не забыли ещё их краткое выяснение отношений по поводу Тома и хватает желающих увидеть продолжение. Вот в чём никогда не испытывала недостатка Высшая школа Лондэйла так это в сплетниках …А уж узнай та же Сэнди из КАКОЙ семьи Том … От зависти в зобу дыханье спёрло бы …   
Дарья молчит. Пауза затягивается. В коридоре, при всех, держалась. А теперь глаза на мокром месте … Джейн только вздыхает … Наконец Дарья бормочет непривычно робко и виновато, не смотрит ей в лицо:  
  
\- Прости меня, пожалуйста …  
  
У Джейн выходит холодно и сухо(«Лейн, ну ты же сама знаешь, что с Томом вы бы всё равно расстались максимум через недельку ! Прекрати !»):  
  
\- Давно уже простила. Я же сказала, что не хочу об этом говорить !  
  
Дарья окончательно раскисает. Она словно становится меньше. Вся сжимается. И … плачет … Джейн, за всё время их знакомства, не приходилось видеть Дарью плачущей — ни единой слезинки. Казалось, что Моргендорффер просто не умеет плакать. Оказалось - умеет … Джейн просто не знает что сделать или сказать:  
  
\- Ну-ну … Успокойся.  
  
Она обнимает подругу словно малого ребёнка. И бормочет что то ей на ухо. Укачивает в своих объятиях. Когда то давно Джейн приходилось возиться с маленькими племянниками. Пока они были совсем крохами и не такими вреднюгами. Дарья выпрямляется в объятиях Джейн и утыкается мокрым носом в основание шеи подруги, обнимает её и … целует куда то в голую ключицу. Джейн в полном шоке просто продолжает гладить Дарью по голове …  
  
...Они всё таки добрались наконец до любимого столика в пиццерии. Джейн … несколько помятой после объятий и поцелуев Дарьи - у той случилась форменная истерика — бурная но короткая.   
  
_Дарью просто прорвало: " Прости ! ... Прости ! ... Прости ! ..." Она так сжимает Джейн в объятиях, что та боится как бы рёбра не треснули. И стоит задрав голову к потолку - поэтому Дарья просто беспорядочно тычется губами в шею, в ухо, в подбородок Джейн ... А потом утыкается лицом ей в плечо ... Джейн чувствует как пиджак пропитывается насквозь ... Просто ливень из слёз какой то ... Бурный но короткий. Потом так же внезапно Дарья отстраняется от подруги и молча вытирает рукавом зарёванное лицо. Джейн протягивает ей платок. Дарья вытирает глаза. Хорошо, что она не заметила - минуту назад дверь приоткрылась и в класс заглянула Джоди. Хорошо, что не Тошнотик ... Джейн нахмурилась и сердито покачала головой - "Уходи !" Джоди бесшумно прикрыла дверь и осталась стоять снаружи, рядом с дверью - охранять от любопытных ..._  
  
_... Дарья молча возвращает Джейн промокший насквозь платок ..._  
  
_\- Ну что успокоилась, горе моё ?_  
  
_Дарья в ответ только кивает._  
  
_\- Ну и видок у тебя ..._  
  
_Дарья вопросительно приподнимает брови._  
  
_\- Глаза красные ... Встрёпанная как воробей ..._  
  
_\- Ты не лучше выглядишь ... - усмехается Дарья.  Голос  охрип. Теперь ей немного стыдно за эту свою внезапную вспышку._  
  
_Джейн вздыхает:_  
  
_\- Пошли. Умоемся ... И потом что-нибудь сожрём ... Всё таки я примитивно устроена ?_  
  
_Дарья улыбается в ответ:_  
  
_\- Как и большинство человечества._  
  
Обе подруги, после того как Дарья, наконец, немного успокоилась и пришла в себя, почти на цыпочках выбрались в коридор и минут пятнадцать приводили себя в порядок у зеркала в школьной уборной. К большому их везению в туалете никого не было … Но глаза у Дарьи всё ещё оставались красными.   
  
\- Ты всё таки поедешь в этот лагерь художников ? - голос Моргендорффер уже не дрожит и достаточно холоден и сух. Почти как прежде. Что успокаивает.  
  
\- Ну да. - кивает Джейн и торопливо добавляет: - Но это никак не связано с тобой и Томом. Мама давно уже договорилась …  
  
\- Звонить будешь ?  
  
\- Не знаю. Мне нужно время. Разобраться. С самой собой. Наедине. А ты, что собираешь делать ?  
  
\- Читать. Смотреть телик. Бездельничать ...  
  
… Джейн ещё не знала, что «наедине» это будет так буквально — практически тотальное одиночество. После «недоразумения» с Эллисон — абсолютное. А Дарья не знала, что Хелен таки нарушит её планы, не даст ей спрятаться, отгородиться от мира при помощи книг и телевизора — Дарья читала до раннего утра (её распорядок дня стал почти таким же как у Трента) . История с Эллисон оказалась очень полезной для Джейн — вернула её с небес на грешную землю и она узнала на своём опыте, что такое настоящее лицемерие и предательство … Теперь Джейн смогла наконец оценить честность и прямоту Дарьи по настоящему. А Том … Теперь он не сможет встать между ними, помешать их дружбе. А там и она, Джейн кого-нибудь встретит ...


	2. ПРОСТО РАЗГОВОР

Дарья лежала на кровати Джейн и сосредоточенно смотрела в потолок. Сама хозяйка ложа стояла у мольберта и задумчиво покусывала кончик кисти. На холсте громоздились треугольники, круги и ромбы - «всякая геометрия» как сказала бы Бритни. Дарья ничего не понимала в абстрактном искусстве но, в отличии от младшей сестры, об этом помалкивала. Джейн, со вздохом, отложила кисть и повернулась к Дарье:

 

\- Плохо выглядишь, подруга. Не знала, что быть штрейкбрехером так утомительно !

 

\- Ты знала, что Квин, в то самое лето, когда мы поцапались — ты поехала в колонию художников, а меня мама отправила к мистеру О'Нилу в качестве волонтёра, попросила маму найти репетитора и занималась с ним всё лето …

 

Джейн удивлённо вздёрнула брови:

 

\- О ! Наша принцесса вдруг решила тогда взяться за ум ?!

 

Дарья отреагировала неожиданно резко:

 

\- Это не смешно !

 

Джейн удивлённо хмыкнула и уселась на кровать рядом с Дарьей.

 

\- Репетитором Квин должна была быть я ! Вместо того, чтобы столько лет обмениваться с ней колкостями и подколками, надо было научиться разговаривать и слушать, помогать !

 

Джейн, с любопытством, уставилась на подругу:

 

\- С чего это ты вдруг ?

 

Дарья зло фыркнула:

 

\- То, что сказал ей этот парень, должна была сказать ей я. И давно. Что у неё светлая голова, что из себя представляют эти, так называемые её «друзья» - гадюка Сэнди, истеричка Стэйси и заторможенная Тиффани … И что ей надо больше думать о своём будущем …

 

Джейн стала очень серьёзной:

 

\- Думаешь она бы тебя послушала ?

 

Дарья как то раздражённо пожала плечами:

 

\- Не знаю …

 

Джейн вернулась к мольберту и сделала мазок:

 

\- Тут я тебе не советчик. Я самая младшая в семье, а Трент парень. У меня есть только старшие сёстры и ещё один брат. И племянники.

Дарья вздохнула:

 

\- Я теперь думаю сколько времени мы потратили на этот детский сад … На все эти разборки. На самом деле она умнее чем хочет казаться. И добрее. И наивнее. И очень не уверена в себе.

 

Джейн опять отложила кисть в сторону:

 

\- Что всё-таки такое с тобой ? С чего бы все эти угрызения совести ? Что на тебя нашло, подруга ?

 

Дарья опять пожала плечами:

 

\- Не знаю … Может взрослеть начала ? Она, кстати, увлеклась своим репетитором … И пришла советоваться не к матери, а ко мне !

 

Джейн присвистнула:

 

\- Да … И что ?

 

\- Да ничего … Но он оказался первым кому она сказала, что он ей нравится … Первая детская влюблённость … Настоящая … И она наконец поверила в себя.

 

\- А теперь ты стала её учительницей !

 

\- Временно.

 

\- Ну и как ?

 

\- Не так страшно как кажется … Но теперь щенячий энтузиазм мистера О'Нила даже пугает — после стольких лет общения с такими как Кевин ещё на что-то надеяться и не разочароваться в профессии …

 

Джейн насмешливо фыркнула:

 

\- Ну наш Кевин это нечто … Нечто выдающееся. Он даже нашего железного ДиМартино заставил рыдать от бессилия …

 

Дарья вздохнула:

 

\- Думаю, что таких Кевинов с Бритни в каждом классе … Вот, кстати, почитай.

 

Дарья села и полезла в сумку, достала несколько листов. Джейн нахмурилась:

 

\- Что это ?

 

\- Сочинение Квин.

 

Джейн взяла бумаги и погрузилась в чтение: Минут пятнадцать прошло в полной тишине. Джейн читала внимательно, некоторые места перечитывала дважды.

 

\- Это … - у Джейн в голосе слышалось удивление, даже шок. - Это очень даже неплохо. Совсем неплохо ! И много лучше того самого сочинения из-за которого наш мистер О'Нилл устроил чуть ли не танцы с бубнами.

 

\- Не только он. - вздохнула Дарья. - Мои родители тогда тоже были в восторге …

 

Джейн хихикнула:

 

\- Зато сама Квин …

 

Дарья вздохнула:

 

\- Жизнь «ботана» тяжела …

 

Джейн вернулась к мольберту:

 

\- Ладно. Сменим тему. Как там Том ?

 

Дарья только хмыкнула:

 

\- Как всегда … Обсуждаем книги, фильмы, ходим в пиццерию вместе … Знаешь, в то лето мне очень тебя не хватало …

 

Джейн недоумённо подняла брови:

 

\- В каком смысле ?

 

Дарья снова села:

 

\- Ну ты можешь представить как мы с Томом говорим о делах Квин, ведём задушевную беседу - как мы с тобой сейчас ?

 

Джейн отрицательно помотала головой:

 

\- Нет. Почему то ...

 

Дарья вздохнула:

 

\- Вот и я нет … И тем более не могу представить его своим любовником, а уж мужем … Он мне скорее … как брат, которого у меня никогда не было.

 

Джейн решилась съехидничать:

 

\- Старший или младший ?

 

Дарья неожиданно задумалась над этим всерьёз:

 

\- Младший … Точно младший !

 


	3. ТРУДНОСТИ ПАРТНЁРСТВА

_ Последняя серия 3-го сезона ( **Jane's Addition** )  и первая серия 4-го  ( **Partner's Complaint** ) мне показались очень интересными с точки зрения раскрытия характеров — Дарья явно приревновала подругу к Тому — к полному недоумению Джейн. И к неудовольствию Тома. Дарья продемонстрировала, что и дружба с ней нелёгкое дело и характер у неё тяжёлый и она сама иногда не может внятно объяснить свои поступки. Можно объяснить её ревность и страхом потерять единственную подругу — Дарья плохо сходится с людьми и появление кого-то кто может отнять у неё Джейн Дарью пугает. Но с другой стороны — натянутые отношения Дарьи с младшей сестрой зародились тогда, когда обе были совсем маленькими. То есть тогда, когда Квин «встала» между Дарьей и родителями и не остались в далёком детстве. Дарья ко всему прочему довольно эгоистична. Забавно, что Джейн не может понять поведение Дарьи — у Лейн более лёгкий характер , она более открытый человек. Дарья же … Держать и не пущать. Ревность страшная штука ...  _

 

 

 

_Сытые и довольные Дарья и Джейн возвращались из пиццерии._

 

**ДЖЕЙН** : - Так. Я всё таки хочу понять, Дарья, что с тобой такое творилось в последнее время …

 

**ДАРЬЯ** ( _насмешливо хмыкает_ ): - Могла бы наконец сообразить — я ведь явно не была в большом восторге от перспективы вести переговоры с Трентом в одиночку, без тебя — и это при том, что он всё ещё меня привлекает …

 

**ДЖЕЙН** ( _с деланным удивлением и изображая лёгкий испуг_ ): - Хочешь сказать, что ты …

 

**ДАРЬЯ** ( _хихикает_ ): - Запала на тебя ? Не могу без тебя жить ? Нет. Но мне была не по душе перспектива делить тебя с кем то. Я оказалась страшно ревнивой особой …

 

**ДЖЕЙН** ( _изучающе уставилась на подругу_ ): - Ого. Ты, оказывается, у нас Отелло, а я получается …

 

**ДАРЬЯ** ( _улыбаясь_ ): - Да нет … ( _неожиданно мрачнеет_ ) - На самом деле моя ревность испортила отношения с Квин — она когда-то «встала между мной и родителями» … Всё таки мы с отцом очень похожи — увязли в прошлом. Моя дурацкая детская обида на Квин, ревность перешли в хроническую фазу … Джейк не может забыть своего, давно покойного отца, а я — как была недовольна тем, что из-за Квин родители стали уделять мне меньше внимания … 

 

**ДЖЕЙН** ( _успокаивающе похлопывает погрустневшую Дарью по плечу_ ): - Ну не всё так страшно — вы вдвоём составили отличную команду, когда  “ вытаскивали» меня из передряги во время «всемирного тура» группы Трента. Так что отношения между вами понемногу теплеют ?

 

**ДАРЬЯ** ( _кивает_ ): - Лучше поздно чем никогда …

 


	4. GIFTED ///// КВИН И СТЭЙСИ ///// (Хулиганство прсто ...)

\- Что это ты на себя напялила ? - хорошенькие бровки Квин поползли, от удивления, вверх.  
\- Тебе разве не нравится ? - Стэйси кокетливо повертелась перед подругой.

Теперь она и Квин стали похожи на сестёр-близняшек или на … Квин очень не понравилось окончание фразы.

\- Ой, знаешь я совсем забыла — у меня есть одно срочное дело и мне надо бежать. Пока !

Квин развернулась к выходу но Стэйси заступила ей дорогу:

\- Что, даже газировки не выпьешь на дорожку ? Я не хочу показаться негостеприимной хозяйкой дома …

Ни высокомерная гусыня Сэнди ни сонная черепаха Тиффани не предложили своей «дорогой гостье» даже пакетика чипсов и в животе у Квин уже громко урчало. «Ну что со мной случится от стакана содовой ?» Квин взяла из рук подруги запотевший холодный стакан. Стэйси как то странно улыбнулась:

\- Давай на брудершафт ?

… Когда в голове у Квин перестали бегать мурашки и звенеть колокольчики она глубоко вздохнула и снова изобразила на хорошеньком личике тотальную озабоченность:

\- Ох, сейчас мне точно пора ! Поокааа …

И вылетела за дверь. «Чёрт ! Знать бы заранее, что это за зверь такой — брудершафт !» Опомнилась Квин уже в паре улиц от дома Стэйси. «Какая же я растяпа ! Сумочка ! А в ней ключи и мобильник !!» Квин остановилась у почтового ящика. «Лейн.» Точно — здесь они высаживали Джейн, подругу Дарьи, когда возвращались из торгового центра. Неулыбчивая серьёзная девушка с кольцами в ушах и пятнами краски на пальцах. Сэнди потом попыталась высказаться по поводу манер и внешнего вида Джейн но Дарья, что сидела впереди, рядом с водителем, обернулась и наградила Сэнди ТАКИМ взглядом, что даже удивительно, что председателя «Модного клуба» не пришлось потом выметать из автомобиля веником — ещё секунда и Сэнди вспыхнула бы как спичка. Она заткнулась, а потом перевела разговор на другую тему — громко, на весь салон, выдала какую то нелепую сентенцию на тему пуговиц. А ещё родители подкидывали пару раз Джейн до дома. Можно, конечно, вернуться к Стэйси — но у Квин не хватало духу — ну может через пару часов … Поэтому уже через минуту Квин робко скреблась в дверь дома Джейн.

… - Да, дорогая ! Да, дорогая ! - ухо Квин словно приклеилось к телефонной трубке. Младшая сестрёнка Дарьи трещала уже с полчаса без перерыва. Джейн не вслушивалась в трескотню Квин — она попробовала но через пять минут у неё сильно закружилась голова и задрожали руки — она даже чуть кисть не выронила ! Поэтому Джейн старалась даже лишний раз не оборачиваться.

\- Где я ? У подруги моей сес… _**кузины !**_ Джейн. Ну ты её видела. Да. Художница. Адрес ? Пиши …

Джейн резко обернулась к Квин:

\- Не вздумай !! Тебя то я с трудом но переживу — но если ты попробуешь притащить ко мне домой весь «Модный клуб» в полном составе …

Голосок Квин зазвучал капризно и жалобно:

\- Да не собиралась я ! Это только Стэйси. Я у неё … сумочку забыла. Она её мне занесёт и сразу уйдёт ! «Мне и самой не хочется чтобы она задерживалась ...»

\- Ну смотри … - Джейн вернулась к работе.

\- Дженнии … - на пороге комнаты появился взъерошенный парень лет двадцати. - О, а ты собственно кто ?

\- Привет, братец. Трент это Квин, сестра Дарьи.

\- Привет, «сестра Дарьи» … - Трент вошёл в комнату, плюхнулся на диван рядом с Квин и щёлкнул кнопкой пульта телевизора. Прозвучало это как «Мне вообще то пофиг — если бы ты не была сестрой лучшей подруги моей младшей сестрёнки ...»

\- Эй, у меня имя есть !! - возмущению Квин не было предела. Она не привыкло к тому, чтобы парни оставались равнодушны к её хорошенькому личику, которое даже Дарья признала «идеальным».

Но Трент равнодушно пожал плечами, а потом словно о чём то вспомнив, переспросил :

\- Ты Квин, да ?

\- Да !! - Квин ещё была в ярости, которая Джейн откровенно смешила — она наслаждалась спектаклем — пофигист Трент и привыкшая к вниманию парней, кокетка Квин, которая внезапно оказалась лишённой привычной дозы обожания и поклонения.

\- Там тебя какая то девушка спрашивает … - Трента ничем не прошибёшь.

\- А … Стэйси !

Стэйси уже стояла на пороге комнаты — она поднялась следом за Трентом и ждала у двери. Квин подскочила с места и подбежала к подруге.

\- Кхм … - в этом кхмыканье Трента Джейн услышала нотку удивления и обернулась. «Оба-на … Это совсем НЕ дружеский поцелуй ...»

У Джейн уже вертелась на языке пара острот, когда Квин так яростно сверкнула на неё глазами, что Лейн решила воздержаться от комментариев.

\- Если ты хоть что-то скажешь Дарье ! Убью. Обеих.

Трент даже головы не повернул от экрана. Джейн вернулась к работе. А Квин плюхнулась на диван и стала рыться в сумочке в поисках зеркальца, поправляла макияж, а потом всё пошло по новой — от трескотни Квин даже Трент в конце концов сбежал …

__________________________________________________

… Стэйси наконец решила, что надо на пару-тройку минут прерваться, выпрямилась, вытерла руки грязной тряпкой и отхлебнула из двухлитровой бутыли с водой.

\- И что на тебя тогда нашло ? - поинтересовалась Квин.

\- Ты часто бывала у меня дома ? - Стэйси уселась прямо на верстак и сделала ещё несколько больших глотков из бутыли.

\- Нет. - помотала головой Квин.

\- Тогда ты, конечно поцапалась с Сэнди и умудрилась допечь даже Тиффани — а это надо суметь ! А потому деваться тебе было некуда … А мне в тот день было страшно одиноко. Ну вот … Что то нашло … Хотя я сама виновата …

\- В чём ???

\- Я первая обратила на тебя внимание. Порекомендовала тебя Сэнди, а она, не будь дурой, свалила на тебя всю работу и только командовала, а я вообще отошла на задний план …

\- Бедная ты моя … - Квин приобняла подругу за плечи. - Только вот не стоит изображать мне моего же папочку ! Мне на всю оставшуюся жизнь его хватит …

\- Зато ты всё больше становишься похожей на Хелен … - заметила Стэйси и ласково нажала на носик Квин как на кнопку звонка, оставив на нём тёмное пятнышко. - Только Эрика не хватает — но твоя секретарша его успешно заменяет ...


	5. ПЛАЧУЩИЙ МОНСТР

  
Джейн не приходилось видеть Квин такой — слёзы на глазах и при этом кипящей от ярости. Джейн даже отступила на пару шагов назад и машинально оглянулась — убедиться, что у неё есть пути к отступлению. Ей было куда драпать и это Джейн немного успокоило.

\- Тихо, тихо ...Что ты так разбушевалась ?

Квин также внезапно зарыдала. «Так. Кровь и плоть Джейка — от вспышек гнева к слезам ...»

\- Ну успокойся … В чём дело то ?

Квин вытерла сопливый нос рукавом — очень по детски. И немного успокоившись, заговорила сердито:

\- Думаешь я ничего не понимаю ? Вы обе считаете меня легкомысленной дурочкой, которая только и способна трепаться о тряпках, свиданках и мальчиках … Что я виновата, что родилась такой — более лёгкой, весёлой, может быть легкомысленной, легко сходящейся с людьми, интересующейся модой и своим внешним видом ? Дарья, конечно, умная, честная но … Я же вижу, что она меня ненавидит …

\- Она тебя не ненавидит ! - запротестовала Джейн. - Просто вы очень разные … Я тоже самая младшая в семье — и не сказала бы, что Трент меня ненавидит. «Ему просто вообще и всегда было пофиг ...» И мы с Трентом тоже очень разные …

\- Не ненавидит. Но и не любит. Но я уже привыкла. Мы даже почти не разговариваем нормально. Как сёстры. В основном подкалываем друг друга, шпыняем.

\- Да, ладно ! Думаешь мы с Дарьей не обмениваемся уколами ? Или я не ссорилась с Трентом ни разу ? Не обменивались колкостями ? И он на меня ни разу не обижался ? Или я на него ? О-оо … Знала бы ты …

\- Вы с Дарьей подруги. А у меня кроме неё в школе в друзьях только эта троица — Сэнди, Стэйси и Тиффани … И я страшно боюсь потерять популярность, остаться одна … Я не одиночка по натуре !

\- Не хочешь стать «зубрилой» чтобы не остаться одной ?

\- Именно. У Дарьи своя маска, свой образ своя роль. У меня своя. Она «зубрила» - я легкомысленная дурочка. Она специально держит всех на расстоянии, она не хочет быть в центре внимания, ей хорошо в библиотеке, среди книг, а у меня другая натура ...

Джейн с интересом посмотрела на Квин. «Чёрт, а я и не замечала, как они во многом похожи и голова, у младшей Моргендорффер, варит ! Художница называется !»

Квин вздохнула:

\- И ведь мне придется взяться за учёбу всерьёз — я хочу поступить в колледж и не собираюсь превратиться в подобие мачехи Бритни.

Джейн даже передёрнуло:

\- Не дай бог !

Голос Квин стал почти жалобным:

\- Вы всё таки … Постарайтесь из меня хоть не делать совсем уж тупую дуру, идиотку с хорошеньким личиком … В своём фильме …

Джейн кивнула:

Ладно. Договорились Пиццы хочешь ? 


	6. ВЕЧЕРИНКА В ПИЖАМАХ

Сэнди смотрела на Квин и Стэйси со смесью высокомерия, презрения и шока на личике.

\- Я теперь понимаю, Моргендорффер, почему ты хотела пригласить к себе домой только Стэйси. Но мы поговорим о твоём поведении завтра.

\- З-а-а-а-втр-а-а-а … - протянула Тиффани, рассеяно размазывая кусачий крем по лицу.

Квин удивилась тому обстоятельству, что ей просто плевать, что завтра скажет или сделает Сэнди. И даже на реакцию мамы, которая вылетела из комнаты в шоке — зашла пожелать девочкам спокойной ночи, а тут такое … Квин ещё крепче обняла Стэйси - та улыбнулась в ответ. Они так и заснули - сжимая друг дружку в объятиях. Сэнди посмотрела на парочку с видом оскорблённой невинности и с тем выражением на лице, которые некоторые принимают за демонстрацию принадлежности к аристократии - с выражением высокомерного презрения. И встретив настоящих аристократов делают для себя удивительное открытие - среди них много меньше заносчивых снобов чем среди простолюдинов. По настоящему сильный человек не испытывает потребности постоянно демонстрировать свою силу. Но Сэнди на самом деле была не так уж уверена в себе и её высокомерие было просто маской скрывающей её страх и ясное осознание того простого факта, что она не так умна как ей бы хотелось. И что её ожидало не такое блестящее будущее как у её кумиров со страниц глянца ... Будущее пугало Сэнди. И сейчас, глядя на Квин и Стэйси, Сэнди пыталась играть королеву но испытывала растерянность - ей были нужны обе - особенно умница Квин но ... Сэнди ещё раз фыркнула и наконец потушила свет.

…

Джейн удивлённо хмыкнула - «Модный клуб» промаршировал мимо непривычно молчаливый — Сэнди впереди — полководец перед битвой, Тиффани, как всегда с отсутствующим видом, Квин и Стэйси улыбающиеся во весь рот и … держащиеся за руки.

\- Что это с ними со всеми такое сегодня ? И что такое с Квин ?!

Дарья фыркнула:

\- Популярные парни, видимо, кончились и Квин переключилась на других. В смысле на другую.

У Джейн округлились глаза.

… Дарья лежала на кровати Джейн раскинув руки — голова свешивается с изножья постели, волосы почти подметают пол, а тяжёлые ботинки упираются в подушку. Джейн сидит рядом и сосредоточенно чертит в альбоме для скетчей.

\- И как Хелен отнеслась к увиденному ?

\- Спокойно. С виду. Но она явно растеряна. Хотя и старается не показывать этого. Во всяком случае на утро никаких разговоров не заводила и старалась вести себя с Квин и остальными как обычно. И Квин оказалась умнее чем я надеялась - не стала затрагивать скользкую тему сама.

Джейн отложила альбом и карандаш и с каким то странным выражением на лице посмотрела на Дарью. Задумчиво и с ехидцей. А потом внезапно прижала руки подруги к кровати и, склонившись над ней, осторожно поцеловала в губы. Потом отпустила одну руку Дарьи и аккуратно стянула очки у неё с носа. Дарья приподнялась и, освободившейся от захвата Джейн, рукой обхватила Лейн за шею и поцеловала её сама.

….

«Кхм» - раздалось знакомое покашливание. Трент. Откуда то снизу раздался громкий хлопок — входная дверь. Джейн обернулась к брату:

\- В чём дело ?

\- Я просто хотел сказать, что тут Том. Но кажется... он уже ушёл …

Дарья … внезапно заржала в голос.

 


	7. ВЕЧЕРИНКА В ПИЖАМАХ II

\- Так ты так и просидишь все выходные дома, Квин? - Стэйси смотрела на подругу с неподдельным сочувствием. - Мне тебя так жа-аль…  
\- Мама мне разрешила пригласить к себе одного гостя — на все выходные. Устроить «пижамную вечеринку», - Квин с опаской оглянулась и перешла на заговорщицкий шёпот — Сэнди и Тиффани ушли далеко вперёд но Квин всё равно шептала Стэйси на ухо с самым таинственным видом. - Хочешь — приходи ко мне. Только никому!  
Стэйси постаралась приглушить восторженный писк — вдруг Сэнди её услышит.  
\- Конечно!  
\- Эй! Где вы там застряли?! - крикнула Сэнди - она решила поиграть в Большого Босса. День у Гриффин не задался с самого утра и она срывалась на других — в «лучших» традициях Гриффин-старшей. Квин и Стэйси переглянулись и последовали за ней и Тиффани.  
  
…Дарья молча прошествовала через гостиную — только презрительно фыркнула, когда увидела, что смотрят по телику Стэйси и Квин — очередной модный телепоказ. Джейн уже поднималась наверх.  
\- Мама тебе разве разрешала принимать гостей?! - крикнула Квин сестре. Но Дарья не удостоила её ответом.  
\- Мне так хочется… что-то сделать с твоей… кузиной! - Стэйси задумчиво смотрела вслед подругам. - Например сотворить кое-что с её прической… И макияж...  
\- Она тебе не дастся, - вздохнула Квин.  
  
...Джейн залезла с ногами на кровать Дарьи, а сама хозяйка комнаты уселась у компьютера.  
\- Папа просто без ума от этого бизнесмена! - проворчала Дарья себе под нос. - Он какую-то книжку написал…  
Джейн подняла голову от альбома для скетчей в котором уже начала что-то чертить.  
\- Как стать миллионером?  
\- Ага. Что-то вроде. К тому же он великий герой — чего-то там отгрыз у воздушного шара и всех спас.  
Джейн только фыркнула на это.  
\- Угу. И наверняка теперь сияет во все тридцать два с обложки своей книжки…  
Она отложила альбом в сторону и склонив голову набок задумчиво уставилась на Дарью.  
\- Подруга, не хочешь мне попозировать?  
\- Нет. Не хочу.  
\- Ты подумай. Но если ты так и не захочешь — попрошу Квин об этой небольшой услуге. Или Стэйси. У твоей сестры фигура вполне подходящая… И у Стэйси тоже.  
Дарья оторвалась от клавиатуры и, прищурившись, сердито осведомилась у юного художника.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что у меня…  
Джейн пожала плечами.  
\- Ты или стесняешься, а может чего-то стыдишься. Или таки у тебя действительно фигура не очень. Ничего страшного, конечно, но… Насчёт тебя у меня есть некоторые сомнения. Уж извини.  
\- Ха! - Дарья решительно встала со стула, вышла на середину комнаты, упёрла руки в боки и повертелась перед Джейн.  
\- Ты очень умная девушка, Дарья. И я тебя очень люблю но…  
Дарья застыла на месте и вопросительно уставилась на Джейн, приподняв бровь. Та только вздохнула.  
\- Да, люблю. А как ты думаешь я терпела и терплю твой несносный характер всё это время? Если бы не любила — давно бы сбежала.  
Дарья нахмурилась.  
\- И не такой уж он у меня тяжёлый…  
\- Лёгким его точно не назовёшь. Но я, как видишь, терплю.  
Дарья выглядела почти по настоящему рассерженной. И угрюмо заметила.  
\- У тебя характер тоже совсем не сахар…   
Джейн наоборот — ещё больше развеселилась.  
\- Значит наши чувства взаимны! И ты меня тоже любишь! Поэтому ты со мной. Несмотря на мой вздорный характер.  
\- Так всё-таки — у меня не подходящая для тебя, плохая фигура или я просто страшная трусишка?! - Дарья взялась за застёжку на молнии куртки. - Ладно…  
  
Скинула куртку на пол, села на стул и расшнуровала и стянула с ног сапоги, следом полетели на пол носки. Джейн молча наблюдала за подругой. Дарья сняла очки, аккуратно сложила их и положила на стол. Стянула футболку. Потянулась за застёжкой бюстгальтера. Лёгкая пауза. Джейн нервно сглотнула, хотела было остановить Дарью но почему то промолчала. Лифчик оказался на полу рядом с носками. Дарья сбросила юбку. Трусики… Было заметно, что Дарья испытывает лёгкое сомнение — она взялась было за пояс трусиков но никак не могла решиться. Она  бросила вопросительный взгляд на Джейн.   
  
\- Мэ-э… - голос вроде прорезался но Джейн так и не смогла выдать что-то более менее внятное. Она почувствовала как кровь приливает к щекам.  
  
\- Что? - хмуро поинтересовалась Дарья и, не дождавшись какого-либовразумительногозамечания или реакции со стороны художницы, сдёрнула, наконец, и трусики. Смяла их в комочек и бросила рядом с сапогами. Теперь она стояла посреди своей комнаты полностью обнажённая. Джейн снова сглотнула и судорожно втянула в себя воздух — с выдохом возникли некоторые трудности. - Ну что, Лейн? Ты у нас дар речи потеряла?  
  
\- Хм… Да, - Джейн наконец удалось сглотнуть, перевести дух и немного прийти в себя — во всяком случае к ней вернулся дар речевого общения. - Садись сюда, - Джейн указала на стул. - И мы приступим.  
  
Руки у Джейн немного дрожали но очень скоро она успокоилась и опять зашуршала карандашом в альбоме. Живопись или возня с очередным «шедевром» в области скульптуры всегда помогали Джейн сосредоточиться, погрузиться в себя, успокоиться.  Как и занятие бегом. Вот и сейчас Джейн забыла обо всём — в том числе и о том, что впервые увидела свою единственную и любимую подругу полностью обнажённой. И про то, что у Дарьи на самом деле хорошая фигура. Что онадействительно очень красивая девушка. Джейн было просто не до того.   
  
Дарья застыла на стуле в той же позе, какую ей придала Джейн и украдкой наблюдала за ней. Джейн сосредоточенно морщила лоб, прикусив нижнюю губу, вытягивала руку и что-то измеряла при помощи карандаша, поправляла прядь волос, что упорно лезла в глаза. Дарья почувствовала вдруг странный  приступ нежности к этой темноволосой девушке, своей единственной и любимой подруге, единственному в этом мире человеку, которому Дарья доверяла во всём, могла довериться.  Которая понимала её, Дарью как никто другой на этом свете.  
  
Джейн отложила карандаш и взялась за пастельные мелки. Теперь она стала ещё более сосредоточенной, ещё более погружённой в себя, в работу. А Дарья сама не заметила как задремала…  
  
<i>...Они кружились в танце. Рука Джейн лежала на талии Дарьи. Глубокие синие глаза подруги были совсем рядом. Джейн нежно улыбалась каким то своим мыслям. Сердце Дарьи ёкало, проваливалось куда-то в глубину, горячие пальцы Джейн обжигали даже сквозь ткань вечернего платья. Голова кружилась так, что Дарья б</i><i>о</i><i>ялась упасть </i><i>и она</i><i></i><i>никак </i><i>не могла оторвать взгляда от лица Джейн — </i><i>оно было </i><i>так близко, </i><i>Дарья просто тонула в синеве этих глаз...</i>  
  
\- Эй, подруга, ты что — уснула? - Джейн осторожно потрясла Дарью за плечо. - Точно. Так оно и есть. Просыпайся, засоня ты этакая. Я уже закончила.  
Дарья разлепила веки. Знакомая, такая родная, улыбка… Синие, бездонные глаза. Не до конца осознавая, что делает Дарья обнимает Джейн за шею и крепко её целует. В губы. Шокированная этим Джейн просто выпрямляется с повисшей у неё на шее Дарьей. Джейн приходится самой заключить в объятья Дарью — просто чтобы подруга не упала и самой следом за ней не грохнуться на пол.  
\- А-а… Кхгм…  
  
Подруги умудрились оставить дверь открытой. Квин редко заглядывает к Дарье и той даже не пришло в голову хотя бы просто прикрыть дверь. И сейчас, на пороге комнаты, с пылающими от смущения щеками, застыла лучшая подруга младшей сестрёнки. Стэйси собственной персоной. Глаза нараспашку, а щёки как свеклой натёрли. Главная сплетница и болтушка «Модного клуба». Джейн кажется, что она слышит как хлопают ресницы Роу.   
  
\- А… Мэ…  
Голос к Стэйси всё никак не возвращается.   
\- Стэйси, ты куда запропастилась? - голос Квин доносится из коридора.  
\- Ам… - голосовые связки не хотят повиноваться Стэйси.  
\- Что там случилось? - Квин отодвигает подругу в сторону. - Ага. Понятно, - Квин поворачивается к Стэйси и говорит непривычно жёстко. - Если ты хоть одно слово кому-нибудь скажешь в школе — мы больше с тобой не лучшие подруги. Тебе понятно?  
\- Ага. Но они… - голос у Стэйси начинает понемногу прорезываться.  
\- Всё, - Квин решительно берёт оторопевшую от шока подругу под руку и дверь в комнату Дарьи с треском захлопывается. Этот резкий звук словно помогает Дарье  окончательно очнуться от сладкого забытья. Её щёки становятся пунцовыми от смущения. До неё, наконец, доходит, ЧТО она только что натворила. Джейн, с ехидной улыбкой, пытается заглянуть Дарье в глаза — но та отводит взгляд.  
\- Что, Моргендорфер, с с тобой сегодня такое? Что на тебя вдруг нашло?  
\- Ничего, - Дарья справляется, наконец, со сладким головокружением,размыкает объятия, плюхается на стул и тянется за трусиками, которые, скомканные, валяются на полу.  
\- Представляешь, как это выглядело со стороны?- продолжает веселиться Джейн. Она лучится ехидством но руки  у неё заметно дрожат и голос срывается. - Ты полностью… скажем так - не одета. Сжимаешь меня в объятиях. И крепко целуешь. В губы.  
\- Нас что - кто-то видел? - Дарья натянула футболку и взялась за носок.  
Джейн удивлённо смотрит на Дарью.   
  
\- Ты что ничего не заметила? К нам тут случайно Стэйси забрела. А потом и Квин появилась. Она то и увела, застывшую от шока на нашем пороге, подружку в свою комнату.  
\- Проклятье!  
\- Ага. И что ты теперь будешь делать?  
  
...Оказавшись наконец в своей комнате Квин усадила, всё ещё не пришедшую в себя, Стэйси на кровать и Роу, наконец, прорвало.  
\- Я… А они… твоя сестра и Джейн! Представляешь?!  
\- Успокойся, - Квин присела рядом. - И никому. Слышишь? Никому. Нема как рыба.  
Стэйси неожиданно совершенно успокоилась.   
\- Слухи про них давно уже по школе ходили, - сказала Стэйси абсолютно ровным голосом. - Но я, до сего момента, думала, что это только слухи! А Джейн, на самом деле, очень красивая девушка…  
\- Красивей меня? - сердито прищурилась Квин. «Кто на свете всех милее?!»  
\- Нет. Да что ты… - смутилась Стэйси. - Я вовсе не это имела ввиду…  
Она окончательно смешалась и была готова заплакать. Квин приобняла Стэйси. «Только мне тут твоих слёз не хватало!» Несколько минут Квин ласково поглаживала подругу по спине — утешая и успокаивая.  
\- Знаешь почему я только одну тебя пригласила, устроила «пижамную вечеринку» с тобой одной? Ты моя единственная настоящая подруга!  
Стэйси вздохнула с заметным облегчением.  
\- А ты моя. Ты всегда для меня на первом месте. С первого дня нашего знакомства. Я тебя так люблю...  
\- Так, - Квин с ехидцей улыбнулась. - Только не говори  мне, что ты тоже хочешь меня поцеловать!  
\- А можно?!  
Квин просто не успела ничего сказать или даже возразить…  
  
\- Я хочу тебя и твою подругу предупредить… Упс… - Дарья начала говорить ещё в коридоре, справедливо полагая, что сестра и её подружка таки услышат, что она, Дарья, хочет им сказать. Но теперь она застыла на пороге комнаты Квин словно жена Лота, а Джейн зажала себе рот рукой чтобы сдержать рвущийся наружу хохот, который сгибал Лейн буквально в пополам.  
\- О чём? - Квин продолжала сжимать в объятиях раскрасневшуюся и уткнувшуюся в плечо подруги, Стэйси и смотрела на старшую сестру серьёзно и даже с каким-то вызовом в глазах.  
\- Проехали, - вздохнула Дарья. - Чтобы вы не трепались о нас в школе.  
\- Замётано, - кивнула Квин с самым серьёзным видом. И ехидно улыбнулась. - Будете уходить — прикройте, пожалуйста, за собой дверь.  
Оказавшись в коридоре, Джейн дала себе волю — заржала в голос. Даже слёзы на глаза выступили. Потом внезапно стала серьёзной, даже хмурой и нежно поцеловала Дарью в губы. Та ничего не имела против и ответила на поцелуй любимой.  
  
\- Ты теперь навсегда моя самая любимая и единственная подруга, Квин! - нежно прошептала Стэйси.  
Квин поцеловала её в щёку и зашуршала страницами модного журнала. Стэйси пристроилась рядом — головы подруг соприкасались, а правой рукой Стэйси крепко обнимала Квин за талию.  
  
\- Здравствуйте, Миссис Моргендорфер, Мистер Моргендорфер, - Джейн разве что не сделала книксен, а к этому уже шло. - Увидимся, Дарья.  
Джейн и Дарья обнялись и расцеловались на прощание. Хелен смотрела на свою старшенькую с лёгким недоумением и тревогой — подобные проявления «человеческого» были Дарье обычно не свойственны.   
\- Здравствуйте, Миссис Моргендорфер, - щёки Стэйси слегка порозовели от смущения.   
\- Видишь, мама, - изобразив лёгкую обиду, заметила Квин. - У меня была всего одна гостья. Как я и обещала. А ты говорила… Можешь поинтересоваться у Дарьи — она подтвердит. И в этот раз никто не наблевал в твой платяной шкаф. Можешь проверить.  
  
Квин и Стэйси вышли встречать Хэлен и Джейка держась за руки.  
\- Увидимся… - прошелестела Стэйси. Она нежно расцеловала Квин в уголки губ и обняла на прощание. Квин ответила ей тем же. Она и Стэйси смотрели друг на друга не размыкая рук словно не желая расстаться. Наконец Квин поцеловала Стэйси в щёку и ласково прошептала: «Пока. Иди уже». Стэйси улыбнулась и поцеловала Квин в ответ. И наконец ушла. После того как Стэйси упорхнула Хэлен вопросительно уставилась уже на, заметно погрустневшую, младшую дочурку.  
  
\- Что? - пожала плечиками Квин. - Завтракать пора. Я так соскучилась по твоей лазанье, мама!   
  
  



	8. ВЕЧЕРИНКА В ПИЖАМАХ II ПОДОЗРЕНИЯ И РАЗОБЛАЧЕНИЯ

За завтраком было всё вроде как обычно. С виду. Но что-то всё-таки изменилось и Хелен не могла сама понять что именно… Дарья за столом, во время завтрака, часто сидела уткнувшись в газету или книгу. Но не в этот раз. Этим утром газета была в руках только у Джейка. Дарья же витала где-то в облаках, улыбалась каким то своим мыслям и почти ничего не ела. Что было ещё удивительней — Квин тоже не подавала голос и не вступала в, ставшую уже практически традицией, утреннюю перебранку со старшей сестрой. Хелен постаралась успокоиться («Нервы. Этот чёртов судебный процесс...»):  
\- Ну как у вас прошли эти выходные?  
Получилось натянуто и фальшиво («“F” тебе за актёрское мастерство — ты завалила тест, Моргендорфер!»). Улыбка тоже… Походила скорее на оскал.  
\- Нормально… - Дарья вынырнула на поверхность, с самым недовольным видом взглянула на мать и снова ушла в какие то свои туманные дали.  
\- Никто не нагадил в твоём платяном шкафу потому что я и Стэйси были только вдвоём и пили исключительно содовую, - поспешила повторить для матери сногсшибательное известие Квин («Мы были такими примерными и послушными девочками эти два дня. И это всё, что тебе нужно знать, мама...»)  
\- А как вы развлекались пока мы отсутствовали? - Хелен уселась за стол. Джейк уткнулся в газету и ничего вокруг себя не замечал. Дарья сложила руки на груди и с такой улыбкой уставилась куда-то на потолок словно там показывали что-то крайне завлекательное. Отдуваться за себя и старшую сестру пришлось, в результате, Квин.  
\- Дарья тусовалась с Джейн. Я болтала со Стэйси, листали модные журналы и вообще… Телик смотрели. Ой, мне уже пора!  
\- Ты же почти ничего не съела!  
\- Аппетита нет! Пока!  
Квин вылетела из дома словно за ней черти гнались. Минуты через две позвонили в дверь. Джейн. Дарья, всё с той же странной полуулыбкой, проплыла мимо Хелен на выход.  
  
\- Ну что, пошли? - Дарья поёжилась — было довольно прохладно. И… взяла Джейн за руку.  
Дарья была молчаливей чем обычно и Джейн не вытерпела первой.  
\- Стараешься не думать о белой обезьяне?  
Дарья поправила чёлку и нежно улыбнулась.  
\- О вчерашнем? Мой мир ещё не вернулся ко мне — если ты понимаешь о чём я…  
\- Мой тоже. Но всё-таки — кто мы теперь друг для друга?  
\- Больше чем лучшие подруги. И всё равно - люди, близкие друг другу по духу. Родственные души. Этого ничто не изменит. Теперь мы стали только ещё ближе.  
\- Половинки?  
Дарья поморщилась.  
\- Не люблю это слово… Ты действительно считаешь, что у меня тяжёлый характер?  
Джейн легонько сжала пальцы Дарьи в своей ладони.  
\- Да. И у меня тоже не сахар. Но я люблю тебя.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому… Тебе срочно?  
Дарья рассмеялась.  
\- Не очень… Я тебя тоже.  
  
...Они так и вошли в класс — рука в руке. Но на это обратила внимание только Джоди. Она молча приподняла бровь но ничего не сказала.  
  
...На хорошеньком личике Бритни появилось совершенно детское выражение — оно стало мордашкой обиженного ребёнка, который только что узнал, что Санта-Клаус, который принёс этот большой мешок с замечательными подарками вовсе не волшебный, а на самом деле просто папа. Ватная борода и накладной живот. Обида и растерянность.  
\- Бритни, ты всё неправильно поняла! Я сейчас всё тебе объясню… Мы просто...  
Дарья недовольно поморщилась.  
\- Джейн, нашей Бритни не пять лет, она не ребёнок и прекрасно знает, что детей не аист приносит и про всё остальное тоже. Ты всё правильно поняла, Бритни. Но только прошу — никому.  
Бритни энергично закивала.  
\- Так вы теперь настоящая пара? Я никому об этом не скажу.  
\- Даже своей самой близкой подруге Джоди, - поспешила уточнить Джейн.  
\- Даже Джоди, - подтвердила Бритни. - Из вас такая красивая и милая пара получилась…  
Она унеслась по каким то своим делам. Джейн задумчиво проводила её взглядом.  
\- Надеешься, что она не проболтается о нас?  
\- Собираешься устранить её как опасного свидетеля? Не слишком ли жёстко, Лейн?  
Джейн изобразила хищную улыбку.  
\- Не слишком. И если она таки не сдержит слово и проболтается…  
Дарья насмешливо фыркнула.  
\- Даже мне уже страшно. Успокойся, милая и пошли. Ты же не хочешь опоздать на занятия к Мисс Де фо?  
  
...- Ты что-то слышала о Дарье и Джейн?  
\- А что? - Бритни попыталась изобразить на своём хорошеньком личике недоумение («А что собственно случилось???») но вышло крайне плохо. Просто отвратительно. Джоди не могла не обратить внимания, как напряглась и насторожилась её подруга.  
\- Да ничего… Просто мне показалось…  
\- Что? - Бритни нахмурилась и попыталась перехватить взгляд Джоди но та отвела глаза.  
\- Ничего. Неважно...  
  
...- А как же наш Том? - с ехидной улыбкой поинтересовалась Джейн.  
Дарья недовольно поморщилась и вздохнула.  
\- Я с ним поговорю.  
\- Ты ему расскажешь?  
\- О чём?  
\- О нас, конечно.  
\- Зачем? У меня и так с ним ничего не выйдет. И не вышло бы. Так что дело не во мне. И не в тебе, а в нём. Самовлюблённый, эгоистичный и чопорный хоть и милый мальчик. Но я не собираюсь всю жизнь обеспечивать ему комфорт. Он очень скоро бы обнаружил, что со мной далеко не всегда так комфортно как ему бы хотелось. И тогда что дальше?  
\- И Бромвелл тебя отверг…  
Дарья помотала головой.  
\- На меня, во время интервью в Бромвелле, просто какой-то ступор напал. Слишком там пафосно. Я почувствовала себя бедной сироткой, а для Тома это дом родной. Так что я даже испытала облегчение, когда получила оттуда письмо с вежливым отлупом. А то, что я буду в РАФТе, а Том в своём разлюбезном Бромвелле это ещё один прекрасный повод чтобы мне со Слоуном наконец разбежаться.  
Джейн обняла Дарью и внимательно заглянула подруге в глаза.  
\- И всё равно тебе обидно… - констатировала Джейн.  
\- Есть немного, - грустно улыбнулась Дарья. - Не люблю чувствовать себя идиоткой, а на этом чёртовом интервью меня застопорило как какую-нибудь Тиффани…  
\- Бедная ты моя… - Джейн нежно поцеловала Дарью в нос. - Всё у нас будет хорошо. Крошка Джейн будет всегда с тобой…  
Дарья сдавленно хихикнула и обняла любимую. На несколько минут весь мир прекратил для них существовать.  
  
...Джоди завернула за угол и остановилась так внезапно и резко словно врезалась в невидимую стеклянную стену. Сделала несколько шагов назад, стараясь идти как можно тише, не стучать каблуками. «Ну вот. Всё и разъяснилось. Школьный коридор не самое подходящее место для свиданий влюблённых.» Джоди откашлялась и когда снова повернула за тот же самый угол Дарья, с покрасневшими щеками, поправляла волосы, Джейн одёргивала пиджак.  
\- Ты всё видела, - Джейн произнесла это так укоризненно, словно Джоди застала её и Дарью за поцелуем у той дома, вломившись в комнату даже не потрудившись постучать в дверь, а не в школьном коридоре.  
\- Да. Но я не трепло и не болтушка. Так что не беспокойся. И то, что вы парочка все  давно уже знают. Это ни для кого не будет новостью. И, поэтому, это не такая уж великая сенсация как вы обе думаете.  
Дарья хмыкнула.  
\- Для нас самих это была новость. Когда мы буквально вчера до конца осознали кто и что мы друг для друга… Что мы к друг дружке чувствуем на самом деле.  
Джоди была искренне удивлена.  
\- До вас это совсем недавно дошло?!  
\- Ага.  
\- Ну вы, блин, даёте!  
  
...- Мы живём вместе.  
\- Снимаете вместе квартиру? - поторопилась уточнить Хелен («И зачем я задаю этот вопрос — ещё на что-то надеюсь, глупая? И так всё уже ясно...»)  
\- Не только, - Дарья смотрит прямо в глаза матери, следя за её реакцией. - Мы вместе во всех смыслах.  
\- Та-а-ак, - протянула Хелен. Джейн встревоженно нахмурилась и подобралась. - А как же Том?  
\- А что Том? - На лице у Дарьи отразилось искреннее недоумение вопросом матери. - У него своя жизнь, у меня своя. Я в РАФТе, он в Бромвелле — Лига Плюща и всё такое…  
\- Ты могла бы перевестись…  
\- Зачем? Меня РАФТ вполне устраивает. И дело не в Джейн и даже не в том, что я её люблю больше жизни, а она, очень на это надеюсь, также сильно любит меня. Том меня не интересует. Совсем. И РАФТ прекрасный колледж. Тебе не стоило давать Тому наш бостонский адрес. Том пройденный этап.  
\- Я же не знала…  
  
_...Это был явно не её день — всё шло из рук вон с самого утра. Помимо мелких неприятностей вроде потерявшейся шариковой ручки, завалившегося в щель между диваном и стеной брелка с ключами — Дарья и Джейн чуть не опоздали разыскивая их. Вдобавок ещё и работы внезапно навалилось столько, что вечером Дарья была не способна думать ни   о чём, кроме как  о мягком и  тёплом одеяле и подушке и о глубоком, сладком сне в течении десяти часов подряд и уже хотела звонить Джейн с целью сообщить ей пренеприятнейшее известие — у её любимой девушки нет никаких сил ни на что и вся культурная программа на этот вечер, которая казалось ещё вчера такой заманчивой, накрывается, по техническим причинам, медным тазом… А тут ещё и это… Точнее этот. Сияющий как серебряный доллар._  
 _\- Том, какого чёрта ты тут делаешь?!_  
 _\- И тебе добрый вечер, Дарья! - Том просто не замечает, что Дарья вымотана до предела, выжата досуха. Или не хочет замечать? Его как всегда мало волнует, что хочет и чувствует она. Главное, что хочет или не хочет ОН. - Мы можем с тобой поговорить?_  
 _\- Ну наконец то! - Дарья просто сияет от радости и Том быстро выясняет, что это не из-за него любимого. Дарья радуется появлению Джейн. - Мы идём?_  
 _Дарья быстро забывает об усталости и своём намерении отказаться от совместных с Джейн планов на этот вечер. Том заметно недоволен вмешательством Лейн в ЕГО планы и только он открывает рот чтобы оповестить об этом всех собравшихся, как Джейн крепко обнимает Дарью и целует в губы.  На несколько минут Дарья забывает о мелких неприятностях этого муторного дня, Томе, усталости и прочем. Весь мир подождёт. Пальцы Джейн зарываются в волосы Дарьи. Но и Том не собирается никуда уходить. Он терпеливо ждёт. Хотя и сильно шокированный, непривычным для него, поведением подруг._  
 _\- Что это сейчас было? - сердито интересуется Слоун._  
 _\- Что? - Джейн выглядит недовольной, что её и Дарью прервали. - Что ты имеешь ввиду?_  
 _\- Вы что? - Том пытается подобрать подходящее слово. - Те самые? То самое? Вы теперь вместе? Вы..._  
 _\- Угу, - кивает Дарья в подтверждение. Её губы растягиваются в ехидной улыбке - Ты угадал. Дать тебе сигару?_  
 _Том фыркает как рассерженный ёж и проталкивает руки глубже в карманы пальто._  
 _\- Я хотел поговорить с тобой о Бромвелле. О  возможности туда перевестись из твоего любезного РАФТа. Но как я вижу…_  
 _\- Да, - спокойно и насмешливо кивает Дарья. - Меня вполне устраивает «мой любезный» РАФТ. И совершенно не прельщает милый твоему сердцу Бромвелл. И, конечно,  я не собираюсь даже ненадолго расставаться с Джейн ради твоих прекрасных глаз. Я люблю её._  
 _\- А я люблю Дарью. Извини..._  
 _Том сердито смотрит на подруг и не знает как ему реагировать на происходящее. Он не был готов к ТАКОМУ сюрпризу со стороны Дарьи и Джейн._  
 _\- Ладно. Пока. Ещё увидимся._  
 _Том наконец уходит, а Дарья и Джейн отправляются по заранее и давно ими намеченному маршруту. Кафе (в котором Дарья вливает в себя пару чашек крепчайшего эспрессо и немного приходит в себя), кино (Дарье пришлось прилагать титанические усилия чтобы не заснуть и хоть как то адекватно реагировать на происходящее на экране) и длинная прогулка до дому. С попутным посещением пары магазинов. Дома Дарья, со вздохом облегчения, обрушилась в кресло и вытянула, с блаженным стоном, гудящие от усталости ноги._  
 _Джейн присела на подлокотник кресла Дарьи._  
 _\- Если бы я знала, что ты так будешь вымотана к концу дня то всё бы отменила… - виновато выдохнула Джейн._  
 _\- Ничего. После кафе у меня открылось второе дыхание, - устало улыбнулась Дарья. - И я боялась, что он будет сторожить у дома и потом нудить целый вечер про свой драгоценный Бромвелл и Лигу Плюща…_  
 _Джейн присела на корточки у кресла и внимательно уставилась Дарье в лицо. Джейн сказала совершенно серьёзно:_  
 _\- Ты не должна жертвовать ради меня такой возможностью…_  
 _Дарья ласково взъерошила Джейн чёлку._  
 _\- Я ничем не жертвую. Я говорила Тому и повторяю специально для тебя — меня устраивает РАФТ.  И я люблю тебя. Тому нечего тут ловить и не на что надеятся. И любому другому тоже._  
 _Джейн выпрямляется и потягивается словно большая сытая кошка._  
 _\- Кофе будешь?_  
 _\- Буду._  
 _Но когда Джейн входит в гостиную с подносом то обнаруживает, что Дарья уже спит. В кресле, даже не сняв пальто и уличной обуви. Джейн приходится свершить страшное преступление против личности — разбудить сладко посапывающую в кресле подругу чтобы загнать её в ванную и потом уложить в постель. Дарья практически спала на ходу._  
  
\- Так Том тебя так и не уговорил, - констатирует Хелен.  
\- На что? На Бромвелл? Кажется его интересовала только я сама, а не мой возможный перевод в его колледж. А тут такой облом…  
\- У вас двоих это серьёзно?  
\- Более чем.  
Хелен вздыхает. Но отговаривать Дарью бесполезно. И Джейн Хелен очень симпатична. Умная, серьёзная, милая девушка. Но теперь она… не только подруга Дарьи. Хелен пребывает в лёгкой растерянности — не знает как теперь вести себя с Джейн. Но всё-таки Хелен не только опытный адвокат но и хороший игрок в покер. Покер-фэйс. Как за карточным столом. Или в зале суда.  
\- А как у вас вообще дела?  
Дарья только рада перевести разговор на другую тему:  
\- Джейн выставляется. Участвовала в паре серьёзных выставок. Критики хвалили. Кое что купили. Картину и пару скульптур. Я пишу и потихоньку начинаю печататься.  
Джейн подаёт голос со своего места:  
\- Не скромничай. Тебя собираются опубликовать. Пара журналов и это не студенческие листки. Звонили оттуда - им понравилось.  
Дарья хмурится:  
\- Я суеверна. Пока не увижу рассказы напечатанными — молчу. Не хочу повторения той истории с моим рассказом.  
Джейн кивает, соглашаясь с любимой.  
\- А ещё я уломала Дарью брать уроки живописи. И у неё неплохо выходит. Теперь у нас в квартире два мольберта стоят рядом.  
\- У меня пока выходит не так чтобы хорошо. Но я стараюсь… А как там дела у Квин?  
\- Пашет… - недовольно вздыхает Хелен. - Как проклятая. Готовится к колледжу.  Стала на себя не похожа. Вот и сейчас — умотала со Стэйси в библиотеку.  
  
…В комнате Дарьи почти ничего не изменилось. Серые стены. Книги и компьютер переехали в Бостон. Как и пара плакатов. А в остальном… Джейн плюхается на кровать Дарьи, а сама Дарья недовольно хмурится.  
\- Что такое? - интересуется Хелен.  
\- Тут как то… мрачновато… Серо.  
\- Раньше тебя всё устраивало… - Джейн смотрит на подругу с удивлением. - Ты не давала сделать Хелен даже косметический ремонт.  
\- А теперь не устраивает, - решительно заявляет Дарья. - И если это ещё моя комната и я буду в ней ночевать по приезду в Лондэйл то я буду совсем не против ремонта. И даже полного, а не косметического.  
Джейн поднимается с кровати и внимательно оглядывает стены, потолок, пол комнаты.  
\- Что ж… Я могу помочь с дизайном — цвет стен, фурнитура, лампы и прочее… Если вы не против Миссис Моргендорфер.  
Хелен отмахивается с грустной улыбкой:  
\- Можешь называть меня теперь просто Хелен. Коли мы почти что родственники. Но вопросы ремонта обсудим отдельно. А сейчас — лазанья?  
\- Я не против Миссис… Хелен, - улыбается Джейн. - А мы потом прогуляемся. Не так ли, Дарья? По местам боевой славы.  
\- Всё зависит от твоего поведения, - ласково ворчит Дарья. - А сейчас пошли поедим. А то у меня уже в животе урчит.


	9. ВЕЧЕРИНКА В ПИЖАМАХ II АМАНДА

\- Мама дома?

\- И тебе здравствуй, Дженни. Привет, Дарья.

Дарья была немного смущена.

\- Привет, Трент.

Джейн уже влетела внутрь.

\- Привет. Так мама дома?

Трент подошёл к сестре и обнял её.

\- Не знаю, Дженни. Я так соскучился… И даже по тебе Дарья.

Джейн хмурится:

\- Что значит «даже»? Она практически новый член семьи.

Трент слегка озадачен.

\- Хммм… Что ты хочешь этим сказать, Дженни?

Джейн насмешливо фыркает.

\- Какой ты у меня не сообразительный, братец. Или ты только что проснулся и ещё не получил своей обычной дозы кофеина? Дарья моя девушка.

Трент делает брови домиком и, склонив голову набок, разглядывает Дарью так словно они только что познакомились — с заметным интересом - «А это у нас  тут  кто такой?» Та слегка розовеет от смущения.

\- Даже так… - задумчиво произносит Трент. - Хелен уже знает?

\- Мама в курсе, - отвечает ему Дарья. - Мы её первой… «обрадовали»…

Джейн обнимает Дарью за талию и подводит к столу. Усаживает. «Будь как дома. Да ты собственно и дома.» Садится сама. Трент приземляется на стул напротив и с интересом наблюдает за парочкой.

\- Думаю, что она была не очень шокирована этим известием, - Джейн кладёт Дарье руку на плечо, легонько его сжимает - «Успокойся. Всё нормально.» Целует подругу в щёку. - Хотя Хелен прекрасный игрок в покер и мне трудно судить… По её лицу. Но скандала с битьём посуды и истериками не было.

\- Вот ещё, - фыркает Дарья. - Этого нам ещё не хватало… Но она явно была растеряна. Как снег на голову. Но скорее всего, что-то подозревала. И давно. А то с чего бы она стала стучать в дверь, когда я и Джейн сиди м вдвоём в моей комнате?

Джейн кивает.

\- Ну да. Точно.

Они сидят за кухонным столом втроём и пьют кофе, когда появляется Аманда.

\- Привет, мам. Присаживайся.

Аманда садится у стола и с лёгкой тревогой смотрит на младшую дочь.

\- Привет. Привет, Дарья. Что-то случилось?

Джейн откашливается. До Дарьи доходит, что её лучшую подругу и любимую просто трясёт. Она и потому так стремительно влетела в дом, что хотела как в холодную воду - сразу, зажмурившись, чтобы долго с этим не тянуть — пока хватает решимости. Дарья крепко обнимает Джейн за талию и Лейн немного расслабляется. 

\- Ничего страшного. Просто у меня и Дарьи для тебя новости. Не знаю только как ты к этому отнесёшься… Но мне  уже  всё равно.  Ничего не изменишь и я не отступлюсь.  Я и Дарья…

\- Она её девушка, - Трент на секунду отвлекается от полоскания чашек под мощной струёй воды. Он не сколько моет их как обливается сам и  обливает  всё вокруг в радиусе полуметра.  На полу уже лужа стоит.

\- Я могу  и  сама, братец… - ворчит Джейн.

\- Кто?

Джейн на самом деле благодарна Тренту — ей теперь легче сказать то, что она хотела.

\- Дарья — моя девушка. Извини, мама.

\- За что?

\- За то, что приехала и вывалила на тебя такие новости… Надо было тебя как то подготовить…

\- Хелен уже знает?

\- Да, - Джейн и Дарья отвечают Аманде хором.

\- Моя мама уже в курсе. И мне кажется, что она хоть и не в великом восторге но давно уже что-то подозревала.

\- А как все эти твои мальчики? - спрашивает Аманда у Джейн. И интересуется у Дарьи. -  И твой  Том.

Дарья недовольно мотает головой. Джейн брезгливо морщит нос.

\- Том… Самовлюблённый эгоист. И мальчики… - Дарья целует Джейн в щёку. - Ближе Джейн у меня нет никого. Я доверяю ей абсолютно во всём. И могу довериться только ей. Родственная душа. 

Джейн польщена и даже краснеет.  К ивает в подтверждение слов Дарьи. Аманда вздыхает:

\- Сегодня какой то день сюрпризов…

Джейн вопросительно поднимает брови.

\- Кто ещё?

\- А кто как  не  наш Трент — твой дорогой старший брат ?

Трент плюхается на стул.

\- Я могу и сам, мама. Моник на четвёртом месяце.

Джейн восторженно подпрыгивает на стуле.

\- Поздравляю, братик! Так я скоро буду нянчиться с новыми племянниками?! Когда свадьба?

\- Через месяц… А как насчёт вас двоих?

\- Что насчёт нас? Ты о свадьбе или о детях?

\- И о том и о другом.

\- Дай нам колледж сначала закончить…

В разговор вступает Аманда.

\- Кстати, о колледже. Как твои дела с учёбой, Джейн?

Следующий час Джейн рассказывает о колледже, Бостоне, преподавателях, успехах, выставках, о том, что и Дарья печатается в серьёзных журналах («Поздравляю, Дарья!»), о каких то сумасшедших ребятах, которым помогали Дарья и Джейн — они снимали фильм на какую то древнюю камеру и почти без декораций («На Дарье был сценарий, я помогала оператору ну и как художник-оформитель… Какой Голливуд?! За такие фильмы не дают «Оскар а »! Просто ребята симпатичные. Энтузиасты. Наши добрые приятели. В начале попросили меня помочь, а потом уже я и Дарью подключила.»), про квартирку, которую снима ют подруги (Аманда кивнула «Надо вас навестить. Посмотреть как вы устроились»). 

Оказавшись в своей комнате Джейн рухнула на кровать  ничком .

\- Уфффф… Я так рада, что всё закончилось и мама отреагировала адекватно…

Дарья пристроилась рядом.

\- Я видела как тебя трясёт… Обошлось… Так что успокойся.

Джейн крепко обняла любимую, зарылась носом в её волосы и поцеловала в ухо.

\- А что ты думаешь о свадьбе?

\- Трента или нашей?

\- Нашей.

\- Я подумаю об этом после, а пока…

 

Обедала Дарья у Джейн. В некотором роде в новом статусе. В качестве нового члена семьи. И чувствовала себя поэтому немного странно. Джейн ласково сжала руку Дарьи в своей. Внезапно Дарья ощутила, что она дома. Страх куда-то пропал, провалился. И неуверенность. Дарья благодарно улыбнулась Джейн и все принялись за еду.

\- Теперь осталось сообщить Винсенту и остальным, - Джейн внимательно посмотрела на мать. - Это сделаешь ты или придётся мне?

\- Я, - твёрдо сказала Аманда. - Думаю, что на свадьбе Трента и Моник соберутся все наши и тогда…

Джейн хихикнула.

\- Это будет весело…

Дарья покосилась на Джейн.

\- У тебя странные представления о весёлом…

\- Такие же как у тебя, - парировала Джейн.

\- Думаю, что Моник не будет шокирована… - задумчиво протянул Трент. - У неё есть подруги-геи…

\- Дарья, не хочешь опять выступить в роли подружки невесты? - ехидно осведомилась Джейн.

\- Сейчас случится наша первая  серьёзная  ссора…  В новом качестве — как пары…  \- Дарья сверкнула глазами на Лейн.

\- Как хочешь… - пожала Джейн плечами. - Но я собираюсь…

\- Ладно… - вздохнула Дарья. - Только ради тебя…

\- Договорились, - Джейн чмокнула любимую в щёку. - Ты не пожалеешь…

 

…На свадьбе Трента было весело. Сильно беременная Моник умудрилась засветить букетом дяде Максу в лоб. Винсент случайно застал младшую дочь за поцелуем с подругой и Джейн огорошила отца новостями. К ним подтянулись и остальные члены многочисленного семейства Аманды. Так что все получилось спонтанно. На свадьбе присутствовала Хелен с Джейком и окончательно заботаневшая Квин. В результате произошло знакомство двух, почти породнившихся, семейств. 

 

...Дарья задремала перед телевизором, когда её внезапно разбудил пронзительный визг Джейн. 

\- Что такое, Лейн? - ворчливо поинтересовалась Дарья. - Мышь в кухне? Я тебе давно говорила, что надо купить мышеловку…

\- Ты это видела?!! - Джейн влетела в гостиную размахивая газетой. - Помнишь тех наших приятелей, что решили снять фильм, а мы помогали?

\- Ну?

\- Фильм стал хитом!! А ты помнишь, что мы не просто помогали  им за здорово живёшь , а ещё  и  подписали контракт? Твоя мама настояла.

\- И?

\- Мы неплохо заработали и можем, наконец, переехать!! Сменить квартиру! Представляешь?!

Дарья улыбнулась:

\- Хочешь сказать, что  в этом случае  мы больше не увид им кислого лица мадам Стивенсон, её чопорно поджатых губок и не услыш им за нашими спинами шипения о «развратниках» и «содомитах»?  У нас есть такой шанс?

Джейн просто лопалась от восторга:

\- Именно!  А ты прекратишь жаловаться на своего придурка-начальника и просто напросто сменишь работу. И я тоже. 

\- За это стоит откупорить шампанского бутылку!

\- У нас только содовая… Увы…

\- Сойдёт.

 

...Дарья и Джейн вошли в палату на цыпочках — Моник спала. Трент сидел в кресле рядом, с новорожденной на руках. Джейн склонилась над племянницей. Та открыла глазки и очень серьёзно уставилась на тётю. Дарья удивленно смотрела на Джейн — у той от умиленья слёзы на глазах выступили.

\- Какая красавица… - Джейн выпрямилась и заявила Дарье. - Я такую же хочу!

Дарья с иронией посмотрела на Джейн.

\- Прямо сейчас? Я могу отвлечь санитара и ты сможешь вынести парочку другую на выбор…

\- Ну ты скажешь… Я говорю, когда закончим  наши  колледжи, найдём работу  и  тогда…

\- Вот тогда и поговорим об этом.

\- Договорились.

 

... \- Дом, милый дом…

\- Да. Всё о чем я так долго мечтала долгими зимними вечерами — никакой миссис Стивенсон с её вечными жалобами на ночной шум из нашей квартиры и никакого нытья от соседей снизу по поводу того, что ножки наших мольбертов громко стучат и скрипят у них над головами. И большой парк неподалёку.

Дарья повесила своё пальто на вешалку и улыбнулась, любуясь восторженно прыгающей по, пока ещё пустой, гостиной среди не распакованных коробок с вещами, Джейн.

\- Наши добрые приятели задумали снимать продолжение фильма и просят нашей помощи.

\- Поможем чем сможем.

\- И мы выплатим досрочно кредит банку за этот дом…

\- Дарья, ты у нас такая практичная — это что-то!

\- Уж, что есть то есть, - важно ответила Дарья.


	10. ВЕЧЕРИНКА В ПИЖАМАХ II ПОСЛЕДНЕЕ ЯВЛЕНИЕ ТОМА

\- Тебя можно поздравить?

\- С чем? Привет, Том.

\- Привет. Извини… - Том держал в руках журнал и открыл его на нужной странице. - С этим.

\- А, ну да… - Дарья вздохнула. - Наше участие в этом фильме, который внезапно стал таким популярным и собрал большую кассу… Ничего особенного — просто помогли хорошим ребятам.

\- И неплохо сами заработали.

\- Не без этого.

\- И, конечно, не преминули сообщить, что и кто вы друг для друга…

Дарья недовольно поморщилась.

\- Кто-то из наших сболтнул… Нас спросили — мы ответили. Никакого криминала тут нет. И нам стыдиться нечего. Мы не совершили никакого преступления. Ничего постыдного. Или ты думаешь иначе?

Том как-то неопределённо пожал плечами в ответ.

\- И ты…?

\- Что?

Том молча показал глазами на безымянный палец Дарьи на котором посверкивал бриллиант.

\- Кто он?

\- Она. Джейн, конечно.

\- Разве уже можно?

\- Да, в Канаде.

\- Так что тебя можно поздравить и с этим?

\- Если хочешь…

Повисло неловкое молчание, которое нарушило появление нового лица. Квин.

\- Привет, Том. И где Джейн?

\- Пишет. Скоро будет. Устала?

\- Не то слово…

Том поднялся из-за стола.

\- Я могу подвезти.

Квин помотала головой.

\- Тут недалеко. Два квартала.

Дарья ухмыльнулась.

\- Пусть поможет. Заодно покажешь наш дом.

 

Том нервно постукивал пальцами по рулю. Квин откинулась назад на сиденье. Ноги гудели.

\- Ты живёшь вместе с сестрой и её… супругой?

\- Да. Так лучше чем в общаге. Никто не мешает.

 

Том высадил Квин у дома и отобрал у девушки тяжёлую сумку. Поэтому в дом они вошли вместе.

\- Стэйси! - Квин радостно взвизгнула и стала вновь похожа на себя, прежнюю. Она кинулась подруге на шею и... поцеловала Роу в губы. Том поперхнулся от неожиданности и закашлялся. Стэйси наконец обратила внимание на гостя.

\- Привет. Том, кажется? Бывший Дарьи?

\- Том, Том Слоун.

Квин хихикнула:

\- Почти - «Бонд, Джеймс Бонд».

Стэйси улыбнулась.

\- Кофе будешь?

\- Не откажусь.

Квин уселась рядом с подругой.

\- Я не знала, что ты в Бостоне…

\- Хотела сделать приятный сюрприз.

\- И тебе это удалось.

Том почувствовал себя третьим лишним.

\- Ну я пойду… Спасибо за кофе.

Квин тоже поднялась.

\- Погоди. Я тебе ещё дом не показала.

Том приостановился у висящих на стене фотографий. Дарья. Джейн. Они оставляют свои подписи под документом. Видимо Канада. Первый поцелуй свежеиспечённых супругов.

\- Знакомое лицо… Кто это?

Квин близоруко щурится и водружает на нос очки для чтения.

\- Это Трент. Брат Джейн. А это его жена. Моник. Дочке недавно полгодика исполнилось.

В мастерской пахнет красками и сваркой. В середине мансарды, приспособленной под мастерскую, застыла недоваренная скульптура. Том, заложив руки за спину, прохаживался вдоль стен и разглядывал картины.

\- Тут только работы Джейн?

\- Нет. Дарья тоже занялась живописью. Джейн говорит, что у неё очень неплохо получается.

Том стал внимательней изучать подписи на картинах.

\- Дарья… Лейн?!

Квин насмешливо фыркнула.

\- А ты не знал? Она сменила фамилию. Теперь она Дарья Лейн. Папа был немного расстроен из-за этого. Мол, его фамилия на нём и прервётся. Но Дарья и Джейн пообещали, что своему будущему ребёнку дадут двойную фамилию — Лейн-Моргендорфер. Тем и утешился.

 

\- Ты теперь в колледже? В каком?

\- Как и Дарья. В РАФТе. Папа хотел чтобы я училась в Миддлтауне но я, с трудом, но отстояла РАФТ. Миддлтаун… Там недавно случился какой то скандал — ректора поймали на махинациях с финансами… И никого не интересовало как ты учился в школе — главное плати. Ну и уровень преподавания стал соответствующий... Сейчас вроде занялись реорганизацией — может и вернут на прежний уровень…

 

Том грустно улыбнулся каким то своим мыслям.

\- Ну ладно. Пока.

 

Для свадебного торжества Хелен сняла тот самый ресторан в котором когда то отрабатывала свой долг Квин. Дарья и Джейн послали приглашение и Тому. Он не ответил. Из бывших одноклассников были Джоди и Бритни. От семейства Барксдейлов — тётя Эми. И почти всё семейство Аманды — кроме Пенни Лейн. Она застряла где-то в дебрях Латинской Америки но обещала, что при первой же возможности навестит сестру и её… суженную. Винсент беспрерывно щёлкал фотоаппаратом. Джейк не выпускал из рук камеры. Эта свадьба занимала умы жителей Лондейла целый месяц.

 

 


	11. DARIA AND JANE DO CHRISTMAS

_Гу­бы Дарьи сжа­лись в тон­кую нит­ку. Бро­ви сош­лись на пе­рено­сице. Джейн да­же по­пяти­лась(«Ох, Лейн, ты ка­жет­ся до­шути­лась !» ) Джейн жда­ла все­го но да­же она не пред­по­лага­ла ус­лы­шать то, что она ус­лы­шала от са­мой близ­кой и лю­бимой под­ру­ги …  
_  
… Дарья вле­тела в дом слов­но ма­лень­кий чёр­ный тор­на­до. Си­яющее ли­цо Квин ста­ло пос­ледней кап­лей … Квин, пред­вку­шая праз­дник, с эн­ту­зи­аз­мом взя­лась по­могать ро­дите­лям ук­ра­шать дом. И ни­как не ожи­дала от Дарьи … Всё то, что ко­пилось у стар­шей сес­трён­ки в ду­ше и что взбур­ли­ло и вып­лесну­лось на Джейн, хлы­нуло и на Квин, и на Джей­ка и Хе­лен - «Да это ва­ше … Рож­дес­тво к… на … и в … !!! Да пош­ли вы все !!!!» И всё это гля­дя в ли­цо Квин. Вы­раже­ние глаз Квин ста­ло как у кро­хот­ной де­воч­ки, ког­да та бе­жит навс­тре­чу дол­го от­сутс­тво­вав­шей ма­тери в но­вом плать­ице, ко­торым хо­тела пе­ред ней пох­вастать­ся, под­скаль­зы­ва­ет­ся и па­да­ет в лу­жу. Не­до­уме­ние. Оби­да. И прон­зи­тель­ный рёв. «А ведь та­кое бы­ло !» - вне­зап­но при­пом­ни­лось Дарье, - «Пря­мо у ме­ня на гла­зах !» И Дарья, ко­торая ока­залась ря­дом, пер­вая под­ня­ла млад­шую сес­тру и ста­ла её уте­шать, а по­том уже Хе­лен взя­ла на ру­ки, ре­вущую от оби­ды на весь мир, Квин. А че­рез нес­коль­ко ча­сов млад­шая сес­трён­ка, в от­сти­ран­ном и от­гла­жен­ном но­вом плать­ице, уп­ле­тала за обе ще­ки мо­роже­ное и Дарья, в свою оче­редь, ду­лась на Квин и на ро­дите­лей — всё их вни­мание опять дос­та­лось млад­шей сес­тре. «По­дума­ешь, в лу­жу упа­ла ! Ве­лика важ­ность ! Мо­жет мне най­ти лу­жу пог­лубже и пог­рязней ?» Дарью тог­да ос­та­нови­ла толь­ко мысль, что ей не удас­тся так оби­жен­но за­реветь. «Мо­жет с это­го всё и на­чалось ? На­ше со­пер­ни­чес­тво и вза­им­ная неп­ри­язнь друг к дру­гу ? С это­го мел­ко­го про­ис­шес­твия на­чалась борь­ба за вни­мание ро­дите­лей ?» Но в этот раз за­рыда­ла не Квин — бро­ви ко­торой уже под­ня­лись квер­ху, гу­бы зад­ро­жали\, а гла­за ста­ли на­пол­нять­ся сле­зами. За­рыдал … Джейк. Хе­лен ки­нулась уте­шать му­жа, сле­дом под­ско­чила и Квин, а Дарья рва­нула на­верх, в свою ком­на­ту не же­лая знать кто сей­час при­пом­нился Джей­ку — жес­то­кий и хо­лод­ный отец, кто-то из military school или са­дист-на­чаль­ник, ко­торый слов­но дик­кенсов­ский Эби­ней­зер Скрудж не­нави­дел Рож­дес­тво.   
  
… Дарья плюх­ну­лась на кро­вать. И ма­шиналь­но щёл­кну­ла пуль­том те­леви­зора. «Fuck ! Sick Sad World !!! Толь­ко это­го не хва­тало ! Мы же с Джейн ...» Дарья от­клю­чила звук и лег­ла, ус­та­вив­шись в по­толок — она не хо­тела вспо­минать, что на­гово­рила сво­ей луч­шей под­ру­ге («Сво­ей БЫВ­ШЕЙ луч­шей под­ру­ге ...И единс­твен­ной ...Луч­ше у те­бя не бы­ло и не бу­дет ...») но прок­ля­тая па­мять … «Чёрт по­бери, Мор­гендор­ффер, те­бе уко­ротить бы свой язы­чок мет­ра на два-три ! А глав­ное — всё это бы­ло нес­пра­вед­ли­во. И неп­равда. И кто ты та­кая что­бы выс­ка­зывать­ся нас­чёт та­лан­тов Джейн ?! То­же мне ис­кусс­тво­вед наш­лась ...» Стыд и боль ре­зали Дарью из­нутри слов­но ле­дяным но­жом. Ей бы сей­час вый­ти из до­ма и от­пра­вит­ся к Джейн, ва­лять­ся у под­ру­ги в но­гах и мо­лить о про­щении — но при­дёт­ся прой­ти че­рез холл, а там ро­дите­ли и Квин, ко­торых она то­же нес­пра­вед­ли­во оби­дела … Слов­но го­лышом сквозь за­рос­ли чер­то­поло­ха … Слё­зы зас­ти­лали взор и по­толок рас­плы­вал­ся в гла­зах, рас­те­кал­ся и Дарья по­дума­ла, что не зря она по­сели­лась в ком­на­те с оби­тыми мяг­ким сте­нами, а то раз­би­ла бы сей­час свою дур­ную го­лову … Она так и пла­кала гля­дя в по­толок и слё­зы уже про­пита­ли во­рот­ник, ос­та­вили сы­рое пят­но на оде­яле … Она пла­кала и на­де­ялась, что разъ­ярен­ная Хе­лен са­ма под­ни­мет­ся на­верх и бы­ла го­това к это­му но ник­то не шёл … Она так и зас­ну­ла с мок­рым ли­цом, не раз­де­ва­ясь, лё­жа по­верх пок­ры­вала, а слё­зы про­дол­жа­ли течь .,.  
  
… Ру­ка, яв­но жен­ская, тя­нет­ся к вык­лю­чате­лю лам­пы, ко­торая сто­ит на прик­ро­ват­ной тум­бочке, щёл­ка­ет им, по­том на­щупы­ва­ет оч­ки, по­пут­но чуть не сби­вая, на­поло­вину опус­то­шён­ную, не­боль­шую бу­тылоч­ку вис­ки. «Чёрт !» Го­лос не­сом­ненно Дарьи, хрип­лый да­же осип­ший. Мы всё ви­дим её гла­зами. Оч­ки вод­ру­жа­ют­ся на нос. Мир вок­руг ста­новит­ся ме­нее рас­плыв­ча­тым, бо­лее чёт­ким. На тум­бочке ле­жат пач­ка си­гарет и за­жигал­ка, сто­ит пе­репол­ненная пе­пель­ни­ца. Сум­рак. То ли ран­нее ут­ро, то ли поз­дний ве­чер. Дарья хрип­ло каш­ля­ет и нап­равля­ет­ся в ван­ную ком­на­ту. Сплё­выва­ет в умы­валь­ник. Слю­на име­ет от­чётли­во не­хоро­ший, ро­зова­тый от­те­нок. Дарья смы­ва­ет пле­вок стру­ёй во­ды и под­ни­ма­ет гла­за к зер­ка­лу. «Чёрт, Мор­гендор­ффер, те­бе все­го со­рок но под гла­зами та­кие меш­ки … Что ты там хра­нишь ? Свои чёр­ные мыс­ли ? « Дарья пле­щет се­бе в ли­цо во­дой. И сно­ва каш­ля­ет. Смот­рит на ча­сы. «Чёрт … Ночь на дво­ре ...» Дарья вы­ходит в гос­ти­ную и за­жига­ет свет. Это не Лон­дейл. Это её но­вый дом в Бос­то­не. Дарья, стоя у ок­на, за­кури­ва­ет. Смот­рит на па­да­ющий снег, рож­дес­твенские ог­ни … Но в её до­ме ни­каких приз­на­ков Рож­дес­тва. Га­сит си­гаре­ту. В до­ме Дарьи пач­ки си­гарет, од­но­разо­вые за­жигал­ки и пе­пель­ни­цы чуть ли не на каж­дой го­ризон­таль­ной по­вер­хнос­ти. Свет по­тушен. В по­лум­ра­ке поб­лёски­ва­ют ко­реш­ки книг. «Дарья Мор­гендор­ффер». Дарья раз­де­ва­ет­ся и за­бира­ет­ся под оде­яло …   
  
… «Кто здесь ?!» Дарья на­цепи­ла на нос оч­ки(«И ког­да я ус­пе­ла их снять ?») и ус­та­вилась в тем­но­ту. «Джейн ?!!» Это не мог­ла быть Джейн. Это был приз­рак Джейн. Дарья ро­дилась уже скеп­ти­ком. Она не ве­рила в Зуб­ных Фей, Сан­ту Кла­уса и в НЛО. Она не ве­рила и в при­виде­ний. Но она ве­рила сво­им гла­зам и ощу­щени­ям. А ощу­щения го­вори­ли ей, что она не спит. Что это не сон. «Джейн ...» Джейн си­дит в воз­ду­хе в сво­ей из­люблен­ной по­зе — ле­вая но­га сог­ну­та в ко­лене и её щи­колот­ка ле­жит на ко­лене пра­вой. «Но это­го не мо­жет быть … Ведь мы с Лейн ро­вес­ни­ки, а выг­ля­дит она и оде­та как в шес­тнад­цать ! « Дарья сгла­тыва­ет и от­кашли­ва­ет­ся но всё рав­но го­ворит с тру­дом, сев­шим, сип­лым го­лосом за­яд­лой ку­риль­щи­цы:  
  
\- Ты что, умер­ла ?  
  
\- Не-а, Мор­гендор­ффер.  
  
\- Что ты хо­чешь от ме­ня ?! («Чёрт ! Ну я же не Скрудж ! Но всё та­ки ка­нун Рож­дес­тва ...»)  
  
Джейн улы­ба­ет­ся и от­ве­ча­ет, яв­но под­ра­жая муль­тяш­но­му Джей­ко­бу Мар­ли — толь­ко гла­зами не вра­ща­ет:  
  
\- Мно­гое ! - а по­том нас­мешли­во фыр­ка­ет. - Мы мо­жем тут дол­го из­га­лять­ся, ра­зыг­ры­вая сцен­ку из муль­тфиль­ма по Дик­кенсу, но нам это быс­тро на­до­ест и вре­мени ма­ло …  
  
\- У ко­го ? У те­бя или у ме­ня ?  
  
Го­лос Джейн зву­чит жёс­тко и су­хо:  
  
\- У те­бя. По­том объ­яс­ню. Счи­тай, что это ты мне снишь­ся. И мне снит­ся, что я ста­ла Приз­ра­ком Рож­дес­тва на пол­став­ки. Хо­тя вру — тут ре­шили сэ­коно­мить и на це­пях и на приз­ра­ках — трёх приз­ра­ков не бу­дет. Я тут од­на за всех — и за прош­лое, и за нас­то­ящее и за бу­дущее.  
  
\- Я уже до­гады­ва­юсь про прош­лое. Те мо­мен­ты, ког­да мы не во­ева­ли с Квин …  
  
Джейн ус­ме­ха­ет­ся:  
  
\- А та­кие бы­ли ?  
  
_Ма­лень­кая Квин. Без­зу­бый ро­тик и Хе­лен, ко­торая скло­нилась над кро­ват­кой млад­шей до­чери. Та­ющий от неж­ности Джейк. И Дарья, с лю­бопытс­твом, раз­гля­дыва­ющая млад­шую сес­тру. Та улы­ба­ет­ся Дарье. она про­тяги­ва­ет сес­трён­ке па­лец.  
  
Квин ле­тит с гор­ки. Сан­ки пе­рево­рачи­ва­ют­ся и ис­пу­ган­ная Дарья ки­да­ет­ся к млад­шей сес­тре.   
  
Квин прис­нился кош­мар. Она си­дит при­жав­шись к Дарье. По­том её гла­за сли­па­ют­ся. Дарья ук­ры­ва­ет Квин оде­ялом.  
_  
\- Ред­ко. Ну и, ко­неч­но, ты вспом­нишь про на­шу друж­бу.  
  
\- Ну, в об­щих чер­тах, вер­но …  
  
Приз­рак изы­ма­ет от­ку­да то блок­нот и де­ла­ет по­мет­ку.  
  
\- Лад­но. С прош­лым ра­зоб­ра­лись. Те­перь с нас­то­ящим ...  
  
………………………….  
  
… Дарья сто­яла в проб­ке. «Вот не­везу­ха ...От­пра­вить ме­ня на три дня на­зад без по­мощи Пла­чущих Ан­ге­лов она смог­ла, а вот до­бирать­ся мне при­ходит­ся сво­им хо­дом ...»  
  
… Дарья не ожи­дала, что её бу­дет так тряс­ти, что с тру­дом смо­жет по­пасть паль­цем в кноп­ку звон­ка. Она не бы­ла в Лон­дей­ле уже мно­го лет — Бос­тон не на краю Зем­ли и ро­дите­ли при­ез­жа­ли в гос­ти. И Квин. И Дарья при­ез­жа­ла в Лон­дейл — ког­да Квин вы­ходи­ла за­муж, ког­да Квин ро­жала … На­конец Дарья смог­ла на­жать на кноп­ку — но звук всё рав­но по­лучил­ся рва­ный, дре­без­жа­щий. Дверь рас­пахну­лась.  
  
\- Квин ?!  
  
Де­вуш­ка бы­ла по­хожа на Квин но это не мо­жет быть Квин — всё та­ки столь­ко лет прош­ло …  
  
\- Вы к мо­ей ма­ме ? Ма-а-а-м !!  
  
«А ин­то­нации ма­мины ...»  
  
Квин по­яви­лась на по­роге. Де­ловой кос­тюм. Оч­ки для чте­ния. Пап­ка в ру­ках.  
  
\- При­вет, Дарья. Мы те­бя не жда­ли — ты ни­ког­да не при­ез­жа­ла на Рож­дес­тво. - и бро­сила до­чери.- Поз­до­ровай­ся с тё­тей Дарь­ей, Джейн.  
  
\- Здравс­твуй­те. Ну я пош­ла, мам ?  
  
Квин вздох­ну­ла:  
\- Иди уж … Но что­бы к де­сяти бы­ла до­ма !  
  
Дарья не­воль­но улыб­ну­лась — в го­лосе Квин от­чётли­во пос­лы­шались ин­то­нации Хе­лен — как в го­лосе стар­шей до­чери Квин ин­то­нации её са­мой, преж­ней. Квин отош­ла в сто­рону:  
  
\- Ну вхо­ди, на­конец …  
  
_Дарья си­дит за сто­лом. С круж­кой фир­менно­го ка­као Квин. Ру­ки уже не дро­жат и она не рис­ку­ет сбить кок­тей­ль или рас­ко­кать круж­ку. Что бы­ло бы обид­но — ка­као очень вкус­ный. Квин уса­жива­ет­ся нап­ро­тив.  
_  
**ДАРЬЯ** : Дав­но хо­тела те­бя спро­сить — по­чему Джейн ?  
  
**КВИН** ( _удив­лённо_ ): Ты не по­няла ? Раз­ве ма­ма те­бе не го­вори­ла ? Мы с Джейн очень сдру­жились.  
  
**ДАРЬЯ** ( _ус­ме­ха­ет­ся_ ): На поч­ве об­щей не­навис­ти ко мне ?  
  
**КВИН** ( _с грус­тной улыб­кой_ ): На об­щей поч­ве люб­ви к те­бе, глу­пень­кая ! … Мы обе пы­тались по­нять, что с то­бой та­кое тво­рит­ся. Я бы­ла очень удив­ле­на — Джейн поз­во­нила мне са­ма и поп­ро­сила о встре­че … Она всё расс­пра­шива­ла о те­бе — как ты, по­чему и от­че­го … Ну мы и поп­ла­кались друг дру­гу. По­том мне по­надо­билась её по­мощь с учё­бой … А ког­да выш­ла твоя пер­вая кни­га, а по­том вто­рая … Мы с Джейн чи­тали их, спо­рили, раз­ве что не кон­спек­ти­рова­ли. Де­лали вы­пис­ки. Об­ща­лись по СКАЙ­Пу и элек­трон­ной поч­те. По­ка нам обе­им не на­до­ело и мы не ре­шили прос­то ос­та­вить те­бя в по­кое ...   
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Ес­ли у вхо­да в собс­твен­ный дом Дарью прос­то тряс­ло то у до­ма Лей­нов её тряс­ло уже бал­лов на шесть … Но всё-та­ки, соб­равшись с си­лами, Дарья на­жала на кноп­ку звон­ка. Ку­лаком. Слиш­ком дро­жали ру­ки. Да­же зу­бы вы­бива­ли дробь. На этот раз обош­лось без сюр­при­зов — дверь от­кры­ла са­ма Джейн. С сон­ной, важ­ной се­рой кош­кой на ру­ках:  
  
\- Ка­кой сюр­приз !! - в го­лосе Джейн заз­ву­чали зна­комые иро­нич­ные нот­ки. - Не прош­ло и … дай бог па­мяти ? Двад­ца­ти с лиш­ним лет !  
  
У Дарьи го­лос сов­сем про­пал:  
  
\- Прос­ти …  
  
Джейн спус­ти­ла кош­ку с рук и нас­мешли­во фыр­кну­ла:  
  
\- Во­об­ще то это сле­дова­ло ска­зать ещё тог­да … Ты не ду­ма­ешь, что нес­коль­ко … при­поз­дни­лась с из­ви­нени­ями ?  
  
\- Я по­нимаю … А как у те­бя во­об­ще де­ла ? Как де­ти ?  
  
\- Выс­тавля­юсь. Де­ти рас­тут. Муж … Опять в отъ­ез­де.  
  
Ми­мо них, на ули­цу выс­ко­чила то­нень­кая де­вуш­ка с со­бакой на по­вод­ке. Она поп­ри­ветс­тво­вала Дарью кив­ком, а по­том ос­та­нови­лась и ус­та­вилась на неё:  
  
\- Ой ! Вы Дарья Мор­гендор­ффер ?  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Я сей­час !  
  
Бед­ный пёс был си­лой втя­нут на­зад в дом но де­вуш­ка по­яви­лась бук­валь­но че­рез па­ру се­кунд:  
  
\- Мож­но ав­тограф ?  
  
Дарья рас­пи­салась на пер­вой стра­нице кни­ги.  
  
\- Ой у ма­мы есть все ва­ши кни­ги ! Це­лый шкаф !  
  
Джейн выг­ля­дела … нес­коль­ко сму­щён­ной.  
  
\- Иди уже, а то нес­час­тная со­бака ско­ро лоп­нет.  
  
Де­вуш­ка хи­хик­ну­ла и упор­хну­ла.   
  
Дарья по­тяну­лась за си­гаре­той.  
  
\- Ку­рить вред­но.  
  
\- Мне это сот­ню раз го­вори­ли.  
  
\- А мне не ре­комен­до­вали ды­шать та­бач­ным ды­мом.  
  
Дарья по­пыта­лась за­сунуть си­гаре­ту об­ратно в пач­ку но толь­ко сло­мала и, смяв, вы­кину­ла в кус­ты.  
  
\- Ты …  
  
Джейн кив­ну­ла:  
  
\- Да. Тре­тий ме­сяц. По­дарок от вне­зап­но вер­нувше­гося му­жа. Но он опять умо­тал.  
  
\- Он же у те­бя фо­тог­раф ?  
  
\- Ага. Как па­па. Та­кой же пе­река­ти-по­ле. Лад­но, за­ходи. Не­удоб­но зас­тавлять топ­тать­ся на по­роге из­вес­тно­го пи­сате­ля.  
  
Ещё один ожог нос­таль­гии. Хо­тя в до­ме мно­гое из­ме­нилось — кош­ки, со­баки, де­ти … Кар­ти­ны по сте­нам. Фо­тог­ра­фии. И её, Дарьи, фо­тог­ра­фия. Боль­шая фо­тог­ра­фия на сте­не. Дарья пом­ни­ла это ин­тервью и фо­тог­ра­фа. Джейн кив­ну­ла:  
  
\- Он и те­бя сни­мал. Эту фо­тог­ра­фию от­бра­кова­ли.  
  
Дарья хи­хик­ну­ла:  
  
\- Ну ко­неч­но …  
  
На этом сним­ке она си­дела за сто­лом с ды­мящей­ся си­гаре­той в од­ной ру­ке и со ста­каном вис­ки, ко­торое све­тилось как ян­тарь, в дру­гой. Иро­нич­ный при­щур, гу­бы изог­ну­лись в ус­мешке. Прос­то рек­ла­ма вис­ки или си­гарет — ос­та­лось толь­ко до­писать вни­зу что-то вро­де «Ку­рение и ал­ко­голь вре­дят ва­шему здо­ровью».   
  
_… Слов­но и не бы­ло раз­мол­вки, пос­ле ко­торой Дарья окон­ча­тель­но зам­кну­лась в се­бе, заб­ра­лась в свою ра­кови­ну, а Джейн ста­ла ту­совать­ся с Джо­ди и Ма­ком, сно­ва за­нялась всерь­ёз бе­гом, ка­кими то сво­ими ху­дож­ни­чес­ки­ми де­лами … Они про­гово­рили до поз­дней но­чи и Дарья ус­ну­ла на ди­ване в гос­ти­ной. Джейн нак­ры­ла её пле­дом и ос­то­рож­но сня­ла с но­са оч­ки …  
_  
… Дарью слов­но уда­рило лёг­ким раз­ря­дом то­ка. Ну ко­неч­но же — Джейн. Приз­рак Джейн.   
  
\- Что, опять ? - го­лос Дарьи окон­ча­тель­но сел. Джейн про­тяну­ла Дарье ста­кан с во­дой. Та его взя­ла, по­пут­но уди­вив­шись спо­соб­ности приз­ра­ка, так воль­но об­ра­щать­ся с ма­тери­аль­ны­ми пред­ме­тами, вы­пила хо­лод­ную во­ду зал­пом. - Ку­да те­перь ?  
  
\- Бу­дущее … - го­лос приз­ра­ка зву­чал тор­жес­твен­но и пе­чаль­но.  
  
Дарья по­жала пле­чами:  
  
\- Я уже до­гады­ва­юсь, что бу­дущее бу­дет не­весё­лым.  
  
Джейн про­тяну­ла ру­ку:  
  
\- Увы …  
  
Они сто­яли у боль­нич­ной кро­вати. Мо­нито­ры, про­вода, труб­ки … Дарья смот­ре­ла на се­бя са­му, ле­жав­шую на кро­вати — осу­нув­ше­еся, ху­дое ли­цо. Она не чувс­тво­вала ни­како­го удив­ле­ния. К это­му всё и шло. Ка­шель, вы­вора­чива­ющий её чуть ли не на из­нанку, одыш­ка …   
  
\- Ког­да ?  
  
\- Сле­ду­ющее Рож­дес­тво …  
  
\- За­коны жан­ра ?  
  
Джейн как то не­оп­ре­делён­но по­жала пле­чами.  
  
\- Но по­чему Лон­дейл ?  
  
\- Ты пе­ре­еха­ла.  
  
Они выш­ли из па­латы и усе­лись нев­да­леке. Дарья по­чему то пред­по­чита­ла го­ворить шё­потом хо­тя до­гады­валась, что их ник­то не уви­дит и не ус­лы­шит.  
  
\- По­чему ?  
  
\- По­тому что па­ру раз те­ряла соз­на­ние, ког­да бы­ла од­на до­ма. И ре­шила, что луч­ше вер­нуть­ся в Лон­дейл. Те­бя как то не прель­ща­ла мысль, что од­нажды ты не оч­нёшь­ся и те­бя об­на­ружат по за­паху. Или во­об­ще вспом­нят о те­бе че­рез пол­го­да и най­дут твою му­мию … А так — кто-ни­будь те­бя об­на­ружит. Вот ты и по­теря­ла соз­на­ние. Сно­ва. Уже в ма­гази­не. Вра­чи ска­зали, что всё — на­деж­ды нет. Пос­ледняя ста­дия. По­чему ты не об­ра­тилась к ним вов­ре­мя ?  
  
Дарья про­мол­ча­ла. В её па­лате по­яви­лись лю­ди. Ро­дите­ли. Квин. Джейн. Тём­ные оч­ки.   
  
\- Я ни­ког­да не ви­дела как ты пла­чешь …  
  
Джейн про­вор­ча­ла:  
  
\- Ну по­любуй­ся … Нра­вит­ся ?  
  
\- Не очень …  
  
\- Я в тот день то­же пла­кала. От оби­ды. И Трент не на­шёл ни­чего луч­ше как на­по­ить ме­ня. Я бы­ла в зю­зю. А ут­ром не ду­мала ни о ка­ких оби­дах — у ме­ня бы­ли дру­гие за­боты. Из ме­ня хлес­та­ло. Изо всех ще­лей. Как из де­ревян­ной шху­ны, ког­да её под­ни­ма­ют со дна мо­ря. И я ре­шила - «Пле­вать !» А ты прек­ра­тила со мной об­щать­ся. Зам­кну­лась в се­бе. Окук­ли­лась. Ху­же чем рань­ше. А по­том у­еха­ла в кол­ледж. И я то­же. И как то всё зак­ру­тилось … А по­том я уви­дела твою кни­гу в вит­ри­не. Ку­пила. И ещё, и ещё …  
  
\- Я же пом­ню «Рож­дес­твенские ко­локо­ла». Скруд­жу да­ли пос­ледний шанс ! Зна­чит и мне …  
  
\- В са­мом на­чале пой­ми, ЧТО ты хо­чешь из­ме­нить … И КОГ­ДА …  
  
__________________________________________  
  
_«Ох … Ес­ли Дарья не бу­дет с то­бой раз­го­вари­вать не­делю, Лейн — ты дё­шево от­де­лалась … Ты что, не за­мети­ла, что у неё не то нас­тро­ение что­бы адек­ватно вос­при­нимать твои иди­от­ские шут­ки ?!»  
_  
Но … Ли­цо Дарьи раз­гла­дилось она как то стран­но улыб­ну­лась и по­дош­ла к под­ру­ге, об­ня­ла её, а по­том … по­цело­вала в щё­ку … Джейн по­чувс­тво­вала как на её го­лую шею на­чали па­дать кап­ли. Од­на, дру­гая, третья … Всё ча­ще и ча­ще.   
  
\- С Рож­дес­твом …  
  
Джейн ак­ку­рат­но отс­тра­нила от се­бя Дарью и заг­ля­нула под­ру­ге в гла­за. Точ­но — слё­зы гра­дом.   
  
\- Так, Мор­гендор­ффер, не пу­гай ме­ня. Ты не соб­ра­лась уми­рать ча­сом ?!  
  
Дарья по­мота­ла го­ловой — так энер­гично, что брыз­ги по­лете­ли.  
  
\- Тог­да в чём де­ло ? Ты сов­сем не по­хожа на ге­ро­иню слез­ли­вой рож­дес­твенской ис­то­рии …  
  
Дарья сно­ва об­ня­ла Джейн и ут­кну­лась той в пле­чо.  
  
\- Слу­шай, Мор­гендор­ффер, ес­ли ты хо­чешь ис­поль­зо­вать мою кур­тку в ка­чес­тве сал­фетки — я во­об­щем то не про­тив. Но я знаю мес­то где есть мно­го бу­маж­ных сал­фе­ток и ещё неп­ло­хо кор­мят. Ты это мес­то хо­рошо зна­ешь.  
  
Дарья кив­ну­ла.   
  
\- Тог­да пош­ли …  
………  
  
\- Твой рас­сказ тя­нет на две пор­ции пиц­цы и на па­ру ста­канов га­зиров­ки на каж­до­го ?  
  
\- Да …  
  
\- Лад­но. Рас­ска­зывай.  
  
…..  
  
\- Ни­чего се­бе ис­то­рия …  
  
\- Впол­не в ду­хе Рож­дес­тва …  
  
\- Из ме­ня хоть сим­па­тич­ный приз­рак по­лучил­ся ?  
  
\- Впол­не.  
  
\- С Рож­дес­твом те­бя, Мор­гендор­ффер.  
  
\- С Рож­дес­твом те­бя, Лейн.  
  
\- На­де­юсь, что мы не бу­дем так глу­по ссо­рить­ся …  
  
\- Я то­же на это на­де­юсь.  
  
\- А до­чур­ка бы­ла на ме­ня по­хожа ?  
  
\- Точ­ная ко­пия. Пол­ный дом ко­шек и со­бак. И кар­тин. И выс­тавки. В том чис­ле в Нью Й­ор­ке. А Трент за­кон­чил та­ки кол­ледж.  
  
\- Иди ты !  
  
\- И Квин прев­ра­тилась в де­ловую да­му.  
  
\- Вот в это труд­нее все­го по­верить …  
  
\- Я люб­лю те­бя, Лейн.  
  
\- И я те­бя, Мор­гендор­ффер …  
  
За сто­лом во­цари­лась нас­то­ящая идил­лия. Ко­торую на­рушил хо­рошо зна­комый писк:  
  
\- С Рож­дес­твом !  
  
\- И те­бя, Брит­ни !  
  
\- И-ип !  
  
Брит­ни по­пяти­лась на­зад. Ей по­каза­лось, что Дарья и Джейн обе слов­но све­тят­ся из­нутри. И Брит­ни пос­та­ралась по­быс­трей ис­чезнуть.  
Джейн до­пила га­зиров­ку:  
  
\- Ну и ку­да ты сей­час ?  
  
Дарья вздох­ну­ла:  
  
\- До­мой … Там сей­час су­щий ба­лаган и ка­вар­дак … Ма­ма ко­ман­ду­ет, Джейк по­мина­ет сво­их глав­ных нед­ру­гов — сво­его от­ца, ко­торый дав­но умер, сво­его ко­ман­ди­ра, ко­торый дав­но в от­став­ке, сво­его на­чаль­ни­ка, ко­торый те­перь да­леко и дав­но па­пе не на­чаль­ник, Квин по­минут­но бе­га­ет к те­лефо­ну … Всё, ко­неч­но, бу­дет на­конец раз­ве­шено и рас­став­ле­но по мес­там но нер­вы мы друг дру­гу по­мота­ем из­рядно …  
  
Джейн хи­хик­ну­ла:  
  
\- А я пой­ду к се­бе до­мой — бу­дить брат­ца.  
  
Дарья улыб­ну­лась:  
  
\- Мо­жете от­праздно­вать со мной. Ес­ли Аман­да и ещё кто-то из семьи не по­явит­ся и вы с Трен­том ос­та­нетесь праз­дно­вать од­ни …  
  
\- Лад­но. Лов­лю на сло­ве.  
  
… Квин дос­та­лось вне­зап­но столь­ко неж­ности от стар­шей сес­тры, сколь­ко она не по­луча­ла от неё всю соз­на­тель­ную жизнь. И бед­ня­га пол­ча­са при­ходи­ла в се­бя. Не­ожи­дан­но по­явив­ши­еся Трент и Джейн ока­зались хо­роши­ми по­мощ­ни­ками — так что Джейк ока­зал­ся не у дел, что его впол­не ус­тра­ива­ло. А Квин вдруг ста­ла бес­пре­кос­ловно слу­шать­ся Джейн, ко­торая го­няла её как су­ровый боц­ман зе­лёно­го па­цана-юн­гу ...  
  
_Трент от­прап­вился в ноч­ной клуб выс­ту­пать со сво­ей груп­пой, а Джейн ос­та­лась но­чевать у Дарьи. Ран­ним ут­ром Дарья вне­зап­но прос­ну­лась и не об­на­ружив Джейн ки­нулась её ис­кать — но сто­ило Дарье толь­ко рас­пахнуть дверь как Джейн, сон­ная и встрё­пан­ная, по­яви­лась пе­ред ней из ко­ридо­ра — Дарья чуть не сби­ла под­ру­гу с ног.  
  
\- Ты че­го, Мор­гендор­ффер ?  
  
\- Я ис­пу­галась …  
  
\- Ах ты моя ма­лень­кая де­воч­ка … Иди в кро­ват­ку, до­сыпай — мы с то­бой силь­но за пол­ночь за­сиде­лись  
  
Ког­да че­рез па­ру ча­сов Квин роб­ко пос­креб­лась в дверь и про­суну­ла ту­да свой лю­бопыт­ный но­сик она уви­дела Дарью и Джейн в од­ной кро­вати — Дарья вце­пилась в под­ру­гу как ре­бёнок в ма­моч­ку, ког­да ему прис­нился кош­мар и он при­бежал к ней за уте­шени­ем, приг­релся и ус­нул. Джейн от­кры­ла гла­за:  
  
\- Че­го те­бе ?  
  
\- Снег …  
  
Джейн ос­то­рож­но пот­ре­пала Дарью по пле­чу — та с тру­дом раз­ле­пила ве­ки:  
  
\- Что слу­чилось ?  
  
Они втро­ём сто­яли у боль­шо­го ок­на С не­ба па­дали боль­шие бе­лые хлопья. Лон­дейл слов­но прев­ра­тил­ся в кар­тинку со ста­рой рож­дес­твенской от­крыт­ки. Джейн зев­ну­ла и по­вер­ну­лась к Квин:  
  
\- Слу­шай, ес­ли ты всё рав­но так ра­но под­ско­чила не сва­ришь ли ка­као на всех ?  
_  
И они втро­ём от­пра­вились на кух­ню. 

 

 

_**  
**_


	12. DARIA AND JANE DO CHRISTMAS (2nd VERSION)

_Гу­бы Дарьи сжа­лись в тон­кую нит­ку. Бро­ви сош­лись на пе­рено­сице. Джейн да­же по­пяти­лась(«Ох, Лейн, ты ка­жет­ся до­шути­лась!» ) Джейн жда­ла все­го но да­же она не пред­по­лага­ла ус­лы­шать то, что она ус­лы­шала от са­мой близ­кой и лю­бимой под­ру­ги…_  
  
… Дарья вле­тела в дом слов­но ма­лень­кий чёр­ный тор­на­до. Си­яющее ли­цо Квин ста­ло пос­ледней кап­лей … Квин, пред­вку­шая праз­дник, с эн­ту­зи­аз­мом взя­лась по­могать ро­дите­лям ук­ра­шать дом. И ни­как не ожи­дала от Дарьи… Всё то, что нако­пилось у стар­шей сес­трён­ки в ду­ше и что взбур­ли­ло и вып­лесну­лось на Джейн, хлы­нуло и на Квин, на Джей­ка и Хе­лен - «Да это ва­ше … Рож­дес­тво к… на… и в…!!! Да пош­ли вы все!!!!» И всё это гля­дя в ли­цо Квин. Вы­раже­ние глаз Квин ста­ло как у кро­хот­ной де­воч­ки, ког­да та бе­жит навс­тре­чу дол­го от­сутс­тво­вав­шей ма­тери в но­вом плать­ице, ко­торым хо­тела пе­ред ней так пох­вастать­ся, под­скаль­зы­ва­ет­ся и па­да­ет в лу­жу. Не­до­уме­ние. Оби­да. И прон­зи­тель­ный рёв. «А ведь та­кое бы­ло!» - вне­зап­но при­пом­ни­лось Дарье, - «Пря­мо у ме­ня на гла­зах!» И Дарья, ко­торая ока­залась ря­дом, пер­вой под­ня­ла млад­шую сес­тру и ста­ла её уте­шать, а по­том уже Хе­лен взя­ла на ру­ки, ре­вущую от оби­ды на весь мир, Квин. А че­рез нес­коль­ко ча­сов млад­шая сес­трён­ка, в от­сти­ран­ном и от­гла­жен­ном но­вом плать­ице, уп­ле­тала за обе ще­ки мо­роже­ное и Дарья, в свою оче­редь, ду­лась на Квин и на ро­дите­лей — всё их вни­мание опять дос­та­лось млад­шей сес­трёнке. «По­дума­ешь, в лу­жу упа­ла! Ве­лика важ­ность! Мо­жет и мне най­ти лу­жу пог­лубже и пог­рязней?» Дарью тог­да ос­та­нови­ла толь­ко мысль, что ей не удас­тся так оби­жен­но за­реветь. «Мо­жет с это­го всё и на­чалось? На­ше со­пер­ни­чес­тво и вза­им­ная неп­ри­язнь друг к дру­гу? С это­го мел­ко­го про­ис­шес­твия на­чалась борь­ба за вни­мание ро­дите­лей?» Но в этот раз за­рыда­ла не Квин — бро­ви ко­торой уже под­ня­лись квер­ху, гу­бы зад­ро­жали, а гла­за ста­ли на­пол­нять­ся сле­зами. За­рыдал… Джейк. Хе­лен ки­нулась уте­шать му­жа, сле­дом под­ско­чила и Квин, а Дарья рва­нула на­верх, в свою ком­на­ту не же­лая знать кто сей­час при­пом­нился Джей­ку — жес­то­кий и хо­лод­ный отец, кто-то из military school или са­дист-на­чаль­ник, ко­торый слов­но дик­кенсов­ский Эби­ней­зер Скрудж не­нави­дел Рож­дес­тво.  
  
… Дарья плюх­ну­лась на кро­вать. И ма­шиналь­но щёл­кну­ла пуль­том те­леви­зора. «Fuck ! Sick Sad World!!! Толь­ко это­го не хва­тало! Мы же с Джейн ...» Дарья от­клю­чила звук и улеглась, ус­та­вив­шись в по­толок — она не хо­тела вспо­минать, что на­гово­рила сво­ей луч­шей под­ру­ге («Сво­ей БЫВ­ШЕЙ луч­шей под­ру­ге... И единс­твен­ной на всём белом свете... Луч­ше у те­бя не бы­ло и не бу­дет...») но прок­ля­тая па­мять… «Чёрт по­бери, Мор­гендор­ффер, те­бе уко­ротить бы свой язы­чок мет­ра на два-три! А глав­ное — всё это бы­ло нес­пра­вед­ли­во. И неп­равда. И кто ты та­кая что­бы выс­ка­зывать­ся нас­чёт та­лан­тов Джейн?! То­же мне ис­кусс­тво­вед наш­лась...» Стыд и боль ре­зали Дарью из­нутри слов­но ле­дяным но­жом. Ей бы сей­час вый­ти из до­ма и от­пра­вит­ся к Джейн, ва­лять­ся у под­ру­ги в но­гах и мо­лить о про­щении — но при­дёт­ся прой­ти че­рез холл, а там ро­дите­ли и Квин, ко­торых она то­же нес­пра­вед­ли­во оби­дела… Слов­но го­лышом сквозь за­рос­ли чер­то­поло­ха… Слё­зы зас­ти­лали взор и по­толок рас­плы­вал­ся в гла­зах, рас­те­кал­ся и Дарья по­дума­ла, что не зря она по­сели­лась в ком­на­те с оби­тыми мяг­ким сте­нами, а то раз­би­ла бы сей­час свою дур­ную го­лову… Она так и пла­кала гля­дя в по­толок и слё­зы уже про­пита­ли во­рот­ник, ос­та­вили сы­рое пят­но на оде­яле… Она пла­кала и на­де­ялась, что разъ­ярен­ная Хе­лен са­ма под­ни­мет­ся на­верх и бы­ла го­това к это­му но ник­то не шёл…  
  
Неизвестно сколько Дарья лежала вот так - упёршись взглядом в потолок, изображение которого было нечётким, расплывалось от её слёз но, в конце концов, это Дарье просто надоело. Она села на кровати. «Так, Моргендорфер, ты можешь, конечно, лежать тут и жалеть себя хоть всё Рождество но не кажется ли тебе что это бессмысленно и глупо и ты должна оторвать от кровати свою задницу, спуститься вниз, попросить прощения у родителей и у Квин (и у Квин тоже!!!), а потом отправиться домой к Лейнам и слёзно просить прощения у своей единственной настоящей подруги — у Джейн!» Дарья вздохнула и отправилась в ванную — привести себя в порядок. Внизу раздавался шум и доносились голоса — вся праздничная возня и суета продолжались — это только она, Дарья все эти полчаса( или целый час?) лежала бревном одна в своей тёмной комнате. Дарья вернулась к себе, зажгла свет и полезла в платяной шкаф — сегодня было непривычно для Лондэйла холодно. Наконец Дарья вытащила себя почти за шкирку на лестницу — ноги подгибались. Внизу продолжалась предпраздничная суета — из другого конца гостиной раздавался сердитый голос Хелен и жалобный Джейка — они о чём то спорили, а навстречу Дарье первой попалась Квин — младшая сестрёнка настороженно, даже испуганно смотрела на решительно топающую ей навстречу старшую сестру — но Дарья просто подошла и обняла Квин.  
  
\- Прости меня, ладно… С Рождеством! - и поцеловала младшую сестрёнку в щёку.  
  
Квин с удивлением уставилась на Дарью — у той глаза уже были на мокром месте. Сентиментальностью и слезливостью старшая сестра не отличалась — за этим к  Джейку. И сама Квин могла улиться слезами после просмотра тех же «Унесённых ветром». Но от Дарьи такого Квин не ожидала… Дарья ещё раз попросила прощения и направилась к родителям, которые уже были на грани — оба. Хелен стояла уперев руки в боки, а Джейк был почти что в истерике. Квин двинулась за Дарьей следом. Глядя в пол Дарья с трудом проговорила:  
  
\- Прости меня, папа… - и с запинкой, сглотнув. - И с Рождеством!  
  
Джейк был явно растроган:  
  
\- И тебя, kiddo…  
  
Хелен нахмурившись, уставилась на Дарью:  
  
\- Куда это ты собралась?  
  
Дарья потупилась и смущённо пробормотала:  
  
\- Извиниться… К Джейн … Мы с ней поругались и я наговорила лишнего…  
  
Хелен улыбнулась:  
  
\- Тогда понятно, что с тобой сегодня творилось. Ладно, иди. И передай поздравления от нас.  
  
Дарья вышла за дверь. На улице действительно было холодно. Даже морозно. И сеял мелкий снег. Ледяной ветер бил в лицо. Дарья нахохлилась, засунула руки в карманы…  
  
Дверь ей открыла сама Джейн:  
  
\- О! Кого мы видим! Сама Моргендорффер пришла нас навестить!!  
  
В голосе Джейн Дарья услышала незнакомые нотки. Ей понадобилось несколько секунд чтобы понять — Джейн не то чтобы пьяна но, что называется, «подшофе». Дарья в первый раз видела подругу такой. Дарья набрала побольше воздуха в лёгкие, собралась с духом и её прорвало:  
  
\- Прости меня ПОЖАЛ-У-У-ЙСТАААА!!  
  
Это было похоже на разрыв большой водопроводной трубы или скорее даже на извержение гейзера. Джейн, от неожиданности, даже немного протрезвела но чтобы выйти из ступора ей понадобилось некоторое время, а потом она с силой втянула за руку рыдающую, самозабвенно, как маленький ребёнок, Дарью в дом и бросила, подошедшему к ним и остолбеневшему от необычного и крайне редкого зрелища — плачущая Дарья, Тренту:  
  
\- «Успокоительного», быстро!  
  
\- Может не стоит…  
  
\- ТРЕНТ!!!  
  
\- Ладно, ладно… Успокойся. Уже несу.  
  
Зубы Дарьи застучали о стекло стакана.  
  
\- Ч-что э-это?  
  
\- Ты пей, Моргендорффер…  
  
Горькая жидкость обожгла горло, в животе потеплело. Дарья закашлялась. Она стала спокойней скорее из-за шока — пойло, такого омерзительного вкуса, ей ещё не приходилось пить — на более благородные напитки у Трента просто не хватало денег. Да и в барах забегаловок в которых играла «Спираль» просто не было более-менее приличных напитков...  
  
\- Прости меня, пожалуйста…  
  
\- Уже.  
  
\- Ты хорошо рисуешь…  
  
\- Художники не рисуют, а ПИШУТ, Моргендорффер.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, Лейн…  
  
\- Так. Тебе больше не наливаем…  
  
Джейн дотащила подругу, обхватив её за талию, до дивана и усадила.  
  
\- Ты будешь великим художником. Ты будешь выставляться. У тебя будет мастерская в Ньюю Йо-орр-ке…  
  
Слёзы снова подступили к горлу и Джейн сама подлила «успокоительного». Трент сообразил притащить бумажные салфетки и Дарья захлюпала носом в одну из них. Джейн поднесла к губам подруги стакан. Дарья сделала пару глотков, а потом решительно отобрала стакан из рук Джейн и выпила пойло содержимое залпом. Джейн ухмыльнулась:  
  
\- Ну вот и хорошо…  
  
\- Тыы меня простила?  
  
\- Уже. Успокойся.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, Лейн…  
  
\- Ты об этом уже говорила. И про мастерскую в Нью Йорке. И про мои будущие выставки. Наверное в Лувре? Или Прадо?  
  
\- Я не знаю, что на меня тогда нашло …  
  
\- Обычные женские дела…  Бывает... Может телевизор посмотрим?  
  
… Когда на пороге Casa Lane, после какого то странного звонка Трента — бедняга был явно смущён и сильно невнятен, появилось всё семейство Моргендорферов (включая Квин) перед ними предстала чудная картинка — приплясывающие в обнимку Джейн с Дарьей и подпевающие телевизору дурными голосами не в такт и невпопад. Когда, сложив на кухонный стол гостинцы, Хелен подошла к подружкам поближе кое-что ей стало понятно — запах дрянного алкоголя. Хотя в стаканах у Дарьи с Джейн, как ни забавно, была уже просто содовая. Хелен бросила, полный ярости, взгляд на Трента. Тот смущённо пожал плечами:  
  
\- Она была в таком состоянии, когда пришла … Я просто растерялся…  
  
\- Нууу?!!  
  
\- Вообще то они обе были… Очень расстроены. Я немного налил Джейн, а потом пришла Дарья…  
  
\- И?!!  
  
\- Ситуация была безвыходной. Дарья просто рыдала в голос и никак не могла остановиться… Я никогда её такой не видел... А это единственное, что было… Из того, что могло бы ей помочь успокоиться… Самое верное средство.  
  
Хелен устало вздохнула:  
  
\- На этот раз поверю. Но только НА ЭТОТ РАЗ! Но не дай бог тебе повторить этот «способ лечения»…! Они обе ещё несовершеннолетние!  
  
Квин смотрела на Дарью и Джейн в полном шоке. Она никогда не видела Дарью такой - «под мухой» и улыбающуюся во весь рот. Вдобавок помада на губах у Джейн была размазана, а щёки и губы Дарьи… У Квин округлились глаза и она спросила громким шёпотом:  
  
\- Вы что?!! Целовались?!!  
  
Дарья, немного смущённо, кивнула в знак согласия. Джейн ехидно улыбнулась:  
  
\- Это она сама виновата! - и невежливо ткнула в Дарью пальцем. - Стояла прямо под омелой! - Джейн хихикнула. - А сейчас ТЫ как раз под ней стоишь!  
  
\- И-ип! - Квин рванула с места. Но Джейн оказалась проворней. Так что и младшей Моргендорффер пришлось стирать с щёк и губ помаду Джейн.  
  
Трент попытался ускользнуть незаметно. Но Джейн обратила внимание на манёвры брата:  
  
\- Эй! Ты куда это собрался?  
  
\- У нас выступление.  
  
\- Значит бросаешь меня одну?!  
  
\- Ты вообще то сейчас уже не одна …  
  
\- Ну я тебе ещё это припомню, братец…  
  
Трент иронично хмыкнул и исчез за дверью. Через минуту зафырчал мотор «танка». Хелен обратила своё внимание на Джейн:  
  
\- Так ты что, будешь совсем одна?  
  
Джейн кивнула. Она стала серьёзной и даже немного… более трезвой:  
  
\- В доме только мы — я и Трент. А теперь только я — он смылся …  
  
Хелен была решительна:  
  
\- Так. Ты пойдёшь с нами. Нечего тебе тут одной сидеть. Места у нас дома хватит.  
  
 _…Ледяной ветер выдул лишний хмель. Так что Дарья и Джейн стали почти прежними — серьёзными и неулыбчивыми. После ужина Джейн вызвалась вымыть посуду. Дарья пристроилась помогать. И всё это время, под шум воды, они продолжали беседу. Дарья, который раз за этот вечер, продолжила извиняться, а Джейн, в очередной раз, пришлось подругу успокаивать и уверять, что её простила и зла не держит, что это было просто недоразумение и между друзьями такое бывает. И если Дарья не утихимирится наконец и не прекратит она, Джейн, её просто придушит кухонным полотенцем. Дарья рассмеялась - к огромному облегчению Джейн.  Спать Лейн устроилась в комнате у Дарьи — той не хотелось расставаться с подругой и на пол просто положили матрас. Получилась вечеринка в пижамах на двоих. Дарья и Джейн проболтали ещё часа два. Утром в дверь тихо поскреблись — Квин. Джейн недовольно поморщилась:_  
  
 _\- Что тебе?_  
  
 _\- Снег…_  
  
 _Джейн растолкала Дарью. У той по утрам тоже было не самое  радужное настроение:_  
  
 _\- Что тебе, Лейн?_  
  
 _\- Снег…_  
  
 _Они втроём стояли у самого большого окна в доме. Снег падал крупными хлопьями и пейзаж за окном словно сошёл со старой рождественской открытки. Джейн во весь рот зевнула и обратилась к Квин:_  
  
 _\- Говорят ты очень хорошо варишь какао… Раз уж мы всё равно поднялись…_  
  
 _И они отправились на кухню._  
  
  
 


	13. ЭШФИЛД

Дарья шла следом за Джейн и ругала себя за деликатность и робость, которые решили проявить себя во всей красе и, как всегда, крайне не вовремя. Тяжёлая сумка оттягивала руку но она отказалась оставить её в домике у Джейн.   
\- Да не беспокойся ты ! Тебе разрешат пожить тут пару-тройку дней . У меня места хватит.  
Но Дарья проявила упрямство и сейчас она и Джейн шли к коменданту, договариваться.   
Комендант оказалась действительно милой женщиной, средних лет да ещё давней подругой Аманды.  
\- Да, конечно. Вы ведь всё лето не виделись ? Только вот …  
\- Я прихватила с собой одеяло. - Дарья продемонстрировала свою сумку. «Чёрт ! Рука скоро отвалится !»  
\- Вот и хорошо. - улыбнулась комендант.

… В домике Джейн сидело несколько девушек явно постарше её и Дарьи. Дарье почему то показалось, что она вдруг попала на внеочередное заседание «Модного клуба». Девушки сыпали именами и терминами — по большей части незнакомыми для Дарьи. И в том, как они проигнорировали появление её и Джейн было что то нарочитое, демонстративное. «Точно. «Модный клуб». Только говорят не о Стэлле Маккарти, Диоре, большой распродаже на следующей неделе и новых туфлях, а о дадаистах, пунктуализме и импрессионизме ...» Джейн вежливо кашлянула. Раз, другой. Наконец девицы снизошли до того чтобы обратить своё внимание на вошедших. «Ну мы просто на каком то королевском приёме ! Видимо Джейн умудрилась и тут, вроде бы в своей среде, среди своих, завоевать непопулярность — с той же лёгкостью с какой Квин удаётся завоёвывать популярность и обаять всех с поразительной скоростью. В летнем лагере «Гризли» или в новой школе ... Я что завидую Квин ?!!» Дарья даже помотала головой чтобы избавиться от этой, внезапно пришедшей ей на ум, мысли. Девицы замолчали и вопросительно уставились на Джейн. Без улыбок. Даже сердито.

\- Это моя подруга. Дарья. Она тут немного поживёт. Комендант разрешила.  
\- Ты художница ? - нарушила молчание одна из девиц. Они все как то странно смотрели на Дарью. Изучающе что ли. С любопытством.  
\- Нет. - Дарье было как то неуютно, а ручка сумки уже просто резала ладонь. Больше всего Дарье хотелось бросить её куда нибудь в угол и размять пальцы.  
Девицы сразу же потеряли к Дарье и Джейн всякий интерес.   
\- Ладно, Моргендорфер. Пошли.  
Они стали подниматься наверх и Дарья чувствовала спиной изучающие, липкие взгляды девушек, которые при этом продолжали трещать о дадаистах, кубистах, постимпрессионистах, Мане, Дали ... Наконец ей удалось избавить себя от тяжёлого баула и Джейн наконец смогла продемонстрировать подруге свои работы, которые она рисовала ...(«Писала, Моргендорферр, ПИСАЛА !») в Эшфилде. Дарья, в своё время, прочитала немало книг по психологии(«Знай своего врага !») и помнила статьи о том, что может сказать цветовая гамма о настроении художника и поэтому у неё сжалось сердце от чувства вины — серые, синие, тёмные тона … Джейн явно болезненно переживала расставание с Томом и пребывание в Эшфилде ей явно мало помогло … И голос по телефону Дарью не обманул — Джейн хреново было в этом лагере. И девицы эти … Потом была поездка в ночной клуб, «Фрикин френдс», окончательное объяснение в баре по поводу Тома и возвращение в лагерь — оставшуюся часть ночи они проговорили — в основном рассказывала Дарья — о своём волонтёрстве, Линке, как этот ... О Нилл умудрился всё испортить, о бунте, охреневшего от многочасового сидения в помещении, ДиМартино … Всё было как раньше. Ну или почти как раньше. Джейн, во всяком случае, заметно повеселела. Заснули уже под утро.

… Дарья позировала. Уже два часа.  
  
\- Лейн, ты меня эксплуатируешь ! Знаешь сколько получает модель в час ?!  
\- Не ной, не сокрушайся ! Вот стану великим художником и будут висеть твои портреты в Лувре и Прадо !  
\- А я стану великим писателем и опишу в мемуарах как ты меня использовала пока училась в колледже !  
\- Ладно, ладно. Завязывай ныть. Уже почти всё. Заканчиваю. И в благодарность накормлю тебя обедом.  
Через несколько минут действительно было всё. Дарья затянула пояс махрового халата и прошлёпала босыми ногами к мольберту. Полюбоваться на своё изображение. Джейн протирала кисть.   
\- Это, по твоему, я ?! Ты мне должна два обеда ! За издевательство над моим светлым образом.  
Джейн вздохнула:  
\- Ничего ты, Моргендорффер, не понимаешь в настоящем искусстве …  
\- Ага. Не понимаю. Но с тебя всё равно два обеда !  
\- Два так два. Я сегодня, на удивление, покладиста. Но ты лопнешь …  
Дарья обняла Джейн и шутливо укусила подругу за шею:  
\- Ты меня плохо знаешь ! Я и тебя могу слопать на закуску !  
Джейн хихикнула:  
\- Ладно. Иди одевайся, а я пока тут приберусь и приведу себя в порядок …

Через полчаса Дарья вышла из комнаты. Джейн уже оттёрла пальцы от краски, переоделась и накрыла тряпкой холст.   
\- Слушай, Лейн, я тут вспомнила свой приезд в Эшфилд … Эти девицы наверное такое про меня подумали …  
Джейн пожала плечами:  
\- Наверняка … Они же знали что и кто Элисон, а мы с ней очень тесно общались … Потом вдруг разбегаемся и появляешься ты … Что они могли подумать ?  
Дарья фыркнула:  
\- Что я отбила тебя у Элисон ?! Ничего себе !  
Джейн хихикнула:  
\- Ага. Ты же у нас тогда была та-а-кая роковая красотка ! Отбила у меня парня, а потом и меня у другой девушки … Просто таки Дон Жуан и Казанова !  
\- Да уж …  
\- Да ну их … Этих снобов. С самого начала стали передо мной носы задирать, а потом, когда я не стала класть земные поклоны, делать намаз перед их божеством и кумиром Даниэлем, просто перестали меня замечать ! Ну мы ещё посмотрим кто кого !  
\- Уф. Развоевалась. Пошли жрать что ли …


	14. ДЖЕЙН В ЛЕСУ

\- Ты посмотри, Моргендорффер, какие у меня крылышки !!

«И это явно не розыгрыш … Чёрт меня побери !» - Дарья взглянула в глаза Джейн — зрачки расширены. На щеках лихорадочный румянец. «И что мой папаша-великий кулинар намешал в этот долбанный компот, что получилась голубая мечта всех торчков нашего милого городка ?! Если что-то случится с Джейн никогда себя не прощу — лучше бы она поехала вместе с Трентом на это скучное семейное сборище Лейнов ...» Джейн продолжала скакать вокруг, размахивая руками и предлагая Дарье полюбоваться на радужные переливы на своих пёстрых крылышках. Пока Квин не подскочила к Лейн и не предложила лететь вместе чтобы помочь искать тотем Джейка — Дарья задумчиво посмотрела вслед свежеиспечённым «бабочкам» …

\- Чёрт, Моргендорффер, и что ты теперь будешь делать ? Ждать пока не прекратится действие этой отравы и молиться чтобы всё остались живы-здоровы после фирменного "компотика" Джейка ? Твоя дурацкая шутка может стать пророческой ! - Дарья даже помотала головой чтобы отгнать неуместные мысли о трагедии и смерти.

В зарослях что-то захрустело, зашуршало. Явно очень крупное. «Вот этого ещё нам не хватало !! « Дарья начала лихорадочно припоминать какие хищные животные водятся в окрестных лесах. Но память напрочь отшибло …

\- Оба-на … А ещё говорят, что безумие не заразно …

Из кустов вышло НЕЧТО. Дарья даже начала сомневаться в том, что она не приложилось к отцовскому компотику - может всё таки съела пару ягодок или хлебнула глоточек ? Но на всякий случай всё таки оглянулась в поисках палки поувесистей.

\- Не стоит обо мне так беспокоиться … - голос у монстра оказался печальный и тихий как у Ослика Иа-Иа из диснеевского мультика. - Я всё-таки дух и мяса не ем. Вообще. Никакого. Тем более человечины.

Но Дарья всё равно сделал пару шагов назад, не спуская глаз со странного создания — но подходящей палки, которую можно было бы использовать в качестве дубины не было. «Можно подумать, что я не в лесу, а в большом парке !»

\- Не бойся. Я же сказал, что мяса не ем. - в голосе у духа не было раздражения. Только бесконечное терпение и усталость как у старого врача-психиатра, которого страшно утомили чужие тараканы . - Знала бы ты до чего занудлив твой отец. Извини, конечно, но даже я не выдержал … И драпанул от него. Можно я тут посижу в тишине ?

\- Да сиди себе … «Чёрт, но что же делать ...»

\- Да не беспокойся ты так … - сказал монстр. - Скоро всё так или иначе разрешится. А если даже и не так скоро, как бы тебе хотелось — ну побегают они все ещё денёк — ничего страшного …

В кустах опять кто-то захрустел. Дарья даже не успела испугаться как не менее причудливое создание выскочило на поляну. Нечто вроде оленя но с полупрозрачными, переливчатыми крылышками похожими на стрекозиные.

\- А ты ещё кто ?

\- Тотем Джейн. - ответствовал монстр(монстрица ?) высоким ломким голоском. - Я тут посижу с вами ? А то эта компашка весь лес распугала …  
У Дарьи закружилась голова. «Так. Компот я не пила. Тогда что это ?» Внезапно затренькал телефон. Монстрик Джейка поднялся на лапы:

\- Это твой шанс получить помощь. А мы пошли.

И парочка странных созданий скрылась в чаще. Тренькало из кармана рюкзака Хелен. «Ну кто бы сомневался ...»

\- 911. Алло ?

… Джейн очнулась в больничной палате.

\- Что со мной случилось ?

\- Ничего особенного. - фыркнула Дарья, которая сидела на стуле рядом. - Мой дорогой папочка сварил такое зелье, что за его рецепт будут драться все наркокартели Лондейла — жалко, что Джейк сам вряд ли вспомнит, что он такого намешал в него, а то мы бы в результате озолотились на продаже рецепта и купили бы виллу в Беверли Хиллз … А теперь - фиг ... Рецепт безвозратно утерян ...

\- Погоди, Не тараторь. - поморщилась Джейн. - Хочешь сказать, что я заторчала на целые сутки ?

\- На гораздо меньший срок. Всего часа на два. Не дала я тебе побалдеть ... Вызвала помощь. Моему семейству и тебе сделали промывание желудка.

Джейн уставилась на Дарью:

\- Каким образом ты вызвала помощь ? Нас вроде как лишили всех благ цивилизации — и прежде всего средств связи … Так было во всяком случае обещано Хелен Великой и Ужасной. Я честно оставила мобильный дома.

Дарья ухмыльнулась:

\- Моя мама пронесла телефон контрабандой. Если мы всё-таки решим создать свой наркокартель ей это умение пригодится — будет проносить телефон ко мне в тюрьму.

Джейн хихикнула:

\- Ага. Ты будешь крутой мафиози и весь Лондейл будет трепетать при одних только звуках имени - Дарьи Грозной !

Дарья вздохнула:

\- А ты теперь, как честный человек, должна на мне жениться …

Джейн поперхнулась водой от неожиданности и Дарье пришлось пару раз стукнуть подругу по спине чтобы та смогла откашляться:

\- Какого …, Моргендорффер ?! Так и убить можно ! В чём дело ?!

Дарья вздохнула:

\- Ты вцепилась в меня, в мою руку как клещ … И ни на минуту не отпускала … Даже во время процедур …

Джейн покраснела:

\- Ни на минуту ?…

\- Ну в самые интересные моменты я отворачивалась …

Джейн расхохоталась:

\- Ври, ври да не завирайся ! - и изобразила на лице грусть. - А я ничего не помню … Такая жалость … Нечего будет вспомнить в старости. Рассказать внукам …

Дарья пожала плечами:

\- Можем отправиться опять в лес и поискать те самые ягоды …

\- Нет, спасибо ! Опять скакать по кустам с колючками за каким то оленем с крыльями …

\- Ах, ты ! … Не помнит она ! И кто тут врушка ?

Джейн даже приподнялась на кровати, на которую только что улеглась — глаза от удивления на пол-лица:

\- Ты что !! Тоже его видела ?! Он мне не приснился ?

Дарья развела руками:

\- Есть многое на свете, друг Горацио ...


	15. БОЛЬШОЙ СБОР

Джейн собирала чемодан. В её случае это означало закинуть в распахнутую пасть чемодана бельишко, пару-тройку футболок, альбом для скетчей и коробку с карандашами сверху.

— А мне обязательно ехать с вами? — жалобно протянула Дарья. Ей давно, очень давно не приходилось так канючить. Ну разве что в далёком детстве и то пару раз. Второй раз - по поводу Квин - "а нельзя ли вернуть этого крикливого младенца туда откуда вы его взяли ?!" Родители посмеялись. Мама взъерошила Дарье волосы и сказала, что надеется на то, что Дарья и Квин станут хорошими друзьями. Ждать ей пришлось очень долго ...

Джейн оторвалась на секунду от укладки чемодана и ехидно улыбнулась:

— Это очередной общий сбор всех Лейнов. Так как ты, с некоторых пор, … в своём роде …, тоже Лейн … - на губах Джейн появилась ехидная ухмылка. - Это и тебя теперь касается! Со всеми вытекающими отсюда правами и обязанностями !

Трент ухмыльнулся — его улыбка была одновременно ехидной и сочувственной — он отлично понимал, что задумала Джейн. Её тоже совсем не радовала эта поездка (как и самого Трента) но появление под ручку с Дарьей на общем семейном сборище … Лишний раз подколоть родственничков, посмотреть на выражение их лиц - для прочих Лейнов семья Аманды всегда была притчей во языцех, а уж теперь то ... Джейн просто предвкушала спектакль.

— Ну-ну … — проворчала Дарья. — Когда мои родители решат, что нам всем необходимо, просто срочно !, отправиться куда-то подальше от города, на свежий воздух - подлечить нервы, я и тебя возьму с собой. И какое зелье не наварит Джейк - ты будешь его пить ! Как миленькая!

Джейн всплеснула руками в притворном ужасе:

— Я просто в панике! И мне тоже придётся бегать со всеми вместе за тотемом твоего отца?!

— Ага. Рога, полоски, борода … Запиши приметы.

__________________________________________________________________

Всё было … нормально. Но как-то … холодно. Вежливо. Подчёркнуто вежливо. Вокруг Джейн и Дарьи словно образовалась зона отчуждения. На них поглядывали с любопытством — Дарья чувствовала взгляды спиной. Шептались. И замолкали при их приближении. С Трентом тоже стали как-то подчёркнуто вежливо холодны. Но ему было как всегда по фиг.

Вечером Джейн плюхнулась на кровать в их комнате и, с блаженным стоном, вытянула уставшие ноги по одеялу. Очень довольная собой. И состоянием дел. Дарья только вопросительно приподняла брови:

— В чём дело, Лейн? Откуда столько счастья на лице ?

— Хорошо, что я тебя уговорила ехать! Нам выделили отдельную комнату !! Бедолага Трент … Они там (кивок по направлении комнаты где ночевали остальные гости) будут как сельди в бочке … И сегодня, ко мне и к Тренту, благодаря тебе, не сильно лезли с разговорами и распросами!

— Ага. Зато меня все просто ощупывали взглядами. И шептались за спиной. И были ОЧЕНЬ вежливы и милы. До тошноты.

Джейн хмыкнула:

— Ты же у нас герой дня. Кстати, Моргендорффер, ты умеешь играть в крикет?


	16. ДЖЕЙН В СТРАНЕ ЧУДЕС

Дарья и Джейн сидели на скамье. Джейн ворчала:

\- Мало того, что мне пришлось подниматься в такую рань. В субботу !! В мой законный выходной !! Так ещё и это — а это ты виновата, Моргендорффер !  
Дарья с удивлением взглянула на Джейн:

\- В чём ещё, Лейн ?  
Джейн фыркнула:

  
\- Напугала меня давеча рассказами о «духовном животном» своего отца …  
\- И ?  
\- Он, этот кошмар мне всю ночь снился ! Как ты и описывала — все приметы совпали: жёлтое, полоски на спине, задние лапы как у льва, три рога, борода …

Дарья посмотрела на Джейн с удивлением, почти с испугом:

\- Знаешь, я же шутила ! И не описывала его так подробно ! Я ведь его вообще не видела — не ела я тех самых ягод !  
Джейн пожала плечами:  
\- Ну-у-у, не знаю … У меня в кармане нашлось пара ломтей хлеба и яблоко. Я его накормила. Он очень извинялся за своё поведение — но Джейк так достал своим нытьём ! Вот из-за этого бедной дух и сбежал. И из-за него спасателям пришлось побегать за твоей семейкой … Ведь твои родители с Квин за ним по всему лесу гонялись ! Чуть заикой не сделали бедолагу ...

Дарья прищурилась:

\- А морковкой ты его, случайно, не кормила ?  
\- Точно ! Я ещё подумала, что стащила завтрак Квин ! А ты откуда узнала про морковку ?!  
Дарья пожала плечами:  
\- Перестилала сегодня утром постель и мало того, что вытряхнула с пригоршню хлебных крошек так ещё и огрызок морковки обнаружился ! Ты у нас лунатизмом не страдаешь ? Может быть разоряешь припасы наших любезных хозяев по ночам ?

Джейн насмешливо фыркнула:

\- Ты меня с Трентом перепутала. Это он способен даже машину вести почти не просыпаясь. И где, интересно, мой дорогой старший братец ? Эй, вы Трента не видели ?!

Последнее Джейн крикнула какой то молодой парочке из Лейнов, что как раз проходили мимо. Игроки в крикет только собирались и немногочисленные зрители спешили занять облюбованные места. Вокруг Дарьи и Джейн опять образовалась «мёртвая зона», что подруг вполне устраивало. Длинный и худой парень пожал плечами:

\- Спит наверное …  
Девушка кивнула в знак согласия:

\- Наверняка. Мы все его пытались растолкать но …

Джейн удовлетворённо хмыкнула:

\- Вот что умеет мой дорогой братец так это игнорировать всё и вся, когда хочет спать. Легче бревно разбудить ! Вот видишь ! - Джейн назидательно подняла палец вверх. - Это семейное ! Я тоже сплю как сурок, а не шатаюсь, как привидение, по всему дому в поисках кладовых и не роюсь по ящикам буфета и в холодильнике !  
Дарья сморщила носик:  
\- Сурки ТАК не храпят ! И не лягаются как бешенные мустанги …

Джейн приобняла Дарью(парочка молодых Лейнов поспешила ретироваться) и нежно расцеловала в обе щеки:

\- Ах ты моя бедная … Ну извини, извини …  
Дарья улыбнулась:

\- Ты главное, когда в следующий раз будешь кормить неведомых чудовищ, не рассыпай везде огрызки и крошки …

Джейн кивнула:

\- Договорились. А когда мне приснится, что попала на пир к эльфам я и для тебя прихвачу чего-нибудь. С разрешения хозяев, естественно. С эльфами ссориться чревато ОЧЕНЬ крупными неприятностями ...  
\- Договорились.

Дарья вытащила из сумки толстый томик и уткнулась в книгу. Джейн положила голову на колени Дарьи, вытянула свои ноги и прикрыла сгибом руки глаза от солнца. Дарья ласково погладила подругу по голове и окончательно погрузилась в чтение.  
...Клац-клац, клац—клац … Это было даже умиротворяюще. Клац-клац … клац-клац … клац … Пауза затянулась, а голоса игроков зазвучали громче и с какими то новыми нотками. Джейн поднялась и села. Дарья уткнулась в книгу — мир для неё давно уже прекратил своё существование, а в это время на поле прекратилась игра - явно назревал крупный скандал … Игроки спорили с судьями и между собой, подтянулись некоторые зрители …

\- О-оу … Становится жарковато ..  
\- О, как я опаздываю ! Джанет будет просто в ярости ! - раздался очень знакомый голос.

Джейн резко обернулась — кролик. Белый кролик с очень озабоченным выражением на … лице ?! Лице мистера О'Нила ! Вытягивающий из жилетного кармана, сверкающий на солнце, будильник и , близоруко прищурившись, разглядывающий циферблат.

\- Ох, как я опаздываю !

После этого эпохального заявления кролик торопливо спрятал будильник обратно, в жилетный карман и припустил со всех ног — только пятки засверкали. Джейн рванула следом. Дарья, погрузившись с головой в чтение, даже головы не повернула вслед подруге. На поле голоса зазвучали громче и резче. «Так вскоре дойдёт и до рукоприкладства» подумала Джейн но даже не обернулась - только побежала быстрей. Спина кролика мелькала среди высокой травы далеко впереди и Джейн припустила ещё быстрей и ещё … Нора. «Ну что ж, Лейн. Прыгай в воду или оставайся в лодке.» И сделала шаг вперёд. И ещё. И ещё. Лифт. «Прогресс. Помнится лифта там не было, а была просто нора, а потом тоннель … А потом … » Джейн нажала на кнопку и двери лифта разошлись с тихим электрическим гудением. Джейн сделала ещё шаг. В пустоту. «А-а-а-а- !!! Чёрт !!! Как я не люблю сюрпризы !» Она падала. Стремительно падала вниз. В тёмный колодец. На стенах висели шкафчики, книжные полки, старые карты. Джейн, в тщётной попытке остановить или хотя бы замедлить своё падение, попыталась ухватиться за одну из полок. Она накренилась, пальцы Джейн соскользнули, а всё, стоявшее на полке, обрушилось вниз, в пустоту. Напоследок Джейн получила пустой банкой из под апельсинового мармелада по макушке. Больше подобных попыток Джейн не повторяла — остальные шкафчики и полки тоже не внушали большого доверия, показались ещё более древними и хрупкими. «Тебе всё таки не десять лет ... Шишка будет ...» мрачно подумала Джейн и вдруг захихикала — она падает в пустоте и даже не знает что там будет внизу, а её беспокоит какая-то там шишка на голове ?! БУМ !!! Внизу оказалась натянуто целое брезентовое полотнище - большое как парус. «Да. Это будет понадёжнее кучи сухих листьев. Тем более, что в кучах сухих листьев частенько забывают грабли ...» Если кролик и был тут, то он давно уже ускакал по своим кроличье-О'Ниловским делам. Джейн оглянулась вокруг — содержимое той самой полки тоже было здесь — древняя кофемолка, антикварные часы, зловредная банка(Джейн с трудом удержалась от законного желания - швырнуть ей об стену — «Точно шишка будет !») Наконец глаза Джейн привыкли к сумраку, что царил вокруг и она смогла рассмотреть место, где она приземлилась — длинный холл, слабо освещённый ,висящей высоко под потолком, лампой, запертые двери и конечно же — маленькая дверца за занавеской. Джейн помнила ТУ САМУЮ книгу. Но прочла её только из-за иллюстраций сэра Тэнниэла. «Путанная какая то, мутная и крайне мрачная история … И «Зазеркалье» не лучше ! Всё таки английский юмор это нечто … « Дарья прочитала ей тогда целую лекцию где в одну кучу смешались математика, заика Доджсон, педофилия с Фрейдом и политическая сатира. Что то Джейн даже законспектировала — очень пригодилось при написании реферата.

\- Ну мы то будем поумнее маленькой английской девочки времён королевы Виктории ! - громко объявила Джейн неизвестно кому, сцапав со столика пресловутый ключик и быстро пряча его в карман шорт. По холлу загуляло эхо. - Так. Что тут у нас ?

У нас, то есть у Джейн под рукой оказалась пресловутая бутылочка с ярлычком: «ВЫПЕЙ МЕНЯ !» Джейн нащупала ключ сквозь ткань кармана — («на месте !»), откупорила пузырёк и отпила — очень осторожно, буквально капельку. То, что произошло после этого напомнило ей недавнее падение — стремительно куда то вверх взлетела крышка стола, а пол наоборот - стремительно приблизился. Сжав в потной ладони ключ, Джейн подошла к заветной двери. «Так. По моему, Лейн, тебе уже хватит ... « Она действительно стала подходящего роста. Наконец Джейн зажала в, дрожащих от волнения, пальцах ключ и не без некоторого трепета(«Вдруг не подойдёт ?!») вставила его в замочную скважину и осторожно повернула. Дверь, с лёгким скрипом, отворилась и Джейн перешагнула через порог прямо в сад.   
«Ну конечно же ! Как я могла забыть ! Знакомые все лица !» Джоуи, Джеффри и Джимми. Двойка, Пятёрка, Семёрка. «А вот и вёдра с красной краской. И кисти.» Джейн кашлянула. Троица заметалась в панике. Двойка и Семёрка упали носами в траву. Пятёрка вытянулась во фрунт. Но увидев, что это всего лишь Джейн, даже сплюнул от досады:

\- Ну и зачем надо было нас так, пугать, Лейн ?

Пятёрка бесцеремонно, пинками растолкал своих товарищей и те, охая, поднялись, отряхнули колени и уставились на Джейн. Та хмыкнула:

\- Я даже спрашивать не буду чем вы тут занимаетесь. Королева приказала высадить красные розы, а вы, болваны, посадили белые …

Троица дружно плюхнулась на колени:  
\- Не выдавай нас ! А то Квин нам всем просто головы с плеч снесёт. Или того хуже — прекратит с нами разговаривать — на целую неделю !

Джейн фыркнула:  
\- Ладно. Не буду. Живите пока.

Двойка подскочил и опустил кисть в ведро. Пятёрка заискивающе поинтересовался у Джейн:  
\- Джейн, ты же вроде у нас художница ?  
\- Ну да …  
\- Не поможешь ?  
\- Вот ещё ! - «Мне тут может скоро придётся просыпаться, а я всё оставшееся время буду розы красить ?!» И, гордо задрав носик, развернулась и пошла прочь от троицы, которая принялась энергично размахивать кистями брызгая краской во все стороны. «Чёрт !!» Кролик. «Его только здесь не хватало !» Джейн быстренько скрылась за кустом.  
Кролик выглядел несколько … потрёпанным. Но приближаясь к самозваным малярам он принял важный и горделивый вид — как и полагается придворному.  
  
\- Мэри-Энн !! Мэри-Энн !! Где черти носят эту нерадивую девчонку ?! Мэри-Энн !!

Внезапно кролик развернулся к кустам, за которыми притаилась Джейн.

\- А вот ты где ! Выходи сейчас же !!

Джейн была несколько обескуражена:  
\- Это вы мне ?!  
\- Тебе, тебе ! Ну что за наглость ?! Я её зову, а она …  
\- Вообще то меня зовут Джейн и я …  
Кролик выглядел разъярённым. Если вообще можно представить себе разъярённого кролика …  
\- Я что тебе сказал, негодница !! Ты должна сейчас же отправиться ко мне домой и … Куда ?!!  
Джейн не стала дожидаться продолжения и стремглав рванула прочь со всех ног. «Кролики на меня тут будут кричать ?! Фиг вам !»

Она неслась не разбирая дороги, не оглядываясь по сторонам — в конце концов вылетела на поляну и увидела маленький, аккуратный дом. А возле дома … Дарью. В ливрее. И пудрённом парике.  
  
\- Что ты тут делаешь, Моргендорффер ?!  
\- Что я тут делаю ?! - удивилась Дарья. - Прислуживаю я тут.  
\- Почему ?  
\- Слушай, Лейн. Это же твой сон, а не мой ! - ворчливо ответила лакей-Дарья. - Разбирайся потом сама со своим подсознанием. Мне, знаешь ли, своих тараканов хватает !  
\- Ладно. А я могу попасть внутрь ?  
\- А оно тебе надо ? - пожала плечами Дарья. Дверь дома распахнулась, выпустив наружу целое облако кухонного чада, и из дверей вылетело большое блюдо. Дарья, явно уже привыкшая к подобным сюрпризам, привычно присела, прикрыв руками голову, а Джейн от неожиданности просто упала на четвереньки. Блюдо, со свистом пролетев над ними, с оглушительным звоном разлетелось в мелкие дребезги врезавшись в дерево.  
  
\- Тут ведь вопрос не в том как туда попасть, а следить за тем чтобы в тебя чем-нибудь не попали ненароком …

\- Философ ... - одобрительно хмыкнула Джейн. - Но я туда всё таки загляну. Из простого любопытства.  
\- Любопытство сгубило кошку … - флегматично отозвался лакей, который тем временем улёгся на спину, прямо на траву, закинул руки за голову и, жуя травинку, уставился в небо.  
\- А ты откуда знаешь ?  
\- А из неё сейчас там как раз суп варят … - всё так же флегматично ответила Дарья.  
… В доме стоял зверский шум и гвалт и в воздухе висели чудовищный чад и копоть. Джейк Моргендорффер помешивал в кастрюле какую то очередную адскую смесь от которой у Джейн сразу заслезились глаза - Джейк явно не пожалел перца для своего варева, а Мисс Барч укачивала младенца в котором Джейн, без особого удивления, опознала Энтони ДиМартино. Младенец орал как резанный, размахивал руками, пучил глаза и пытался лягаться - но пелёнки мешали. Мисс Барч, обратив внимание на вошедшую, обратилась к Джейн назидательно подняв вверх указательный палец:  
\- Мужчин надо кормить исключительно луком и перцем. С детства. Все эти поганые сласти превращают нормального мужика в слезливую и истеричную бабу !  
\- Точно ! - отозвался какой то … кошачий но знакомый голос. Мисс Ли. Из неё получилась элегантная кошка. Она высокомерно посмотрела на Джейн и в три прыжка взлетела на буфет.

Входная дверь приоткрылась и в неё осторожно просунулась голова Дарьи.  
\- Приглашение от Квин ! На вечерний крокет ! - Объявила Дарья почти торжественно, С опаской поглядывая на Джейка, который внезапно запустил в голову старшей дочери большим половником но та быстро захлопнула дверь. Половник брякнул об исцарапанное дерево двери оставив на нём большое жирное пятно.  
\- Опять не попал ! - пожаловался Джейк незваной гостье. - Ну вот скажи — в кого она такая умная ?!  
Джейн только пожала плечами:  
\- Наверное в маму … - и быстренько присела — тарелка, пролетев над головой Джейн, разбилась о стену позади неё. - Эй ! Поосторожнее !  
\- Держи ! - Мисс Барч кинула в руки Джейн младенца. - Я пошла переодеваться — Квин страшно не любит, когда приглашённые ей лично гости, запаздывают !  
Мистер ДиМартино не прекратил орать и брыкаться. Вдобавок он ещё и плевался, одновременно захлёбываясь в плаче и чихая. Джейн поспешила на свежий воздух - в этом чаду дышать уже было нечем и глаза резало от слёз - перец просто висел облаками в воздухе. «В кого ты там превратился ? В поросёнка ? Но ты то у нас на поросёнка мало похож ...» ДиМартино ,продолжая надрываться в отчаянном крике, выгибая спину и размахивая ручками. И умудрился расцарапать руку Джейн.  
\- Эй, ты ! Поаккуратней ! - Джейн прикрикнула на младенца и взглянула на него. - Оба-на. Да это совсем не поросёнок !

На руках у Джейн в разодранных пелёнках вертелся, освобождаясь от последних обрывков кружев и шёлка, костлявый и когтистый, типичный дворовый, беспородный кот с ярко горящими глазами. Джейн наклонилась и стряхнула с рук злобную тварь в траву вместе с кусками, изодранной когтями ДиМартино, ткани - всё что осталось от пелёнок.

\- Катись отсюда. Хорошо если после тебя не придётся делать уколы от бешенства !  
Кот насмешливо фыркнул и исчез в густой траве.  
\- Туда ему и дорога.  
Мисс Ли расположилась на ветке дерева и без особого интереса смотрела на Джейн,   
\- Ну и куда ты теперь направляешься ?  
\- А фиг его знает …  
\- Хороший маршрут ! - одобрила Мисс Ли. - Если по классическому пути — то вон там живёт парочка самых надутых болванов в округе. - Мисс Ли показала лапой на змеящийся над деревьями дымок. Между деревьев просвечивала стена дома к воротам которого вела широкая тропа.  
\- Спасибо. - поблагодарила Джейн.  
«Что ж этого и следовало ожидать ...» Дом. Одна труба в форме футбольного мяча. Другая — имеет тоже очень знакомый силуэт.  
Возле дома стоял стол. За столом восседали Кевин и Бритни. А между ними спал … Трент. Сладкая парочка идиотов использовали его вместо подушки. «Чёрт ! Надо бы вытаскивать бедолагу братца … Но с меня на сегодня хватит !»   
… Джейн открыла глаза. Дарья продолжала читать, не замечая ничего вокруг, и уже перевалила за половину книги. На поле скандал достиг высшей точки и кажется уже дрались. Или, во всяком случае, пытались. Джейн села. Дарья оторвалась от книги и улыбнулась подруге:  
\- Воды попить не хочешь ?  
\- Да. Спасибо.  
Джейн отхлебнула воды из, нагревшейся на солнце, бутылки из под газировки и наконец смогла обратить внимание на Трента:  
\- О, привет братец ! Ты наконец то соизволил проснуться ?  
\- Ага. Пока ты спала тут уже почти драка началась !  
\- И сколько же меня не было в этом прекрасном мире ?  
На этот вопрос Джейн ответила Дарья:  
\- Всего то с час. Но голова у тебя тяжёлая как гиря !  
\- Я храню в ней свои умные мысли ! - важно ответствовала Джейн.  
Трент сидел рядом на скамье и с усмешкой смотрел на поле. Страсти потихоньку утихли. Кто то из спорщиков, от раздражения, метнул молоток и своротил воротца. Его оппонента еле удержали. Джейн зевнула и потянулась словно сытая кошка:  
\- Пошли, пожуем чего-нить.  
Трент пожал плечами:  
\- Пошли.  
Дарья спрятала книгу в сумку и тоже поднялась:  
\- Пошли. А по дороге ты мне, Лейн, расскажешь, что тебе такого наснилось. Таких изощрённых ругательств по адресу бедняги ДиМартино я от тебя ,за всё время нашей совместной учёбы в школе, ни разу не слышала !  
Джейн уходила последней и, напоследок, оглянулась - на краешке их скамьи сидел, измазанный в красной краске, Пятёрка. Он помахал Джейн рукой.


	17. БОЛЬШОЙ СБОР III OR JANE IN THE WONDERLAND II Under the Tree

… Возле дома, в тени ветвей раскидистого дерева за большим столом сидели Бритни и Кевин. Между ними, положив голову в большую лужу от газировки, крепко спал Трент. Кевин использовал старшего братца Джейн вместо подушки и, поставив локти на его спину и подперев щёки кулаками, таращился масляными глазками на подружку. «Интересно, а все влюблённые выглядят одинаково ? Насколько Кевин болван но в такие вот моменты он выглядит как полный идиот !» Вокруг стола были расставлены стулья, табуретки, пуфики, пластиковые стулья. Места вроде хватало, а Джейн внезапно поняла как устала — ноги просто гудели. Она подошла и, не спросясь разрешения, потянула от стола приглянувшееся кресло. Тем более, что оно выглядело наиболее чистым …  
\- Занято !  
Джейн слишком устала и просто проигнорировала возмущённый писк Бритни. Кевин на появление незваной гостьи вообще не отреагировал — он всё так же, как последний болван, таращился на свою подружку. Действительно было «занято» - стол был не просто заставлен посудой — он был просто захламлён: чашки, стаканы, картонные одноразовые стаканчики, пустые и полные бутылки с газировкой — открытые и ещё не откупоренные, тарелки с чипсами, печенье … Огрызки, смятые салфетки, фантики … Всем этим был завален сам стол и замусорена трава вокруг него. Кто то опрокинул несколько стаканов и пару бутылок — в результате некоторые стулья покрылись липкими пятнами от газировки, которая капала на них со стола. Как будто вчера тут случилась очередная вечеринка в честь отсутствия дома родителей Бритни — отца и мачехи, а десятилетний кошмар и юный садист — младший братец писклявой чирлидерши, к своему громадному неудовольствию, оказался надёжно заперт в своей комнате.   
\- Хочешь чаю ? - Кевин наконец оторвался от созерцания подружки и обратил внимание на появление за столом незваного гостя.  
Джейн внимательно оглядела стол. Ей не удалось обнаружить ни на нём ни под ним никаких признаков наличия хоть чего-то, что напоминало хотя бы заварочный чайник. Ну или коробку «Липтона».  
\- Я что-то ничего такого здесь не вижу.  
\- Точно. У нас тут чая то и нет !  
\- Ну и на фига ты мне его предлагаешь ? Как то не очень вежливо !  
\- А чего ты припёрлась без приглашения ? Это по твоему вежливо ? - осведомился Кевин.  
\- А я устала ! - объявила Джейн. - И у вас тут хватает места !  
\- Джейн, а ты не думала сменить причёску ? - вдруг вступила в разговор Бритни. - И почему ты не носишь шляпок ? Тебе бы пошло.  
Джейн довольно высокомерно фыркнула:  
\- С чего это ты решила вдруг стать законодательницей мод ? Я тоже что то не припомню чтобы ты часто меняла фасон СВОЕЙ причёски !  
Бритни обиженно надулась.   
\- Бейб … - ласково пропел Кевин и успокаивающе похлопал подружку по руке.  
Бритни задумалась и вдруг поинтересовалась у Джейн: - А чем рояль похож на попугая ?   
\- Хрен бы его знал …  
\- Точно. - кивнула Бритни. - Это и есть правильный ответ.  
\- Я всегда говорю то что думаю.  
\- Всегда ?  
\- Стараюсь.  
\- Ну это совсем не одно и тоже. Все стараются. Или думают, что говорят то что думают. Или, что они достаточно честны с другими — словно честность можно измерить или взвесить.  
\- Я же не говорю своим ребятам, что наши песни — полное дерьмо. И что смена названия «Мистической спирали» не поможет. Как мёртвому припарки. - неожиданно вступил в разговор Трент — впрочем не открывая глаз. И не поднимая головы. - Хотя считаю себя довольно честным парнем. Но если я стану абсолютно честным то тут же стану абсолютно одиноким … И. Скорее всего, бездомным … Так что лучше некоторые соображения оставить при себе. К примеру, что эта твоя прическа тебе абсолютно не идёт. Или, что тебе стоит менять почаще носки … Или …  
К большому облегчению Джейн Бритни ткнула Трента острым локотком в бок и старший братец наконец заткнулся.  
Зато оживился Кевин:  
\- Так у тебя есть своя группа ?  
\- Угмы. - отозвался Трент не открывая глаз.  
\- Клёво !  
Бритни удивлённо приподняла бровки:  
\- Ты что не помнишь ?! Они играли на той моей вечеринке, когда из-за … ну-ты-сам-знаешь-кого мой хрустальный горн разлетелся на мелкие кусочки — папа правда заказал мне новый но я прорыдала всю ночь …  
Кевин масляно заблестел глазками:  
\- Я помню как я тебя потом утешал … Может стоило бы тебя почаще огорчать ?  
Бритни угрожающе сжала кулаки:  
\- Ты только попробуй ! У меня тогда на месяц заболит голова !!  
Кевин поднял руки вверх:  
\- Бейб ! Я пошутил !  
\- То то же !  
Бритни взяла с, рядом стоящего, стула, из стопы, одну из шляпок и начала её примерять. Кевин буквально растёкся по Тренту, навалился на него и подперев щёки кулаками, застыл любуясь своей подружкой. Наступила блаженная тишина … Джейн даже задремала.  
\- Джейн, мне идёт ?! - писклявый голосок Бритни разбудил Лейн, кончик носа которой оказался в опасной близости от липкой поверхности стола.  
«А всё таки эта шляпка идёт Бритни чрезвычайно ! Она в ней необыкновенно хороша ! Стоп, Лейн !!» Но как бы не была очаровательна Бритни в этой шляпке — стоило ей только открыть рот, как …  
\- Ну, Джейн ! Что ты молчишь ?! - писклявый капризный голосок Бритни мигом развеял наваждение.  
Джейн вздохнула:  
\- Очень ! - у неё вышло вполне искренне. «Если бы ты была немой или просто манекеном - особенно …»  
\- Ты всегда очаровательна, бэйб ! - голос Кевина уже просто сочился маслом. Казалось — ещё немного и он растает, растечётся по поверхности стола, закапает со стула в траву.  
Бритни поморщилась:  
\- Я спрашиваю у Джейн потому что она … это самое … честная…. Вот ! А с влюблённого болвана какой спрос ?  
И Бритни взяла со стула другую шляпку. А Джейн неожиданно подумала, что Бритни просто родилась поздновато. Ей надо было бы родиться в веке XIX, к примеру. Родители бы нашли ей подходящую партию и выдали бы хорошенькую дочь, в шестнадцать лет, замуж. От неё бы много не требовалось — научили бы её вести хозяйство, нарожала бы детей — никто бы не требовал от неё знаний математики и физики, не ждал бы, что она поступит в колледж и будет делать карьеру … Муж бы зарабатывал деньги и содержал всю семью, детьми бы занимались няньки и гувернантки, а Бритни бы так и занималась домашним хозяйством и интересовалась разве что ценами на рынке и новыми тряпками и шляпками … Интересно, а Кевин ? Скорее всего служил бы в армии, а потом - отставка в чине майора … Джейн почувствовала, что посиди ещё тут, под деревом с полчаса и её окончательно разморит. Она решительно выбралась из кресла и подошла к «сладкой парочке». Трент продолжал спать. Джейн решительно схватило братца за шкирку и потащила из за стола.  
\- Эй ! - возмущённо закричал Кевин.  
Джейн отпустила воротник, за который и тащила Трента(тот брякнулся на траву — только что-то промычал невнятно но глаз не открыл) и подняла с земли подушку, которую и бросила на стол между Кевином и Бритни. Та рассеяно пожала плечами:  
\- Да он нам собственно не мешал ...

 

 


	18. TOTAL COLLECTION IV THE CROQUET

Джейн подхватила старшего братца под мышки и потащила его подальше от стола. «Сладкая парочка» не обратила внимания на уход Джейн — пока она, пыхтя и отдуваясь, волокла Трента, не поднимая головы, слышала только «А как тебе эта ? … А эта ? … А вот посмотри … Тьфу !» Джейн уронила Трента на траву и наконец смогла выпрямиться. Бритни , видимо, поняла, что от её, окончательно раскисшего от умиления, кавалера толку ноль и, где-то добыв большое зеркало, примеряла перед ним очередную шляпку. «Если бы к этой хорошенькой мордашке прилагались мозги … Может Дарью перекрасить в блондинку ? Лейн !!!» Джейн даже головой помотала. И обратилась, к продолжающему нагло дрыхнуть, Тренту:

\- Хотела бы я знать из чего сделаны твои грешные кости ! Из чугуна ?! И в кого ты такой уродился, братец — тощий, костлявый но тяжёлый как статуя Командора !

\- Из костей. - отозвался Трент не открывая глаз.

Джейн вернулась к столу. Парочке влюблённых придурков было не до неё — Бритни примеряла очередную шляпу, а Кевин на неё таращился и чуть ли не мурлыкал. «Блин ! И из-за этого придурка бедолага ДиМартино провёл в психушке полгода ! Жалко, что не додушил … « Джейн сцапала со стола бутылку с содовой и вернулась к Тренту, набрала в рот колючей газировки и обильно окатила братца. Трент сел, фыркнул, помотал головой и наконец открыл глаза. Джейн молча протянула ему бутылку. Трент жадно пил. Острый кадык ходил вверх и вниз.

\- Дженни, а ты что тут делаешь ?  
\- А ты ?

Трент равнодушно пожал плечами и встал.

\- И куда мы идём ?

Старший брат был как всегда, сразу после пробуждения, лаконичен:

\- Прямо.

И они углубились в лес. Оставив позади сладкую парочку за захламленным столом. Трент шёл молча, а Джейн всё думала о том, что может таки стоит предложить Дарье перекраситься в блондинку. И может сделать завивку … И … Она так ушла в свои фантазии, что чуть не воткнулась носом в спину Трента. Тот недоумённо чесал в затылке. Дерево. И в дереве дверь.

\- А-а-а … - Джейн что-то смутно припоминала. Она просто обошла застывшего в недоумении брата и взялась за дверную ручку.

\- Дженни ? - в голосе Трента слышалась тревога. Он поспешил за сестрой и вошёл вслед за ней в странную дверь. Они оказались в, знакомом Джейн, помещении.

Джейн насмешливо хмыкнула:

\- Не бойся, братец. Я тут уже была. Никаких опасностей — разве что тебе на голову свалиться кролик. А ещё тут иногда плачут навзрыд маленькие девочки великанских размеров и устраивают потопы местного разлива.

\- Ага … - Трент явно ничего не понял, а Джейн направилась к столику — ключ был на месте. Трент затопал следом за сестрой. Та протянула братцу бутылочку:  
\- Выпей. Только, смотри, капельку, а то станешь ростом с муравья и любая блоха сможет начистить тебе морду ! .

Для Джейн ощущение было знакомо, а бедняга Трент даже сел на пол и помотал взъерошенной головой. Джейн протянула братцу руку:

\- Давай. Вставай.

Трент поднялся на ноги. Джейн вставила ключ в замочную скважину и повернула … Потом взяла, оторопевшего от всех этих превращений, братца за руку и они вышли в сад.

….

\- Хммм … - Трент недоумённо уставился на свои, измазанные в краске, пальцы. Краска была белая.

Джейн хихикнула:

\- У Квин, как всегда, семь пятниц на неделе. То подай ей красные розы, а через пять минут — белые. А потом — вообще розовые.

К ним как раз направлялась знакомая троица. С кистями и вёдрами. Джейн фыркнула от смеха:

\- Вам пора вешать на кусты таблички «Осторожно ! Окрашено». Что опять ?

Пятёрка скорбно вздохнул:

\- Теперь наша королева захотела сиреневые … Король ей шепнула, что сиреневый нынче в большой моде …

\- Ну смотрите — не надорвитесь. Мода мимолётна …

Джейн подтолкнула брата в спину:

\- Лично меня не тянет встречаться с королевой, а как ты — хочешь встретиться с действующим монархом ? Ты у нас монархист или сторонник парламентского правления ?

Трент равнодушно пожал плечами:

\- Да мне как то …

\- По фиг. - закончила Джейн за брата. - значит займём места в заднем ряду.

И оттащила брата в сторону, под дерево, глубоко в тень.

«Мда-а-а, «Антоний и Клеопатра». И парад в Лондейле в одном флаконе … « Квин, в тунике и тиарой на голове. Но стоя в лимузине с открытым верхом. Стэйси в короне и мантии за рулём.   
Троица маляров-садовников забросила кисти в кусты и подобострастно скалились прикрывая собой вёдра с краской. Квин их высокомерно проигнорировала, а Стэйси захихикала прикрывая рот рукой в лайковой перчатке.

… На крокете Джейн постаралась держаться как можно дальше от поля. Трент, нацепил на нос тёмные очки и опять задремал. Ежи разбегались, фламинго клевались, игроки орали, Квин металась по полю и грозилась посносить всем головы. Единственному человеку, которому удавалось её хоть как-то утихомирить была Стэйси. Гвалт становился всё громче — даже Трент брезгливо сморщил нос и выпрямился на своём месте. Стэйси всё трудней и трудней было успокаивать Квин. Мисс Барч, в судейской мантии, снимала штрафные очки то с одной то с другой команды. Что только добавляло масла в огонь скандала.. Один из фламинго внезапно дал пинка белому кролику — бедняга зарыдал в голос и Мисс Барч пришлось его утешать.

\- Мда. Игра сегодня не пошла … - раздался знакомый голос. Джейк Моргендорффер в любимом фартуке и младенцем на коленях. Рот ДиМартино был заткнут соской. Энтони пучил правый глаз и что то бурчал азартно стуча погремушкой своей «няньке» по колену.

\- А где Дарья ? - поинтересовалась Джейн.

\- Тут я … - раздался знакомый голос. Дарья сидела рядом и задумчиво накручивала на палец локон своего растрёпанного парика. Вполне в стиле Бритни.

\- Подруга, а ты не думала, что тебе надо что-то сделать с волосами ?

\- Обриться налысо ?

\- Нет, конечно. Ну сменить причёску... Или перекраситься …

\- Вот ещё ! - фыркнула Дарья.

В это время на крокетном поле затевалась драка. Кролик рыдал. Мисс Барч нокаутировала одного из игроков. Квин билась в истерике на плече у Стэйси. Фламинго меланхолично расхаживали по краю поля. Ежи торопились скрыться в траве. ДиМартино начал азартно подпрыгивать у Джейка на коленях. И тюкнул Джейн погремушкой по макушке.

\- Эй !

… Джейн открыла глаза. На крикетном поле творилось невообразимое.

\- Хуже чем вчера. - флегматично посвятил её в происходящее Трент.

\- Уже дерутся ?

\- Ага.

Дядюшка, что когда то донимал Трента разговорами о тунеядстве, размахивая молотком, носился за другим родственником. Тётя Беренис что-то возмущённо орала на другую тётушку Трента и Джейн.

Джейн хихикнула:

\- Шляпа тёти Беренис скоро вспыхнет как стог соломы ! А наш любимый дядюшка Макс решил поиграть в Тора ? В Валгалле ему понравится — говорят, что там не просыхают … Вечная пирушка и мордобой.

Даже Дарья отложила книгу и с усмешкой смотрела на эпическую битву, что разворачивалась на поле. Но потом стала серьёзной:

\- Знаете, парни, но мне что-то не хочется выступать в роли свидетеля … Смертоубийства. Или хотя бы по поводу нанесения побоев. И я забыла дому аптечку со свинцовыми примочками.

Трент кивнул:

\- У меня тоже нет большого желания иметь дело с местными властями. Пошли что ли ?

Джейн пожала плечами:

\- Пошли.

Они поднялись со своих мест и направились к выходу. Сзади шум и гвалт достиг высшего накала но никто не обернулся — все трое только прибавили шагу. Некоторые из Лейнов тоже поспешили уйти.

Дарья обернулась к Джейн:

\- И что тебе такое опять снилось ? Ты окончательно решила использовать мои колени в качестве своей любимой подушки ? Я вообщем то не против — если только ты не будешь пускать слюни, гладить мою руку во сне и бормотать:»Бейб, бейб ...» Тут нашёлся один твой родственник - необыкновенного мужества и смелости человек — он сел на скамью рядом с Трентом — зацени ! Но и он сбежал ... Не выдержал такого зрелища бедняга …

Джейн только руками развела:

\- Да ничего такого … Кстати, Дарья, тебе не хочется сменить причёску ? И перекраситься .

\- В блондинку ?

Джейн смутилась:

\- Ну почему сразу в блондинку ?

\- Я об этом подумаю. Но после того как ты мне объяснишь вот это ! - и Дарья сняла с плеча Джейн волос. Длинный, светлый, вьющийся волос.

\- Ревнуешь ?

\- Буду ревновать если начнёшь во сне бегать на свиданки ! Тебе что приснилась Бритни ?!

\- Ага. Но это совсем не то о чём ты подумала … Я от неё Трента спасала !

\- Ладно. Верю. Но если ты мне наставишь рога во сне … Я стану твоим ночным кошмаром !

\- А ты меня забодай ! - съехидничала Джейн и словила от Дарьи лёгкий подзатыльник.

Трент шёл впереди и не обращал внимания на возню за спиной. Он на ходу пытался стереть с пальцев остатки белой краски.   



	19. КВИН И СЭНДИ

\- Я так и не выйду из своей комнаты! Никогда!  
Сэнди опять хлюпнула носом. Квин словно раздвоилась — Рационально мыслящая Квин смотрела на бессменного председателя «Модного клуба» с презрительной усмешкой, сложив, как Дарья, руки на груди - «Ты собираешься так и жалеть себя всю жизнь и обжираясь шоколадом пока окончательно не станешь похожа на дирижабль? Твоё дело...». Другой Квин было жалко Сэнди до слёз - «Чем я ей могу помочь? Что я могу сделать?» - «Ложись рядом и будете ныть и жалеть себя вместе, а там и Стэйси подтянется. И Тиффани.» - ехидно отозвалась Квин, которая была так похожа на Дарью.   
Квин пришлось прикусить язычок — её просто подмывало сказать, чтобы Сэнди прекратила таки жалеть себя, что лишние килограммы это ещё не конец света (и мордочка у Сэнди стала такой смешной и детской...) и из какого то тёмного угла подала голосок злобная, злорадствующая Квин - «Так тебе и надо! Сколько ты сделала мне пакостей! Сколько подлянок. Вот и пострадай сама немножко — тебе будет полезно.» Квин загнала эти мысли назад в тёмный угол и уселась рядом на кровать. Сэнди громко высморкалась в платок.  
  
\- Успокойся, я знаю как тебе помочь, - Квин постаралась говорить уверенней. - Я тобой займусь… Я примерно представляю как нам решить твою смешную проблему.  
  
\- Спасибо! - Сэнди порывисто обняла подругу и ткнулась губами в ямку между ключицей и шеей Квин. У той перехватило дыхание — Сэнди целовала Квин в шею, а пальцы в это время потянули розовую маечку вверх. - Я тебя люблю!  
  
\- Я тебя тоже… - с трудом выдохнула Квин. Быстрые и ловкие пальцы Сэнди взялись за пояс джинсиков… Сэнди крепко целовала Квин в губы… Джинсики полетели на пол, пальцы Сэнди расстегнули замочек и лифчик Квин упал рядом. Трусики… Рационально мыслящая Квин презрительно хмыкнула, вышла и прикрыла за собой дверь.  
  
_____________________________  
  
\- Давай! Мы ещё не закончили! Корова!  
  
\- Что?!!  
  
\- Прости, Сэнди… Увлеклась...  
  
\- То то же, - Сэнди сердито сверкнула глазами на Квин. - Ты не думаешь о тренерской работе? На профессиональной основе.  
  
__________________________  
  
В душевой никого, кроме них двоих не было. Сэнди с усмешкой посмотрела на застывшую в растерянности Квин.  
  
\- Давай, ты уже видела меня обнажённой.  
  
Сэнди взяла Квин за руку. Квин обнаружила вдруг, что забыла как дышать…   
  
…  
  
Квин одевалась, спиной чувствуя насмешливый взгляд Сэнди, руки дрожали, голова ещё кружилась, губы вспухли от поцелуев и горели. Квин даже вздрогнула, когда рука Сэнди ласково потрепала её по плечу:  
  
\- Тебе помочь, подруга?  
  
\- Нет. Я сама…  
  
___________________________  
  
Стэйси и Тиффани сидели вместе в любимой пиццерии. Стэйси растерянно потирала лоб. Тиффани накрыла руку подруги своей:  
\- Ууспокойся. Всё нормально.  
  
Стэйси подняла глаза от тарелки — она ещё не откусила и кусочка от своего ломтика пиццы:  
  
\- Каак всё может быть нормально?! Они делали ЭТО! В душе! Я больше не смогу ходить в бассейн! Я больше не смогу смотреть Квин в глаза! И Сэнди...!!  
  
Тиффани нахмурилась:  
\- Тииишшеее… Тебя могут услышать! Успокойся!  
  
У Стэйси заблестели слёзы в глазах:  
\- Сэнди… Она всё у меня отбирает — мальчиков, а теперь ещё и Квин…  
  
Тиффани удивлённо приподняла брови:  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что сама хотела… Что думала, что ты и Квин…  
  
Стэйси резко помотала головой:  
\- Нет! Но Квин моя лучшая подруга…  
  
\- Она ей и осталась.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Квин приехала из колледжа в Лондэйл повидать родителей и теперь она и Стэйси, с которой Квин случайно пересеклась в торговом центре, сидели всё в той же пиццерии.  
  
\- Ты не хочешь меня кое о ком спросить? - прищурилась Стэйси.  
  
\- О ком? - Квин сделала большой глоток из своего стакана.  
  
\- О Сэнди, к примеру…  
  
\- Почему именно о ней?  
  
\- Чем не тема для светской беседы? - Стэйси решительно взяла быка за рога. - Я видела тебя и Сэнди тогда в душевой… Я и Тиффани.  
  
Квин с иронией посмотрела на Стэйси:  
\- И вы обе не разболтали по всему городу про меня и Сэнди? Про наши отношения. Удивительное дело. Что случилось с вами обеими?  
  
Стэйси вздохнула:  
\- Можешь ёрничать — твоё право. Но мы — я и Тиффани решили, что подобная информация может нам всем навредить — всему «Модному клубу». Разрушить нашу репутацию. На нас на всех станут показывать пальцем. Пялиться. И подозревать, что мы все… не просто друзья. И гадать — про меня и Тиффани, к примеру, чем мы все занимаемся в свободное время… Или во время заседаний «Модного клуба». То есть подозревать, что мы на этих сборищах обсуждали не последние новинки в мире моды, а занимались чем-то другим…   
  
Квин ухмыльнулась:  
\- Ревнуешь? - и продолжила, неожиданно грустно. - Мы разбежались в конце концов. К выпуску мы уже были почти смертельными врагами. Сэнди та ещё гадюка и даже то, что мы… были уже не просто друзья никак не повлияло на неё — она осталась той же завистливой и подлой сволочью. Какой всегда и была. И всё, что было между нами, закончилось.  
  
На улице зарядил мерзкий холодный дождь. Квин недовольно поёжилась глядя на заливаемые потоками дождевой воды окна пиццерии. Стэйси улыбнулась:  
\- Поехали ко мне? Посидим… Поболтаем. Вспомним наши школьные годы. Расскажешь как у тебя дела в колледже и вообще...  
  
Квин пожала плечами:  
\- Почему бы и нет?  
  
_____________________________  
  
Квин стояла у зеркала и поправляла причёску и, когда обернулась к двери,  неудержимо расхохоталась — джинсики, розовая футболка — она словно смотрелась в ещё одно зеркало. В волшебное зеркало, которое научилось показывать прошлое. Стэйси вошла в комнату, держа в руках два запотевших стакана с лимонадом.  
\- На брудершафт?  
  
…..  
  
Квин с трудом смогла разглядеть циферблат настенных часов в полумраке спальни. Её собственные наручные были погребены где-то под грудой небрежно, прямо на пол сброшенной одежды. Она, конечно, уже взрослая девушка но вежливость и уважение к родителям никто не отменял. Не хотелось вылезать из-под такого тёплого и уютного одеяла — но…    
  
Квин нежно поцеловала Стэйси в висок:  
\- Слушай, мне всё-таки надо маме позвонить и сказать, что я… - Квин тихо фыркнула от смеха. - Немного подзадержусь…  
  
Стэйси усмехнулась глядя в глаза Квин и рука её проскользнула вниз:  
\- Уже. Я ей позвонила сама… Перед тем как разлить лимонад по стаканам. Сказала, что ты у меня дома гостишь. Поболтали с твоей мамой немного.   
  
Квин не смогла удержаться от стона и ласково прошептала Стэйси в ухо:  
\- Ты такая у меня предусмотрительная...  
  
 


	20. ДЕНЬ РОЖДЕНИЯ

\- Что у вас сегодня такое творится? - Джейн удивлённо приподняла брови — шарики, суета…  
  
\- День рождения Квин… - Дарья так это произнесла, что можно было подумать, что кто-то не родился, а умер. Причём внезапно.  
  
\- Если хочешь можешь отсидеться у меня, - предложила Джейн. - Как в прошлом году.  
  
Дарья скорбно вздохнула:  
\- Не получится… Мы все идём в ресторан… И у Хелен обнаружились паранормальные способности — она у нас телепат. Только я подумала о том чтобы смыться к тебе как мама сказала, что я пойду со всеми и никаких отговорок.  
  
\- О, Джейн! Как я рада тебя видеть! - Хелен просто сияла. - Пойдёшь с нами?  
  
\- Это приглашение или приказ? - с иронией осведомилась Джейн.  
  
Хелен ухмыльнулась:  
\- Теперь понятно, что тебя так сблизило с Дарьей — вы соревнуетесь в сарказме. Если ты не хочешь — твоё дело. Я не настаиваю. Но ты лучшая подруга моей дочери…  
  
\- Когда я отказывалась пожрать на халяву? Тем более в ресторане.  
  
\- Значит договорились.  
  
Среди прочих Джейн заметила незнакомую девушку — постарше Дарьи и самой Джейн, чёрная футболка, джинсы, кожаная куртка.  
  
\- А это кто?  
  
\- Моя кузина, - пояснила Дарья. Они уже поднимались наверх.  
  
\- Та, на свадьбе которой ты была подружкой невесты?  
  
\- Нет. Та была дочкой тёти Риты. А эта по отцовской линии. У папы с Джоном те ещё отношения — Джон называет папу слабаком и размазнёй, а Джейк говорит, что Джон слишком похож на их отца — моего покойного деда. Поэтому они практически не общаются. Кажется Джулии понадобилась помощь моей мамы — я кузину последний раз чуть ли не десять лет назад видела, а тут вдруг позвонила...  
  
_______________  
  
\- Джулия.  
  
\- Джейн.  
  
\- У тебя крепкое рукопожатие.  
  
\- Я художница.  
  
\- А…  
  
\- Мы школьные подруги, - вступила в разговор Дарья. - Учимся в одном классе.  
  
\- Я так и подумала, - кивнула Джулия. - Просто подруги или…?  
  
Дарья даже порозовела от возмущения но Джейн её опередила:  
\- Лучшие подруги. Без всяких «или». У Дарьи парень есть.  
  
\- Понятно…  
  
\- Бывший мой.  
  
Джулия удивлённо приподняла брови. Дарья сердито покосилась на Джейн:  
\- Это длинная история. Мы из-за него чуть не рассорились в пух и прах но сейчас у нас вроде как всё нормально.  
  
\- ОК.  
  
________________________  
  
Джейн уселась перед телевизором, Дарья пристроилась рядом.  
  
\- Джулия уже вторая девушка, которая подозревает, что я… не совсем натуралка…  
  
\- А кто была первая?  
  
\- Та моя «подружка», что клеилась ко мне в Эшфилде. Пыталась меня развести на секс. Уверяла, что никогда не ошибается.  
  
Дарья иронично хмыкнула:  
\- Ты, оказывается, неплохо проводила время, как я посмотрю. И что же ты не согласилась? Была бы такая сладкая месть — я изменила тебе с парнем, а ты мне с девушкой…  
  
Джейн даже скривилась:  
\- Ну и шутки у тебя, Моргендорфер! Скажешь тоже — я после этой истории ещё долго была не в своей тарелке.  
  
\- Я помню. Ты как то странно на меня смотрела. И твои плоские шуточки…  
  
\- Я была вся на нервах. Но вроде меня к тебе не тянуло… Ну таким образом…  
  
Джулия вошла без стука и плотно закрыла за собой дверь. Джейн поморщилась:  
\- Вежливые люди, между прочим, стучат…  
  
Джулия усмехнулась:  
\- Ну вы вроде ПРОСТО подруги и маловероятно, что чем то таким могли заниматься.  
Джейн была не в меру иронична:  
\- А может мы составляли план захвата мира? И нам бы пришлось убрать тебя как лишнего свидетеля.  
  
Джулия молча и вопросительно уставилась на Дарью. Та, тоже молча, посмотрела на Джулию — игра в гляделки продолжалась минуты две. Джейн стала приподниматься с места но Дарья придержала подругу за руку и Джейн плюхнулась назад на кровать. Дарья вздохнула:  
\- Можешь говорить при Джейн. У меня от неё нет тайн. И она не сплетница и не болтушка.  
  
Джулия набрала в грудь побольше воздуха:  
\- Сэнди… Какие у неё отношения с Квин?  
  
Дарья пожала плечами:  
\- Отношения? Вроде подруги но… Сэнди та ещё сволочь…  
  
\- Они целовались. Я случайно увидела…  
  
Дарья была удивлена. Джейн выглядела шокированной:  
\- Точно? Ты не заливаешь?  
  
\- В губы. Что мне теперь делать?  
  
\- Молчать, - это было сказано хором. Дарья поспешила объяснить:  
\- У Хелен с мамашей Сэнди те ещё отношения. Две вечные соперницы и на дух не переносят друг друга. Не хватало ещё чтобы Квин попала между…  
  
Джулия кивнула:  
\- Понимаю… Монтекки и Капулетти…  
  
Дарья только презрительно скривилась:  
\- Какой там Шекспир… Скорее как у кошек — встретились, шерсть дыбом, спины горбом, поурчали, пошипели друг на дружку и разошлись. Мама Линду просто ненавидит. И это взаимно. И Сэнди пошла в мамашу. Я даже боюсь за Квин… И почему Сэнди? Стэйси хоть и истеричная девица. Но поумней будет. И подобрей. Не такая гадюка как Сэнди.  
  
Джулия грустно покачала головой:  
\- Стэйси тоже их видела. В этот момент. И была очень расстроена увиденным. Но не шокированной или удивлённой.    
  
Джейн не удержалась от комментария:  
\- Какие страсти, оказывается, кипят в «Модном клубе»! Кто бы мог подумать!  
  
______________  
  
\- И как у тебя дела, Джулия? - Хелен решила за завтраком начать светскую беседу.  Джейн осталась ночевать у Дарьи и теперь сидела со всеми за столом. Джейк как всегда отгородился газетой. Дарья уткнулась в книгу. Квин о чём то чирикала с Сэнди по телефону.  
  
\- Более менее. Нормально. В колледже тоже.  
  
\- У тебя кто-то появился?  
  
\- Да. Я хотела вас познакомить но кажется она немного стесняется…  
  
\- Она?  
  
Джейк на секунду оторвался от газеты но тут же поднял её повыше и с преувеличенным вниманием принялся изучать статью о заседании по вопросам водоснабжения в муниципалитете Лондейла. Дарья оторвалась от книги но снова уткнулась в толстый томик. Джейн только бровь приподняла и продолжила жевать. Квин так и не оторвалась от телефона.  
  
Джулия кивнула:  
\- Ага. Всё как вы подумали.  
  
Хелен внимательно посмотрела на Джулию:  
\- У тебя возникли какие-то проблемы и ты хочешь их обсудить?  
  
Джулия кивнула:  
\- Да. Можно у вас в кабинете? С глазу на глаз.  
  
\- Конечно.  
  
________________________  
  
\- История повторяется… - задумчиво протянула Джейн. Она и Дарья уже приближались к школе.  
  
\- То есть?  
  
\- После Эшфилда — второй раз…  
  
Дарья иронично прищурилась:  
\- Может они видят в тебе своего? Ты подумай об этом, Лейн…  
  
Джейн возмущённо фыркнула:  
\- Не смешно. Хочешь сказать, что я испытываю к тебе нечто больше чем дружеские чувства, Моргендорфер?  
  
Дарья пожала плечами:  
\- Я не самый лёгкий и приятный в общении человек. У меня тяжёлый характер. Но ты меня как то терпишь. Значит любишь.  
  
Джейн улыбнулась:  
\- Люблю. А ты меня — у меня тоже характер не сахар. Два одиночества нашли друг друга. Две странные девочки. Два изгоя. Будешь спорить?  
  
Дарья была совершенно серьёзна:  
\- Не буду.  
  
\- А как же Том?  
  
Дарья сказала с иронией но прозвучало абсолютно серьёзно:  
\- А кто сказал, что он надолго? А вот мы с тобой вместе, кажется, навсегда…  
  
______________________________________  
  
Дарья сидела у компьютера, Джейн на кровати с альбомом для скетчей.  
  
\- И где опять наш «юный Томас»?  
  
Дарья даже не обернулась:  
\- У какой то очередной тётушки. Или дядюшки. Я, честно, не запомнила. Уехал на весь уикенд.  
  
Джейн фыркнула:  
\- И это называется — высокие, высокие отношения! Ты вроде как его девушка, а сидишь все выходные дома пока он торчит у своих родственников и развлекается. Он, правда, меня даже с родителями не познакомил — в отличие от тебя. Так что ты продвинулась немного дальше чем я. Стесняется он что-ли?  
  
Дарья оторвалась от работы, сохранила текст, подошла к Джейн и уселась рядом.   
\- Нет. Вряд ли. В итоге нам придётся расстаться. Мне уже надоело, что он делает из меня, моего дома запасной аэродром. Нашёл себе уютное, комфортное местечко где можно отдохнуть от своей семьи. И его не интересует, что хочу я — он даже не спрашивает.  
  
Джейн оторвалась от альбома и сочувственно спросила:  
\- Ты ему об этом говорила?  
  
Дарья только вздохнула:  
\- Бесполезно… В первую нашу размолвку. Ничего не изменилось.  
  
В дверь комнаты постучали. Хелен. В руке был большой белый конверт.  
  
\- Что это, мама?  
  
\- Приглашение на свадьбу. Но если не хотите ВЫ можете не ехать.  
  
Хелен вручила конверт Дарье и вышла. Джейн фыркнула:  
\- У тебя с кузиной одинаковое чувство юмора. Ты посмотри — приглашение на двоих. Приглашают «Дарью Моргендорфер и Джейн Лейн». Ты же рассказывала Джулии о Томе?  
  
\- Да. Рассказывала. Ты со мной?  
  
\- Конечно.  
  
Дарья как то странно посмотрела на Джейн:  
\- Всё таки, Лейн, может они видят в тебе, в нас что-то такое, что ни ты ни я не видим? Моя кузина и эта твоя подруга из Эшфилда  - Элисон, да? Они должны в этом разбираться. Что-то чувствовать. Шестое чувство. Система «свой-чужой».  
  
\- Ну ты скажешь тоже, Моргендорфер…


	21. THE SWEET CRASH

Джейн осторожно погладила Дарью по спине (получилось чуть ниже спины — но тут Дарья была сама виновата — не оставила Джейн руки свободными) и с трудом восстановила дыхание. Это было так внезапно — Дарья вылетела навстречу, обхватила Джейн руками и прижалась всем телом к ней. Влажные волосы щекотали шею. Подбородком Дарья уткнулась Джейн в плечо.

 

\- Дарья, ты не пугай меня. Ты не собралась умирать часом? - Джейн пыталась шутить но сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее и сжималось от нежности и тревоги за подругу. В горле ком стоял и у Джейн даже голос сел.

 

\- Нет, - Дарья не ослабила хватки но её лёгкий смешок чуть успокоил Джейн. Хотя до спокойствия было ещё далеко — Джейн наконец удалось успокоить дыхание но сердце продолжало стучать в ушах. Остальные посетители «Маминой кухни» уже начали с любопытством коситься на подруг. - Я чуть в аварию не попала.

 

Дарья наконец выпустила Джейн из объятий и подруги уселись за свободный столик. Как всегда напротив друг друга. Дарья немного пришла в себя, успокоилась и восстановила привычную дистанцию. Джейн мысленно вздохнула - «К сожалению...». К их столику подошла уже знакомая официантка — Дарья и Джейн уже были однажды в этом придорожном кафе и у Дарьи остались не самые приятные воспоминания от той поездки…

 

\- Два кофе, - Дарья выглядела привычно спокойной и Джейн тоже потихоньку приходила в себя.

 

\- Больше ничего? - официантка повернулась к Джейн.

 

\- Нет, спасибо.

 

Официантка вскоре вернулась с двумя кружками кофе. Дарья обхватила свою словно пытаясь согреть ладони. Её немного трясло и Джейн, в первый момент, показалось, что в глазах у подруги стояли слёзы но сейчас Дарья не выглядела расстроенной — скорее угрюмой, даже сердитой.

 

\- Авария?

 

\- Чуть не попала. Успела притормозить и съехала на обочину. Короче, обошлось. Ни царапины.

 

\- Отлично. Я рада, что с тобой всё в порядке. Так в чём дело? Что случилось?

 

\- Просто, - Дарья тяжело вздохнула и отхлебнула наконец из своей кружки, поморщилась — кофе тут был чуть лучше чем выходил у Трента. Но для того чтобы прийти в себя — само то. Привело в чувство. Как хорошая оплеуха. - Я только сейчас кое-что про себя поняла… Как всем было со мной нелегко… Как я их изводила все эти годы.

 

«Только сейчас?» - Джейн с трудом удержалась от ехидного комментария. Был огромный соблазн, во время всей этой странной исповеди, самобичевания подруги, сказать «И ты мне это говоришь? Мы не первый год с тобой знакомы и я тоже натерпелась от тебя и твоего характера...» но Джейн промолчала.

 

\- Жалко, что ты так и не добралась до Тома… - это прозвучало настолько фальшиво, что Джейн мысленно поставила себе «F» по актёрскому мастерству но Дарья не обратила на это внимания.

 

\- Мне нужен был человек, которому я абсолютно доверяю и могу довериться во всём. Самый близкий мне человек. - Дарья сказала это твёрдо, глядя прямо Джейн в глаза. Той пришлось сделать ещё один глоток дрянного кофе чтобы пригасить торжествующую улыбку - «Есть! Том может пойти и откусить!» Джейн услышала то, что мечтала услышать — она для Дарьи самый важный на свете человек. Не Том. «Лейн, а ты оказывается тоже страшно ревнива!» Подруги улыбались друг другу как заговорщики. Общий секрет на двоих, такое доверие — никакому Тому не снилось.

 

_____________

 

Дождь поутих — превратился в какую то противную морось. Джейн пожалела, что приехала сюда на своей машине — капризном драндулете Трента.

….

Когда то они — Дарья, Джейн и Джейк (Трент был за рулём) отправились на этой колымаге за Квин и её «Модным клубом» - в итоге, Квин и её подружки добрались до дому сами, а Дарья познакомилась в пути с несколькими городскими легендами. В том числе и о Стальной Пасти. А на следующий день Джейн получила от подруги неожиданный подарок.

 

\- Открой, - Дарья улыбалась во весь рот. - Это тебе?

 

\- Что это? - Джейн недоумённо разглядывала, лежавшее в коробке (позаимствованной у Квин), нечто напоминавшее скорее маленький капкан чем вставные челюсти.

 

Дарья просто сияла от удовольствия и чуть не лопалась от восторга:

\- Трент, оказывается, рассказывал чистую правду — про Стальную Пасть! Представляешь?! Вот тебе и доказательство. Эта штука висела у мамы, когда она вернулась с работы, на ручке двери автомобиля.

 

...Разбуженный в неурочный час, Трент недовольно хмурился но челюсти разглядывал с большим интересом.

 

\- Можешь переименовать группу - «Стальная Пасть» совсем неплохо! - предложила Дарья.

 

Трент только задумчиво кивнул. Но остальные члены группы оказались страшно суеверными и побоялись злить зловещую легенду Лондэйла — тем более, что она оказалась очень даже живой. Так что эти челюсти прибавились к немаленькой коллекции разнообразного хлама в чуланчике Джейн.

….

Джейн обняла Дарью на прощанье. Та насмешливо улыбнулась:

\- Смотри, не преврати это в привычку, Лейн.

 

Но глаза у Дарьи были грустные — обе подруги чувствовали, что в этот вечер между ними что-то произошло, их дружба стала глубже, крепче, они стали ближе друг к другу.

\- А ты против?

 

Дарья хихикнула:

\- Нет. Но у меня вроде ПОКА ЕЩЁ есть парень… Он будет ревновать.

 

Джейн нежно поцеловала Дарью в висок.

\- Но мы ему не скажем, так ведь?

 

Дарья начала ржать. Джейн нахмурилась — но это был именно смех, а не истерика и она успокоилась. Дарья потёрлась щекой о плечо подруги:

\- Мы с тобой прямо таки любовники наставляющие рога дураку-мужу! Но я очень надеюсь, что мы останемся «Фрикен Френдс» несмотря ни на что!

 

Джейн совершенно серьёзно кивнула:

\- Я тоже. Ближе тебя у меня никого не было и нет.

 

Дарья ласково поцеловала Джейн в губы:

\- И у меня. Поехали?

 

…У дома Дарьи подруги разъехались. Джейн помахала на прощание. На губах ещё горел поцелуй Дарьи. Джейн чувствовала его даже сквозь сон.

 

_________________

 

\- Бостон… Большой город. Ты не боишься, что мы потеряем друг друга?

 

Дарья улыбнулась и покачала головой:

\- Нет. Не потеряем. Тем более, что мы можем просто снять квартиру. Вместе. Мне как то маловато будет посиделок с тобой раз в неделю в каком то кафе.

 

\- А если ты или я приведём парня…

 

Дарья хмыкнула:

\- Думаешь, мне тебя сможет заменить какой то там парень? А тебе меня?

 

Джейн задумчиво сделала большой глоток содовой:

\- Время покажет… Может быть Элисон окажется таки права…

 

\- Посмотрим…

 

Джейн вздохнула:

\- Просто я боюсь, что если у меня кто-то появится ты сойдёшь с ума от ревности, а я сама сведу с ума любого парня разговорами о тебе. И я тоже страшно ревнива.

 

Дарья как то невесело усмехнулась:

\- Получается мы обречены быть вместе всё время?

 

Джейн улыбнулась:

\- Ты так говоришь словно мы обе прокляты. Всегда быть вместе. А может это не проклятие, а благословение? И кто сказал, что половинки это обязательно мужчина и женщина? И секс, барбекю по выходным, двое детей...

 

\- Ладно. Разберёмся со временем. Кто и что мы друг для друга. И я, если честно, ничего не имею против барбекю.

 

\- Даже так? Вот чего от тебя никак не ожидала! Ты просто шкатулка с сюрпризами, Моргендорфер!


	22. СЮРПРИЗЫ

Секретарша молча внесла поднос с чашками кофе и печеньем. Квин кивнула в знак благодарности и девушка вышла, аккуратно прикрыв дверь за собой.  
  
\- Ты их хорошо вымуштровала, - заметила Джейн.  
  
Квин вздохнула:  
\- Я на них сегодня наорала. На всех. На совещании. Устроила разнос. Предупредила, что в связи с кризисом и общим положением дел, наша фирма будет вынуждена избавиться от балласта.  
  
Дарья усмехнулась:  
\- То то они у тебя все ходят такие пришибленные.  
  
\- Я говорила, на самом деле, про некоторых из наших менеджеров. Проштрафились, накосячили, а остальные тоже притихли — так, на всякий случай. Чтобы под горячую руку мне не попасться.  
  
Джейн отхлебнула кофе:  
\- Тебе бы в армию. Быстро бы дослужилась до Генштаба. Как там Стэйси?  
  
Квин вздохнула:  
\- Носится как сумасшедшая по трассе, а я глотаю успокоительные. Девчонки пищат от восторга. Младшенький ещё ничего не понимает но уже научился разбивать машинки. Пока игрушечные, - Квин скривилась. - Мама Стэйси у нас герой! А мама Квин та-а-акая зануда и доставала — зубы перед сном обязательно почистить, никакого мороженого пока руки до блеска не вымыты, сама возвращается поздно вечером, почти ночью со своей скучной работы и всё время висит на телефоне. А вот мама Стэйси обещала на настоящей гоночной машине покатать!  
  
Дарья с какой то странной грустной улыбкой смотрела на младшую сестру:  
\- Ты стала так похожа на нашу маму… И на Джейка, если уж на то пошло.  
  
Квин только горько вздохнула:  
\- Гены… Как там Трент? Никогда бы не подумала, что он станет конгрессменом!  
  
Дарья улыбнулась:  
\- Я бы не поверила сама если бы мне это сказали — что пройдёт не так много времени и твой муж станет политиком. Это то наш вечно сонный Трент в драных джинсах, без часов и потому постоянно всюду опаздывающий… Ненавидящий Систему.   
  
Джейн неожиданно зло фыркнула:  
\- Он превратился в Очень-Уважаемого-Лейна и хотя по прежнему ненавидит эти наши семейные сборища но на них он теперь таки просто король.  
  
Дарья удивлённо посмотрела на Джейн:  
\- Что с тобой, подруга? Какая тебя муха укусила? Мы с тобой тоже теперь «Очень-Уважаемые-Лейны» - популярные телеведущие. И к нам тоже все Лейны относятся с почтением. Ты к тому же ещё и известная художница, а я писатель — бестселлеры, экранизации...  
  
Джейн похлопала Дарью по плечу:  
\- Извини. Дэвид заразил меня своей хандрой. Любимая тема — «Как эти идиоты вообще попали в колледж?!» Он постепенно становится страшно похожим на нашего Мистера Ди. Даже жутковато — однажды утром вдруг обнаружу в постели ДеМартино вместо Дэвида…  
  
__________________________________ _**-ть лет тому назад...**_  
  
Джейн повернула голову — Дарья торопливо натягивала куртку.  
\- И куда это ты намылилась, подруга?  
  
\- Дополнительные занятия.  
  
Джейн прищурилась:  
\- Да? Но с дополнительных занятий ты обычно возвращаешься просто усталой, а с этих ещё и очень довольной. Особенно в последнее время. Колись, подруга, что у тебя за занятия такие?  
  
Дарья уже открыла дверь:  
\- Скоро узнаешь, подруга, - и исчезла. Только дверь хлопнула. Джейн равнодушно пожала плечами и снова уткнулась в книгу.  
….  
  
Когда Дарья вернулась было уже довольно поздно. Дверь в комнату Джейн была заперта. На ручку был повязан мужской носок. Дарья заржала, потом зажала себе рот и как можно быстрее скрылась в своей комнате.  
….  
  
\- Ну не носит Дэвид галстуки! - Джейн сказала это жалобно, почти обиженно. - Не любит. И что тут такого смешного?! Прекрати ржать! Говорит, что в костюме и при галстуке чувствует себя так словно собирается на похороны…  
  
Дарья ехидно прищурилась:  
\- Или на свадьбу…  
  
Джейн смущённо покраснела:  
\- Мы еще так далеко не заглядывали… Только начали встречаться.  
  
\- И где вы познакомились?  
  
Джейн вздохнула:  
\- В библиотеке… Прекрати смеяться!  
  
Дэвид выполз из комнаты на запах кофе и сдобы — Дарья купила булочки в пекарне за углом.   
  
\- Дэвид. Дэвид Соренсон.  
  
\- Я тебя помню. Я Дарья. Моргендорфер. Ты был репетитором у моей младшей сестры.  
  
Дэвид вздохнул и принялся протирать стёкла очков кухонным полотенцем:  
\- Ты знаешь сколько у меня было учеников… Всех не упомнишь…  
  
\- Квин. Нос кнопкой. Красотка. Рыжие волосы.  
  
\- Прости. В том числе и рыжих, симпатичных и нос кнопкой.  
  
\- Девятый круг. «Божественная комедия».  
  
Дэвид прищурился и внимательно вгляделся в лицо Дарьи:  
\- Точно. Тебя помню. И Квин припоминаю — умная девочка но с чудовищно низкой самооценкой, а её так называемые «подруги» были просто сущий кошмар. Кроме, разве что, Стэйси — но и с ней пришлось повозиться. Убедить её в том, что она не такая уж дурочка, - Дэвид улыбнулся. - Стэйси просила не выдавать её — а то Сэнди с костями сожрёт. Будет донимать всё время. Как у Квин дела?  
  
\- Пашет. Собирается поступать в колледж. Так что ты ей очень помог. Спасибо.  
  
\- Не за что. Это она сама себе помогла. Задумалась, наконец, о своём будущем.  
  
Дарья протянула Джейн пёстрый листок:  
\- Мы с тобой давно никуда не выбирались, подруга, а это не есть хорошо — в нашем колледже будет концерт. Выступает новая группа. Дебют. Вход свободный. Так что приглашаю — тебя и Дэвида. Приходите. Не пожалеете, надеюсь.  
  
Джейн взяла листок и вопросительно посмотрела на Дэвида:  
\- Как ты?  
  
\- Я не против.  
  
В дверь позвонили.  
  
\- Трент!  
  
Джейн обняла брата:  
\- Что ты тут делаешь?  
  
\- Да вот, шёл мимо… Думаю, дай загляну.  
  
Дарья рассмеялась.  
\- Ты вовремя, как всегда. Мы только собирались выпить кофе с булочками. Будешь?  
  
\- Дэвид, познакомься — это мой старший братик, Трент. Он у нас тоже решился взяться за ум и пошёл в колледж.  
  
Трент был слегка смущён. Но как был усажен за стол так смущение куда-то пропало.  Дарья налила ещё одну чашку кофе и старшему брату любимой подруги досталась самая румяная булочка.  
\- Кстати, Трент, не хочешь послушать нашу новую группу? Дебютное выступление. Мнение профессионала и всё такое…  
  
Трент пожал плечами:  
\- Почему и нет…  
  
Джейн проглотила полупрожёванный кусок булки и повернулась к брату:  
\- Я за тобой заеду, а то знаю я тебя…  
  
\- Договорились.  
  
\- Ты музыкант? - поинтересовался Дэвид.  
  
\- Да, - кивнул Трент. - В Лондэйле у меня была группа. Я и в колледже хочу собрать талантливых ребят и создать новую группу. Только название пока не придумал…  
  
\- «Железные зубы»! - рассмеялась Дарья.  
  
Трент фыркнул:  
\- Звучит как название рок-группы дома престарелых стоматологов...  
  
….  
  
\- И где Дарью черти носят? - ворчала Джейн. Она и Дэвид (Трент шёл позади) проталкивались сквозь толпу. Студенты стояли группками, сидели прямо на траве. Дымили сигаретами — с табаком и НЕ ТОЛЬКО с табаком. - Сказала, что сама нас найдёт…  
  
Джейн уже собиралась позвонить Дарье но на площадке уже появились музыканты. Концерт начался. После второй песни Джейн прищурилась и начала пристально вглядываться в лица исполнителей, медленно продвигаясь к сцене.  
\- Чёрт меня подери совсем… Простите… Если это не… Сам такой! Блин!  
  
Дарью было трудно узнать — малиновые волосы, тёмные очки, кольца в ушах. Но её выдал рост — среди рослых парней она выглядела совсем гномом. Что абсолютно не сказалось на её игре. Дэвид был тоже удивлён — но он не знал Дарью столько лет чтобы до конца осознать масштабы случившейся с ней метаморфозы. Джейн была в шоке, а Трент просто рот нараспашку.   
  
В перерыве Джейн подошла к Дарье и обняла подругу:  
\- Вот это сюрприз, Моргендорфер! Ты умеешь удивить! Наш Трент просто в шоке!  
  
Трент наконец захлопнул рот:  
\- Играла ты хорошо, Дарья но у меня есть пара замечаний…  
  
Дарья улыбнулась:  
\- Давай потом. Встретимся и ты мне всё объяснишь и покажешь.  
  
\- Договорились.  
  
…В самом конце Дарья вытащила на сцену Джейн и Трента и все дружно спели «Фрикен Френдс» … Это был уже сюрприз специально для Трента и Джейн — Дарья разучила песню с группой заранее.  Лейн была растрогана...  
  
……  
  
\- И куда ты опять, Моргендорфер? - ехидно поинтересовалась Джейн.  
  
\- Репетировать. С твоим братом. Он обещал показать пару аккордов и кое-что ещё продемонстрировать. Так что не сильно шалите тут без меня, малыши.  
  
Дарья подмигнула Дэвиду и, перекинув гитару через плечо, скрылась за дверью.   
  
\- И что она такое имела ввиду? - прищурился Дэвид с притворным удивлением на лице..  
  
\- Я тебе сейчас объясню… - промурлыкала Джейн.  
…..  
  
Дарья стояла с маленькой коробочкой в руке. В пальцах другой руки был зажат маленький предмет похожий на термометр. Но это был отнюдь не термометр…  
  
\- Кажется я таки пересекла двойную сплошную… - пробормотала Дарья себе под нос.  
   
Она заглянула в пакет для мусора и, присвистнув, озабоченно нахмурилась:  
\- И судя по всему не я одна…  
….  
  
\- У тебя, Лейн, закончились слова или ты разучилась пользоваться нормальной человеческой речью? - ворчала Дарья пока Джейн просто пищала от восторга и прыгала вокруг подруги. Услышав новости Джейн крепко обняла Дарью, расцеловала в обе щеки, издала странный боевой клич, а потом исполнила незнакомый, видимо народный, танец.  
  
Наконец Джейн немного успокоилась и поутихла:  
\- Ты уже была у врача? Все эти тесты вещь, на самом деле, ненадёжная...  
  
\- Нет ещё. Пойдём вместе?  
  
\- Давай. И как это случилось?  
  
Дарья смущённо пожала плечами:  
\- Ну мы репетировали, репетировали… Я с Трентом и вот…  
  
Джейн кивнула и хихикнула:  
\- Дорепетировались…  
  
\- А у тебя?  
  
Джейн вздохнула:  
\- Мы поспорили, я полезла за книгой, что стояла на верхней полке и Дэвид… не сдержался…  
  
Дарья рассмеялась:  
\- Я и не знала, что поход в библиотеку может закончиться внеплановой беременностью…  
  
\- Это было не в библиотеке, а у нас дома но я ещё подумаю над этой твоей идеей. Насчёт библиотеки — народу там обычно не так уж чтобы много… Обрадуем наших кавалеров?  
  
….  
  
Дэвид и Трент сидели за столом немного озадаченные — Дарья и Джейн просто сияли, поминутно переглядывались и фыркали от смеха. Джейн вошла в кухню с тарелкой, которая была накрыта салфеткой и поставила блюдо точно посередь стола.  
  
\- Десерт! - торжественно объявила Джейн. Дарья сложилась в пополам от смеха.  
  
Трент сдёрнул салфетку.  
  
\- С буквой «М» это для тебя, Трент. Буква «Л» - это твой, Дэвид.  
  
До Дэвида дошло быстрее чем до Трента:  
\- Вы хотите сказать?…  
  
Дарья кивнула:  
\- Ага.  
  
\- Какой срок?  
  
\- Два месяца. У обеих, - улыбнулась Джейн. - Мы были у врача.  
  
Трент встал и обнял Дарью. Дэвид проделал тоже самое с Джейн. Та просто лопалась от смеха.   
\- Теперь вы оба, как честные люди просто обязаны…  
  
Дарья стала совершенно серьёзной:  
\- Только нам придётся поторопиться — невеста с животом…  
  
Джейн кивнула:  
\- И нам надо сообщить родным. Надеюсь обрадовать их новостями. 


	23. SURPRISE II

Хелен нахмурившись, осведомилась у, сияющих как серебряный доллар, старшей дочери и Джейн:  
  
\- И зачем вы нас всех собрали?  
  
В Лондэйле из всего семейства Лейнов обнаружилась лишь одна Аманда. Джейк и Хелен снова поссорились. Квин о чём то озабоченно шепталась со Стэйси. Хелен сразу узнала Дэвида и кивнула ему в знак приветствия.  Трент уселся рядом с Амандой. Дарья широко улыбнулась:  
\- Мы собрали вас всех здесь чтобы сообщить преприятнейшие известия. Которые касаются наших семей. Мы обе выходим замуж.  
  
\- Что вдруг?  И за кого же?  
  
\- Я за Трента.  
  
Аманда приподняла брови и вопросительно уставилась на младшего сына. Тот остался совершенно невозмутим и продолжал молча жевать.  
  
Джейн улыбнулась и положила руку Соренсону на плечо:  
\- Я за Дэвида.  
  
Хелен нахмурилась:  
\- Это серьёзный шаг для вас обеих — вы всё хорошо обдумали?  
  
Дарья вздохнула и развела руками:  
\- Поздно… Уже поздно об этом думать...  
  
Хелен вздёрнула бровь:  
\- Ты хочешь сказать?…  
  
Дарья кивнула:  
\- Да, уже два месяца. Обе. Джейн успела обрадовать родителей Дэвида.  
  
Джейн обернулась к Аманде:  
\- Они собирались к нам на днях. Вот и познакомитесь.  
  
Джейк выпрямился на стуле. Он был растроган до слёз:  
\- Kiddo…  
  
Дарья улыбнулась:  
\- Да. Ты скоро станешь дедушкой. Хелен — бабушкой. А ты, Квин, тётей. Я и Джейн станем родственницами. Наши семьи — Моргендорфер, Лейн и Соренсон породнятся. Вот такие вот новости.  
  
Квин наконец прекратила свою тихую болтовню со Стэйси, подняла голову и уставилась на старшую сестру открыв рот от шока.  
  
….  
  
Аманда уселась напротив Трента и Джейн за кухонный стол. Повисло напряжённое молчание. Первой не выдержала Джейн.  
\- Мама, скажи хоть что-нибудь, наконец!  
Аманда только тяжело вздохнула.  
\- Две свадьбы… И новые внуки… А вы ещё не успели закончить колледж…  
  
Трент был как всегда немногословен:  
\- Справимся…  
  
Джейн подхватила:  
\- А со свадьбой Хелен поможет. Нам придётся поторопиться — ещё пара месяцев и на меня и Дарью ни одно свадебное платье не налезет. А невесты с животом… Мы хотим выйти замуж одновременно. В один день. Объединить торжества.  
….  
  
Хелен смотрела на свою старшую с грустной улыбкой:  
\- Ты так рано хочешь сделать меня бабушкой?  
  
Дарья села рядом с Хелен и ласково обняла мать за талию:  
\- Ну извини — так получилось… Забыли об осторожности. И…  
  
Хелен взяла себя в руки и решительно заявила:  
\- Со свадьбой надо поторопиться — пока живот не так заметен. Беременная невеста...  
  
Дарья улыбнулась:  
\- Со свадьбами. Мы хотим провести наши церемонии в один день.  
  
Хелен удивлённо приподняла брови:  
\- Хм… Может это и правильно… Тем более что всё семейство Аманды трудно собрать в одном месте… И в одно время. Почти непосильная задача. Но тогда надо переговорить и с Соренсонами… Они вроде хорошие знакомые Эрика…  
  
….  
  
\- Kiddo!  
  
Джейк заключил Дарью в объятия. Которые сильно отдавали пивом.  
  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что я уже без пяти минут дед?  
  
Дарья улыбнулась но постаралась выскользнуть у Джейка из рук:  
\- Да. Примерно через семь месяцев.  
  
Джейк о чём то задумался:  
\- А ведь ты родилась после ЕГО смерти…  
  
Дарья сразу поняла о ком говорит Джейк — о своём покойном отце:  
\- Да.  
  
Джейк торжествующе взревел и погрозил потолку кулаком:  
\- Вот! Так тебе!! Я пережил тебя и дождусь внуков, а ты…  
  
Джейк ещё раз погрозил потолку кулаками. Из комнаты появилась Хелен.  
\- Пойдём, дорогой. Тебе необходимо отдохнуть. - и увела мужа в спальню. По дороге Джейк продолжал изрыгать проклятия потолку и грозить кулаком лампочкам. Наконец он, придерживаемый под руку Хелен, скрылся в спальне.  
….   
  
\- Тётя… - Квин пробовала это слово на вкус. Переворачивала его языком, перекатывала во рту.  
  
Стэйси нежно обняла подругу:  
\- Успокойся… Подумаешь…  
  
Квин вздохнула:  
\- Вот так вот сразу… И Джейн теперь мне родня… И Трент. Всё семейство Лейнов. А ещё, что совсем уже забавно, мой бывший репетитор...  
  
Стэйси поцеловала Квин в ухо:  
\- Всё будет хорошо… Свыкнешься. Привыкнешь. Мы вроде как собирались в библиотеку? Пошли?  
  
\- Пошли… Я тётя… В голове не укладывается!  
…..  
  
Соренсоны оказались серьёзными интеллигентными людьми. Он — профессор университета, она — адвокат по уголовным делам. Джейн в первый момент почувствовала себя неуютно но как оказалось зря. Приняли её очень доброжелательно. Она понравилась будущим родственникам. И идею двух свадеб сразу они одобрили.  
  
….  
Знакомый свадебный салон. Даже строгая леди та же. Пошли вчетвером — Дарья, Джейн, Квин и Стэйси.    
  
\- Вечно вы чем то недовольны… - недовольно бурчала Дарья. - То у меня нет форм то я… слишком большая.  
  
\- Успокойся, Дарья! -  проворчала Квин. - Стой спокойно.  
…..  
  
Джейн захихикала. Дарья удивлённо подняла брови:  
\- Что такое, сестрёнка?  
  
\- Опять содовая… Как в школьные годы. Вместо шампанского. И мы обе сильно раздались… Два белых стога, а не невесты!  
  
Дарья вздохнула:  
\- Недолго осталось… И наша спокойная жизнь кончится.  
  
Джейн только небрежно отмахнулась:  
\- Закончится одна жизнь — начнётся другая. Мы теперь замужние дамы и  родственницы. Тут другая проблема — наша квартирка стала теперь слишком маленькой. Нам придётся искать себе другое жильё...  
  
\- Об этом не беспокойся.  
….  
  
Джейн уселась в кресло перед телевизором. Оно переехало из старой квартирки — Дэвид пытался протестовать но тщётно - «Капризы беременной женщины обязательны к исполнению, Соренсон.»   
  
\- Дом. Милый дом… И когда выйдет фильм?  
  
\- Скоро. И не фильм, а мини-сериал.  
  
\- И ты молчала, Дарья?! Твою книгу экранизируют, а ты ни словом не обмолвилась!  
  
\- Я очень суеверна в этом отношении… Пока не будет всё подписано и согласовано — я молчу. Чтобы не сглазить.   
  
Джейн была очень довольна — места для двух семей с детьми хватит. Мансарда вполне подходила для того чтобы сделать из неё мастерскую. На этот дом ушёл весь гонорар Дарьи но она только отмахнулась — уже говорят о экранизации следующей книги… А пока…  Время «Ч» приближалось…   
  
_______________________________  
  
Джейн взвесила в руке толстую рукопись. Толстая пачка листов исписанная крупным почерком Дарьи:  
\- Вот как ты представляешь нашу дальнейшую жизнь, Моргендорфер? Мужья, дети… Большой дом.  
  
Дарья на секунду оторвалась от экрана компьютера и внимательно посмотрела на подругу:  
\- Ты с чем то не согласна, Лейн?  
  
\- Мне, конечно, лестно, что ты так обо мне думаешь — мол, я стану популярным художником и прекрасно, что ты надеешься стать известным писателем, что мы вдобавок будем работать на телевидении и будем в шоколаде, но… Квин, к примеру, скорее всего так и останется холостячкой — её не тянет по настоящему ни к парням, ни, тем более, к девушкам. Сэнди… Та ещё гадюка.  Сама говорила, что она только и ищет лишний предлог унизить и так или иначе опустить Квин. Если она и затащит твою сестру к себе в постель то за шторой будет обязательно прятаться Тошнотик с камерой. Дэвид? Он женат и у него недавно родилась дочь…  
  
Дарья обернулась и сердито уставилась на Джейн:  
\- Откуда ты об этом узнала?  
  
\- А Интернет на что? Если быть до конца честной — я наплела Хелен, что сестре моей подруги по колледжу понадобился репетитор, а Дэвид сумел сотворить такое чудо с Квин и… Хелен мне не так давно перезвонила — очень извинялась но у Дэвида недавно родился ребёнок - девочка, он просто страшно зашивается — учёба, работа и не сможет помочь… Так что не удивляйся если Хелен будет у тебя спрашивать нужен ли ещё моей подруге репетитор. Мой дорогой старший братец… У него с Моник всё вроде как очень серьёзно. Но он действительно думает о колледже — тут ты попала в точку. И твоя дорогая сестрёнка, как мне пожаловалась Хелен, становится всё больше похожей на тебя — никаких свиданий — библиотека, дополнительные занятия… Добирает потраченное впустую время. И Стэйси, действительно, рядом — как верный оруженосец. Она всегда подражала Квин. Но вряд ли между ними что-то есть или будет — скорее всего, в итоге, получится два законченных «ботаника»… Так что, вполне возможно, Квин действительно пойдёт по стопам вашего отца — станет бизнесвумен. И таким же трудоголиком как Хелен. Насчёт Стэйси не знаю — я с ней не так хорошо знакома.   
  
Джейн поднялась с кровати и подошла к Дарье, обняла её за плечи и склонилась к самому уху подруги:  
\- И ещё знаешь что?  
  
Дарья скосила глаз и улыбнулась. Дыхание Джейн шевелило волосы обжигало щёку:  
\- Что, Лейн?  
  
Джейн зашептала Дарье на ухо — совершенно серьёзным тоном, вышло даже немного зловеще, почти угрожающе:  
\- Я тебя люблю и никому не отдам. Даже родному брату. Никогда. Я тоже страшно ревнива. И никакой Дэвид мне не нужен сто лет. Ты мне нужна. Мы с тобой половинки, Моргендорфер. Вместе навсегда.  
  
Дарья поднялась со стула и обняла Джейн:  
\- Знаешь, - Дарья принялась ласково перебирать губами колечки в ухе любимой. Та зажмурилась и заурчала от удовольствия, прижавшись к Дарье всем телом. - Мне кажется у меня намечается хороший сюжет для фильма ужасов…  
  
Джейн сердито нахмурилась:  
\- Я так ужасна?  
  
Дарья оторвалась от Джейн и нежно улыбнулась глядя ей в лицо:  
\- Нет. Ты прекрасна. И наше будущее тоже. Но я не знаю каким оно станет после того, как мы, на следующей неделе, приедем навестить родных в Лондэйл и огорошим их известием, что мы теперь друг для друга…  
  
Джейн была сама серьёзность:  
\- Я всегда буду с тобой. Несмотря ни на что. И ничей носок не украсит дверь моей комнаты — клянусь! Только твой.   
  
Дарья расхохоталась в голос.  
  
________________________  
  
\- Ты, кажешься гораздо счастливей, более жизнерадостной, просто сияешь, Дарья… - Хелен внимательно разглядывала дочь. - У тебя даже по телефону голос стал другим...  
  
\- Это разве плохо? - спросила Дарья с иронией. - Тебе больше по душе унылая я, сумрачная как осенний день?  
  
\- У тебя наконец кто-то появился? Любимый человек? Том к тебе вернулся? Или кто-то о ком я ещё не знаю или ты, как и было в школе, с головой ушла в учёбу? И ничего и никого вокруг не замечаешь.  
  
Дарья заметно напряглась. Даже Квин почувствовала резкую перемену в настроении Дарьи.   
\- Джейн.  
  
Хелен нахмурилась:  
\- И что с Джейн? При чём тут она? Она твоя единственная подруга.   
  
\- Уже не совсем… Не только.  
  
\- То есть?  
  
\- Мы теперь больше чем подруги… Мы пара.  
  
Хелен со звонким стуком положила на стол вилку и откинулась на спинку стула:  
\- Я подозревала…  Так и знала, что этим всё и кончится…  
  
\- Ты против? Учти — мне плевать. Я не расстанусь с Джейн и за всё золото мира.  
  
По губам Хелен скользнула ироничная улыбка.  
  
\- Вы обе уже взрослые девушки. Я не могу вам запретить любить. Тем более, что твой характер, тебя мало кто может выдержать, а Джейн терпела и терпит и если это не любовь… то я не знаю, что такое тогда любовь. Она придёт к нам на ужин?  
  
Дарья ухмыльнулась в ответ:  
\- Если только ты не собираешься приготовить из моей любимой парадное блюдо.  
  
Хелен улыбнулась:  
\- Я не ем твоих любимых девушек, Дарья.  
  
\- У меня одна любимая девушка. Была и есть. Одна единственная и навсегда.  
  
Хелен только вздохнула:  
\- Не говори «гоп»…  
  
Дарья ехидно прищурилась:  
\- У тебя кто-то был до папы? Любимый человек?  
  
\- А у тебя до Джейн?   
  
\- Никого. Кроме Тома. Но это было несерьёзно и недолго.   
  
\- И у меня никого. Кроме кавалеров в школе — но это, как ты говоришь, было несерьёзно и не надолго. Не по настоящему.  
  
Дарья обратила внимание, что за столом было как то подозрительно тихо. Джейк спрятался за газетой — Хелен тихо шепнула: «Я сама с ним поговорю. Позже.» Квин спокойно продолжала жевать.  
  
\- Сестрёнка, это наши семейные дела. Не для обсуждений среди постоянных членов «Модного клуба».  
  
Квин подняла совершенно спокойные, даже равнодушные глаза:  
\- «Модный клуб» давно уже приказал долго жить. А то, что ты и Джейн парочка тоже давно не новость и никого вы не интересуете — даже если начнёте обжиматься на центральной площади Лондэйла никто и головы не повернёт.   
  
\- Квин! - Хелен смотрела на младшую почти в шоке.  
  
\- Что? - Квин скривилась. - У меня и без всего этого проблем выше крыши… Как ты, Дарья, умотала в Бостон мне и поговорить по душам теперь не с кем…  
  
Дарья удивлённо посмотрела на Квин — у той на ресницах уже повисли слезинки.  
\- Может ты и не знаешь но уже больше ста лет назад изобрели такую полезную штуку как телефон. А не так давно к твоим услугам появился Интернет. И разве Стэйси не подходит для задушевных разговоров?  
  
Квин на это только саркастически фыркнула.  
  
….  
  
\- Ну как?  
  
\- Нормально. Ждём тебя на ужин.  
  
\- Я в качестве парадного блюда?  
  
\- Не беспокойся. Хелен достаточно спокойно отнеслась к новости о смене… моего курса.  
  
\- А Джейк?  
  
\- Мама обещала с ним поговорить. А как твои?  
  
\- Дома был только сонный и снулый Трент. Он не сильно удивился но ты же знаешь этого флегматика… Кстати, из его комнаты следом выползла на свет такая же вялая и встрёпанная Моник — облом-с, подруга.  
  
Дарья только фыркнула в ответ:  
\- Ты её тоже оповестила о случившемся?  
  
\- Трент. Он ей рассказал.  
  
\- Реакция?  
  
\- Нулевая. А как среагировала Квин?  
  
\- Равнодушно. Говорит, что своих проблем хватает. Так что я пошла исполнять сестринский долг. Ребёнку, оказывается, больше не с кем побеседовать по душам.   Пока.  
  
\- Пока.  
  
…..  
  
Ужин проходил, как пишут в протоколах, «в тёплой и дружественной обстановке». Хелен расспрашивала Дарью и Джейн о учёбе, ближайших планах и не касалась скользкой темы их нового статуса но Дарья держала ухо востро — Хелен отлично играла в покер, а с опытным карточным игроком и адвокатом в одном флаконе не стоит расслабляться. И вот оно…  
  
\- Как у вас это началось?  
  
\- Что? - Дарья постаралась изобразить на лице недоумение — «что мы такого натворили? - нас там вообще и близко не было, Ваша Честь!»  
  
\- Ваши отношения, - Хелен ехидно откомментировала. - Дарья, у тебя ПОЧТИ получилось. Молодец.  
  
Джейн пожала плечами.  
\- А как это обычно начинается? Мы полюбили друг друга и… однажды ЭТО случилось…  
  
\- А когда… - вступила Дарья. - Когда мы полюбили друг друга?… Мы до сих пор об этом  спорим…  
  
\- Вы даже не знаете, когда у вас годовщина? - неожиданно подала голос Квин.  
  
\- Не знаем… - развела руками Джейн.  
  
\- Успокойся, мама. Никто никого в постель не тащил, не совращал, не соблазнял. Это было взаимно. По обоюдному согласию при полном непротивлении сторон.  
  
Джейн тихо хихикнула в кулак.  
  
\- Ладно, - вздохнула Хелен. - Хочешь ещё лазанью, Джейн?  
  
\- Давайте! Поделитесь рецептом?  
  
Хелен одобрительно кивнула:  
\- Джейн, ты ещё не думала о карьере дипломата?  
  
\- Доем и обязательно подумаю, Миссис Моргендорфер.  
  
Хелен рассмеялась:  
\- Можешь звать меня просто Хелен. Мы же теперь почти родственники.  
  
Дарья наконец смогла, с облегчением, выдохнуть и ужин пошёл своим чередом.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                    


	24. SURPRISE III

\- Но всё таки — как это всё произошло? - Хелен улыбнулась. - Я от тебя так просто не отстану, Дарья. Вы долгое время были просто подругами…  
  
Дарья вздохнула. Хелен имеет право знать — она, Дарья, приехала домой и сбросила на него бомбу.   
\- Хочешь знать кто виноват? Я. Удивлена?  
  
\- Не очень.  
  
\- Странно… Я сама от себя не ожидала… Это было на студенческой вечеринке. Мы немного выпили и… Я увидела как Джейн разговаривает с каким то парнем и меня просто кольнуло, резануло где-то внутри — как он СМЕЕТ прикасаться своими липкими лапками к МОЕЙ Джейн?! Понимаешь, не к просто лучшей подруге, а к МОЕЙ Джейн! Я жутко ревнива и злопамятна…  
  
\- Вся в отца… - Хелен смотрела на старшую дочь скорее сочувственно. - Он такой же…  
  
\- Я ещё хлебнула для храбрости и подгребла к ним. Мне ничего не пришлось объяснять Джейн — она понимает меня даже без слов. Иногда. А тут я пытаюсь испепелить взглядом её собеседника. Джейн рассмеялась — оказалось это один из членов многочисленного клана Лейнов — троюродный брат что-ли. Нас представили.  
  
…  
  
 _\- Какая ты смешная, Дарья! - Джейн улыбалась во все шестьдесят четыре зуба глядя на красную от смущения подругу, ласково обняла её и… поцеловала. Нежно. В губы. Почти не касаясь но это лёгкое прикосновение обожгло, мир зашатался и Дарья с трудом устояла на ногах. Обхватила Джейн за шею и поцеловала её сама. Так крепко — как не целовала даже Тома. Музыка продолжала греметь, гвалт продолжался но для Дарьи всё пропало, исчезло — она оторвалась от губ Джейн и в этот момент могла видеть только её глаза  и боялась утонуть в этой притягательной синеве._  
  
 _\- Потанцуем? - Джейн улыбалась но её глаза смотрели серьёзно, даже без тени улыбки. И они закружились в неком подобии вальса не обращая внимания на любопытные взгляды, перешёптывания и вспышки — какой то, местного разлива, Тошнотик снимал происходящее на мобильный._  
  
…  
  
\- Этим поцелуем мы обе сожгли все мосты, все пути отступления назад. Нас все видели… В том числе и приятели по нашим колледжам. Но и отступать мы не собирались… Всё наконец встало на свои места. И в эту ночь я заснула в объятиях Джейн…  
  
….  
  
 _Они вернулись домой на такси. Дарья была всю дорогу притихшей, молчаливой. Джейн удивлённо поглядывала на подругу. Наконец, они прибыли домой. В свою маленькую но уютную квартирку. Джейн заперла дверь и повернулась к Дарье:_  
 _\- Что с тобой, Моргендорфер?_  
  
 _Дарья продолжала упорно молчать и уставилась на пол словно там происходило что-то крайне интересное. Джейн подошла к подруге и встряхнула её за плечи:_  
  
 _\- Да что с тобой такое?!_  
  
 _Дарья наконец подняла глаза. Испуганные глаза на бледном лице._  
  
 _\- Мне страшно… Я не знаю, что со мной случилось… Словно всё перевернулось вверх тормашками и я не пойму на каком я сейчас свете…_  
  
 _Джейн ласково обняла подругу. Та не отстранилась и зарылась лицом в плечо Джейн._  
  
 _\- Думаешь мне не страшно, Моргендорфер? Думаешь у меня сейчас всё внутри не трясётся? Но… - Джейн неожиданно звонко рассмеялась. - Видела бы ты себя со стороны!  Насупилась, губы сжаты, дым из ушей! Я думала, что ты сейчас такое устроишь!_  
  
 _Дарья смущенно хихикнула:_  
  
 _\- Я подумала: «Что это за тип, который хватает руками МОЮ ДЖЕЙН?!» Я страшно ревнива ты же знаешь…_  
  
 _Джейн грустно улыбнулась:_  
  
 _\- Я тоже… Помнишь Амелию?_  
  
 _\- Конечно._  
  
 _\- Меня задело даже то, что до меня у тебя была, оказывается, подруга… Глупо, да?_  
  
 _Дарья снова тихо хихикнула и поцеловал Джейн в шею. Потом серьёзно посмотрела подруге в глаза и поцеловала в губы. Джейн ответила на поцелуй и Дарья принялась осыпать лицо Джейн поцелуями одновременно пытаясь стащить у неё с плеч куртку. Джейн придержала Дарью за руки._  
  
 _\- Стоп, Моргендорфер. Ты не забыла, что у меня есть своя спальня._  
  
 _\- Пошли…_  
 _…_  
  
 _Джейн улыбнулась:_  
  
 _\- Ну и кто мы теперь друг для друга?_  
  
 _Дарья улыбнулась в ответ:_  
  
 _\- Больше чем подруги. Мы теперь пара. Я тебя люблю._  
 _\- Я тебя тоже. Спи давай._  
  
 _Дарья прижалась ещё тесней к горячему телу Джейн и через несколько минут блаженно засопела, а Джейн ещё полчаса пыталась унять колотящееся в самом горле сердце и счастливые слёзы но наконец сама погрузилась в сон._  
  
….  
\- И как отнеслись к случившемуся ваши сокурсники?   
  
\- Пялились. Шёпоток за спиной. Всё как обычно но очень скоро всем стало не до того. Учёба… Некогда.  
  
Хелен улыбнулась:  
\- Так что ты, на самом деле, знаешь, когда праздновать вашу годовщину? Когда ваши отношения вышли на новый уровень.  
  
Дарья кивнула:  
\- Ага. Поручить организацию праздника Квин? Она такие вещи уважает.  
  
\- Кстати, о нашей Квин. Я слышала как ты пела ей колыбельную! Ты же была совсем крохой — неужели помнишь?  
  
\- Помню… И Квин тоже помнит — успокоилась и мгновенно заснула. И улыбалась во сне как малый ребёнок... И ей, как внезапно выяснилось, очень не хватает меня. Телефон плохая замена… Она хочет полноценного общения. Наедине. Глаза в глаза. Ты бы, мам, побольше времени отдавала семье — ребёнок просто извёлся от одиночества. Это я привычная, а для Квин моя обувь оказалась тесновата — до кровавых мозолей…  
  
\- Ты будешь меня учить, девочка?! - Хелен казалось рассердилась по настоящему. Но потом печально вздохнула и так беспомощно улыбнулась, что у Дарьи защемило сердце.- Прости. Ты права. Забросила ребёнка совсем. Пора бы, наконец, научиться игнорировать телефон...  
  
Дарья вздохнула:  
\- Как ни смешно наша Квин ещё маленькая… Действительно совсем ребёнок. И ей очень не хватает полноценного общения. Я в Бостоне но ты то дома...  
  
Хелен зевнула прикрыв рот рукой:  
\- Уже поздно. Пора по кроваткам. А я пойду утешать ещё одного ребёнка…  
  
Дарья недоумённо уставилась на мать. Хелен рассмеялась:  
\- Джейка. Он растерян и пока опять не начал звать свою мамочку Рут… Ждать ли нам твою любимую к завтраку?  
  
Дарья пожала плечами:  
\- Честно, я не знаю… Скорее ближе к обеду. Она и Трент не самые большие любители ранних подъёмов. Собственно как и я. А сейчас у нас вроде как каникулы и я думаю, что и у Джейн завтра ещё будет непростой разговор со старшим братом. Сегодня ему было вроде как не до этого. Сразу, как Джейн оглоушила его новостями, ушёл с Моник на репетицию. Ты же знаешь его расписание...   
  
-  Знаю.. Понятно… Спокойной ночи, Дарья…  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, мама.  
….  
  
Трент равнодушно пожал плечами:  
\- Вы уже взрослые девушки но с мамой объясняться будешь сама. Это твоя жизнь.  
  
Джейн кивнула:  
\- Конечно.  
  
Трент хихикнул и откашлялся в кулак:  
\- Самое смешное, что весь наш клан уже осведомлён о революционных изменениях в твоей личной жизни — кто-то видел тебя и Дарью целующимися на вечеринке. На глазах у всех.  
  
Джейн кивнула:  
\- Знаю. Троюродный братец — известный стукач и сплетник.  
  
Трент отхлебнул кофе:  
\- Так что мы избавлены от очередного сборища в «родовом гнезде» - все очень хотят видеть наших родителей лично и устроить им хороший скандал. Давно не было такого прекрасного повода — было как то уж слишком тихо. Основные страсти кипели на крикетном поле.   
  
Джейн прищурилась:  
-  Если знают все Лейны получается и мама уже в курсе — знает обо всём? И ты тоже, братец?!!  
  
\- Ага. Но меня попросили пока молчать — не дуйся. Я решил, что это твои дела, твой секрет и, когда ты сама захочешь то расскажешь. И я сам никому не говорил о тебе и Дарье. Наша мама не сказать, что в особом восторге но Дарья ей нравится — серьёзная девушка и после долгих бесед с Хелен — по телефону и лично…  
  
Джейн уже просто была готова взорваться от возмущения:  
\- И Хелен уже знает?!  
  
Трент кивнул:  
\- И давно. Все просто ждали, когда вы сами расколетесь и всё расскажете. Хелен умеет выжидать. Она очень хладнокровный и терпеливый человек. Когда необходимо для дела. Ты знаешь, что она прекрасный игрок в покер? Твоя свежеиспечённая «тёща»...  
  
Джейн только руками развела:  
\- Какие интриги… Просто Медичи какие-то… Королевский двор.  
  
Трент опять пожал плечами:  
\- Мама говорит, что ты очень нравишься Хелен и она даже была рада, что вы теперь вместе — Дарье будет не так одиноко, а то новый город да ещё такой большой как Бостон… Так что Хелен довольно быстро смирилась со случившемся — она адвокат и знает, что бывают истории похуже. С «обычными» парами и если Дарья с тобой счастлива — то плевать кто и что думает о ваших отношениях. Включая родных сестёр Хелен — тётушек Дарьи. Хотя тётя Эми отреагировала совершенно спокойно. Считай, что ты получила благословение от Хелен. Можешь просить у неё руки её старшей дочери!  
  
Джейн поперхнулась кофе, раскашлялась и старший братец похлопал сестрёнку по спине. Джейн с трудом отдышалась:  
\- Пойду… сейчас… к Дарье домой и устрою Хелен скандал! Дарья так нервничала перед этой поездкой, была почти в панике и меня этим заразила, а Хелен всё знала! Интриганка чёртова!  
  
Трент хихикнул:  
\- Ты пойдёшь сейчас к Дарье и забудешь про это, как только её увидишь. Но поторопись — скоро придёт Моник. Мы собирались репетировать.  
  
В голосе Джейн хватало сарказма:  
\- Ага. Как же. Так я тебе и поверила… Но я действительно соскучилась по Дарье. Пока, братец. Смотри поосторожней, а то получишь новое «музыкальное произведение» ровно через девять месяцев.  
  
Трент ответил совершенно ровным голосом, почти равнодушно:  
\- Уже через семь.  
  
\- Что?!!! И ты молчал?!  
  
Трент почти силой вытолкал ошарашенную новостью сестру из кухни:  
\- Всё. Иди. Моник уже паркуется. Дарья заждалась. Потом поговорим.  
  
Джейн совершенно забыла про своё намерение устроить Хелен скандал. Помешали сияющая от радости Дарья, крышесносящее известие о том, что она, Джейн, скоро будет нянчиться с детьми любимого старшего брата, которым Джейн тут же поделилась со всем семейством Моргендорферов и даже покраснела от смущения, получив столько искренних поздравлений зараз, фирменная лазанья от Хелен и вкусный кофе от Квин с булочками от Джейка. Так что наверх, следом за любимой, Джейн поднималась сытой и благодушной.  День начался просто прекрасно и, как надеялись подруги, продолжение будет тоже неплохим.


	25. НЕМНОГО ЛЕТ ТОМУ ВПЕРЁД...

Ребёнок застучал по столу кулачком требуя внимания. Дарья подошла к племяннице, присела на корточки и улыбнулась ей. Дарья младшая улыбнулась в ответ, показав два крохотных зубика.  
  
\- Какая ты смешная!  
  
Дарья выпрямилась. Квин, озабоченно хмурясь, продолжала смотреть в экран ноутбука.  
\- Квин, ты не думаешь, что твоему ребёнку нужен какой-никакой отец?  
  
Квин оторвалась от созерцания данных, которые её совсем не радовали:  
\- Кто-то вроде Джейка? Спасибо, не надо.  
  
\- Почему сразу как папа? Может кто-то похожий на Дэвида? Твоего репетитора.  Он же тебе нравился.  
  
Квин фыркнула:  
\- Мужчина нужен только для этого, - она ласково улыбнулась дочери. - А потом может сваливать.  
  
Дарья только с иронией хмыкнула:  
\- И это говорит мне самая популярная в школе девочка к которой мальчики в очередь стояли, когда ей приспичило выбрать себе постоянного бойфренда?  
  
Квин только устало вздохнула:  
= Это говорит тебе измотанная работой и бытом женщина у которой УЖЕ есть ребёнок и ей пока не нужен ещё один, которого будет слишком много… Что ты хотела, Дарья?  
  
Дарья только пожала плечами в ответ:  
\- Ничего. Только повидать свою любимую младшенькую сестрёнку.  
  
\- А как твои? Дети, Джейн?  
  
\- Дети с Джейн и Хелен.  
  
\- Она у тебя уже на втором?  
  
\- На пятом! Квин, ты точно заработалась. Квин младшая мечтает о братике...  
  
Квин подпёрла щёки кулаками:  
\- Я скоро превращусь в подобие папы… Те же интонации прорезаются…  
  
Дарья поднялась из кресла:  
\- Я всё таки пойду, а то Джейн начнёт ворчать, что пока она и Хелен возятся с детьми я позорно сбежала…  Ты подумай, сестрёнка, о моих словах.  
  
Квин презрительно фыркнула:  
\- Я лучше сделаю предложение Стэйси! Она со школьных времён изменилась к лучшему - не ноет поминутно и ест намного меньше чем среднестатистическая особь мужского пола!  
  
Дарья звонко рассмеялась:  
\- Но у неё вроде кто-то есть. Пока.  
  
…Дома было на удивление тихо. Джейн сидела в кресле с книгой.  
  
\- Где дети? Где мама?  
  
Джейн оторвалась от книги и улыбнулась:  
\- Спят… Причём все. Квин младшая Хелен просто вымотала. Пока у нас некоторые ходят с визитами…  
  
Дарья нежно поцеловала Джейн в щёку:  
\- Только не превращайся в моего папу, пожалуйста. Я пойду, посмотрю как они там.  
  
…  
  
Квин-младшая разметалась во сне. Дарья поправила ей одеяльце и стояла, умиляясь на дочь. Хелен-младшая сладко посапывала во сне сжимая в руке куклу, Хелен-старшая дремала в кресле с газетой в руках. В дверях появилась Джейн:  
\- Спят…  
  
\- Ага, - прошептала Дарья. - Счастливые минуты покоя…  
  
\- Дети быстро растут… - Джейн приобняла Дарью. - И таких спокойных минут у нас будет всё меньше и меньше…  
  
\- Такова жизнь, милая… - Дарья ласково поцеловала Джейн в нос. - Такова жизнь...


	26. КВИН И СТЭЙСИ

\- Уффф… - Стэйси без особых церемоний плюхнулась в кресло. - У меня был не самый лёгкий день!  
  
\- Поверь, - отозвалась Квин. - У меня был не легче.  
  
Малышка подала голосок из кроватки. И Квин взяла дочку на руки.  
  
\- Познакомься, Дарья, это у нас тётя Стэйси.  
  
Дарья-младшая энергично замахала ручкой и расплылась в улыбке. Стэйси просто растаяла от умиления.  
\- Какая смешная! Красотка просто. А кто у нас отец?  
  
Квин аккуратно передала ребёнка  в руки Стэйси и только плечами пожала:  
\- Ты его не знаешь. И я, собственно, тоже. Банк спермы.  
  
Стэйси удивлённо подняла брови:  
\- И это говоришь мне ТЫ?! Которая в школе каждый божий день на свидания бегала…  
  
Квин грустно усмехнулась:  
\- Говоришь как моя сестра. Но ты отлично знаешь, что это были за свидания — популярные мальчики для популярной девочки. Никаких чувств, - Квин сердито фыркнула. - Этот наш идиотский «Модный клуб»… Лучше бы я больше времени тратила на учёбу — пользы было бы больше! Кстати, чем сейчас занимаются Сэнди и наша Тифффаааниии?  
  
Стэйси скривилась:  
\- Сэнди… В школе мы себе подбирали мальчиков попопулярней себе в качестве эскорта, а наша Сэнди теперь предлагает девушек за деньги в качестве эскорта. У неё своя фирма, которая оказывает такого рода услуги. Ходят мутные слухи — но это только слухи, что за отдельную плату девушки могут продолжить общение и в постели. И что Сэнди имеет с этого свою долю и её фирма на самом деле элитный бордель но Линда держит при себе целую армию адвокатов, которые любого сплетника могут заставить прикусить язычок. В общем, наша Сэнди вращается в каких-то полукриминальных кругах и мы почти не общаемся. Мне ещё дорога моя репутация. Тиффани вроде в Вегасе и тоже занимается какими то странными делами. Она у нас теперь гадалка — игроки суеверный народ и наша Тиффани ловко пользуется этим и обирает лохов. Это ты у нас самая успешная — окончила колледж, бизнес-школу, своя фирма, серьёзный бизнес…  
  
Квин поморщилась:  
\- И сплошной геморрой… Верчусь как белка в колесе. Стала лучше понимать папу — сама стала такой же — завожусь с пол-оборота. И трудоголик как мама. Дом-работа-дом. Ребёнок чтобы как у всех. И чтобы хотя бы на несколько часов побыть нормальным человеком — мамой…  
  
Стэйси обняла Квин и та уткнулась носом в плечо подруги:  
\- Бедная ты бедная… Так и живёшь у родителей? И даже в своей старой комнате?  
  
\- У меня фирма тут. На машине пятнадцать минут. И мама сейчас в основном работает дома — есть кому приглядывать за Дарьей.  
  
Стэйси хихикнула:  
\- Это в честь сестры?  
  
Квин кивнула:  
\- Ну да - она свою назвала Квин.  
  
Стэйси окончательно развеселилась:  
\- То есть теперь у Квин действительно есть кузина Дарья?  
  
\- Ага. На самом деле мне так стыдно за то, что в школьные годы называла родную сестру кузиной…  
  
\- А у неё как дела?  
  
Дарья-младшая зазевала и стала тереть глазки. Квин уложила дочку и перешла на шёпот:  
\- Она и Джейн приехали нас навестить. Джейн на пятом месяце, Дарья на втором. Джейн выставляется, успешный художник. Дарью печатают приличные издательства. Собираются экранизировать пару книг. Дети растут… Всё у них в полном порядке. Кофе будешь?  
  
….  
  
\- У тебя кто-то есть? - подруги вернулись с чашками в комнату Квин — малышка посапывала в кроватке. Квин не хотела оставлять дочь надолго одну.  
  
\- Мы разбежались, - видно было, что Стэйси неприятна эта тема.  
  
\- Прости…  
  
\- Ничего. Не в первый раз.  
  
...Ночью Стэйси проснулась и увидела над собой лицо Квин.  
  
\- Можно к тебе?  
  
\- Плохой сон?  
  
\- Что-то вроде того…  
  
Квин прижалась к Стэйси всем телом. Та хихикнула:  
\- Ты решила пойти по стопам своей сестры?  
  
Квин помотала головой:  
\- Нет. Но мне так одиноко… Мне так не хватает подруги… Настоящей подруги.  
  
\- Хочешь чтобы мы больше общались? Чаще встречались? И как полагается закадычным подружкам — посиделки в кафе, болтовня ни о чём?  
  
Квин внимательно и серьёзно, прикусив губу, смотрела в лицо Стэйси:  
\- Да. Мне этого страшно не хватает. Побыть нормальным человеком хотя бы пару часов в день. И общаться с человеком, который мне не родственник и не зависит от меня, а потому не смотрит на меня этим испуганным, затравленным взглядом. У нас дела идут не самым лучшим образом и я наорала на своих подчинённых — они, бедолаги, ходили пришибленные, а я сидела в своём кабинете и сгорала от стыда. Пришлось извиняться за несдержанность… - Квин горько вздохнула и потёрлась щекой о плечо Стэйси. - Ты же говорила, что я самая близкая, лучшая твоя подруга…  
  
\- А ты от меня после этого сразу сбежала…  
  
Квин расхохоталась, сама зажала себе рот рукой и уткнулась носом Стэйси в шею:  
\- Теперь не сбегу…  
  
Стэйси тихо хихикнула:  
\- Ладно. А ты будешь за меня болеть… На соревнованиях.  
  
\- Договорились…  
  
….  
  
Дарья как то странно посмотрела на Квин и повела носом:  
\- Вы что, спали вместе?  
  
Квин покраснела:  
\- С чего ты взяла?  
  
\- Элементарно, Ватсон - от тебя пахнет духами Стэйси.  
  
Квин вздохнула:  
\- Ничего не было, Шерлок. Мне просто приснился плохой сон.  
  
Стэйси кивнула:  
\- Увы. Квин меня отвергла. Мы просто друзья.  
  
Квин ехидно прищурилась и склонила голову набок:  
\- Можно подумать ты бы согласилась если бы я…  
  
\- А ты попробуй. Ты даже не пробовала. Вдруг я соглашусь?  
  
В кухне появилась сонная Джейн:  
\- И на что ты, Стэйси, должна дать согласие?  
  
\- Ни на что, - торопливо перебила Квин. - Мы просто шутили. Кофе будешь?  
  
\- Молоко. Я хочу молока с печеньем. А потом я пойду заканчивать картину…  
\- Что за картина? - полюбопытствовала Стэйси.  
  
\- Семейный портрет, - Джейн жадно пила молоко. - Джейк, Хелен, я и Дарья, Квин, дети за столом и вокруг. Семья. Хочешь и тебя напишу — в качестве подруги Квин?  
  
\- Почему нет?  
  
...Примерно через год Квин и Стэйси стояли перед картиной, которая занимала почти всю стену над диваном на котором похрапывал Джейк с газетой на груди.  
  
\- Через несколько месяцев Джейн пришлось дописывать картину, - ухмыльнулась Квин. -  Из-за прибавления в семействе...  
  
Стэйси с улыбкой покосилась на живот Квин.  
\- И ещё через несколько месяцев придётся переписывать опять…  
  
Квин помотала головой:  
\- Придётся писать ещё одну — на этой места мало осталось. Джейн задумала целую серию портретов. Семья, друзья семьи...     
  
\- Да, Эрик. Я скоро буду, - Хелен спрятала телефон. - Проклятье…  
  
\- Не беспокойтесь, - Стэйси подняла Дарью-младшую на руки и та обхватила её за шею — в другой ручке малышка сжимала игрушечный автомобильчик. - Я присмотрю за ребёнком. За всеми детьми — включая Джейка.  
  
Хелен рассмеялась и, махнув рукой на прощание, вылетела за дверь.  
  
\- Мама не может без работы… - вздохнула Квин.  
  
\- Она ей даёт дополнительную энергию, заряжает, - кивнула в ответ Стэйси. - Пошли, поиграем? - обратилась она к Дарье-младшей.  
  
\- В машинки!  
  
\- Испортила мне ребёнка… - притворно вздохнула Квин. - Нормальные девочки должны интересоваться платьями и играть в принцесс..  
  
\- Как ты в детстве?  
  
\- Не дай бог!


	27. МОНОЛОГ ДЖЕЙН

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/107395695@N04/14696616247/in/datetaken/)

 

    **МОНОЛОГ ДЖЕЙН**

  
  
      ...и тут ты вылетаешь мне навстречу и, не говоря худого слова, стискиваешь в объятиях, а твои мокрые волосы щекочут мою шею — я в полном шоке — прежде не видела тебя такой. Никогда. Словно мы расстались на несколько невыносимо долгих лет, и ты успела страшно за мной соскучиться. Даже когда мы ссорились и мирились, то уважали личное пространство друг друга, и в финале нашего объяснения по поводу Тома, в том затрапезном ночном клубе, мы как-то обошлись без жарких объятий в честь нашего долгожданного примирения…  
      Мы сидели и пили не самый лучший в нашем мире кофе (хуже выходит только у Трента, но он варит его, почти не открывая глаз, словно лунатик, поэтому очень не рекомендуется менять коробки на полке местами, если, конечно, не собираешься отравить моего братца). Главное — кофе был горячим, а тебя трясло. Не сколько от холода, а скорее от свалившегося тебе на голову откровения, что у тебя, оказывается, очень тяжёлый характер и твоим близким было очень непросто с тобой все эти годы. Тоже мне новость! Могла бы и у меня спросить… Я бы тебя просветила на эту тему гораздо раньше. Да и я сама не сахар: родителей не так часто вызывали в школу только потому, что их было трудно застать в городе, а Трент… С первого же взгляда на моего любимого старшего братца было ясно — бесполезно… В конце концов стало уже непонятно кто из нас старше — вечно сонный разгильдяй Трент или я, его младшая сестрёнка. Плюс дурацкая авария, в которую ты чуть не попала. Короткое объяснение с полицией, и вот мы сидим в этой придорожной закусочной. Я прячу довольную улыбку за свою кружку с кофе: ты не стала выдёргивать Тома из его уютного семейного гнёздышка. Оказалось, что я единственный на свете человек, перед которым ты можешь излить душу. Можно гордиться. Мы улыбаемся друг другу словно заговорщики: твоя исповедь — это наша общая тайна. Высшая степень доверия. Между нами нет никого и ничего. Даже Тома. Оказывается, я тоже ревнива…  
      Я долго не понимала тебя, но наконец до меня допёрло, что из-за того, что ты так плохо сходишься с людьми, ты держишься за того, кто стал дорог, зубами и когтями. А уж за того, кто принимает тебя такой, какая ты есть, и не пытается перекроить на свой лад… Я тогда тебе врала — я не одиночка. У меня просто более лёгкий характер. Легко схожусь, легко расхожусь с людьми. Приятели, шапочные знакомства… Настоящим другом стала только ты. Первый настоящий друг.       Постепенно мы обе поняли, что каждая из нас не может без другой. Когда я осознала, что не только начинаю превращаться в некое подобие Кевина, но и теряю тебя — ушла из команды по бегу. Беднягу Тома я была готова уступить тебе, а ты — оставить его ради меня. Мнение Тома нас обеих не волновало… Сюжет для старой комедии. В конце концов, в итоге, мы обе его бросили…  
      Выйдя из закусочной, мы расселись по своим машинам и отправились по домам. Дождь уже кончился. Перед тем как сесть в свой автомобиль, ты меня снова обняла. И коснулась губами щеки. У себя в комнате я упала плашмя на кровать — надо было всё обдумать. Но на следующий день ты была такой же как обычно — привычно спокойная, собранная, серьёзная. И всё как-то забылось — не до того стало, нас закрутила школьная рутина. Последние тесты, экзамены, выбор колледжа… Том поступил в Бромвелл, ты — нет, но в РАФТе тебя встретили с распростёртыми объятиями. Я не заметила, чтобы ты была сильно расстроена отказом в приёме от Бромвелла. Я же всё-таки собралась с духом, послала документы в колледж искусств и была принята — Эшфилд таки вернул меня тогда с небес на грешную землю. Я была очень рада, а ты довольна, что мы будем учиться в одном городе. Том… То, что ты дважды получила вежливый отказ из Бромвелла дало тебе прекрасный повод расстаться со Слоуном. Хотя тебе и было неприятно, что пришлось пойти на разрыв, но на большее, чем дружба, бедняга всё равно не мог рассчитывать. Но расставание с девушкой — это не мировая катастрофа, в конце-то концов…  
      После сонного и маленького Лондейла Бостон… Меня даже немного взбодрило — я всё-таки с детства грезила о Нью-Йорке, об этом гигантском мегаполисе, а ты как-то сжалась, притихла. Напуганная суетой и шумом незнакомого большого города, настоящая девочка-провинциалка, выбравшаяся в новую жизнь из своего тихого городка. Мы с тобой гуляли по Бостону, знакомились с незнакомым для нас новым городом. И однажды нашли маленькое кафе, очень подходившее для наших регулярных встреч и посиделок после занятий. У нас появились какие-никакие знакомые и приятели по колледжу, но однажды ты сказала, что тебе всё равно сильно не хватает меня. А мне было трудно без тебя — я за школьные годы привыкла, что ты почти всегда где-то рядом — во время занятий в колледже я, иногда забывшись, ждала твоей реплики, саркастического замечания и, вспомнив, что тебя нет рядом, мысленно произносила их за тебя. Ещё ты хотела, хотя бы несколько часов тишины и покоя — у тебя началась просто дикая ностальгия по твоей странной комнате со стенами, обитыми мягким, в родительском доме в Лондейле. Где тебя не дёргали поминутно, и это была только ТВОЯ комната. Ты даже не давала Хелен сделать в ней косметический ремонт, даже маленькой перестановки — эта комната была отражением тебя. Мне тоже её не хватало. Существовал только один самый простой выход из этой ситуации — снять квартиру. И в один прекрасный день мы переехали.  
      ...Я снова забираюсь с ногами на твою кровать и поскрипываю карандашом в альбоме для скетчей, а ты стучишь по клавишам ноутбука, нахмурившись и прикусив нижнюю губу... Или лежишь на кровати поверх покрывала, уставившись в потолок, и о чём-то размышляешь. Мы часто даже не разговариваем друг с другом — в этом нет большой нужды — достаточно ощущать присутствие другого рядом. Мне достаточно просто стоять у мольберта и сосредоточенно наносить мазок за мазком, пока ты сидишь перед телевизором и задумчиво, без всякой цели, щёлкаешь пультом, переключаясь с канала на канал, не задерживаясь на очередной картинке даже на пару секунд. Или, сгорбившись, читаешь, уткнувшись носом в книгу. Я только после нашего переезда наконец полностью осознала, КАК мне всего этого не хватало.  
      И этого мне тоже не хватало. Наших посиделок в твоей или моей комнате. Нашей ленивой трепотни о занятиях, преподавателях и прочем. Твоих едких и метких комментариев. Всё было опять как в старые-добрые школьные времена.  
      ...Ты так и не смогла объяснить, что на тебя тогда нашло — мы уже неплохо обжились в нашей квартирке — к тому времени прошло уже месяца два, как мы в неё въехали. В тот вечер в закусочной всё случилось из-за твоего внезапного приступа самоедства, осознания степени собственного «сволочизма» по отношению к самым близким людям, дурацкой аварии на дороге — ты была в полном душевном раздрае... Но в тот бостонский вечер… Я только вышла из ванной в своей «пижамке», как ты вдруг бросилась мне на шею... И в это мгновение весь мой мир перевернулся вверх тормашками. И рухнул. Но мне было плевать. Потому что всё стало таким, каким и должно было быть изначально — всё стало ПРАВИЛЬНО. Всё встало на свои места. Мы не могли друг без друга. На самом деле мы давно уже поняли это. Мы давно шли к тому, что случилось в тот вечер и продолжается с тех пор. Я даже и не вспомнила про Эллисон и её слова, а вспомнив, мысленно показала ей язык, ведь именно из-за тебя я и послала её куда подальше. Теперь это было мне совершенно ясно.  
  
      ...Хелен была в полной растерянности от шока. И Джейк. И Квин. Все.  
      — Ну что тут скажешь… — как-то сомнамбулически протянула Хелен. — Мне необходимо… подняться к себе — подумать...  
      Она встала, пошатнулась, и Джейк её придержал за талию. Квин таращилась на нас обеих так, словно внезапно выяснилось, что ты ей действительно не только не родная сестра, а вообще инопланетянка — удочерённая пришелица из Розуэлла. И я заодно тоже с той самой, разбившейся в Нью-Мексико, «тарелочки». Квин только собралась рвануть с места к себе, как ты нахмурилась и строго посмотрела на неё:  
      — Слышишь, сестрица — никому. Никому ни слова. Это только наши семейные дела.  
      Квин плюхнулась назад на стул. Она ведь была тоже в шоке, и ей было необходимо поделиться с кем-то. А теперь она осталась наедине со своей горячей от услышанного головой — Квин начала тереть виски так, словно у неё случился приступ мигрени. Может действительно так оно и было. Наконец, она встала со своего стула и молча поплелась к себе. В каком-то смысле её мир тоже рухнул — привычный, уютный, понятный… Предсказуемый.  
      ...Через некоторое время всё пришло в норму. Мне пришлось вытерпеть долгую и непростую беседу с Хелен в её комнате за закрытыми дверьми, а потом уже ты о чём-то долго разговаривала с матерью. Джейк держался в стороне. Квин спряталась в своей комнате.  
  
      Мы втроём сидели за кухонным столом. Хелен вздохнула:  
      — Ничего я тут поделать уже не смогу… - она невесело улыбнулась. — Дарья, я от тебя всего ожидала, но…  
      — Мы не выбираем в кого влюбляться, мама. Так уж вышло… — ты растерянно пожимаешь плечами, но при этом сияешь от счастья, сжимая мою руку в своей.  
      Хелен потом сказала мне, что это и примирило её с произошедшим — твоя улыбка, твой смех. Тебя как подменили. Она и не могла припомнить, чтобы ты ТАК улыбалась, смеялась… Когда-либо прежде. Ей давно не приходилось видеть тебя такой счастливой.  
      ...Я лежу рядом с тобой и смотрю, как ты улыбаешься во сне — мы в твоей комнате в Лондейле. Скоро зазвенит будильник и мы спустимся завтракать — Хелен обещала приготовить твою любимую лазанью…

 

**ТИХИЙ ВЕЧЕР (взгляд со стороны)**

Дарья сидела на диване перед телевизором с книгой на коленях и исподтишка наблюдала за Джейн. Единственная подруга (колледж мало что изменил — для Дарьи Джейн осталась единственным настоящим другом, самым близким человеком — как и Дарья для Джейн — появление новых друзей-приятелей особо не повлияло на их отношения) стояла за мольбертом. Собственно ради таких вот тихих вечеров они и решили вместе снимать квартиру. Когда никто не мешает и можно просто посидеть и помолчать рядом друг с другом. Джейн, нахмурившись и прикусив нижнюю губу, сосредоточенно работала кистью. Дарья смотрела на Джейн и думала, что вот сейчас Лейн настоящая — ничего напускного, сарказма, они стали старше, терпимее, меньше юношеского максимализма… Дарья так и не поняла как это произошло — она словно увидела Джейн под другим углом, по новому… И пропала. Мир рухнул в чёрную дыру. И Дарья провалилась туда же. Вместе со старым диваном и книгой. Сердце подпрыгнуло до горла и упало назад в грудную клетку, стукнуло о рёбра. 

\- С тобой всё в порядке, Моргендорфер? - Джейн озабоченно хмурится. Даже отложила кисточку и подошла к подруге.

\- Да. Всё нормально, - Дарья улыбается и не может отвести взгляда от этих таких родных, умных синих глаз. Кажется старый диван покачнулся, поплыл. Джейн хмурится, смотрит на сияющую странной, пьяной улыбкой Дарью, пожимает плечами и возвращается к мольберту.

\- Ещё немного и бы подумала, что ты что-то приняла… - ворчит Джейн себе под нос.

Дарья ничего не говорит в ответ — она просто тонет, захлёбывается от нежданного приступа нежности к подруге. «Что с тобой, Моргендорфер?» Пытается читать — но текст словно ускользает, уплывает куда-то и Дарья только делает вид, что погрузилась в чтение, а сама продолжает искоса наблюдать за Джейн — та, ничего не подозревая, снова ушла с головой в работу.

 

...Дарья затеяла Большую Стирку. Её или Джейн нельзя назвать неряхами но… Хелен, навестив старшую дочь и Джейн в Бостоне, долго ворчала по поводу их неумения вести совместное хозяйство. Такие приступы хозяйственной активности всё равно остались нечастым явлением и следовало ловить момент. Дарья носилась по маленькой квартирке со скоростью пули и даже заразила своим энтузиазмом Джейн. Вот и сейчас — белья скопилось довольно много, а Джейн Дарья услала в супермаркет - «В этой ледяной пустыне называемой холодильником должно завестись что-то более менее съедобное — на одной пицце мы заработаем с тобой гастрит, Лейн!» Дарья задумчиво уставилась на футболку — на Джейн напал приступ вдохновения и брызги краски летели во все стороны. Футболка теперь напоминает палитру. «Быть или не быть?» Это был внезапный порыв — Дарья зарылась лицом в комок ткани — запах краски, растворитель, дезодорант… Хлопнула дверь, Дарья торопливо бросила футболку в пасть стиральной машины. 

\- Что такое, Моргендорфер? - Джейн с подозрением посмотрела на красную от смущения и встрёпанную Дарью.

\- Ничего…

\- Ну-ну…

 

\- А он… Он мне сказал… Он говорит… - Джейн рассказывает как всегда увлечённо, взахлёб. И не замечает как напряженна Дарья, как она хмурится, кусает губы. Дарья сердита, почти в ярости и, когда ужин заканчивается, всё так же молча собирает посуду и сгружает с грохотом в кухонный умывальник. Джейн чувствует настроение Дарьи, недоумевает но не подаёт вида.

\- Тебе помочь?

\- Нет, - сухо. Дарья даже не оборачивается. Она с ожесточением полирует тарелку под мощной струёй воды. Брызги летят во все стороны.

Джейн пожимает плечами и отправляется в ванную. 

 

...Джейн поднимает глаза и смотрит на своё отражение. Полощет рот и выплёвывает пену в умывальник. Опять смотрится в зеркало, поправляет волосы. 

\- Так… И что такое с нашей Дарьей? Я уже видела этот взгляд. Когда я начала «встречаться» с Томом. Только этого мне не хватало!

Эта их дурацкая размолвка… Глупые ссоры… «Надо поговорить с Дарьей. Что за детский сад на самом деле! Мы уже в колледже! Две взрослые, самостоятельные девушки, в конце концов!» Джейн вытирает лицо и выходит из ванной. И почти сразу подвергается нападению. Дарья. Как в тот дождливый вечер. Но Дарья не просто кидается подруге на шею. Она её целует. В губы. Крепко. И стискивает Джейн в объятиях. Та даже не может нормально дышать — то ли из-за захвата Дарьи, то ли от шока. Мир переворачивается вверх ногами. И вдруг всё становится на свои места. Джейн успокаивается. Всё стало КАК НАДО. И целует Дарью в ответ. Так и должно быть. Они любят друг друга. Не могут друг без друга. Точка.

 

\- Когда ты стала рассказывать об этом парне…

\- Знакомо… - с улыбкой вздыхает Джейн. - Ты всё также ревнива, подруга.

Они сидят на диване перед выключенным телевизором. Дарья смущённо краснеет и утыкается Джейн в плечо носом.

\- Просто я не хочу чтобы кто-то отобрал тебя у меня…

Джейн целует Дарью в голову.

\- Не отберёт… И этот парень — просто приятель по колледжу. Ты же его помнишь — он и с тобой флиртовал на той вечеринке. Ну, на прошлой неделе.

\- Помню… - кивает Дарья. - Но мне кажется, что это потому, что он тогда немного перебрал.

Джейн тихо смеётся. Потом говорит совершенно серьёзно.

\- Ты очень красивая девушка, Моргендорфер. И умная. Вот, даже парня у меня однажды увела...

Дарья смотрит на подругу серьёзно, без улыбки.

\- Я тебя люблю, Джейн.

\- Я тебя тоже.

 

...- Нервничаешь? - Джейн поворачивается к, сидящей рядом на сиденье, Дарье.

Они едут на автобусе в Лондейл проведать родственников и Дарья решила открыться родителям о произошедших революционных изменениях в её личной жизни. 

\- Немного…

\- Если хочешь я могу пойти с тобой.

\- Не обязательно, - улыбается Дарья. - Ну что они со мной на самом деле могут сделать? Не убьют же… Не запрут. При всех тараканах в голове моя мама и Джейк достаточно разумные люди.

Джейн кивает:

\- Но всё равно — держи меня в курсе.

\- Договорились. Мама так и так захочет с тобой поговорить. 

  
  
**MALL, SUPER MALL!**

  
  
\- На вашей свадьбе я буду подружкой невесты! - объявила Квин за завтраком. - И надеюсь всё таки понянчить племянников!  
Я даже поперхнулась какао, которое сварила всё та же Квин, и тебе (ты сидела по правую руку) пришлось пару раз от души врезать мне по спине.  
\- Спасибо… - просипела, откашлявшись, я и ошалело уставилась на младшую Моргендорфер. Что это с ней? Как оказалось Хелен пришлось очень нелегко с Квин — вчера Моргендорфер-старшая потратила ещё пару часов на то, чтобы успокоить и утешить младшую. Несмотря ни на что, Квин любит и всегда любила тебя и была очень рада, когда в твоей жизни появился Том. Она очень переживала за тебя и только ей показалось, что ты становишься «нормальным» человеком — появился бойфренд, ты стала понемногу пользоваться косметикой и твои отношения с ней, с Квин, стали окончательно похожи на сестринские, потеплели — вы обе повзрослели, сблизились и… В начале, ты довольно внезапно, без каких-либо причин даёшь отставку Тому, а потом… Вот такой вот пердювмонокль… В отличие от тебя, Квин очень понравилось быть подружкой невесты и она мечтала, как будет выступать в этой же роли уже на твоей свадьбе и тут… Хелен утешила Квин известием, что скоро, вполне возможно, в отдельных штатах будут разрешены браки для таких как… «очень близкая и любимая... подруга твоей старшей сестры» - в Онтарио уже можно. Так что пышную свадьбу мы устроим. Всё будет как у всех - с тортом, подружками невесты и гостями. И Квин успокоилась.  
А я подумала, что до сих пор так далеко вперёд не заглядывала — мы едва стали парой и я только начала привыкать к этой мысли. И ты тоже. А мне ещё предстояло «обрадовать» Трента и наших родителей. Да и у тебя, есть тётушки — Рита и Эми. Нам все ещё предстоят нелёгкие объяснения с близкими… С Ритой и Эми разговаривать будет Хелен. А вот с главой клана Барксдэйлов… Хелен просто перекашивало при одной только мысли о будущем разговоре с матерью - даже стала вздрагивать, когда звонил телефон и на лице Хелен проступало явное облегчение, когда выяснялось, что это по работе — Эрик или собственная ассистентка.  
\- Сегодня мы все отправляемся в торговый центр! - у Хелен вышло даже немного торжественно. Джейк поднял глаза от тарелки и озадаченно уставился на жену. Я покосилась на Квин — та не выказала большого восторга и продолжала вяло ковыряться вилкой в салате, не поднимая глаз. А ты никак не отреагировала на это объявление и я сразу догадалась, что это твоя идея.  
\- Семейный выход. Квин, я не вижу чтобы ты проявила какой-либо энтузиазм по этому поводу. Это же «не просто Молл — это СУПЕРМОЛЛ!» - Хелен явно подражала интонациям самой Квин. - Взбодрись!  
Я видела, что твоя мама всё ещё не в своей тарелке. Но делает вид, что ничего не произошло, всё как обычно — подумаешь! Бывает и в лучших семействах… Я ощутила лёгкое чувство вины — мы взорвали бомбу — твой дом, хоть и с трудом, но устоял - его только немного перекосило. Хелен в растрёпанных чувствах, Джейк не знает как ему теперь себя вести со мной и с тобой, своей старшей дочерью, Квин оглушённая новостями ещё не пришла в себя и не может поделиться ни с кем, выплеснуть наружу свои переживания, бедняга — Хелен запретила… Я откашлялась:  
\- И что мы там будем делать?  
Ты повернулась ко мне — так и есть - твоя идея:  
\- Прошвырнёмся по бутикам, заглянем в хвалёный книжный магазин, парикмахерскую…  
\- И в магазин безделушек… - машинально отшутилась я. Сама пребывая в лёгком шоке. Квин тоже выглядела удивлённой.  
\- Если хочешь, - пожала ты плечами. - Пообедаем…  
Точно — Квин ещё не пришла в себя. Чтобы у твоей младшей сестры глаза не заблестели при заветном слове «бутики»… Что-то большое в лесу отбросило копыта…  
  
…- Стэйси… - обречённо выдохнула Квин. Точно — Стэйси. Если вы хотите чтобы та или иная новость стала всеобщим достоянием — сообщите её Стэйси под большим секретом ("Только никому! Слышишь - больше никому на этом свете!") и… БУМ!!! Словно взорвалась гигантская хлопушка и слухи со сплетнями засыпали Лондэйл как конфетти… Стэйси не могла не заметить, что я и ты держимся за руки — я чувствовала кожей её взгляд.  
\- Привет… - сказала она. - Привет Дарья… Привет…  
\- Джейн, - подсказала я.  
\- Джейн… - послушно повторила Стэйси. - Здравствуйте Миссис Моргендорфер, Мистер Моргендорфер…  
И всё это она монотонно, на автопилоте, проговорила не отрывая взгляда от наших рук.  
\- Не хочешь с нами? - ЭТО сказала Я?!! Самое странное, что ты удовлетворённо кивнула и поддержала меня.  
\- Точно. Поможешь нам с выбором нового имиджа. Мы всё-таки теперь начали учиться в колледже, большой город — всё такое…  
\- Ладно… - Стэйси была удивлена не меньше моего, а у меня рот был просто нараспашку. Но Хелен была полностью согласна с тобой.  
\- Если ты, конечно, никуда не торопишься. И у тебя нет никаких срочных дел на ближайшие несколько часов, Стэйси.  
Та только помотала головой:  
\- Нет, - и снова уставилась на наши руки. - А вы…  
\- Угадала, - кивнула ты. - Пошли?  
  
...Знакомая парикмахерская…. Стэйси щебетала с мастером, что-то обсуждала с ней — я не вслушивалась.  
...В зеркале отразилась какая-то смутно знакомая девушка. Я с трудом узнала себя. Тебя… тоже с большим трудом. Теперь на твоём носу сидели новые очки с тонкой и модной оправой. Контактные линзы не вызывали у тебя особого восторга — ты ещё не забыла ту школьную историю…  
...Одежда, обувь… Это для Стэйси и Квин была родная стихия. Они знали почти всех продавщиц не просто по именам, а лично ("Модный клуб" отсюда не вылезал) и Квин окончательно успокоилась, стала уверенной в себе. Когда ей ещё предоставится такой шанс — покомандовать тобой и твоей... «подружкой»?! И ты даже не протестовала! Квин чувствовала себя отмщённой. За испытанный накануне шок. Стэйси щебетала и щебетала с продавщицами, носилась по залу как маленький ураган с вешалками и охапками ткани в руках — даже твои родители не вмешивались. Я перестала быть человеком - меня вертели во все стороны, обсуждали мою фигуру, прикладывали куски ткани - короче, вели себя со мной так словно я внезапно из живого существа превратилась в манекен и эта парочка ведьмочек от моды собиралась выставить меня в витрину. Стэйси обнаглела до того, что и Хелен засыпала советами и уговорила ту купить пару кофточек и новый галстук Джейку - старый, оказывается, не сочетался по цвету с носками. Да ещё вытребовала какие то скидки для всех…  
...Среди книжных полок ты вновь стала собой — серьёзно хмуря брови, изучала список, который видимо составила заранее, и мы вышли из магазина с охапками книг — я чувствовала, что ты готова была скупить пол магазина — но наша квартирка не резиновая... Первое, что ты сделала по приезду в Бостон — записалась в городскую библиотеку. Библиотека всегда была твоим убежищем. И теперь стала и моим. Мы сидели друг напротив друга, переговаривались шёпотом, а потом, полные новыми знаниями по самую макушку, шли в наше любимое кафе…  
...Стэйси присоединилась к нам в ресторане. Квин её упросила. С дальним умыслом. И, когда мы приступили к десерту, решила прерваться на минуточку чтобы поговорить с бывшей «боевой подругой» по «Модному клубу», отложила ложку — у Квин вышло почти жалобно:  
\- Ты, конечно, всё поняла… Про Джейн и мою сестру... Только пожалуйста — пока никому…  
Стэйси хмыкнула:  
\- Слухи про Дарью и Джейн ещё в школе ходили… Чуть ли не с первых дней их знакомства. Так что я не сильно удивлена.  
Ты иронично поднимаешь брови — теперь тонкие и фыркаешь:  
\- С чего бы? Ничего такого между нами тогда ЕЩЁ не было.  
Стэйси насмешливо и печально улыбается:  
\- А разве для слухов и сплетен обязательно чтобы что-то было?  
Она меня удивила — из книжного магазина Стэйси вышла с пакетом полным серьёзной технической литературы. Даже непривычно. Не ожидала от неё.  
В магазин безделушек мы тоже заглянули — ты, скорее всего, в самом начале из чистого ехидства. С облегчением обнаружила, что рекламный плакат с твоим изображением больше не украшает вход. И… Как ни забавно но ты купила несколько безделушек!!! Нет, точно — в большом лесу траур. И ты ещё сказала, что вся эта непонятная хрень сделает обстановку нашей квартиры более уютной… У меня после этого твоего заявления слова просто закончились...  
..Хелен приехала в Бостон с нами. Захотела посмотреть как мы обживаем новое место жительства. Покупок было столько, что пришлось сделать несколько ходок вверх и вниз по лестнице и я даже запыхалась. Хелен заглянула в наш холодильник — сложить гостинцы и недовольно поморщилась:  
\- Девочки, чем вы питаетесь? Святым духом?  
В результате, мы все отправились в ближайший супермаркет… Так что вечером я была почти без сил. Упала в изнеможении в кресло и наблюдала как ты расставляешь книги на полке и пристраиваешь, купленную в магазине безделушек, кракозябру на дверцу холодильника. Наконец, со вздохом облегчения, ты рухнула на диван. Тут у меня возник хороший вопрос:  
\- Что ты об этом думаешь?  
Ты закрыла книгу, которую только начала читать и подняла на меня глаза.  
\- О чём?  
Я сдержанно хихикнула.  
\- О том чтобы нам действительно вступить в брак.  
Ты равнодушно пожала плечами.  
\- Почему бы и нет?  
И опять уткнулась в толстый томик. А я уставилась на тебя в лёгком шоке — ты не восприняла мои слова как шутку и отнеслась к сказанному мной абсолютно серьёзно! Я посидела пару минут, приходя в себя, открывая и закрывая рот словно аквариумная рыбка.  
\- Ладно… Но мои ещё ничего не знают… Даже мой любимый старший братец. Не говоря уже об Аманде. И Винсенте. И прочих. И твои… Твои тётушки, к примеру, ещё не в курсе...  
Ты снова поднимаешь глаза от книги и улыбаешься мне.  
\- Значит, в следующий наш приезд мы всё расскажем… Всем заинтересованным лицам. А Хелен поставит в известность своих сестёр — Риту и Эми. И «обрадует» свою мать — НАШУ бабушку.  
Я молчу. Хотелось бы их всех подготовить… Но как к ТАКОМУ можно подготовить? Встаю и иду к мольберту — живопись это моё успокоительное…

  
  
**ТРЕНТ**

  
  
Трент варит кофе. Это значит, что мой дорогой братец, на полусогнутых, подходит к кухонной раковине с эмалированной кастрюлькой в руках, открывает воду, наполняет кастрюльку и ставит её на, уже зажжённую, конфорку. Рука Трента шарит по полке и снимает с неё коробку. С кофе. Я надеюсь, что с кофе. Точно кофе — судя по запаху. Собственно, поэтому я и стараюсь братцу в этот момент не мешать. Не отвлекать его. Порядок действий должен быть соблюдён. Поэтому молчу и жду.Наконец, тёмно-коричневая жижа разливается по кружкам и одна достаётся тебе. Ты вежливо благодаришь и изображаешь, что делаешь маленький глоток.  
\- Осторожно. Горячо.  
Ты благодаришь Трента за предупреждение.  
Он усаживается сам и отпивает из своей кружки. Ставит её на стол. Я решаю, что момент настал:  
\- Я собираюсь вступить в брак!  
Трент вздёргивает брови и невозмутимо интересуется:  
\- И кто этот… счастливчик?  
По его тону можно понять, что этому «счастливчику» мой брат не завидует. Совсем. Я улыбаюсь как можно шире — просто реклама зубной пасты с отбеливателем — мне ещё пёстрой, лаковой картонной коробочки в пальцах не хватает и накрываю своей рукой твою.  
\- Она перед тобой!  
Ты тоже улыбаешься. Мы обе сияем улыбками. Брови Трента забираются ещё выше — под самую линию волос. Чудо! Мой братец, ещё не получив положенной ему дозы кофеина, проснулся сам! Глаза стали круглыми как у совы.  
Тут, из, забытой на плите, кастрюльки выплёскивается кофе. Шипение и треск. Трент взлетает со стула неразборчиво шипя что-то себе под нос, гасит огонь, хватает полотенце и кастрюлька стремительно отправляется в раковину. Раздражённо ворча брат мой плюхается назад на свой стул и переводит взгляд с твоего лица на моё и обратно. Смотрит пристально, очень внимательно. Изучающе так. Мы продолжаем скалиться, а Трент недоверчиво хмурится:  
\- Вы меня не разыгрываете часом?  
Ты энергично мотаешь головой:  
\- Не-а.  
Трент продолжает хмуриться. Уже озабоченно:  
\- Твои знают? Про ваши... отношения.  
\- Да. Родители знают. И Квин тоже в курсе. И даже её подруга Стэйси.  
Трент необыкновенно серьёзен:  
\- И они, твои родители, одобряют вашу... связь?  
Ты смотришь на Трента уже без улыбки и даже немного сердито:  
\- У них просто нет иного выхода. И я никогда не нуждалась ни в чьём одобрении. Даже в их. И никогда не спрашивала у них разрешения, кого мне любить, а кого нет.  
Трент пожимает плечами и поворачивается ко мне:  
\- Ты сама сообщишь матери?  
\- Она дома?  
\- Вроде нет… Так это сделать мне?  
\- Спасибо. Не стоит - я думаю сама её "обрадовать".  
  
...Посреди ночи меня будит страшный грохот где-то внизу и приглушённые ругательства. Я вскакиваю с кровати, Ты недовольно ворчишь спросонок. Вытаскиваю бейсбольную биту. Выскакиваю из комнаты. Входная дверь нараспашку. Джесси. У него на плече мокрой тряпкой повис Трент. Макс помогает тащить моего братца к лестнице. Длинноволосый гитарист поднимает голову и видит меня.  
\- Извини, Джейн. Мы не хотели тебя… вас будить.  
Я оглядываюсь. Ты тоже вышла узнать, что тут у нас случилось. Бабушкина ночнушка теперь тебя совершенно не смущает. Кажется Джесси не сразу тебя узнал.  
\- Что случилось?  
У тебя хриплый со сна голос. Я благодарю Макса за помощь.  
\- Не за что… - улыбается он в ответ и уходит.  
Я теперь сама помогаю Джесси волочить братца наверх, а ты подсвечиваешь нам путь фонариком. Наконец мы сваливаем Трента на его кровать словно мешок с картошкой. Брат мой тощий, костлявый но тяжёлый. Джесси с облегчением выдыхает, стирает пот со лба и мы все отправляемся на кухню. Три утра. Наливаю стакан воды.  
\- Так всё таки…?  
Джесси ставит пустой стакан на стол и разводит руками.  
\- Не знаю… Сам ни черта не понял из его пьяного бормотания. У вас в семье всё в порядке? Никто не умер? Что-то он там нёс про какую-то семейную драму…  
Всё понятно… Мы провожаем Джесси до выхода.  
\- Нет. Всё нормально. Маленькая семейная… проблема. Ничего страшного. Все живы, здоровы.  
Запираем входную дверь и наконец отправляемся наверх досыпать. Из-за двери комнаты Трента раздаётся его пьяный храп. Ты озабоченно смотришь на меня.  
\- С ним всё будет в порядке?  
\- Я не знаю… Я правда не знаю… Переживёт. Свыкнется.  
Ты обнимаешь меня и утыкаешься носом в плечо:  
\- А твои родители?  
Я вздыхаю и ласково целую тебя в щёку:  
\- Посмотрим. Но я тебя ни за что не брошу! Справимся.  
_____________________________________________________  
Хелен оказалась из тех, кто предпочитает получить плохую новость в самом начале. Уже потом хорошую. На сладкое. В качестве десерта. Подсластить горькую пилюлю. Поэтому она начала с собственной матери — хуже уже всё равно не будет… Заранее сложила пачку салфеток у телефона. Твоя бабушка, видно от шока, вдруг затребовала Квин к аппарату.  
\- Золотце, Квин, моя дорогая, ты слышала, что натворила твоя старшая сестра?  
\- Ага. Я буду подружкой невесты на их свадьбе!  
Связь прервалась. Квин абсолютно круглыми глазами уставилась на Хелен, которая заржала как пьяный матрос. Салфетки ей всё-таки пригодились…

  
  
**ТРИ СЕСТРЫ**

  
  
Ты открываешь входную дверь, мы оказываемся внутри и я слышу раздающиеся из гостиной голоса. Один мне явно не знаком. Ты видишь моё выражение лица и отвечаешь на немой вопрос, что написан у меня на лбу большими разноцветными буквами:  
\- Мои тёти Рита и Эми нагрянули…  
Мы проходим через гостиную направляясь наверх в твою… в НАШУ комнату. Хелен расположилась во главе стола и что-то сердито втолковывает, сидящей спиной к нам, блондинке. Рядом развалилась на стуле шатенка . Она видит нас, приветственно улыбается тебе и очень внимательно, изучающе смотрит на меня. Её пристальный взгляд провожает нас пока мы поднимаемся вверх по лестнице и я чувствую как он щекочет мне спину между лопаток.  
В нашей комнате я даже не успеваю задать тебе вопрос как сразу получаю подробную справку — ты просто читаешь мои мысли:  
\- Блондинка — тётя Рита. Это на свадьбе её дочери я и Квин были подружками невесты. Она старшая сестра. Шатенка, соответственно, тётя Эми. Младшая.  
\- Вы с тётей Эми очень похожи, - улыбаюсь и ласково целую тебя. Гляжу в твои глаза — они грустные.  
\- Что случилось, милая? - обнимаю тебя но ты выскальзываешь из моих объятий. Ты заметно чем-то расстроена и озабочена.  
\- Они засели в гостиной с самого утра… Даже Квин от них прячется — носа вниз не кажет. Маме пришлось ей наверх завтрак относить. Папа вообще из дома сбежал. А как там Трент?  
\- Проспался. И очень извиняется за своё поведение. Мол, всё было для него так неожиданно — как снег на голову Но у него есть приятели геи — нормальные парни и девушки. И даже у Моник… Ты же помнишь Моник? - ты киваешь - конечно ты помнишь свою "соперницу" за сердце моего брата и бывшую солистку "Спирали". - Оказывается у Моник были романы с девушками. Так что он уже почти смирился. Сказал, что даже хорошо, что это именно ты. Он всегда к тебе хорошо относился - почти как к члену семьи. Но насчёт брака… Не слишком ли мы торопимся?  
\- Не слишком, - я вижу выражение облегчения на твоём лице. Хорошая новость. Ты нежно целуешь меня в губы. А я, в этот момент, всё никак не могу отделаться от тревожных мыслей про то как отнесутся к случившемуся Аманда и Винсент. Мама, скорее всего, будет винить себя — мол, не уделяла мне достаточно внимания и ребёнок совсем от рук отбился... Папа.. Даже не знаю. Я уже рисую в голове картинки в стиле то ли «мыльной» оперы, то ли «итальянской» комедии — с истериками и битьём посуды. Но в твоих глазах читаю одно - «Всё будет хорошо. Справимся.» Хотелось бы верить…  
Деликатное постукивание в дверь. Тётя Эми собственной персоной.  
\- Это ты у нас Джейн? - деловито осведомляется она. - Я тётя Эми.  
\- Да. Я Джейн. Джейн Лэйн.  
\- Она моя девушка, - ты говоришь это с вызовом, глядя прямо в глаза тёти Эми. Ни тени вины или смущения. Обнимаешь меня за талию. Крепко. Я с трудом удерживаюсь чтобы не ойкнуть. Тётя Эми смотрит на нас с лёгкой улыбкой на губах. Как вы всё-таки похожи…  
\- Может присядем? - у тёти Эми выходит почти дружелюбно. Она смотрит на меня с нескрываемым любопытством. Я начинаю немного нервничать — что там Хелен успела им про меня наговорить?  
Я и ты садимся на нашу кровать. Тётя Эми располагается напротив на стуле. Ты не выпускаешь мою руку из своей и так крепко сжимаешь мои пальцы, что я невольно морщусь и шепчу тебе одними губами на ухо: «Эй, полегче, Моргендорфер...» Эми замечает и это — по её губам проскальзывает ироничная улыбка. Ситуация её явно забавляет. Мы с тобой как на экзамене.  
Эми небрежно закидывает ногу на ногу и… Следующие минут пятнадцать это то ли допрос с пристрастием, то ли собеседование на высокую должность в секретную службу. Я взмокла. Ты чуть не сломала мои пальцы и так стискивала мою талию, что точно синяки от твоих пальцев останутся.  
Мы все молчим. Эми задумчиво смотрит на меня поверх очков. Даже губу прикусила. Ты, пытаясь успокоить меня, поглаживаешь по спине. После того, как ты перестала сжимать мою талию словно клещами, я могу наконец отдышаться и решаюсь нарушить затянувшееся молчание — сколько мне ещё сидеть как на иголках?  
\- Ну как? Моя кандидатура принята к рассмотрению высоким ареопагом?  
Хотела бы знать сама откуда вытащила на свет эту высокопарную ахинею?  
Эми начинает ржать. Ты хихикаешь, уткнувшись мне носиком в плечо. Я ласково целую тебя во влажную макушку. Эми откашливается и становится немного серьёзней.  
\- На самом деле, ты мне очень понравилась, Джейн. И я ничего против тебя не имею. Но думаю, что моей любимой племяшке нет никакого дела до моего драгоценного мнения — она всё равно сделает по своему. Поупрямей собственной матери. А характером вообще пошла в мою, Риты и Хелен, маму — свою бабушку, - Эми с иронией смотрит на тебя. - Ты же не ждёшь от меня благословения? - ты отрицательно мотаешь головой. Эми удовлетворённо кивает. - Я так и думала. Это твой собственный выбор. Твоя судьба. Твоя жизнь, в конце концов. Ты её любишь?  
\- Да, - ты просто сияешь. И целуешь меня в щёку. Я… краснею. С чего это вдруг?  
\- А я тебя, - улыбаюсь я в ответ. И чмокаю тебя в щёку. Ты розовеешь от удовольствия.  
Эми тоже довольно улыбается во весь рот глядя на нас. Сахарный сироп какой то…  
\- Тогда ладно. Что ещё надо для счастливой совместной жизни? - Эми встаёт со стула и лениво, по кошачьи, потягивается и зевает. - Хелен и Рита вроде как собирались опять печь печенье. Но внизу стало подозрительно тихо. Пойду проверю как они там…  
Эми выходит из комнаты и прикрывает дверь. Я, с облегчением, выдыхаю:  
\- Фу-у-у-у-у… Я даже вспотела…  
Ты тоже выглядишь менее напряжённой. Более расслабленной.  
\- Ты понравилась Эми, милая. Это самое главное.  
Я чувствую себя так словно выдержала важный экзамен. И подозреваю, что, на самом деле, для тебя услышать, что скажет тётя Эми было очень важно. Её одобрение. Её поддержка. Могу, с облегчением, выдохнуть - я получила проходной балл. Мы сливаемся в поцелуе(так кажется пишут в дамских романах, которые обожает Квин?) и не слышим как открывается дверь.  
\- Кхм, - Хелен деликатно покашливает в кулак.  
Мы размыкаем объятия и оборачиваемся. Красная, как лобстер с атласных страниц кулинарной книги, с пунцовыми щеками Рита, с трудом прячущая улыбку Хелен и откровенно потешающаяся над старшей сестрой и ситуацией в целом, Эми.  
\- Знакомься, Рита. Это и есть у нас Джейн Лэйн, - Хелен гасит, предательски расползающуюся по лицу, улыбку. - Любимая девушка нашей Дарьи.  
Рита просто не знает, что на это сказать и как среагировать. От её щёк уже прикуривать можно — сейчас густой пар из ушей повалит. Эми, отбросив всякое стеснение и такт, хохочет в голос. Рита молча разворачивается на каблуках и пулей вылетает из комнаты. Хелен и Эми не торопясь выходят следом. Я слышу голос Эми из коридора.  
\- Мы вроде как собирались печь печенье?  
Через пару минут она возвращается, деликатно скребётся в притолоку и просовывает голову в приоткрытую дверь, подмигивает тебе и осведомляется:  
\- На свадьбу то пригласите, девушки?  
\- Обязательно, - киваешь ты в ответ. С совершенно серьёзным выражением лица. Я тоже киваю но улыбаюсь во весь рот. С Эми мы определённо подружимся. Дверь аккуратно прикрывается и шаги Эми удаляются по коридору. Я опять слышу её голос - она с ехидцей интересуется:  
\- А как же печенье?

  
  
**ДОЛГАЯ ПРОГУЛКА**

  
  
Мы решили пойти проветриться. После отбытия Риты и Эми — одна была сердита, обижена на весь свет и молчалива, вторая весела как птичка и пообещала нам хороший подарок на свадьбу, Квин выползла из своей комнаты и отправилась к Стэйси, откуда-то появился твой, пахнущий пивом, папа — и был уведён наверх строгой Хелен для пристрастного допроса. Или даже страстного…  
А мы отправились на прогулку. Как вскоре выяснилось — у тебя была идея.  
Знакомая витрина с манекенами в свадебных нарядах. Знакомая суровая леди за компьютером. Мы тут уже были, когда ты была подружкой невесты на свадьбе кузины. Ты садишься на стул и вцепляешься в каталог. Я пристраиваюсь рядом. Дама поднимает глаза от клавиатуры.  
\- Вам помочь, девушки?  
\- Нет, спасибо, - ты улыбаешься. - Мы просто посмотрим, что у вас тут есть…  
Леди прищурилась — кажется она нас узнала. Но промолчала. И мы минут на десять ушли с головой в каталог — спорили шёпотом, обсуждали… Наконец, она не выдержала:  
\- Вы что-нибудь выбрали?  
Ты задумалась:  
\- Мы ещё подумаем, обсудим…  
И тянешь меня к выходу.  
\- И кто этот… счастливец или счастливцы, если не секрет?  
\- Не секрет, - ты просто сияешь, лучишься ехидством. - Мы. Это будет НАША свадьба. Поэтому нам нужны два свадебных платья.  
Леди хмурится:  
\- Это же вроде как запрещено. В США.  
\- А в Канаде можно. В Онтарио.  
Она встаёт из-за стола и удаляется куда-то «за кулисы». Оттуда выходит уже не одна — её спутница чем-то на неё похожа.  
\- Это правда? - спрашивает вторая леди.  
Мы молча киваем. Наша старая знакомая интересуется с улыбкой у спутницы:  
\- Не хочешь ли посетить Канаду, дорогая?  
Тут мы сочли за благо тихонько попрощавшись, ретироваться.  
Мы удалились примерно на пол квартала от свадебного салона, когда тебя разобрал нервный смех. Пришлось приостановиться.  
\- О, привет!  
Джоди. И Бритни. Обе удивлённо уставились на наши переплетённые пальцы. На нас всю дорогу из-за этого оглядывались.  
\- Э-э-э-э… - Джоди отказали голосовые связки.  
\- Ага. Так оно и есть, - ты откровенно подсмеиваешься над Джоди, которая оторопело таращится на нас. - Хочешь пригласим на нашу свадьбу?  
\- Ты… Вы… отлично выглядите… - у Джоди наконец прорезается голос и она приходит в себя. - Пожалуйста. А как вообще дела? Как колледж?  
\- Всё прекрасно, - мы расцепляем руки но только потому что ветер растрепал твои волосы. Ты поправляешь причёску и обнимаешь меня за талию. - Немногим тяжелей чем в старшей школе. И Бостон… Это уже не наш тихий Лондэйл… Но зато библиотеки, кафе, кинотеатры… Мы снимаем квартиру — хочешь приезжай в гости. Могу адрес тебе оставить.  
Ты лезешь в карман за блокнотом и ручкой, пишешь адрес, выдираешь листочек и отдаёшь Джоди. Та молча прячет его в карман. Тут наконец отмирает Бритни:  
\- Да-а-арья! Дж-е-ейн! Вы так хорошо выглядите! Я вас сразу не узнала! А что вы там говорили про свадьбу?  
\- Хочешь мы и тебя пригласим? - ехидно спрашиваешь ты. Бритни кивает.  
\- А у кого свадьба? Кто жених?  
Ты улыбаешься:  
\- Свадьба у НАС. Это НАША свадьба.  
Бритни продолжает тупить:  
\- Поздравляю. Так кто жених… то есть женихи…  
Тут уже не выдерживаю я:  
\- Мы…  
Но Джоди не даёт мне слово сказать. Боится как бы мы не испортили ребёнка?  
\- Я тебе всё объясню, Бритни. Потом. Пока, Дарья. Пока, Джейн.  
\- Пока, девочки, - пищит Бритни.  
Мы идём дальше. Я не выдерживаю и оглядываюсь — Джоди что-то растолковывает Бритни и та таращится на нас в полном шоке.  
Ты наконец то устала и мы решаем присесть на скамейку в тени дерева. Но спокойно посидеть нам всё равно не дают. Притормаживает автомобиль. Хлопает дверца.  
\- Привет, Дарья. Привет, Джейн. Отлично выглядите. Как колледж?  
Том. Машина не дорогая но и не похожа на прежние развалюхи. Скромненько и со вкусом. Ты ухмыляешься:  
\- Привет. Спасибо. Всё просто отлично. У меня скоро свадьба.  
Том заметно спадает с лица, даже бледнеет. И, с деланным спокойствием, вроде как из вежливости — чтобы поддержать светскую беседу, интересуется:  
\- Кто он?  
Я просто лопаюсь от ехидства:  
\- Я.  
Ты киваешь в подтверждение моим словам. Том смотрит на нас обеих с недоверием. И несколько ошарашенно выдавливает:  
\- Это розыгрыш?  
Мы обе, синхронно, отрицательно мотаем головами.  
\- Нет.  
Ты равнодушно сообщаешь Тому:  
\- Могу прислать тебе приглашение…  
Молча разворачивается. Опять лязгает дверь автомобиля и он срывается с места. Кажется Том сильно превысил скорость. А мы решаем, что с нас хватит визитов и встреч со старыми знакомыми и отправляемся домой. Позже, мы узнаём, что Том таки посетил мой дом. Застал Трента на самом пороге — тот как раз собирался на репетицию «Спирали» и совершенно невозмутимо подтвердил нами сказанное. Моему брату Том сразу поверил. Выдал пару витиеватых ругательств и умотал.  
...Мы уже легли и тут ты… начинаешь рыдать. Взахлёб. Самозабвенно. Словно намочивший пелёнки младенец. Я и утешаю тебя как того младенца и боюсь, что ты в результате перебудишь весь дом. Ты немного успокаиваешься и я начинаю что-то разбирать из странной смеси бульканий, всхлипываний, хлюпанья носом и невнятных звуков отдалённо напоминающих человеческую речь. Ты наконец поняла, что ВСЁ — самое страшное позади. Твои родители оказались достаточно терпимыми и приняли случившееся — не пытались давить на нас, твоя тётя Эми встретила меня как родную, Том тоже решённая проблема — мы объяснились. Ты таки умудрилась разбудить Квин и мы нянчимся с тобой уже вдвоём. В начале просто утешаем, потом треплемся. Изучаем каталог свадебных платьев. Оказывается и Стэйси здесь — теперь нас четверо. «Модный клуб» в новом составе - с каталогом и с, в экстазе причитающей над ним, Стэйси. Я объявляю себя реинкарнацией Сэнди и Стэйси начинает неудержимо ржать в голос. Веселье продолжается до самой полуночи — потом все, усталые и довольные, расползаются по кроватям и матрасам. Ты, окончательно успокоившись, засыпаешь, а я ещё некоторое время ворочаюсь без сна — что я скажу Аманде? Для меня "кошмар" ещё не кончился...

 

  
**АМАНДА**

  
  
\- И когда ты собиралась мне сообщить? - я стою у окна — прекрасное закатное небо Бостона. Сосед выгуливает собаку и не даёт бедняге вволю погонять голубей. Я глубоко вдыхаю и ме-е-е-дленно выдыхаю. Самый простой способ успокоиться. Ещё раз. И ещё. Но пауза затягивается. Ладно.  
\- Во первых — здравствуй. Во вторых — ты сейчас где?  
\- Дома.  
\- Дома это в смысле в Лондэйле?  
Аманда фыркает:  
\- А где я ещё могу быть?  
\- Ну в Долине Смерти, например.  
Шутка улетает в молоко.  
\- Трент мне всё рассказал. О тебе и Дарье. И о вашей свадьбе. Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком торопишься?  
\- Нет. Мне так не кажется.  
Пауза. Я слышу дыхание матери в трубке.  
\- Хелен знает?  
\- Конечно.  
\- И как она отнеслась к…к этому?  
\- Смирилась.  
\- А остальные?  
\- Джейк тоже был вынужден смириться. Квин будет подружкой невесты и очень этому рада. Во всю готовится к торжеству. Тётя Эми против меня ничего не имеет — мы даже подружились. Часто созваниваемся. Тётя Рита и глава всего клана пока ещё в шоке но постепенно приходят в себя. Но ты можешь сама встретиться с Хелен и поговорить — если ты сейчас в городе.  
\- И поговорю, - звучит немного угрожающе. - А потом побеседую с твоим отцом. Когда свадьба?  
\- Осенью.  
\- Этой осенью?  
\- Да.  
\- Но это совсем скоро!  
\- Не беспокойся — Хелен нам со всем помогает. Мы уже заказали платья. И всё остальное. Но такие браки разрешены пока только в Онтарио.  
\- Но это Канада!  
\- Да.  
\- Ладно. Мне действительно придётся поговорить с Хелен обо всём случившемся. Обсудить.  
\- Конечно. Ведь скоро вы станете родственницами!  
Аманда молча кладёт трубку. Не прощаясь. Я ме-е-е-дленно выдыхаю. Сосед с собакой идут домой с прогулки. Хлопает дверь. Это ты из супермаркета вернулась.  
\- Кто-то звонил?  
Оказывается я так и стою с уже давно замолкшей трубкой в руке.  
\- Да. Аманда.  
Я помогаю тебе с пакетами и свёртками. Ах ты моя хозяюшка!  
\- Ты ей сказала?  
\- Да. Конечно.  
\- И?  
\- Она собирается поговорить с твоей матерью. О делах наших... скорбных...  
Ты подходишь ко мне и обнимаешь. Я кладу голову тебе на плечо и пытаюсь жалобно всхлипнуть — выходит у меня не очень. Ты только насмешливо фыркаешь в ответ. «Не верю!» - как говорил этот русский режиссёр.  
\- Хелен умеет разговаривать с людьми. Успокаивать страсти. Не волнуйся.  
\- А если они объединятся?  
Ты сердито и серьёзно смотришь на меня.  
\- Не думаю. Но даже если весь мир будет против нас, нашей любви я тебя не покину и не предам, Джейн Лэйн!  
Получается так торжественно и пафосно, что мне становится дико смешно. Я содрогаюсь от смеха и даже начинаю икать. Ты тоже неудержимо смеёшься, уткнувшись носом мне в ключицу и содрогаясь всем телом. Я начинаю потихоньку продвигать тебя в гостиную, к дивану. Ты не против - наш ужин может подождать...  
  
Аманда совершенно неожиданно нагрянула с визитом. Я могла бы догадаться, что Хелен не поленится снабдить её адресом нашей квартиры.  
\- Привет, мама…  
Я только от мольберта. В руке кисть. В другой тряпка извазюканная в краске. Художник, оторванный от работы. На мне рабочий халат. Весь в пятнах краски. Её пятна даже у меня на лбу - приступ вдохновения после которого мыть приходится не только пол в радиусе пары метров от мольберта но и саму меня. Ты сидишь с ногами в кресле с книжкой на коленях - стараясь держаться от меня, вдохновенной, подальше и заметно удивлена нежданному визиту. Телевизор о чём то журчит но до него нет никому дела. Ты вся в книге, я в картине. Уютная домашняя обстановка. Наш обычный семейный вечер.  
\- Привет, девочки…  
Улыбаешься в ответ. Книга закрыта. Кисть и тряпка отложены. Я внимательно вглядываюсь в лицо Аманды и меня немного отпускает — мама вроде не враждебно настроена. Она смотрит на тебя.  
\- Дарья, мы можем поговорить? Наедине.  
И вы отправляетесь на кухню, а я надеваю наушники, включаю плейер погромче и возвращаюсь к работе. Содержание вашей беседы так и остаётся для меня тайной. Ты потом говоришь, что Аманда просто попросила тебя рассказать о себе — кто ты, что ты. Вы не так уж много и тесно общались до этого. Хелен действительно умеет утихомиривать страсти, успокаивать людей — ей даже не пришлось напоминать Аманде о «бабочке в ладонях.» Ха, помню как мама забыла об этих своих ладонях и бабочках, когда домой нагрянули все, всё наше семейство и ей не стало покоя даже в собственной мастерской, а младшие дети (я и Трент то бишь) сбежали из дома к тебе, то есть, на самом деле, к Хелен под крылышко. Так что знакомство с будущей «тёщей» прошло у тебя достаточно ровно — вы друг другу понравились. Главное - ты ей понравилась. Пришлась по душе. Серьёзная девушка. Будущий журналист или писатель. И любишь меня. Причём взаимно. Полная гармония. Так что вы выходите из кухни уже вполне довольные друг другом.  
Мы делаем бутерброды, разливаем чай. Я интересуюсь как там дела в Лондэйле. Аманда вздыхает — Винд опять… Очередная подружка разбила бедняге сердце. Заявился в Лондэйл с одним чемоданом — Аманда спряталась от него в мастерской, а бедняга Трент собрался опять к тебе - теперь уже на правах нового члена семьи — чтобы спрятаться от Винда и его круглосуточного нытья и истерик на тему, что его никто не любит. Но Винд в конце концов помирился со своей пассией и уехал. Я ехидно улыбаюсь:  
\- Он теперь считай и твой новый родственник. Так что мы можем ждать его в гости…  
Ты только пожимаешь плечами:  
\- У нас тут не так много места, к сожалению… Но почему бы и нет?  
Твоя покладистость меня даже пугает. И я тут спрашиваю у мамы:  
\- Остальные - папа, Винд, Саммер, Пенни? Они же ничего ещё не знают.  
Аманда кивает:  
\- Я с ними ещё побеседую. Хотела переговорить с Виндом, когда он приехал — но он так рыдал и рвал волосы на голове, не хотел ни о чём другом думать — кроме как о себе и очередной «катастрофе» в своей личной жизни, - она строго смотрит на тебя. - Надеюсь у Джейн с тобой таких проблем не возникнет, юная леди? Ты не разобьёшь сердце моей младшенькой?  
\- Я постараюсь...  
Ты улыбаешься. Аманда улыбается. Я улыбаюсь. Ну просто… Даже не знаю на что это похоже — старинная рождественская открытка? Или на день Святого Валентина? Розовопопые купидончики и ярко-алые сердечки порхающие вокруг. Аманда остаётся ночевать. Перед тем как отправится по кроваткам мы ещё долго болтаем о колледже, моих успехах на этом поприще. Я притаскиваю пару студенческих журналов — с твоими рассказами. Аманде нравится прочитанное и она говорит тебе об этом и ты даже краснеешь от смущения и удовольствия. Все авторы самолюбивы, ранимы и тщеславны — по себе знаю. И ты такая же — не отрицай.  
  
Винсент появляется тоже совершенно неожиданно. Без предупреждения. Не потрудившись даже позвонить. Новая семейная традиция Лэйнов? Мы как раз затеяли большую уборку и поэтому гоняем моего отца по всей нашей крохотной квартирке. Наконец, загоняем его с ногами на диван. Он сидит на нём и внимательно наблюдает. Потом берётся за фотоаппарат. Наконец мы и его усаживаем за стол и поим чаем с печеньем. У нас теперь есть свой свадебный фотограф. Оркестр — это конечно «Мистическая спираль». Уходя, папа обещает прислать фотографии. Своё обещание он выполняет. Наш семейный фотоальбом потихоньку начинает заполняться.

  
  
**ОСЕНЬ ОНТАРИО**

  
  
Это мне будет ещё долго сниться — золотой, оранжевый, красный лес… Прекрасная канадская осень. «Буйство красок» вот как это называется. Я рискую разориться на акварель, масляные краски и пастель тёплых тонов — на все оттенки красного, алого, оранжевого, охры и жёлтого. Винсент наверное истратил километры плёнки — я уже начала опасаться, что её просто не останется на нашу свадьбу. Стэйси… Квин настояла на том чтобы Стэйси тоже была подружкой невесты. Стэйси сразу же начала собирать охапки кленовых ярких листьев и никак не могла остановится. Теперь у нас кругом букеты из них. Ты как то сказала, что из Квин и Стэйси вышла бы отличная пара — Хелен только раздражённо фыркнула на это. Квин обратилась в законченный «мозг», в «ботана» и трудоголика — она явно превращалась в подобие самой Хелен и упорно готовилась к поступлению в колледж. Квин отказалась от такой привлекательной идеи как тонуть вместе с Сэнди и Тиффани, которые не сильно «парились» по поводу своего будущего — прожигать с ними последние месяцы перед выпуском.  
А эта поездка окончательно рассорила бывших членов «Модного клуба», расколола их — Сэнди и Тиффани остались в Лондэйле — по словам Квин, раздувшаяся от высокомерия и презрения, Сэнди такого наговорили бедняге Стэйси, что у той глаза были на мокром месте, а потом Стэйси таки припомнила Сэнди все унижения и придирки и объяснила куда следует пойти бывшей президентше «Модного Клуба» в таких выражениях, что старый отставной боцман с пиратской шхуны капитана Флинта покраснел бы как рак. У Сэнди после этого опять пропал голос — жаль, что не навсегда, а всего на полчасика. Хелен уже начала бояться за будущую личную жизнь младшей дочери, что Квин так и останется «старой девой», «синим чулком», сухарём - деловой женщиной без мужа и детей, замужем за работой и была уже готова даже на Стэйси — лишь бы младшенькая не осталась на всю жизнь одна.  
Помимо наших родителей приехали: Трент (естественно со «Спиралью» - нашим свадебным оркестром и… твоей старой знакомой — с Моник), успокоившийся (на время)Винд. Саммер побоялась оставить детей одних, а Пенни прислала поздравительную открытку. Откуда то из самых глухих дебрей Латинской Америки. Мы разослали приглашения Тому, Джоди, Бритни и ещё нескольким бывшим одноклассникам, приятелям из колледжа но получили вежливые отписки с извинениями — мол, были бы рады но… Очень заняты, заболела бабушка и всё такое прочее… Эми приехала как и обещала, а Рита тоже предпочла сослаться на занятость — на самом деле у её дочери опять начались какие то проблемы в семье… И Рита просто не хотела это обсуждать. Какой то малоприятный семейный скандал.  
Теперь я сижу у себя в гостиничном номере и сочиняю свои брачные клятвы (пытаюсь...), а вместо этого ударилась в воспоминания. Квин вдруг оказалась страшно суеверной — жених, мол, не должен видеть невесту в платье до свадьбы. На мой ехидный вопрос кого из нас двоих считать женихом, а кого невестой отмолчалась, а Стэйси начала нервно хихикать… Так словно объелась конфет из кленового сиропа.  
Так… Осталось полчаса до. Так что же я буду говорить?  
_________________________________  
Я так и вышла — с папой под ручку и со шпаргалкой в кулаке. В оранжево-жёлто-красную осень и ты — под руку с Джейком. Моник — не припомню её в платье, Квин, Стэйси… И через мгновение я уже никого не видела. Кроме тебя. Твоего лица. Мы обе что-то говорили глядя в глаза друг дружке — всё было как во сне, когда просыпаешься и не можешь вспомнить подробности — только ощущение полёта, абсолютной свободы и абсолютного, всепоглощающего счастья. Мой папа щёлкал и щёлкал камерой, твой — вооружился кинокамерой и она тихо трещала у него в руках — когда у нас будут внуки мы им всё это будем показывать…  
Если когда-нибудь случится зомби-Апокалипсис начнётся он не с трубы архангела — с гитары Трента. Братец с группой исполнили нечто среднее между свадебным маршем, «собачьим вальсом» и леткой-енкой. Это мелодия и спасла меня — я уже начала погружаться в какое-то сладкое полузабытьё. В полуобморочное состояние. И тут очнулась — увидела, хлюпающую носом от умиления, Хелен, улыбающуюся Эми, что-то шепчущую на ухо Квин Стэйси, «Спираль» заиграла снова - что-то незнакомое — некую лирическую пиесу — Трент искренне полагал, что это вальс… Танцоры из нас, конечно… Как мы только на траву не грохнулись… Эми, особо не стесняясь, смеялась, прикрыв рот ладонью. Ты потом говорила, что думала только о том как не потерять туфлю, а я, что травы должно было быть поменьше и боялась споткнуться, запутавшись в ней. Квин потом на нас немного дулась — всё вышло не так романтично как ей представлялось. Ты чмокнула сестрицу в щёку:  
\- Фантазёрка… Через некоторое время можем устроить торжество в Лондэйле. Хочешь? В том самом ресторане где ты работала.  
Квин энергично закивала головой. Её глаза мечтательно заблестели — тоже мне организатор свадеб...  
Я хмыкнула:  
\- Решила родителей разорить?  
Ты как-то задумчиво улыбнулась:  
\- А почему бы не устроить большое семейное торжество? Хелен, думаю, согласится — сразу пресечь слухи и сплетни - «Да. Это правда. И мне плевать, что вы все об этом думаете.» Не криминал по нынешним временам. И пусть Линда от злобы своим ядовитым язычком подавится.  
Я промолчала. Почему бы и нет? Лондэйл после этого долго будет на ушах стоять, а мы всё равно будем в Бостоне…  
Папа снимал нас и снимал… Со всех сторон. Стэйси снова принялась собирать листья — как средство успокоения или хочет сделать гербарий? Квин принялась ей помогать. Потом пела Моник. Трент. Застольные речи. Винд, странно поглядывающий на Моник, а Трент, довольно зло, на Винда. Нам только ещё этого не хватало… Для полного счастья. Ты безмятежна. И просто сияешь. Я смотрю на тебя и успокаиваюсь. Подумаешь — ну надерёт Трент задницу старшему братцу…  
Вечером, в нашем номере я наконец могу вытянуть гудящие ноги по покрывалу — кажется я натёрла мозоли новыми туфлями. Ты падаешь рядом. Тоже не раздеваясь. Блаженная тишина… Я стараюсь не думать, что нас ждёт в ближайшем будущем. В Бостоне. Помимо бюрократических формальностей с которыми поможет Хелен. Наш новый статус. Я переплетаю свои пальцы с твоими. И не замечаю как проваливаюсь в сон...

  
  
**ЛОСКУТКИ**

  
  
Я проснулась посреди ночи — чёрт! Умудрилась заснуть в свадебном платье. Ты тоже. Я, кряхтя, поднялась — лучше поздно чем никогда. Включила свет — сзади раздалось твоё сонное ворчание. Мы потратили минут пятнадцать на переодевание и, наконец, забрались назад в постель. Ты вдруг начала хихикать.  
\- Что с тобой, Моргендорфер?  
Ты почти плакала от смеха.  
\- И это наша первая брачная ночь, Лейн?  
Я тоже зафырчала как ёж:  
\- Мы с тобой переборщили с шампанским, дорогая!  
Теперь мы обе ржали в голос утирая счастливые слёзы.  
……  
Дом, милый дом… Точнее наша бостонская квартирка. Наши свадебные платья остались в Лондэйле. Хелен всерьёз отнеслась к предложению Квин — так что нам они ещё пригодятся. До меня только стало доходить — мы теперь не просто лучшие подруги, пара. Мы теперь семья! И завтра нам предстоит появиться в наших колледжах в новом статусе…  
  
Это дурацкое клише — художники, богема очень терпимые, толерантные… Фигушки. На меня пялились, а обручальное кольцо просто пожирали глазами. Одна из сокурсниц, удивлённо приподняв бровки, констатировала:  
\- А ты не шутила…  
Я только проворчала:  
\- Я такими вещами не шучу!  
Ты потом сказала, что и тебя разглядывали как неведому зверюшку. И на твоё кольцо пялились так, что ты думала снять его и спрятать в карман. Я заехала за тобой в кампус — просто встреча на лужайке у Белого дома! Толпа зевак и только камеры не трещали — хотя кое-кто и снимал на мобильный.  
Ты устало вздохнула:  
\- И сколько это будет продолжаться?  
Мы уже сидели в нашем любимом кафе и хоть здесь было поспокойнее — никто не сверлил нас, блестящими от любопытства, глазами. Я пожимаю плечами:  
\- Терпи. Пока им не надоест — с пару месяцев. Знать бы заранее — расспросила бы Эллисон. Она через это прошла. И даже в Эшфилде к ней относились с прохладцей…  
  
Действительно, через пару месяцев все попривыкли. Самая смелая из моих сокурсниц, Мэри-Энн, решилась нас посетить с дружеским визитом. И явно была удивлена — квартира как квартира, обычная обстановка. Ничего особенно. Я ехидно интересуюсь:  
\- А что ты, собственно, ожидала увидеть?  
Мэри- Энн пожимает плечами:  
\- Честно не знаю… Ну что-то такое…  
Ты ухмыляешься и спрашиваешь с сарказмом:  
\- Что именно? Страпон на вешалке? Фаллоимитаторы на полочке в ванной? Эротические фотографии по стенам спальни?  
Мэри-Энн смущённо краснеет и почти обмакивает нос в чашку с чаем, пряча глаза и пылающие щёки. По стенам у нас развешены несколько моих картин, фотографии сделанные моим отцом в Онтарио — на одном из снимков мы в свадебных платьях на фоне золота и алого пламени осени. Мы устроили Мэри-Энн экскурсию по комнатам — в том числе и в спальню. Там висит написанный мной пейзаж — воспоминание о Онтарио. Фотографии - Стэйси с охапкой кленовых листьев. Квин. Наш первый танец.  
…..  
Хелен уселась на кровать. Я осталась стоять. Чувствуя себя словно нашкодившая школьница в кабинете строгого директора.  
\- Когда это у вас началось?  
Сухо. Холодно. Колючий голос. Я ёжусь под строгим взглядом Хелен.  
\- Недавно…  
Звучит резко.  
\- Это ты затащила мою дочь к себе в постель?  
Я немею. От возмущения. И начинаю закипать.  
\- Никто никого никуда не тащил. Мы любим друг друга. И давно. Может быть с первого дня нашей встречи. Просто… не сразу это поняли, осознали. Что не можем друг без друга. И что это взаимно.  
Хелен улыбается. Как то непривычно жалобно. Растерянно.  
\- Это так неожиданно… Том… И вдруг…  
Я сажусь рядом на кровать.  
\- Том? Он для Дарьи был как брат. Или хороший приятель. Не больше. Сами помните как они заснули на одной кровати в комнате у Дарьи. И пальцем друг друга даже не тронули. Как наигравшиеся вдосталь и уставшие пара малышей…  
Хелен с невесёлой усмешкой кивает головой:  
\- Помню… Я даже Дарье сперва не поверила… Чтобы остаться с любимым наедине, в одной комнате и ничего…  
Я пожимаю плечами:  
\- Там и любви на самом деле никакой не было. Взаимная симпатия. Разве что…  
Хелен резко поворачивается ко мне и смотрит прямо в глаза:  
\- А тебя с Дарьей значит не просто взаимная симпатия, дружба — так что-ли?  
Тон Хелен трудно назвать дружелюбным. Я даже немного отодвигаюсь от неё. Хотя её можно понять. Новости ещё те. «Обрадовали» называется…  
\- Так вышло… Как раз из-за Тома…  
Хелен удивлена:  
\- То есть? Поясни…  
Я набираю в грудь воздуха:  
\- Мы ведь однажды рассорились из-за Тома. На целое лето. Я уехала в Эшфилд — лагерь художников. Дарью вы сами отправили к нашему мистеру О Нилу. Но в конце концов мы с Дарьей объяснились. Расставили все точки. И поняли, что ссорились не из-за Тома. Не совсем из-за него, а из-за того, что он встал между нами, стал нам мешать - нашей дружбе. Мы были готовы уступить его друг дружке. Как две маленькие девочки любимую куклу. Чтобы прекратить ссориться. А в Бостоне… Мы окончательно осознали, что не можем друг без друга. Как это называется? Половинки. Нам друг друга стало отчаянно не хватать. И поэтому мы сняли эту квартирку. А потом… Случилось то, что случилось. Никто не виноват. Судьба? Карма? Просто мы поняли, что любим друг друга. Что мы больше чем лучшие подруги. Вот…  
Хелен встаёт и пристально на меня смотрит:  
\- Дарья изменилась...  
Она не спрашивает - констатирует факт.  
\- Да. Мы повзрослели. Теперь учимся в колледже. Стали самостоятельней. Конечно она изменилась.  
Хелен отрицательно качает головой.  
\- Не в этом дело. Она стала другой — более лёгкой, эмоциональной. Улыбается, смеётся… Она стала такой после того как вы…?  
Я опять пожимаю плечами:  
\- Многое изменилось — колледж, Бостон… Новые лица… Ну да — после того, что случилось она изменилась. И я тоже. Мы обе изменились. Надеюсь, что к лучшему.  
Голос Хелен звучит твёрдо.  
\- Она стала заметно счастливее. Радостнее. И если это твоя заслуга — то большое спасибо тебе, - она вздыхает. - Вы уже взрослые девушки. Особенно Дарья. И я ничего уже тут поделать не смогу. Только сломать вам жизнь, искалечить… Моя мать так и не смогла заставить меня расстаться с Джейком. А Дарья поупрямей меня. И если с тобой она счастлива…  
Мы наконец выходим в коридор. Уффф… Хелен внезапно берёт меня за плечи, разворачивает лицом к себе, наклоняется (наши носы почти соприкасаются) и говорит глядя прямо мне в глаза — очень тихо и очень жёстко:  
\- Но не дай тебе бог, юная мисс, обидеть мою старшенькую, сделать её несчастной, сломать ей жизнь — берегись! Ты ещё не знаешь на что способна Хелен Моргендорфер! Любая мать ради своего детёныша! Глотку перегрызу.  
Это действительно было страшно. Без шуток. Я не сразу осознала, что всё уже закончилось и мы спускаемся вниз, в гостиную. Ужинать. Я остаюсь. У тебя. В твоей комнате. Перед этим ты беседуешь с матерью. А потом "на приём" к Хелен напрашивается Квин. Мы обе вымотаны и засыпаем как только наши головы касаются подушки…  
……  
  
Хелен садится на кровать и приглашающе похлопывает ладонью по покрывалу. При этом не смотрит Дарье в глаза. Та забирается на кровать с ногами лицом к матери.  
  
**ХЕЛЕН** : Как это… ( _делает паузу, пытаясь подобрать подходящее слово_ ) ЭТО с вами произошло?  
  
**ДАРЬЯ** ( _с лёгкой иронией в голосе_ ): А как это у ВАС произошло? У тебя с папой. Ты думаешь, что мой случай сильно отличается от твоего?  
  
_Хелен смотрит на Дарью удивлённо подняв брови. С недоумением. Пауза._  
  
**ХЕЛЕН** ( _с запинкой_ ): Но вы долго… были просто подругами… И у тебя был Том.  
  
**ДАРЬЯ** ( _улыбается_ ): У нас у обеих "был" Том. В начале у Джейн, а потом он решил, что ему будет КОМФОРТНЕЕ со мной, а не с Джейн. ( _презрительно фыркает_ ) Комфортнее… Нашёл себе подружку с которой можно было не быть «ТЕМ САМЫМ Слоуном». Забить на это. Ту, которая от него ничего не требовала, ничего не просила. Комфортно… И Джейн ничего от него не хотела. Она мне говорила, что в самом конце их «романа» просто опустошала холодильник в доме Слоунов. Представляю на что Тома попыталась бы раскрутить та же Сэнди — холодильником бедняга бы не отделался… А мы были нетребовательные, неприхотливые. Мы с Томом просто болтали о том о сём, болтались по городу. Милый мальчик, просто приятель, умный парень — есть о чём поговорить. Но… Никакой страсти. С моей стороны. Дальше поцелуев не зашло.  
  
**ХЕЛЕН** ( _кивает_ ): Ну да — вы даже вместе уснули в твоей комнате прямо у тебя на кровати — с книжками в руках.  
  
**ДАРЬЯ:** Ага. А потом, мы решили, что раз слухи про нас и так уже пошли по всей моей школе то мы можем всё сделать по настоящему…  
  
**ХЕЛЕН** : И…?  
  
**ДАРЬЯ** ( _вздыхает с грустной усмешкой_ ): Мы даже дату назначили и… я просто не пришла. Сбежала. Тому даже не позвонила, не решилась — отделалась письмом. С извинениями. Но именно из-за Тома мы, я и Джейн, что-то стали про себя понимать… Что Джейн тоже оказалась ревнива и была недовольна, что я «предала» нашу дружбу ради Тома. И, кажется она наконец поняла, что творилось со мной, когда она только познакомилась с Томом. Мою ревность. А потом случилась эта история с коробкой…  
  
_Хелен недоумённо хмурится и Дарье приходится пояснить._  
  
**ДАРЬЯ** ( _встаёт и начинает расхаживать перед продолжающей сидеть на кровати Хелен, покусывая ноготь_ ): Это когда я вдруг начала донимать вас всех (даже Квин!) расспросами о той, давней твоей ссоре с Джейком, которая случилась отчасти и по моей вине...  
  
**ХЕЛЕН** : Помню…  
  
**ДАРЬЯ** ( _снова садится_ ): Я тогда многое поняла о самой себе… Рванула к Тому, чуть не попала в аварию по дороге…  
  
**ХЕЛЕН:** Что?!  
  
**ДАРЬЯ** ( _недовольно морщит нос и отмахивается_ ): Всё обошлось — я даже машину не поцарапала. Доехала до придорожной закусочной — мы однажды уже заезжали туда — с Трентом и его группой, когдя я ездила с Джейн на музыкальный фестиваль. Позвонила Джейн. И когда она приехала и только вошла в зал, просто кинулась к ней на шею. Никогда такого не делала — у Джейн даже голос от шока на время пропал. «Железная Моргендорфер» вдруг виснет у неё на шее как маленький, потерявшийся ребёнок наконец встретивший мамочку и чуть не плачет. А я поняла, что Джейн единственный человек в мире, которому я доверяю, могу довериться, открыть душу… И никакому Тому такое не светит. И она была тоже очень довольна, когда поняла это… Что она более близкий мне человек чем мой «бойфренд»…  
  
**ХЕЛЕН** ( _прищурившись, пристально смотрит Дарье в лицо_ ): И в Бостоне?  
  
**ДАРЬЯ** ( _с грустной улыбкой качает головой_ ): Да. И в Бостоне мы поняли, что не можем друг без друга. Что нам мало просто посиделок в кафе. Что мы понимаем друг друга с полу слова. И даже иногда без слов. Мы сняли квартиру — ещё и потому, что я оказалась избалованной девушкой — мне нужен свой угол. И возможность побыть в тишине хотя бы несколько часов. Отдохнуть от студенческой жизни, а все эти клубы, вечеринки — это не моё. У меня должен быть выбор — идти или не идти, а тут без вариантов: вечеринку устраивают чуть ли не у тебя на голове. Не сбежишь...  
  
**ХЕЛЕН** ( _улыбается_ ): Ты просто всегда была… старше. Они, все эти парни и девушки вырвались из под родительского надзора и ходили от радости на головах...  
  
**ДАРЬЯ** : Точно. А Джейн всегда нравилось моё общество. Мы могли заниматься каждый своим делом — она у мольберта, а я с книгой или у компьютера и просто перекидываться репликами время от времени. Она сказала, что я создаю для неё «рабочую атмосферу» ( _смеётся_ ). А на самом деле мне было очень одиноко. И Джейн тоже. Мы обе так и не нашли никого кто стал бы для нас достаточно близок. ТАК близок. Мы были нужны друг другу. А потом случилось то, что случилось… Как снег на голову. Я вдруг поняла, что люблю её, Джейн Лейн. Может быть всегда любила но только не понимала до какой степени, как сильно, а тут вдруг… Также как тогда, когда осознала, что столько лет была для вас сущим мучением… Мир опрокинулся… Перевернулся. Всё полетело в тартарары...  
  
**ХЕЛЕН** ( _грустно улыбается_ ): С тобой всегда было непросто. Потому что ты очень умная девушка. Но мы справляемся…  
  
**ДАРЬЯ** ( _смеётся_ ): А Джейн ведь как-то меня терпит — несмотря на все мои закидоны и тяжёлый характер… За что я её и люблю.  
  
**ХЕЛЕН** : Потому что она тебя тоже любит… Дарья, ты счастлива?  
  
**ДАРЬЯ** ( _смотрит на мать немного удивлённо. Кивает и улыбается_ ): Да.  
  
**ХЕЛЕН** ( _ласково треплет дочь по голове, обнимает и нежно целует в лоб_ ): И это главное.  
  
**ДАРЬЯ** ( _хмурится_ ): И каков вердикт?  
  
**ХЕЛЕН** : Нам всем придётся смириться со случившимся. Это твоя жизнь. Твоя судьба в конце концов. Запретить любить я тебе не могу. И я не хочу, в результате, сломать тебе жизнь. Давя на тебя. Уламывая. Постарайся быть счастливой и всегда будь честной. Прежде всего с самой собой.  
  
**ДАРЬЯ** ( _обнимает Хелен и целует мать в щёку_ ): Постараюсь. Спокойной ночи, мама.  
  
**ХЕЛЕН** : Спокойной ночи.

  
  
**НУ ВОТ И...**

  
  
Мы сидим всей семьёй — Хелен, Джейк с видеокамерой в руках, ты и я. Квин закончила школу. Она, непривычно серьёзная в мантии и шапочке. Рядом Стэйси. «Модный клуб» окончательно приказал долго жить. Сэнди и Тиффани в разных углах сцены. Родители Тиффани наконец то поняли, что с их дочерью что-то не то и занялись её лечением — теперь она выглядит поживей. Ещё одно знакомое лицо — Кевин. Но Бритни мы нигде не видим. Наша сладкая парочка, проклятие и ночной кошмар ДеМартино, таки разошлась?  
...Квин спускается вниз и сразу попадает в объятия к Хелен, следующий на очереди Джейк. Потом ты обнимаешь сестру и расцеловываешь её в обе щеки. Потом настаёт и моя очередь — на правах невестки. Так что в результате — бедняга раскраснелась и выглядит… слегка помятой. Ты поздравляешь и обнимаешь Стэйси. А в это время к нам подгребает Кевин, собственной персоной. Просто лопаясь от любопытства. Мы молча демонстрируем свои руки. Кевин криво скалит рот:  
\- Так это правда? Вы…?  
\- Да, - спокойно отвечаешь ты. - Правда.  
\- Клёво! - широко улыбается Кевин.  
\- А как у тебя с Бритни? - спрашиваю я.  
Кевин мрачнеет:  
\- Никак. Мы разбежались.  
\- Сочувствую.  
Кевина окружают его бывшие друзья по команде. Они тоже с любопытством на нас таращатся.  
\- Джейн!  
Я оборачиваюсь:  
\- Мисс Дефо!  
\- Ну как у тебя дела? Как в колледже?  
Мы выбираем место где не так шумно и я рассказываю про свои занятия в колледже, преподавателей, сокурсников. Мисс Дефо знакома с некоторыми из моих учителей. Хвастаюсь — я уже участвовала в паре серьёзных выставок. Несколько моих работ купили. Мисс Дефо интересуется:  
\- А как вообще у тебя дела?  
Я молча демонстрирую обручальное кольцо. Мисс Дефо кивает:  
\- До меня доходили слухи. Дарья, да?  
\- Да.  
Мисс Дефо улыбается:  
\- Из вас вышла отличная пара.  
Мы прощаемся, а я слегка озадачено смотрю ей вслед.  
...Твоя… Наша комната совершенно не изменилась — но ты… Ты недовольно морщишься и вопросительно смотришь на мать. Хелен пожимает плечами:  
\- Ты же всегда была против того чтобы я что-то сделала с ней. Как-то её изменила. Переделала.  
Ты вздыхаешь:  
\- А сейчас… Я была бы совсем не против. Как то серо… Мрачно, - вопросительно смотришь на меня. - А ты что думаешь?  
Я не удивлена — ты изменилась. А эта комната — словно портрет Дориана Грея. Она — это ты прежняя. Та, которой больше здесь нет.  
\- А мне тут нравится… - я удивлённо смотрю на Квин, а она, тем временем, продолжает — с ностальгическими нотками в голосе. - Мне, в последнее время, нравилось тут сидеть и заниматься, просто думать. Я даже оставалась здесь ночевать...  
Ты улыбаешься.  
\- Сестрёнка, ты скоро начнёшь учиться в колледже. Может будешь снимать квартиру — и оформишь так свою комнату. В таком же стиле. Если захочешь.  
Я задумчиво окидываю взглядом помещение.  
\- Я могу заняться её дизайном. Перекрашу стены, развешу картины… Подберу фурнитуру. И мы, приезжая в гости, будем ночевать здесь…  
Хелен улыбается.  
\- Мы ещё всё это обсудим, а сейчас пойдёмте обедать.  
\- Я сварила какао! - торжественно объявляет Квин и мы спускаемся все вместе в гостиную.


	28. ДАРЬЯ, ДЖЕЙН И ТОММИ ШЕРМАН

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/107395695@N04/29751661066/in/datetaken/)

\- Ты ни в чём не виновата! - Дарья говорила горячо, взахлёб, почти тараторила. - Это несчастный случай! Дурацкое совпадение! Тут нет никакой твоей вины…

\- Уйди, Моргендорфер, - устало выдохнула Джейн. - Я же тебе сказала, что хочу побыть одна!

\- Джейн… - у Дарьи вышло неожиданно жалобно. Она догнала подругу почти у самого выхода. Джейн обернулась.

\- Чего тебе ещё? - в голосе у Лейн слышалось растущее раздражение. Но она совсем не ожидала, что Дарья обхватит её за шею и поцелует. В губы. На глазах у всех, в школьном коридоре. Джейн была в шоке. - Что это было, Моргендорфер?

Дарья не ответила. Она просто молча развернулась и ушла. Джейн пожала плечами и вышла за дверь на улицу, где было необычно многолюдно - набежали зеваки, Мисс Ли что-то злобно выговаривающая каким то двум парням в синих комбинзонах, полиция, «скорая». Джейн торопливо проталкивалась через толпу, стараясь даже не смотреть в ТУ сторону...

 

... - Ты его знал?

Трент пожал плечами и откашлялся в кулак:

\- Мы вроде как учились в одном классе но на занятиях он редко появлялся…

\- Как и ты, - съязвила Дарья.

\- Точно, - Трент склонил голову набок и, нахмурившись, поинтересовался. - Что у вас там вышло с Джейн? Она бегала дольше обычного и вернулась какая то странная, в растрёпанных чувствах. Я попытался выяснить, что с ней такое но она в ответ на мои вопросы только что-то неразборчиво буркнула и рванула к себе в комнату. С такой скоростью словно за ней черти гнались.

Дарья покраснела от смущения и ответила, стараясь не смотреть Тренту в глаза:

\- Да так… ничего особенного… Кроме того, что человек погиб почти у нас на глазах. Значит Джейн уже дома?

Трент усмехнулся:

\- Чёрт, она же просила меня говорить всем, что ещё бегает...

Дарья улыбнулась в ответ:

\- Я скажу Джейн, что жестоко пытала тебя. Привязала к стулу и грозилась разбить твою любимую гитару. О твою же голову.

Трент кивнул:

\- Гитара это для меня очень серьёзно. Сестрёнка поверит.

 

…- Входите! - Джейн сидела на кровати с альбомом для скетчей на коленях, сдвинув один из наушников, из которого гремел тяжёлый рок, с уха. - А, это ты… Ну входи…

Дарья непривычно робко, сгорбившись, вошла в комнату и прикрыла за собой дверь.

\- Так что это было, Моргендорфер? - в голосе Джейн мешались нотки раздражения и ехидства. - Что на тебя такое нашло?

\- Не знаю…

\- Ты уж постарайся, попробуй мне объяснить, что с тобой вдруг случилось, - Джейн скрестила руки на груди и пыталась перехватить взгляд Дарьи но та, опустившись на стул, сидела не поднимая глаз и очень внимательно изучала свои ногти. - В коридоре было полно народу. В том числе и несколько наших одноклассников. Тошнотику повезло — он отсутствовал, а то бы стёр потом ладони до кровавых мозолей… И крем для рук не помог бы.

 

Дарья наконец подняла голову. Глаза за стёклами очков были неожиданно холодными и злыми.

\- Все почему то считают меня законченной пессимисткой, угрюмой девочкой, которая думает о «всяких таких мрачных вещах»… Ты почему то считаешь, что я такая «железная леди», циник и почти полное отсутствие эмоций…

\- Ну не такая уж ты и железная… - Джейн пожала плечами. - И эмоции проявляешь… Вот и сегодня… проявила…

\- Думаешь, меня никак не задела смерть этого… типа, Томми Шермана? Но со мной такого никогда прежде не было — ты разговариваешь с человеком, а через несколько минут… Да он был при жизни тем ещё типом — самодовольный хам и наглец. Да он был настоящим козлом. Но я не желала ему смерти.

\- Я тоже… И со мной никогда такого не было.

\- Но он ведь умер! Трагически погиб. Сразу после этих наших дурацких шуток. Вдруг. Внезапно, - Дарья сгорбилась на стуле ещё больше и сжала руки так, что костяшки побелели. - А все (подозреваю, что даже ты…) думают, что для меня это то ли в порядке вещей, нормально, то ли вполне укладывается в картину моих представлений о мире. Я же всегда вся такая мрачная, угрюмая… Словно ничего от жизни не жду кроме таких вот малоприятных «сюрпризов»...

Джейн поднялась с кровати и, подойдя к подруге, присела рядом и обняла Дарью. Та зарылась лицом в плечо Джейн, которая ласково и успокаивающе погладила Дарью по голове.

\- Так всё-таки, - Джейн всегда была настойчивой. - Почему?

Дарья вздохнула. Объяснить всегда трудней.

\- Ты уходила… И собиралась выйти на улицу через ту самую дверь… Что и Томми всего несколько минут назад. И я вдруг представила, что я вижу тебя в этот момент в последний раз…

Джейн попыталась пошутить:

\- Что на меня тоже стойка ворот упадёт? Прости…

Дарья нахмурилась и недовольно фыркнула, продолжила:

\- Даже сердце ёкнуло… Провалилось куда-то. У меня слишком богатое воображение, чёрт бы его побрал… Даже в глазах потемнело…

Джейн серьёзно кивнула:

\- Понятно… Поверь — я понимаю...

Дарья посмотрела ей прямо в глаза и улыбнулась какой то странной, светлой улыбкой от которой Джейн почему то пробрал озноб:

\- Я видела как ты уходишь — этот тёмный силуэт на фоне светлого проёма двери... Пушок на шее, твои серьёзные синие глаза, пальцы в краске, аромат духов и запах растворителя… Всё это… Я просто не смогу без этого, без тебя… Жить. Просто дышать. И поняла вдруг, до конца осознала, как боюсь тебя потерять, как страшно тебя люблю.

 

Джейн пригладила волосы Дарье и поцеловала её в макушку:

\- Я тебя тоже. И постараюсь быть поосторожней. Особенно со стойками ворот. Кофе будешь?

Дарья наконец поднялась со стула, потянулась и широко зевнула:

\- Буду.

 

… - Ты не говорила, что твой кофе будет с коньяком, - пробурчала Дарья. - И что я завтра утром скажу Хелен?…

\- Ничего, - отрезала Джейн. - Всего ничего коньяка то было, капелька всего — похмелье тебе не грозит и в старых книгах всегда дают бренди с водой чтобы кто-то в себя пришёл. Ты у нас в обморок не падала но и тебе надо наконец прийти в себя. Успокоиться. И мне. Пост травма. И угрызения совести на пустом месте. Не мы же собственноручно на него эту чёртову стойку уронили…

\- Но всё-таки...

Джейн подошла к Дарье и, наклонившись, нежно поцеловала её в щёку:

\- Забудь, - Джейн насмешливо прищурилась. - Или ты ещё кофе с коньяком хочешь?

Дарья лениво зевнула во весь рот и хихикнула:

\- Нет. Мне уже хватит. И домой пора.

Джейн улыбнулась:

\- Ночевать будешь у меня. Я звонила к тебе домой. Хелен разрешила.

 

...Тёмный силуэт в углу комнаты зашевелился. Дарья надела очки.

\- Кто там?

\- Ты не виновата… - Дарья была недолго знакома с Томми Шерманом но его голос узнала сразу. - Сам дурак — видел же, что опасно и не стоит трогать эту чёртову стойку…

Дарья старалась говорить как можно тише:

\- Извини. Мы шутили на тему твоей смерти и тут ты на самом деле…

Дарье показалось, что Томми махнул рукой:

\- Вы же не знали… Видно моё время пришло. Как выяснилось любой твой поступок, любые слова могут оказаться последними… И что оказалось последним, что я сделал в своей жизни? Нахамил хорошему парню, оскорбил эту смешную блондинку-чирлидершу, наговорил и тебе с подругой гадостей…

Дарья вздохнула:

\- Если тебе это важно — я тебя прощаю. Меня вообще трудно обидеть...

Призрак произнёс почти торжественно:

\- Ты даже не представляешь насколько это важно… Твоё прощение.

 

… - Если это был просто сон то почему я проснулась с очками на носу? - Дарья вдруг решила проявить упрямство и отбросила свой обычный скептицизм. - Я точно помню, что сняла их, аккуратно сложила и положила на тумбочку.

\- Может ты у нас лунатик? - Джейн пожала плечами. Они шли держась за руки и уже приближались к школе. - Ходишь по ночам…

\- Может…

Джейн тихо хихикнула:

\- Всем, конечно, сейчас не до нас но потом…

\- Игнорировать. Не обращать внимания. Забудут.

Джейн стёрла улыбку с лица:

\- А теперь будем серьёзными — не подходящий для веселья день — будем всей школой поминать беднягу Томми.

Дарья приподняла брови:

\- То есть - моё обычное выражение лица?

\- Ага.


	29. КОСТЫЛИ И ЦВЕТОЧКИ

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что до Тома я была холодной и мёртвой как это дерево прежде, а после Тома проросла веточками и покрылась цветочками?  
Джейн с удивлением покосилась на подругу — в голосе Дарьи слышалась настоящая злость, которую Лейн давно уже не приходилось слышать  и, как Джейн надеялась, больше не придётся услышать. После того как недоразумение с Томом было успешно разрешено, подруги объяснились и ревность Дарьи больше не показывала ядовитых зубок.   
  
Джейн сделала ещё один снимок бывшего костыля своим любимым «Полароидом» и выпрямилась с квадратиком бумаги в руке.   
\- Моргендорфер, ты у нас талантливый писатель и просто таки гений, а я у нас простой художник и не люблю метафор, играть со словами, говорю всё как есть, прямо. Так что я сказала то, что сказала и ничего другого не имела ввиду. Не стоит искать второе дно, - Джейн отступила на пару шагов назад и сделала новый снимок, повернулась к Дарье, помахивая квадратиком бумаги в воздухе. - Ну разве не чудо? Ну если ты так любишь сравнения… Характер у тебя как это дерево — твёрдый и жёсткий. Но его не назовёшь холодным. Ты у нас живее всех живых. Иногда даже слишком. Вот сейчас, к примеру. Что с тобой, подруга? Я обидела тебя чем то?  
  
Дарья вздохнула:  
\- Извини… Просто…  
Джейн обошла дерево кругом:  
\- Нет, ну ты посмотри! Был какой то дурацкий костыль, а теперь это настоящее деревце! Мистика какая-то… Мы ведь тогда тоже просто пошутили над Бритни, а в результате… Надо поаккуратней шутить… Извини, я тебя перебила…  
  
Дарья поправила очки:  
\- Знаешь, что мне сказал Том?  
Полыхнула очередная вспышка. Джейн вопросительно уставилась на подругу:  
\- Что именно? Я не хочу гадать. Что-то сильно неприятное? Он хочет тебя бросить? И поэтому ты с самого утра такая кислая?  
  
Дарья отрицательно помотала головой:  
\- Я спросила его почему он со мной и он ответил мне - «потому что мне с тобой комфортно». Представляешь — КОМФОРТНО!  
Джейн презрительно фыркнула:  
\- Да, наш Том великий мастер делать комплименты. Это я так могу сказать про твою комнату — мне в ней вполне комфортно. И уютно. И, конечно, тебе. А вот Квин совсем нет.  
Дарья выковыряла кончиком ботинка камешек и грустно вздохнула:  
\- Я представила себя креслом… А Тома рекламным агентом. Типа — «вот моё любимое кресло «Дарья». Мне в нём очень КОМФОРТНО...»  
  
Джейн рассмеялась но тут же снова стала серьёзной:  
\- Извини. На самом деле это совсем не смешно. Я бы просто взбесилась — вместо «потому что я тебя люблю». Или - «потому что ты мне очень нравишься». Даже честное «потому что я надеюсь наконец с тобой перепихнуться» звучало бы не так обидно… КОМФОРТНО! Нашёл себе простых, нетребовательных девушек, у которых можно на время отдохнуть от своей семьи, побыть просто Томом, а не «тем самым Слоуном». Представляешь на чтобы его раскрутило твоя сестра? - Джейн так похоже изобразила Квин, что Дарья наконец , впервые за весь день, улыбнулась и тихо хихикнула. - «Не принесёшь ли мне содовой, пожалуйста?» - Джейн сделала ещё снимок. - Только одной содовой и походом в «Шеф Пьер» он бы не отделался. А попади Том в лапки Сэнди…  
  
Дарья замолчала и так пристально, изучающе уставилась на Джейн, что та повернулась к подруге и вопросительно приподняла бровь:  
\- В чём дело, Моргендорфер?  
Дарья склонила голову и спросила, с какой то странной интонацией:  
\- Почему ты со мной, Джейн?  
Джейн выпрямилась, сделав очередной снимок, и недоумённо, в свою очередь, уставилась на Дарью:  
\- Ты моя единственная подруга, Моргендорфер!  
  
Дарья была настойчивой:  
\- Но всё-таки — сама говоришь, что у меня тяжёлый характер, жёсткий. А ты до сих пор так от меня и не сбежала. Ушла тогда из команды по бегу и мы снова стали нормально общаться, уступила мне Тома — даже уговорила меня дать ему второй шанс…  
  
Джейн недовольно поморщилась и перебила Дарью:  
\- Из команды по бегу я сама ушла, когда поняла, что не хочу превратиться в подобие Кевина. Тома ты сама была готова мне уступить — ради нашей дружбы. И вообще — мы с Томом вскорости сами бы разбежались — всё шло к этому. Просто я от тебя такого не ожидала — ваши поцелуйчики в машине и ты отбиваешь у меня парня!… От кого другого но от тебя… Я конечно замечала — не слепая, что Тома к тебе тянет но думала, что мы все, в конце концов, хотя бы для начала объяснимся…  Соберёмся вместе, все трое, и поговорим — типа, «Джейн, тут такое дело но твоя подруга мне нравится больше...» Ну типа того.  
  
Дарья нахмурилась:  
\- Вот. Даже моё предательство, Том и несмотря на это мы всё равно вместе. Почему?  
Джейн рассеяно пожала плечами:  
\- Не знаю…  
Она сделала ещё снимок. Подождала несколько минут, аккуратно просмотрела все снимки, сложила их в конвертик и спрятала его в сумку:  
\- Пошли?  
По дороге Джейн была необычно молчаливой и задумчивой. Дарья заговорила первой:  
\- Я думаю, что с Томом мне придётся расстаться.  
  
Джейн удивлённо покосилась на подругу:  
\- Что вдруг?   
\- Сейчас ему со мной КОМФОРТНО. А что будет, когда ему станет со мной НЕ КОМФОРТНО? Сбежит? Или быстренько найдёт себе другую — с которой ему будет комфортней? Поступит со мной также как поступил с тобой — поцелуйчики с новой подружкой ,тайком, в его очередной проржавевшей колымаге и в итоге я буду чувствовать себя законченной идиоткой, как ты тогда? Мне до сих пор за тот вечер стыдно… - Дарья резко остановилась. Они уже были рядом с домом Джейн. - Вот ты мне всё-таки скажи — тебе всегда было со мной комфортно, приятно общаться? Только честно.  
  
Джейн вздохнула:  
\- Нет, конечно… Далеко не всегда. С тобой почти всегда нелегко но интересно. Сама знаешь… Но особенно нам было «весело», когда мы ссорились из-за Тома. Когда делали тот школьный проект и Трент нас «кинул», а ты, при виде моего нового приятеля, просто начинала «искрить». Я тогда понять не могла и сейчас до конца не понимаю — что на тебя в те дни нашло… Радоваться надо было за подругу — встретила хорошего парня, а ты...  
  
Дарья только криво усмехнулась:  
\- Ревность… Том сразу понял в чём дело — умный парень…  
Джейн кивнула:  
\- Вероятно он был прав.  
\- Так всё-таки — почему ты до сих пор со мной? Несмотря на мой тяжёлый характер — у тебя он заметно полегче будет, мою ревность, мой цинизм… Что нас держит вместе?  
Джейн улыбнулась:  
\- Любовь. Всё просто — я люблю тебя. Самое простое объяснение. И самое разумное. Бритва Оккама. И у меня характер тоже далеко не сахарный. И со мной тоже непросто. Но ты как то меня терпишь… Со всеми моими закидонами.  
Дарья была слегка растеряна:  
\- Хочешь сказать, что я тоже люблю тебя?  
  
Джейн рассмеялась:  
\- А с чего тебе так было реагировать на появление Тома? Тебе вроде как нравился мой братец, у нас проект горел, а Трент тянул резину но ты больше переживала из-за моих отношений с «юным Томасом». Ты его видеть не могла. И даже про него слышать. Смотрела на него как на своего самого страшного врага. Разве что не рычала на Слоуна.  
  
Они уже сидели у Джейн. Дарья даже не заметила как оказалась тут, в хорошо знакомой комнате. Джейн плюхнулась на кровать рядом с Дарьей. Та промямлила:  
\- Но сейчас я сама с Томом…  
Джейн ухмыльнулась:  
\- И…? Что ты к нему испытываешь? Любовь? Или только симпатию? Ты сама говоришь, что тебе придётся с ним расстаться.  
  
Дарья задумалась над этим вопросом всерьёз. Прошла пара минут и Джейн встала и подошла к мольберту. Наконец Дарья заговорила:  
\- Симпатию, наверно… Он милый мальчик. Умный. Начитанный. Чувствительный. Хотя и избалованный, чуть чопорный, слегка эгоистичный…  
  
Джейн расхохоталась:  
\- Моргендорфер, ты нечто! Так похвалить, что лучше бы обругала! Вот за что я тебя люблю так за то, как ты умеешь обращаться со словами — никто так не умеет!  
  
Дарья встала и подошла к Джейн:  
\- Спасибо. Я не знаю люблю ли я тебя по настоящему но никого ближе тебя у меня не было и нет. И боюсь, что не будет. И никакой Том, Джим и кто бы там не был ещё не встанет между нами.  
  
Джейн, с иронией, хмыкнула:  
\- А как ещё можно любить как не «по настоящему»? Вот это и есть настоящее признание в любви. И у меня не было и нет никого ближе тебя, Моргендорфер, и боюсь, что не будет, - внезапно Джейн опустилась на одно колено и взяла Дарью за руку. - Клянусь любить тебя, Дарья Моргендорфер, в горе и в радости, в богатстве и в бедности, в болезни и в здравии, посещать нашу любимую пиццерию и подобные ей заведения только с тобой пока смерть не разлучит нас.  
  
Дарья улыбнулась и сама опустилась на одно колено:  
\- И я. Клянусь любить тебя, Джейн Лейн, в горе и в радости, в богатстве и в бедности, в болезни и в здравии, посещать нашу любимую пиццерию и подобные ей заведения только с тобой пока смерть не разлучит нас. Пошли?  
Джейн приподняла бровь:  
\- Куда?  
Дарья рассмеялась и поднялась на ноги:  
\- У меня в животе с полчаса уже урчит. И ты теперь не отвертишься. Сама говорила, что наши шутки  всегда оборачиваются чем то серьёзным. С ними лучше не шутить.  
Джейн тоже поднялась с пола и ответила совершенно серьёзно:  
\- А кто сказал, что я шутила?  
  



	30. MY FAIRY DARIA

\- И почему мне тогда так плохо? - Дарья со вздохом откинулась на спинку дивана и прикрыла глаза.  
  
Она не видела но слышала как Джейн присела рядом.  
\- Потому что ты повзрослела, Моргендорфер. Юношеский максимализм уходит, почти весь вышел и ты начинаешь беречь чувства других людей. Начинаешь думать о других. Не только о своих близких. Оставить своё мнение при себе это не лицемерие. Просто вежливость. Никто не умрёт и мир не рухнет если ты просто промолчишь или вежливо уйдёшь от ответа. Ты учишься непростому искусству дипломатии, Моргендорфер! - диван скрипнул. Джейн уселась поудобней. - И ты, конечно, не хотела причинять боль этому симпатичному мальчику, Слоуну то бишь. Вот и переживаешь.  
  
Дарья скривилась:  
\- Но у наших отношений не было будущего! Слоун был мне действительно только симпатичен. Не более. Ни на что большее он и рассчитывать не мог, бедняга…  
  
Джейн хмыкнула. Дарья представила ироничную ухмылку на лице подруги.  
\- Ага. Пиццерия, совместное посещение библиотеки и поцелуи в ржавой колымаге, которой самое место на свалке… Да ему было с тобой «комфортно» но однажды… Однажды ему бы пришлось ввести тебя в свой круг, в круг своей семьи.  
  
Дарья сердито нахмурилась и не открывая глаз повернула голову по направлению к Джейн:   
\- Хочешь сказать, что я оказалась бы не соответствующей высоким стандартам Слоунов?  
  
Дарья не видела но догадывалась, что Джейн пожала плечами, вздохнула:  
\- Он постарался бы тебя переделать. Под свои представления о стандартах. О девушке, которую можно познакомить со «своими», представить как свою… невесту, - Дарья приподняла бровь но промолчала. - Своим дядюшкам, тётушкам. Как будущую Миссис Слоун.  
  
\- Мы так далеко не заходили… Точнее я. Даже не думала об этом. И я была знакома с его родителями.  
\- Как милая умная девушка, подружка их сына.  
  
Дарья вспомнила первую встречу с родителями Тома и криво усмехнулась:  
\- Мы в первый раз столкнулись с ними в ресторане. И он был очень недоволен…  
  
Невидимая Джейн кивнула:  
\- Вот-вот. Я и ты были его тылом, уютной норкой где он мог отсидеться. А знакомство с родителями… Я их почти не видела и Том предпочитал торчать у меня дома. Несмотря на сломанный телевизор и пустой холодильник.  
\- А я с ним шаталась по улицам, сидели в пиццерии или болтали о всяком-разном в моей комнате…  
\- Именно. Он просто побаивался знакомить тебя с остальной семьёй.  
\- То есть?  
  
\- Твоего острого язычка. Твоей честности. Меня тоже — я ведь тоже способна ляпнуть чего-нибудь… И вряд ли ему было по душе общение с моим дорогим старшим братом и его друзьями-приятелями. А к тебе его потянуло, когда ему показалось, что вы, ты с ним, всё-таки больше похожи — мама адвокат, папа бизнесмен. У меня родителей чёрт знает где носит, старший брат играет по задрипанным клубам… Я простая девчонка-художница.  
  
Дарья фыркнула как рассерженный ёж:  
\- Я, по твоему, аристократка какая-то? Мои родители бывшие хиппи. Я, видимо, что-то от них унаследовала… Какие-то черты характера и поведение.    
\- Ну да. Но ему показалось, что ты всё равно ему как-то ближе… Не то что я…  
Дарья улыбнулась:  
\- Я на него однажды рявкнула — что-то он про тебя такое ляпнул…  
\- Когда-нибудь он обнаружил бы, что у тебя тяжёлый, независимый характер, что ты не только умная но и честная и ненавидишь лицемерие. Что ты ненавидишь, когда на тебя давят.  
  
Дарья хмыкнула:  
\- Ты меня хорошо изучила, Лейн.  
Она, наконец, открыла глаза. Джейн сидела рядом и смотрела подруге в лицо. У Дарья почему то закружилась голова — эти серьёзные синие глаза были так близко… Такие глубокие...  
\- Хочешь сказать. Что Том постарался бы нас разлучить?  
  
Джейн улыбнулась одними уголками губ но глаза оставались серьёзными:  
\- Да. Подходящая ли компания для будущей Миссис Дарьи Слоун какая-то там художница со вздорным характером? Ты бы ещё как то вписалась в их общество но я… - Джейн уселась прямо и задумчиво уставилась в одну точку. - Родители не рассказывали нам, что случилось но, видимо, мама не вписалась в стандарты семейства Лейнов — вот поэтому на семейные сборища засылают меня с Трентом — вместо родителей. И папа тоже с тех пор паршивая овца в стаде, отрезанный ломоть… Не думаю, что Том решился бы рассориться с большей частью своей семьи из-за тебя или меня. Он же так любит комфорт…  
  
Дарья тоже выпрямилась на диване и вытянула ноги:  
\- Хочешь сказать, что мы с Томом начали бы выяснять отношения — ссориться из-за тебя, нашей с тобой дружбы, моего неумения держать язык за зубами, неумения притворяться,  моего тяжёлого характера? И всё равно, в конце концов, разбежались бы?  
Джейн неопределённо пожала плечами:  
\- Может быть…  
  
Дарья зло фыркнула:  
\- Комфорт… Да, он бы постарался сделать и меня как можно более КОМФОРТНОЙ для себя… Как то самое кресло… Отрегулировать под свои потребности. Я теперь думаю, что именно с того дня наши отношения и дали трещину — я не собиралась ломать себя, лгать, лицемерить и всё ради комфорта этого барчука Слоуна! Спасибо тебе.  
  
Джейн удивлённо приподняла брови:  
\- За что?  
\- Мне стало спокойней. Я, оказывается, всё сделала правильно. Что рассталась со Слоуном. Теперь я решила — буду только с тем, кто не будет пытаться меня под себя переделать и принимает меня такой какая я есть!  
  
Джейн фыркнула от еле сдерживаемого смеха:  
\- Тогда я с тобой вместе на всю жизнь.  
  
Дарья совершенно серьёзно спросила:  
\- А ты разве против?  
Джейн ошарашенно уставилась в лицо Дарьи но та оставалась совершенно серьёзной. Ни тени улыбки. Повисла пауза. Наконец Джейн не выдержала и нарушила молчание:  
\- Ну раз мы с тобой теперь всегда и везде вместе, пара, то ты, наконец, согласишься пойти со мной на ту вечеринку к Джоди и мне не придётся тащить тебя волоком? Тебе надо развеяться, Моргендорфер.  
Дарья тяжело вздохнула:   
\- Нет…  
Джейн ехидно ухмыльнулась:  
\- Мы теперь с тобой... вроде как пара. Вместе. Значит и на эту вечеринку должны идти вместе.  
Дарья недовольно проворчала:  
\- Ладно…  
  
… - Ты не могла раньше об этом сказать, Лейн? - Дарья говорила сердито но при этом улыбалась во весь рот.  
Джейн просто сияла:  
\- Ты знаешь, Моргендорфер, как я люблю сюрпризы! Мы будем с тобой учиться в одном городе и в конце каждой недели устраивать посиделки в любимом кафе и жаловаться на жизнь друг дружке.  
В глазах у Дарьи заблестели весёлые искорки:  
\- Мне кажется, что раз в неделю маловато будет… Лучше каждый день по вечерам за чашкой чая.  
Джейн хмыкнула:  
\- Можно и каждый день, конечно…  
Дарья улыбнулась:  
\- Ты не поняла — мы можем вдвоём снять квартиру. Если только ты не большой поклонник студенческих вечеринок и предпочтёшь моё общество компании сокурсников…  
Джейн произнесла почти торжественно:  
\- Согласна. А вечеринки от меня никуда не денутся. Тем более, что мы сможем ходить на них вдвоём. Как и полагается паре… подружек.  
И подруги «чокнулись» картонными стаканчиками с содовой:  
\- Лехаим!  
  
 


	31. ВЕТОЧКА

\- Мне без тебя скучно…

Квин удивлённо подняла бровки, потом приблизила лицо поближе к экрану и молча, пристально уставилась Дарье в лицо. Долго разглядывала её и спросила наконец:

\- Тебя не подменили, Дарья?

Та только вздохнула.

\- Бостон большой город. Слишком. Для меня. Джейн вроде бодрее держится…

Квин только отмахнулась.

\- Привыкнешь. Люди ко всему привыкают. Но если честно… Мне тебя тоже не хватает… Стало как-то… пусто в доме. Я иногда сижу у тебя в комнате… Можно?

Дарья усмехнулась:

\- Да сиди уж… Если тебе так хочется. Но мы скоро приедем на праздники. Так что…

Квин улыбнулась:

\- Трент к нам теперь заходит. Ходил, бедняга, как неприкаянный — забрёл недавно и к нам. Говорил, что хотел узнать как там у вас дела. Но скорее на запах — у папы получается всё лучше и лучше и братца Джейн заодно накормили. Папа по старой памяти на четверых приготовил…

Дарья саркастически хмыкнула:

\- Джейн с ним чуть ли не каждый день болтает. Заодно напоминает о уплате счетов, например. Интересуется как там дома. Так что скорее всего действительно на запах. И тут же придумал благовидный предлог — с голодухи у Трента котелок хорошо варит.

Дверь за спиной Квин приоткрылась и в щель осторожно просунула голову Стэйси, робко спросила:

\- Можно?

\- Ладно. У тебя там подружка пришла. Пока.

 

\- Это ты с Дарьей разговаривала?

\- Ага. С сестрой.

\- И как у неё дела?

\- Скучает. По дому. По Лондэйлу. И по мне.

Стэйси не без удивления заметила:

\- Вы вроде бы не очень любили друг друга…

Квин грустно улыбнулась:

\- Мы сильно сблизились в последнее время… А Бостон большой город… Она ещё не адаптировалась…

 

\- Что это у тебя за горшок с палкой, Лейн? - Дарья недоумённо нахмурилась. Джейн поставила вышеупомянутое на подоконник, поправила и плюхнулась на диван рядом с Дарьей.

\- Я веточку срезала. С того самого деревца. И посадила. Теперь вот буду ждать — если приживётся и пустит корни то это будет хорошая примета. Ты ведь ничего не имеешь против хороших примет?

\- Я не суеверна. Поливать будешь сама. Хочешь сказать, что тогда и мы, как эта веточка, на новой почве пустим корни и прорастём?

Джейн удовлетворённо кивнула:

\- Всё то ты понимаешь, Моргендорфер. Ты такая мудрая, что оторопь берёт. И грустная. Особенно в последнее время. Одна моя подруга по колледжу устраивает вечеринку — если хочешь пойдём вместе. Развеешься.

Дарья нахмурилась:

\- У тебя какие-то подруги на стороне объявились помимо меня, а я о них не знаю?!

Джейн рассмеялась:

\- Вот и познакомитесь.

 

Дарья забилась в угол потише со стаканом в руке и тихонько потягивала через соломинку коктейль пока Джейн здоровалась со знакомыми, смеялась, болтала. Одна из подруг Джейн поинтересовалась у неё:

\- Что это с твоей подругой, Лейн?

Джейн вздохнула:

\- Всё никак не привыкнет… Она же выросла в маленьком городке, а Бостон… Адаптируется когда-нибудь, а пока…

Девушка пожала плечами:

\- У нас тут многие не из Бостона. И тоже жили в тихих маленьких городках, в провинции… Или в пригородах. Большой город и для них в новинку.

Так что Джейн пришлось вытягивать Дарью из угла буквально за руку. Дарья не сильно сопротивлялась — коктейль сделал своё дело. С непривычки она захмелела немного сильней чем хотела, раскраснелась и ей пришлось даже вцепиться в руку Джейн — немного пошатывало.

\- Поосторожней с коктейлями, Моргендорфер. Они штука коварная…

Дарья ехидно улыбнулась:

\- Та девица в Эшфилде тебя коктейлями подпаивала?

Джейн поморщилась — не самое приятное воспоминание. Не хотелось вспоминать как она села в лужу. Не распознала подвох. Так легко купилась. Извиняло только то, что ей было страшно одиноко без Дарьи. И Эллисон казалась единственным близким человеком… Легко было обмануться.

\- Нет. Мы пили только вино. Если бы Эллисон поила меня коктейлями то получила бы в итоге тихо сопящее и благоухающее бревно…

Дарья хихикнула, качнулась, и, со скворчанием, втянула соломинкой последние капли напитка со дна стакана. Джейн нахмурилась:

\- Ты сколько уже опустошила таких стаканов, Моргендорфер?

Дарья улыбнулась. Взгляд её плавал:

\- Два или три… Не помню…

Джейн озабоченно вздохнула:

\- И карета превратилась в тыкву, а Золушка в лоскуты…

И аккуратно придержала хихикающую подругу за талию.

 

…\- Линди, - невысокая блондинка протянула руку для приветствия.

\- Дарья, Дарья Морген… Моргендорфер… - хмель потихоньку выветривался но слишком медленно и Джейн не отходила от подруги далеко.

\- Знакомая фамилия, - протянула Линди. - Квин?

\- Мою младшую сестру зовут Квин. Вы знакомы?

\- Вместе работали в ресторане, - Линди произнесла это так, что было ясно — это были не самые её приятные воспоминания.

Дарья начала что-то припоминать:

\- Квин что-то говорила мне о своей новой подруге у которой были проблемы с…

\- У меня в стакане только содовая, - торопливо перебила Линди. - С этим теперь всё. В холодильнике нет даже пива. О, а вот и моя… подруга! Что ты так долго, милая?

\- Заболталась.

\- Хочу познакомить тебя. Это у нас Дарья — сестра той самой девушки с которой я работала в ресторане — я ей ещё зеркало на память подарила. А это её подруга…

\- Мы знакомы, - с ледяной улыбкой перебила Джейн. - По Эшфилду. Мир страшно тесен, не правда ли, Эллисон?

 

...Дарья с трудом разлепила веки. Её нос упирался во что-то мягкое и знакомо пахнущее. В голове мерно стучало. Внутри черепа, в беспросветном мраке словно раскачивался огромный маятник. От стенки к стенке, от стенки к стенке… Ударяясь о них. Бум-бум, бум-бум… Дарья приподнялась с кровати, пытаясь вспомнить есть ли в доме аспирин. Наконец противная муть перед глазами пропала, рассеялась и Дарья смогла разглядеть на чём таком приятно пахнущем и мягком она лежала. На Джейн. Почти уткнувшись носом ей в грудь. В голую грудь. Дарья опустила глаза — она сама была… несколько не одета… «Аспирин. В начале аспирин. Всё остальное потом. В том числе и это...» Хорошо хоть они лежали на диване в гостиной собственной квартиры так что, через несколько минут, Дарья натянула халатик, нашла аспирин и залпом выпила два стакана холодной воды. Маятник в голове прекратил мерно раскачиваться.

От дивана раздался стон. Джейн. На голове воронье гнездо.

\- У нас есть аспирин? Или гильотина?

\- Аспирин есть. Сейчас дам. Гильотины мы ещё не завели но есть твой сварочный аппарат.

Джейн замоталась в плед и жадно пила воду. Дарья включила телевизор — суббота. Всё таки подруги не очнулись, как героиня анекдота, через два дня полагая, что это счастливое событие (их пробуждение) случилось на следующее, после пьянки, утро. И это радовало. Сейчас Дарья вряд ли могла показаться на занятиях… И Джейн тоже. Осталось выяснить ещё один вопрос…

\- Что вчера тут было, Лейн?

Джейн, соорудив из пледа некое подобие туники, стояла босиком у умывальника и жадно пила воду прямо из под кухонного крана. Выпрямилась и вытерла рот и подбородок ладонью.

\- А ты не помнишь, Моргендорфер?

Дарья попыталась помотать головой но лучше бы она этого не делала — перед глазами поплыли какие-то пятна и к горлу подступила тошнота.

\- Нет. И вспоминать почему то не хочется.

Джейн хихикнула:

\- Мы все напились — ты, я, Эллисон. Все, кроме Линди, конечно. По её словам ей пришлось свалить наши бесчувственные тела в свой автомобиль и доставить нас домой. За что ей большое спасибо. Я ещё как то сообразила где мои ключи от двери… Но за дверью — всё. А ты вдруг начала меня раздевать, а в ответ на моё вялое сопротивление и вопросы: «Что с тобой такое, Моргендорфер?» молчала как партизан. Раздела меня, потом начала раздеваться сама. Но тут твои силы иссякли и ты рухнула прямо на меня, лежащую на диване. У меня сил тоже уже не было ни на что и я отрубилась.

Дарья вздохнула и зарылась пальцами себе в волосы:

\- Ужас… Больше никаких вечеринок… В ближайшие полгода.

Джейн пожала плечами:

\- Как хочешь… Но было весело. И мы с Эллисон поговорили по душам. Перетёрли всё. Говорит, что у неё с Линди очень серьёзно, - Джейн ехидно улыбнулась. - Эллисон поинтересовалась что мы друг для друга — просто подруги или…

Дарья подняла голову и прищурившись уставилась на Джейн:

\- И что мы друг для друга?

Джейн пожала плечами. Они уже сидели за столом с кружками кофе.

\- Близкие подруги. Друзья не разлей вода. Доверяем друг другу как никому другому. Никаких секретов, лжи и недомолвок.

Дарья сделал большой глоток из своей кружки и захрустела печеньицем:

\- И что Эллисон?

Джейн улыбнулась:

\- Сказала, что мы просто идеальная пара… А ты ещё всё время держала меня за руку и не хотела отпускать…

 

...Через пару месяцев веточка стала заметно выше и толще. Прижилась на новом месте и начала потихоньку пускать ответвления. Джейн была очень довольна.

 

 

 

 


	32. КУСТИК

\- Как то тут… уныло… - Стэйси передёрнула плечами как от озноба и скривилась. - Серо.

\- Зато лучше думается и ничего не отвлекает, - Квин уселась прямо на пол. - Мне тут спокойней. Читать. Заниматься.

\- Ты уже выбрала колледж?

\- Нет ещё. Пока выбираю. Время ещё есть.

\- Девочки, что-нибудь хотите?

\- Нет, миссис Моргендорфер, - ответила, улыбнувшись, Стэйси. - Мне ничего не надо. Спасибо.

\- Я тоже пока ничего не хочу. Спасибо, мама.

Хелен вышла. Стэйси уселась рядом с Квин, которая уткнулась в книгу. Целая стопка стояла на полу рядом. Повисла блаженная тишина но Стэйси была просто не способна долго молчать.

\- И как там твоя сестра?

Квин закрыла томик.

\- Учится. Работает. Вроде уже привыкла к Бостону. Во всяком случае выглядит повеселей. 

\- Она… живёт вместе с Джейн?

Квин сердито фыркнула:

\- Они просто очень хорошие, близкие подруги, а вовсе не то, что ты подумала!

Стэйси пожала плечами и только вздохнула:

\- Не только я так думаю… Слухи о них ходили с самого начала их дружбы.

Квин сердито уставилась на подругу:

\- Интересно с чего-бы?

Стэйси только руками развела:

\- А для дурацких сплетен нужны какие-то реальные причины?

\- Они вместе снимают квартиру. Дарья одна бы её не потянула. И всё.

\- У Дарьи вроде же какой то симпатичный мальчик был?

\- Ага. Том. Том Слоун.

\- Из тех самых Слоунов?!

Квин, с усмешкой, кивнула. Стэйси просто распахнула от удивления рот.

\- Ага. - с удовольствием подтвердила Квин. - Из тех самых Слоунов. Но Дарья его бросила.

\- Бросила?! Слоуна?! - хорошенькие бровки Стэйси уползли уже на невозможную высоту. - Да Сэнди ради такого парня… А твоя сестра его бросила!

Квин выглядела очень довольной и её явно забавляло ошарашенное выражение лица Стэйси. Но потом сказала очень серьёзно:

\- Для моей сестры его положение было неважно. И почему она его бросила я не знаю. Не сошлись характерами?

Стэйси кое-что припомнила:

\- Она же его отбила у Джейн! Отбила, а потом сама его бросила!

Квин была в полном восторге:

\- Вот! А ты думала, что моя старшая сестра просто такая тихая мышка, «ботан», заучка, «мозг», а она вот такая!

Стэйси только головой покачала:

\- В тихом омуте…

 

\- Привет, мама.

\- Привет. Ну как у тебя дела?

Дарья только пожала плечами. Где то за её спиной Джейн, куда-то, за край экрана, проволокла странное сооружение — очередную свою авангардную скульптуру. Из-за неё подруги немного поцапались — Дарья ушибла ногу и прошипела весь свой небольшой диапазон ругательств, а Джейн предложила свои услуги — подуть на ушибленный пальчик. И поцеловала подругу в нос. Чем остановила готовый излиться поток брани — Дарья, побагровев, застыла с открытым от шока ртом и конфликт был улажен. Но скульптура переехала. В другой угол гостиной.

\- Нормально.

\- С работой?

\- Нормально.

\- А у Джейн?

\- Полный порядок. Как там Квин?

Хелен вздохнула:

\- Пашет… Из неё получится вторая ты… Мне сильно не хватает прежней Квин…

Дарья наконец улыбнулась:

\- Мне вас всех не хватает… Но мы скоро приедем, повидаемся.

\- Как там Том?

Дарья равнодушно пожала плечами:

\- Не знаю… Мы в первый месяц ещё как-то общались но потом… Работа, учёба… Не до болтовни.

\- У тебя кто-то появился? Друзья, подруги, мальчики?

Дарья опять равнодушно пожала плечами:

\- Ну какие-то приятельницы в колледже появились… Но на мальчиков времени нет.

Хелен укоризненно покачала головой:

\- Молодость быстро проходит, Дарья, — сама не заметишь как… Потом будешь жалеть.

Дарья в очередной раз пожала плечами:

\- Твоя подруга правильно сказала тогда обо мне - «старая душа».

Хелен хмыкнула:

\- Ты, конечно, всегда была серьёзным ребёнком. Но ты ещё подросток, молодая девушка. Твоя жизнь только начинается — не превращайся в старуху раньше времени, в буку.

\- Я ей не дам! - рядом с Дарьей появилась широко улыбающаяся Джейн в испачканном краской и местами прожжённом искрами от сварочного аппарата рабочем халате. - Здравствуйте, Миссис Моргендорфер! Вытаскиваю её на вечеринки, прогуляться в парке — когда у нас обеих есть свободное время. Ну и «культурная программа» - выставки, кино… Без меня она бы просто прокисла. Не вылезла бы из своей раковины. Так бы и сидела у телевизора всё свободное время.

Дарья тяжело вздохнула:

\- Про вечеринки лучше не напоминай… Привезли с одной как брёвнышки — в стельку были… Обе. Кстати, передай Квин привет от Линди — она помнит кто это. Они вместе в ресторане работали.

Хелен широко улыбнулась:

\- Рада, что вы не сидите дома. Спасибо, Джейн. Кстати, как у тебя?

Уже Джейн пожала плечами:

\- Никак. Но это Дарья виновата!

Дарья удивлённо уставилась на Джейн:

\- А я тут причём, Лейн?!

Джейн улыбнулась в ответ:

\- Паре моих кавалеров надоело, что я поминаю тебя поминутно. Это и Тома раздражало. Думаю, что я сама виновата, что мы разбежались. Из-за меня он и заинтересовался тобой: «Что это за Дарья такая? О которой моя подружка только и говорит...» Он говорил, что я тобой была просто таки одержима и его очень раздражало, что ты вечно незримо присутствуешь где-то рядом и бедняге Тому приходится делить меня с тобой. Другие… Я ещё не встретила никого, кто был бы на тебя похож, а клонирование человека это дело далёкого будущего... У меня теперь такие высокие стандарты, что им мало кто соответствует. И я не хочу чтобы кто-то стоял между нами... Мешал.

Подруги просто забыли про Хелен и улыбались глядя друг другу в глаза. Хелен почувствовала себя лишней и собиралась отключиться но Джейн вспомнила о третьем собеседнике, погасила улыбку и развернулась к экрану:

\- Мы скоро приедем. Я даже с подарочком.

Хелен спросила с тревогой:

\- Надеюсь не со скульптурой?! Я видела как ты волокла по комнате какой-то ночной кошмар.

Джейн обиженно вздохнула:

\- Ничего вы не понимаете в искусстве, миссис Моргендорфер! Нет. Успокойтесь — скульптура отправится на выставку и надеюсь её купят — деньги будут нам не лишние.

\- Молодец. Можешь теперь звать меня Хелен. Не стесняйся — судя по всему мы скоро станем родственниками… Пока, девочки. Развлекайтесь.

Экран погас. Дарья ехидно прищурившись уставилась на Джейн. Та развела руками с деланным возмущением:

\- Откуда я знаю, что она имела ввиду?!

 

\- Что это? - удивлённо приподняла брови Хелен. Джейн внесла в гостиную какой то большой свёрток. Несла она его очень аккуратно — словно хрустальный. Дарья только недовольно вздохнула — Джейн всю дорогу нянчилась с ним как с младенцем. Лейн начала аккуратно разворачивать слои бумаги. Освобождённые, от них, ветви упруго растопырились в стороны.

\- Бродяга вернулся домой! - торжественно провозгласила Джейн. - Он скоро уже в горшке не будет помещаться. Думала высадить это деревце у вас возле дома.

\- Что-то знакомое… - прищурилась Квин.

\- Вот что получается, когда ты заботишься о своём питомце! - важно ответила ей Джейн. - Я срезала веточку с того деревца в которое превратился костыль Кевина — и вот...

 

Меньше чем через год дерево уже было выше Джейн и обильно покрылось цветами... 


	33. ЦВЕТОЧКИ

\- Кхгм!

Дарья обернулась и удивлённо уставилось на сестру.

\- В чём дело, Квин?

\- Насколько я помню в твоей комнате тоже есть зеркало.

\- Твоё больше.

Дарья с совершенно невозмутимым видом опять  отвернулась, внимательно разглядывая себя в стекле . Стэйси захихикала. Квин  очень  сердито  сверкнула  на неё  глазами но новую Стэйси этим было уже не пронять. Квин,  со вздохом, поднялась с пола:

\- Что  у тебя  случилось?

Дарья отошла от зеркала и печально вздохнула:

\- У Джейн  недолго был  приятель — большой поклонник ретро… И он сказал, что я одеваюсь в стиле ученицы лондонской католической школы 70-х… Я теперь живу в большом городе, учусь в колледже и до меня наконец дошло…

\- Ииииии!!! - Стэйси просто лопалась от восторга словно маленькая девочка. Её уже разрывало от возбуждения. Она разве что не подпрыгивала на месте.

\- Что с тобой?! - Квин была почти испугана.

\- Я об этом, всё то время, что Дарья училась в школе, мечтала добраться до неё и...!! И кажется моя мечта сбывается!!!

\- Эй, эй! Я не твоя любимая кукла! - Дарья уже жалела, что пришла и начала отступать к двери но Стэйси схватила за одну руку, Квин, с людоедской улыбкой, за другую и они вдвоём усадили Дарью на кровать. Стэйси полезла куда то в шкаф и на покрывало упала пачка каталогов и модных журналов.

\- И почему ты не попросила раньше тебе помочь? - вздохнула Квин. - Ты стала бы хуже соображать если бы одевалась не как чучело?

Дарья только смущённо пожала плечами. На её колени упал толстый журнал и открылся на середине.

\- Выбирай! - Стэйси уже просто трясло.

\- Успокойся  же  наконец! - Дарья сердито посмотрела на бывшего секретаря «Модного клуба». Та, наконец,  действительно  немного успокоилась и уселась рядом. Квин приземлилась по левую, от сестры руку.

\- Эй, что тут происходит?! - в дверях комнаты удивлённо хмурилась Джейн. - Вы взяли в плен мою подругу? Какой выкуп?  Двадцатки хватит?

Дарья изобразила на лице  жгучую  обиду:

\-  Вот ты как оказывается меня ценишь!  Присоединяйся, - улыбнулась  она Джейн . - Я решила, что мне наконец надо сменить имидж. Новая жизнь… Колледж… Бостон… Вечеринки, наконец.

\- Давно пора, - кивнула Джейн. - «Модный клуб» в новом составе? Чур, я за Сэнди!

\- Ты не сможешь быть такой надутой как она! - рассмеялась Стэйси.

\- И такой врединой, - добавила Квин.

\- И такой подлой, - закончила Дарья.

\-  Итак — завтра отправляемся в торговый центр? - Джейн с интересом изучала толстый журнал.

\- Надеюсь, там уже убрали тот самый плакат… - проворчала Дарья.

\- Какой? - с любопытством спросила Стэйси.

Джейн развеселилась:

\- Наша Дарья умудрилась стать десятитысячным посетителем магазина безделушек. И плакат с её изображением долго украшал вход!

Стэйси завистливо вздохнула:

\- Хотела бы я так… Ни разу не удавалось…

Джейн рассмеялась:

\- С удачей  иногда бывает  как с теми купонами — вечно достаётся тому, кто не способен её оценить и обрадоваться…  Не по адресу.

Дарья вздохнула и закрыла журнал:

\- Значит завтра…

Стэйси энергично закивала:

\- И первое, с чего начнём — с парикмахерской. И мы с Квин пойдём с вами!

Дарья закатила глаза:

\- А я не могу пройти все эти унижения в гордом одиночестве?

\- Нет! - это было сказано дружным хором. Даже Джейн присоединилась.

\- Опять будет что-то мутно-зелёное, цвета болотной тины! - сморщила носик Квин.

\- И тебе нужна новая оправа для очков, - поддержала подругу Стэйси.

\- И мне тоже стоит подумать о новом имидже, - заявила Джейн.

\- Мы из тебя такую красотку сделаем — закачаешься! - объявила Стэйси. Внезапно она обняла Дарью, поцеловала в щёку и покраснела под удивлёнными взглядами остальной компании. - Простите…

\- Да ладно, - улыбнулась Дарья. - Ты просто в страшном возбуждении перед предстоящим налётом на торговый центр.

 

\- Я вам не манекен! - ворчала Дарья но её возмущённый писк никто не услышал. Квин, Стэйси, их знакомые продавщицы  кружили вокруг Дарьи, что-то обсуждали между собой, крутили-вертели её и вспоминали о том, что Дарья всё-таки живой человек, когда надо было загнать её в примерочную.

...Из зеркала в парикмахерской на Дарью, круглыми от удивления глазами, уставилась малознакомая девушка. Через пару секунд рядом появилась ещё одна незнакомка.

\- Ну как? - спросила она голосом Джейн. - Пошли переодеваться?

...И вот теперь эта пытка. Джейн относилась к происходящему более легко. Но наконец и это прошло. Дарья застыла у зеркала — молодая элегантная женщина мало напоминала ей её саму — прежнюю Дарью. Джейн, которая теперь тоже мало походила на себя прежнюю, ехидно улыбнулась:

\- Налюбоваться не можешь?

Дарья пожала плечами:

\- Внутри я прежняя Дарья. Там ничего не изменилось.

Джейн пожала плечиками:

\- Что и требовалось доказать. Но встречают всё же по одёжке… 

Магазин безделушек, к огромному облегчению Дарьи, больше не украшал рекламный плакат с её изображением. 

\- Зайдём? - поинтересовалась Джейн. - Купим пару безделушек…

\- Давай, - согласилась Дарья. К полному удивлению Джейн.

Обошлось без сюрпризов. Дарья купила пару безделушек. «Будет немного уютней.» Джейн иронично хмыкнула и купила какой то странный сосуд — карандаши расползались по квартире как змеи и надо было их где-то хранить в одном месте чтобы не разбежались и не попрятались по углам.

 

\- Уффф… - оказавшись в своей комнате Дарья упала на кровать. - Я и не думала, что это будет так утомительно…

\- Вот, - Джейн назидательно подняла палец вверх. - Теперь ты понимаешь свою сестру — она так уставала и поэтому у неё оставалось так мало сил на учёбу.

Дарья прикрыла глаза:

\- Такие походы будем устраивать разве что раз в месяц…

 

 

 

\- Ты посмотри! Это теперь настоящее дерево! - Джейн в восхищении обошла  вокруг б ывшую  веточку . - Давай сфотографируемся под ним?

\- Давай.

Дарья встала под дерево. Неожиданно налетевший порыв ветра обрушил на неё дождь из лепестков. Джейн удовлетворённо хмыкнула:

\- Хороший кадр вышел.

\- Девочки, вам помочь?

\- Спасибо, папа.

Джейн встала рядом с Дарьей и обхватила подругу за талию. Потом появились Квин и Стэйси. Хелен. Перефотографировались все.

\- Вот и начало нашего семейного альбома, - Джейн была очень довольна.

\- Семейного? - удивлённо переспросила Дарья но Джейн сделала вид, что не расслышала.

\-  Надо тебе с моим папой поговорить, - Джейн спрятала фотоаппарат в сумку. - Он сотрудничал со многими журналами как фотограф. В том числе и с литературными. Ты, конечно, уже печатаешься — но студенческие журналы…

\- Поговорить — ты имеешь ввиду, по семейному? - съязвила Дарья но Джейн опять не ответила.

 

...Джейн задумчиво покусывала кончик кисти стоя перед мольбертом. Дарья сосредоточенно стучала по клавишам ноутбука. Квин, приехавшая в Бостон навестить сестру, дремала на диване, положив голову на колени Стэйси. Роу, улыбаясь каким то своим мыслям, ласково гладила Квин по голове,  перебирала пряди её волос . Дарья оторвалась от работы и прислушалась:

\- Лазанья готова! Кто будет?

Фирменную лазанью Хелен хотели все. 


	34. ЯГОДКИ

Дарья недовольно нахмурилась:

\- Что это за шутки насчёт нашей «семейной жизни», Лейн? Семейные снимки, семейный фотоальбом…

 

Джейн печально улыбнулась:

\- Просто в один прекрасный день я поняла — такой как ты больше на этом свете нет.

\- Лучше? Умней?

 

Джейн только невесело ухмыльнулась:

\- При чём тут — лучше, хуже?… Я люблю тебя не потому что ты лучше и даже не потому, что ты поумней многих… Потому что ты это ты — потому что ты Дарья Моргендорфер. И мне нужна только ты. Если бы у тебя был брат-близнец…

 

Дарья хмыкнула:

\- Которого я, все эти годы, прятала в подвале фамильного замка скрыв его лицо за железной маской? Как романтично!

 

\- Можешь язвить сколько угодно. Но… Ты стала частью моей жизни, Моргендорфер. Вдруг. Пришла и по хозяйски, н без спросу заняла место у меня в душе. В моей жизни. Заполнила место в ней, которое оказывается было до того пустым. И оказалось, что я без тебя… была не целая. Не до конца. Как человек, который всю жизнь жил с одним лёгким и однажды ему пересадили ещё одно и он узнал, что значит дышать полной грудью… Вот и я об этом узнала. И теперь не представляю как я буду без тебя… Если кто-то или что-то встанет между нами. То есть знаю — очень хреново.

 

Дарья молчала. Она с отсутствующим видом сидела на диване перед телевизором и машинально щёлкала кнопкой на пульте перепрыгивая с канала на канал. И кажется при этом даже не дышала. Но Джейн знала, что подруга её очень внимательно слушает и потому продолжила:

\- Но если ты думаешь, что нам не стоит жить вместе. Если ты думаешь, что я буду смущать тебя… Мешать. Ты захочешь жить своей жизнью — у тебя появится парень, может даже жених, а я превращусь в хвостик, старую деву, неприкаянную, которую из жалости будут брать с собой и потихоньку подыскивать ей пару…

 

Дарья насмешливо фыркнула, отложила пульт и, наконец, развернулась к подруге:

\- Это сюжет для старой мелодрамы какой-то… Но ты сама знаешь, Лейн, что со мной мало кто может ужиться. А ты все эти годы терпела и терпишь меня — вот такую: резкую, честную, циничную, ревнивую... Я уже была «той самой странной девочкой», страшно одинокой… И я не хочу опять… Мы с тобой сошлись как две детальки высокоточного механизма — почти без зазоров. Притёрлись. И всё, что оказывается между нами, пытается нас разделить, причиняет нам обеим боль. Но разве ты не хочешь завести мужа, детей? Свою семью.

 

Джейн пожала плечами:

\- Ты моя семья. Мне сейчас никто кроме тебя не нужен.

 

Дарья серьёзно кивнула:

\- ПОКА никто не нужен.

\- Я люблю тебя, Моргендорфер.

\- Хорошо. Дай мне пять минут. Я просто попробую представить свою жизнь без тебя…

...пустой дом, пустая спальня Джейн, возвращение в свою комнату в общаге с тяжёлыми сумками в руках… пустые разговоры ни о чём, бессмысленные шумные вечеринки и никого с кем можно было бы поговорить, который бы был способен понять как… Одиночество. Пустота. С головой в учёбу чтобы хоть чем то её заполнить.

 

Дарья зарылась лицом в свитер Джейн. Уткнулась ей в плечо.

\- Не уходи… Мне без тебя будет просто невыносимо… Я тоже тебя люблю.

Джейн поцеловала Дарью в голову:

\- Не уйду.

Дарья поднялась с дивана:

\- Пойду поставлю чайник...

 

Джейн мыла посуду. Дарья обхватила подругу за талию и уткнулась носом ей в плечо.

\- Мне страшно… Я боюсь.

Джейн поставила чашку в сушилку:

\- Чего именно, Моргендорфер?

\- Я тебе не раз говорила, что боюсь тебя потерять… Я была уже одиночкой и больше что-то не хочется. И никто не понимает меня лучше чем ты. О многих вещах я могу говорить только с тобой и ни с кем другим. Я не доверяю никому больше чем тебе.

\- Не потеряешь. Даже если у меня вдруг появится парень.

\- Ладно. Но если ты кого-нибудь всё-таки приведёшь, Лейн, не забудь повесить на дверную ручку носок или что там вешают в таких случаях…

Джейн расхохоталась:

\- Галстук! Вешают галстук. Какая ты смешная!

\- На том стоим.

 

Джейн почувствовала сквозь сон как прогнулся матрас под чем-то тяжёлым — кто-то проскользнул под её одеяло. Кто — догадаться было совсем несложно.

\- Что такое, Моргендорфер?

\- Кошмар приснился…

Джейн повернулась к Дарье. Та крепко обняла Лейн за талию и поцеловала в губы. Раз, другой...

\- Что…?

\- Тихо, милая, Представь себе, что это сон…

Джейн усмехнулась:

\- Сладкий сон…

 

…Где-то через полчаса Дарья уткнулась носом в ямку у ключицы Джейн. Та тихо прошептала:

\- Что с тобой вдруг случилось, Моргендорфер?

Дарья поцеловала Джейн в шею.

\- Мы слишком много говорим, а я слишком много думаю… А надо действовать… И всё становится много проще…

Джейн тихо фыркнула:

\- Тогда завязываем с разговорами. Спать пора — завтра у нас у обеих напряжённый день...

 

 


	35. ЯГОДНФЙ КОМПОТ

\- Я спросила, что у вас нового, - проворчала Квин.  
Дарья удивлённо уставилась на сестру:  
\- Я сказала, что мы с Джейн стали парой!  
\- И…? Думаешь, что это новость?  
Дарья была растерянна:  
\- Я думала, что это не просто новость, а НОВОСТЬ!  
Стэйси уселась со своей чашкой за стол. Джейк сварил компот. И даже не обиделся на ворчание Дарьи: «Мы не начнём бегать по улицам за твоим тотемом как тогда? Надеюсь, ничего психотропного?» В конце концов Дарья тогда всех спасла… В том числе и своей крайней подозрительностью и недоверием к кулинарным талантам Джейка.  
\- Вы уже в школе были парой… - сказала Стэйси отхлебнув из чашки и рассеяно пожав плечами. - Где одна там и другая. Как иголка с ниткой. Когда ты, Дарья, отбила у Джейн парня вот это была НОВОСТЬ!  
\- Кстати, тут есть про Тома, - сообщил Джейк, уткнувшийся, как обычно за завтраком, в газету.  
\- И что он натворил? - поинтересовалась Джейн.  
\- Ничего особенного, - отозвался Джейк. - Тут про его помолвку.  
\- А… - Джейн бесцеремонно отобрала газету у Джейка. - Богатая наследница… Фирма… Ну понятно — достойная невеста для Слоуна-младшего. Ревнуешь? - Джейн ехидно осведомилась у Дарьи передавая ей газету. Дарья просмотрела статью по диагонали и вернула газету отцу.  
\- С чего бы? Она ему больше подходит чем я или ты.  
Хелен озабоченно спросила у дочери («Заниженная самооценка!»):  
\- Ты думала, что не подходишь Тому и потому решила с ним расстаться?  
Дарья презрительно фыркнула:  
\- Это он мне не подходил. Он не смог бы долго меня терпеть, мой характер, мой острый язычок. Ему бы очень быстро стало со мной НЕ КОМФОРТНО. Он же у нас не может без комфорта. А я не захотела бы меняться, подстраиваться под него, под обыкновения и порядки его семьи. На мне бы он точно обломался. Как говорится - «не сошлись характерами.» Всё его дешёвое «бунтарство» - кататься на ржавых колымагах и посещать затрапезные клубы. Мальчик переел сладенького и его потянуло на солёное с горьким. Ну и вот — малыш очень быстро вернулся к любимым пирожным… Не надолго его хватило.  
Джейн ехидно улыбнулась:  
\- Не хочешь навестить старого знакомого? Поздравить?  
\- Зачем?  
Хелен улыбнулась:  
\- Значит мы с тобой теперь родственники, Джейн? Это надо отпраздновать…  
Джейн прищурилась:  
\- И где?  
  
Дарья удивлённо посмотрела на мать:  
\- Я была тут со Слоуном. Ты что — теперь член клуба?  
Хелен улыбнулась:  
\- Мы, наша фирма теперь работаем с серьёзными клиентами, Дарья. И бывает устраиваем тут деловые встречи. Так что…  
Джейн хмыкнула:  
\- А я тут прежде ни разу не была. Том думал, что я не достойна столь изысканного общества? И родителей его видела только издалека.  
Дарья взяла подругу за руку:  
\- Наверняка. Я же тут и познакомилась с его родителями. Тома эта встреча совсем не обрадовала… Я оказалась первой его подружкой про которую ему пришлось рассказать родителям — выхода иного не было. Спалился парень.  
Джейн рассмеялась:  
\- Значит он меня от них прятал? Ну хоть не моё тело в потайной комнате…  
Дарья презрительно скривила губы.  
\- На Синюю Бороду он совсем не тянул. Жиль де Рэ его бы одной левой...  
  
Том был заметно смущён.  
\- Привет Дарья, Джейн, Квин, мистер Моргендорфер, миссис Моргендорфер. Извините, не знаю вашего имени…  
\- Стэйси… - Роу покраснела и… сделала книксен. Джейн чуть не лопнула от смеха. На кого ещё, а на неё здешняя обстановка никак не повлияла.  
\- Очень приятно, Стэйси… А это Хэлен. Она моя… моя…  
Дарья насмешливо фыркнула:  
\- Знаешь, за то время, что мы с тобой не виделись я таки научилась читать и заглядываю иногда в газеты. Поздравляю. Обоих.  
\- Спасибо… А как у тебя вообще дела?  
\- Учусь. Мы с Джейн теперь вместе… снимаем квартиру в Бостоне. У неё тоже всё в порядке. Уже участвовала в нескольких серьёзных выставках. Пару работ купили довольно большие галереи. Были хорошие отзывы. Ладно. Ещё раз поздравляю. Обоих. Вы отлично друг другу подходите.  
Дарья и Джейн держась за руки, а также вся их дружная компания направилась к своему столику. Спутница Тома проводила девушек внимательным взглядом больших тёмных глаз.  
\- Кто это был?  
\- Старые знакомые. Бывшие подружки.  
\- Твои? Сами то они явно ОЧЕНЬ близкие подруги.  
\- Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
Невеста Тома удивлённо фыркнула:  
\- Ты что, слепой? Ничего не замечаешь?  
  
\- А Трент знает? Как отреагировал?  
Джейн прожевала кусочек. Очень тщательно — ответила на немой вопрос Дарьи - «Когда я ещё попаду в такое пафосное место?» и повернулась к Хелен:  
\- Буркнул что-то. Но не был удивлён — сказал примерно тоже, что и вы все — мол, вы давно уже пара и это не новость. А вот остальные… Пока не знают. Мама опять в Долине смерти. Пенни в Аргентине. Винд ПОКА наслаждается семейной жизнью. Саммер ловит старшенького по всему штату. Папа кажется в Италии… Всех собрать дома та ещё задачка. Разве что на свадьбу или на похороны.  
\- А в Канаде уже можно, - сообщила Стэйси.  
\- Ты о чём? - поинтересовалась Джейн.  
\- О браках… однополых… - Стэйси заалела ушками от смущения и чуть не окунула нос в соус. И почти прошептала, окончательно смутившись: - В Онтарио…  
\- В Онтарио очень красиво. Осенью, - заметила Джейн. - Папа там не раз снимал.  
Квин вынырнула из своей задумчивости:  
\- Джейн, так ты теперь выставляешься?  
\- Да.  
\- А говорите никаких серьёзных новостей!  
\- А у Дарьи взяли рассказ — и тот самый журнал, который когда-то её не напечатал.  
Хелен даже руками всплеснула:  
\- Дарья! Поздравляю! Такие новости, а ты молчишь!  
Дарья вздохнула:  
\- Я не хотела раньше времени об этом говорить… Пока не увижу собственными глазами рассказ напечатанным… В этом отношении я суеверна.  
  
\- Это правда?  
\- Ты о чём? Если о Розуэлльском инциденте то не знаю. Вскрытие инопланетянина — фальшивка. Вот то, что Шекспир умер — сущая правда.  
\- Подожди, Дарья, не тараторь. Про тебя и Джейн — правда?  
\- Смотря, что считать правдой…  
Том громко фыркнул — так громко, что Дарья отвела телефонную трубку от уха и недовольно поморщилась.  
\- Что вы…  
\- Любим друг друга? Да. А всё остальное тебя УЖЕ не касается.  
\- Ревнуешь?  
Дарья даже рассмеялась от неожиданности:  
\- С чего бы? Вы хорошая парочка — баран да ярочка. Мы и были с тобой хорошими приятелями — разве что. Ничего серьёзного.  
\- А с Джейн у тебя серьёзно?  
\- Более чем. Мы близкие по духу, мировосприятию люди. И полностью доверяем друг другу.  
\- Моя… Хэлен сразу про вас всё поняла.  
Дарья хмыкнула с иронией:  
\- Умная девушка. Боюсь тебе с ней будет НЕ комфортно.  
Том молча положил трубку. Джейн отвлеклась от альбома и своей работы, отложила карандаш.  
\- И что наш бывший экс хотел?  
Дарья фыркнула:  
\- Информации. Подтверждения. Его девушка про нас всё сразу поняла и Том захотел получить подтверждение из первых рук, то есть уст.  
Джейн подошла к окну. «Её» дерево ещё больше вытянулось.  
\- А его каким боком это касается?  
\- Я ему так и сказала.  
  
…Дарья стояла у окна. Не спалось. Лондэйл неожиданно затянуло туманом и дерево Джейн просто купалось в нём. Сама Джейн спала и улыбалась во сне. Дарья подумала, что это и есть счастье — раннее утро, туман и блаженная тишина… Но откуда то потянуло свежей лазаньей, что подействовало на Джейн как резкий и пронзительный звон будильника. Она потянулась, зевнула и открыла глаза.  
\- Лазанья…  
Дарья нежно улыбнулась, села на кровать и взъерошила волосы подруги:  
\- Ах ты моя обжора…  
Джейн улыбнулась и вылезла из-под одеяла:  
\- Ладно. Пошли чего-нибудь сожрём, а потом я займусь работой — твоя сестра меня таки уломала писать её портрет…  
Дарья ласково поцеловала Джейн в щёку:  
\- Ну вот — ещё одна жертва убойного обаяния нашей Квин...


	36. THE FRUIT-DRINK

\- Хм, - Трент был слегка растерян но улыбался — ситуация его забавляла. - От кого-кого я мог ожидать подобного, но от тебя Дарья…

 

Джейн приподняла брови и сердито поджала губы:

\- Но ты говорил, что мы уже давно были парой…

 

Трент откинулся на спинку стула и отхлебнул кофе из кружки. Дарья до сих пор не решалась это сделать — её кружка всё ещё обжигала пальцы но видно у Трента не только желудок был лужёный…

\- Пара подружек, близких друзей но это… Я ещё не привык.

 

\- Привыкнешь, - хмыкнула Джейн. Она сидела рядом с Дарьей обняв её рукой за плечи. Дыханье Джейн щекотало щёку, Дарья слышала как стучит сердце подруги и её собственное сладко ёкало и подскакивало вверх-вниз словно мячик, голова кружилась и Дарье больше всего хотелось крепко обнять Джейн и целовать и целовать её захлёбываясь от нежности и счастья но не при Тренте же!

 

\- А от меня? - поинтересовалась Джейн.

 

Трент задумался на на минуту:

\- Ты любишь сюрпризы, сестрёнка… Ты сама сплошной сюрприз. Не ожидал… Но от Дарьи…

 

Дарья не то чтобы была обижена… Скорее была слегка заинтересована:

\- Считал меня тихоней? Спокойной и уравновешенной? Не ожидал от меня подобных сюрпризов?

 

Дарья обняла Джейн за талию. Сдерживаться было всё трудней… Трент невозмутимо пожал плечами:

\- У тебя был Том…

 

\- У Джейн тоже был Том, - парировала Дарья. - Он у нас у обеих был. И сплыл. Он был с Джейн пока ему было с ней комфортно. Потом перебежал ко мне — решил, что со мной ему будет комфортней. А Джейн всегда была со мной — в том числе и тогда, когда со мной было совсем не комфортно. И даже Том не разлучил нас.

Джейн улыбнулась и поцеловала Дарью в щеку:

 

\- Ты не видел её в некоторые «весёлые» моменты, братец. Помнишь как ты нас продинамил с музыкой для нашего проекта? Я только что познакомилась с Томом. Так я Дарью никогда такой не видела — я тогда не поняла, что она просто страшно меня ревнует… Тигрица просто, которая сражается за своего детёныша…

 

Дарья сама поцеловала Джейн в висок:

\- Том мне сказал, что ты только обо мне и говоришь…

 

Джейн фыркнула, вспоминая те дни:

\- Его это начало бесить. Он был у нас всегда очень вежливый мальчик но уже еле сдерживался…

 

Трент вздохнул:

\- Я же извинился… За то, что не смог вам помочь с проектом...

 

Джейн улыбнулась:

\- Да понимаю я — творческий кризис… Но я надеялась, что Дарья сядет на тебя и не слезет пока своего не добьётся — тем более, что она была к тебе не равнодушна…

 

Трент чуть не расплескал свой кофе:

\- Чего?!

 

Джейн была искренне удивлена:

\- А ты совсем ничего не замечал, братец?!

 

Дарья вздохнула:

\- Вот так и открываются страшные тайны… Не беспокойся, Трент, я давно уже излечилась от этого. И больше не превращаюсь в помидорку в твоём присутствии.

 

Джейн удивлённо приподняла брови:

\- Так это ты из-за моего братца угодила в больницу?

\- А то ты не знала…

\- Догадывалась, конечно… А наша мама дома?

 

Трент допил свой кофе и отправился к умывальнику.

\- Не знаю. Но может скоро появится… - он старательно прополоскал кружку под струёй воды. - Я надеюсь, что не мне придётся «порадовать» её такими новостями.

 

Дарья и Джейн не понимающе уставились на Трента но продолжения не последовало. Он молча вышел из кухни и Дарья смогла наконец сделать то, о чём грезила последние полчаса — целовать и целовать Джейн, не отрываться от её губ пока хватает воздуха…

\- Моргендорфер, у меня в этом доме есть своя комната и на кровати удобней чем на кухонном столе…

 

Дарья в ответ только тихо мурлыкнула и ещё крепче обняла Джейн. Дарья чувствовала, как стремительно теряет свою «броню» - становится всё более эмоциональной, чувствительной и её фирменный «покер фэйс» всё реже и реже появляется на лице. И голос… Дарья часто ловила себя на том, что, к собственному её ужасу, в речь вдруг проникают нотки, интонации и даже обороты подходящие скорее для Квин. И при этом Дарья не стала более уязвимой — скорее наоборот.

 

Как одобрительно сказала подруга по колледжу — Моргендорфер перестала походить на андроида. Дарья не объясняла причины столь разительных перемен но как-то Джейн заехала за ней в кампус и несколько более «радостно» чем обычно приветствовала подругу и все всё сразу поняли… Прошла уже неделя, а за спиной всё шушукались — про «новую» Дарью, её модную причёску, новый стиль в одежде и подружку.

 

Дарья стиснула Джейн в объятиях так крепко, что та придушенно пискнула прося пощады и подумала, что действительно надо бы отправиться в ИХ комнату но для этого придётся выпустить Джейн из объятий, прервать поцелуй… Жалко что нельзя телепортироваться наверх прямо из кухни…

 

\- Кхм…

 

Дарья и Джейн подскочили на месте и резко повернулись к вошедшему.

\- Мама… - выдохнула Джейн.

 

Аманда смотрела на парочку удивлённо и с лёгкой иронией на лице. Джейн обречённо вздохнула и поднялась:

\- Привет, мама. Это Дарья. Ты её, надеюсь, помнишь. Теперь она моя… моя девушка.

 

Аманда склонила голову и заметила с ехидцей:

\- Да? А ты не забыла, Джейн, что у тебя в этом доме есть своя комната? Поговорим обо всём с тобой потом. Извини, Дарья, что помешала вам но я собиралась готовить обед…

 

Дарья покраснела от смущения:

\- Простите…

 

Аманда оставалась совершенно невозмутимой:

\- Не важно. Ты прекрасно выглядишь, Дарья. И ты, Джейн, заметно изменилась к лучшему.

 

Дарья не понимая куда девалась её робость спокойно ответила:

\- Посетили торговый центр - парикмахерскую и магазин одежды. Мы же теперь живём в большом городе и учимся в колледже. Приходиться соответствовать.

 

Аманда внезапно озабоченно нахмурилась:

\- Дарья… Дарья… Ты же у нас Дарья Моргендорфер? Не беспокойся — у меня ещё нет склероза и я знакома с Хелен. Просто решила уточнить.

\- Да… - Дарья была слегка озадачена.

\- Это я твой рассказ читала в последнем «Нью Йоркере»?

\- Да…

\- Прекрасно написано!

Дарья просто заалела от удовольствия как маков цвет:

\- Спасибо…

И подруги отправились наверх крепко держась за руки.

 

\- И ты мне не сказал, что твой рассказ напечатан в ТАКОМ журнале?! - Джейн была искренне возмущена.

\- Не только ты любишь сюрпризы… - промурлыкала Дарья стягивая с плеч Джейн пиджак. - Я тебя ещё не раз удивлю… И вот прямо сейчас…

 

Тётя Беатрис была просто в гневе:

\- Мало того, что она притащила на наше собрание, на СЕМЕЙНЫЙ сбор Лейнов какую-то неизвестную девчонку так они смеют требовать отдельную комнату только для них двоих!! Позвольте спросить — на каком основании?!

Джейн пыталась оставаться невозмутимой но ей было ещё далеко до Дарьи. С трудом гася ехидную улыбку и глядя прямо в глаза тётушке (та ещё не забыла «угон» своего автомобиля Джейн и Трентом в один из их приездов на семейное сборище) ответила:

\- Дарья теперь практически член семьи. Она моя девушка. Поэтому, во избежание недоразумений и ради общественного спокойствия, нам и нужна отдельная комната.

 

Стало так тихо, что было слышно, как муха сидящая на абажуре лампы, висящей под потолком, чистит брюшко и крылышки. Тётя Беатрис пыталась хоть что-то сказать но голосовые связки отказались ей повиноваться. Наконец, она, выпив поданный ей полный стакан воды, с трудом смогла просипеть:

\- Это возмутительно! Это ни в какие ворота…

\- Для крикета? - совершенно невозмутимо и очень вежливо при этом осведомилась Дарья. Джейн мучительно содрогаясь от, с трудом сдерживаемого хохота, уронила голову на руки. Тётю Беатрис, которая величественно возвышалась по другую сторону стола, просто перекосило от возмущения и презрения, она попыталась испепелить племянницу взглядом но Джейн только всхлипывала от счастливого смеха — даже слёзы на глазах выступили. Дарья ласково и успокаивающе погладила подругу по встрёпанным волосам.

 

\- Если что — и у вас нет подходящей комнаты то сойдёт даже чердак. Я неприхотливая женщина. Зря я что-ли спальный мешок в эту поездку тащила?

 

\- Ладно. Что нибудь подберём. - вздохнула другая тётушка. Она смотрела на Джейн и Дарью с осуждением но скорее устало и без всякого презрения. Она прекрасно понимала, что Джейн и Тренту не доставляют никакого удовольствия эти периодические визиты в «родовое гнездо» Лейнов но подумала, что Джейн, притащив с собой свою… «подружку», всё-таки несколько перегнула палку. Одно хорошо — все будут обсуждать выходку Джейн и меньше будут собачиться друг с другом.

 

Комнатка больше походила на чулан и пахло в ней как в чулане. Но места для сумок и спального мешка вполне хватило.

\- Ты взорвала бомбу, Лейн, - улыбнулась Дарья.

\- Не хочешь познакомиться с остальными родственниками, Моргендорфер? - не надо было быть физиогномистом, чтобы понять — Джейн ожидала потеху.

\- Почему бы и нет? Хотя это всё равно, что сунуть руку в муравейник… Я потом буду чесаться от их любопытствующих, злобных и липких взглядов…

\- Ты теперь часть нашей семьи, Моргендорфер, - важно ответила Джейн. - Терпи.

\- Ладно… - Дарья изобразила на лице грусть. - Но потом наступит твоя очередь…

\- Заранее дрожу и трепещу! - отозвалась Джейн. - Но ты говорила, что любимица тёти Эми и ещё есть тётя Рита. И всё. Я легко вынесу такое «страшное» испытание.

\- Ты забыла ещё про главу нашего клана — мою бабушку. Мамину маму, а она вдруг стала проявлять признаки любопытства к твоей скромной особе. Может быть нас двоих ждёт аудиенция в фамильном замке Барксдейл. Говорят, что моя «выходка» испортила бабушке сон и аппетит.

\- Угу, - Джейн вытащила Дарью за руку наружу и заперла дверь. - Надо стравить их — твою бабушку и мою тётю Беатрис и посмотрим кто кого поборет.

Дарья заржала в голос, обняла Джейн и нежно поцеловала в губы. Чем вызвала небольшую суету и возню в коридоре — Лейны спасались бегством. Грозная парочка нарушителей спокойствия в благородных семействах Лейнов и Барксдейл, взявшись за руки, вступила в пиршественный зал.

\- Вон тот сильно нетрезвый господин, что донимает нашего Трента, - начала представление присутствующих в заде родственников, Джейн. - Это будет у нас дядюшка Макс…

Дарья и Джейн словно ледокол шли через зал — отдельные группки Лейнов, словно льдинки расходились в стороны, Дарья раскланивалась, вежливо здоровалась и ловила взгляды новой родни. Добрые, равнодушные и не очень, временами злые и наполненные любопытством. Тихое шипение голосов — словно оседала мыльная пена.

 

Вечером Дарья задумчиво сказала Джейн:

\- Кажется у меня наклёвывается идея для нового рассказа…

\- Дашь мне первой прочесть?

\- Дам. Я ещё и сделаю посвящение тебе. И всему семейству Лейнов.

Джейн тихо хохотнула:

\- Ого. Они попали… Дарья, ты любишь крикет?

 

 

 

 


	37. ТЁТУШКИ

\- Не ожидала я от тебя такого, племяшка…

Тётя Эми расположилась на стуле, Дарья сидела напротив на кровати обвив двумя руками Джейн за талию.

\- Осуждаешь? Думаешь, что я сбрендила? Или, что это мой каприз, причуда?

Эми пожала плечами. Она выглядела непривычно растерянной.

\- Нет. Я пока «перевариваю» новости.

\- А как там бабушка? В шоке? В ужасе? Пьёт валиум литрами? Рвёт салфетки?

Эми ухмыльнулась:

\- Я тут в качестве чрезвычайного и полномочного посла. Прощупать почву и доложить как тут у вас дела.

Джейн рассмеялась:

\- Вы с Дарьей очень похожи, тётя Эми.

\- Для тебя я просто Эми. Мы очень похожи на мою маму — бабушку Дарьи. А твоя любимая ещё умом и характером — практически точная копия.

Джейн нежно поцеловала Дарью в щёку:

\- Вот оно как… Хотелось бы познакомиться с этой достойной леди.

Эми отрицательно помотала головой:

\- Так легко не получится — только не здесь. Наша мама поклялась, что ноги её не будет в доме Хелен и Джейка, а Хелен заявила в ответ, что больше не переступит порог дома Барксдейлов. Обе страшно упрямы и данное слово держат. Так что только на нейтральной территории. Мама только названивает Хелен если ей что то от неё нужно…

Дарья улыбнулась но как-то криво и невесело:

\- На этот случай у нас около телефона всегда лежит пачка салфеток… Мама успокаивает нервы раздирая их когтями...

Эми сочувственно вздохнула:

\- У меня на этот случай графинчик с виски. Хорошо ещё, что мама не так часто звонит и я знаю как с ней разговаривать. А то бы точно спилась.

Джейн неожиданно пригорюнилась:

\- А моих дома почти не видно… Носит по миру. Вот только мама недавно вдруг решила заглянуть в родные пенаты. И застала меня с Дарьей… в интересный момент… Не подумайте ничего плохого, тё… Эми. Мы просто целовались.

Дарья хмыкнула:

\- Зато, когда они все, родители, брат и сёстры, племянники решили вдруг нагрянуть домой ты и Трент сбежали к нам и сама Аманда была не в восторге. Она привыкла, что в доме тишина и ей дают спокойно работать в мастерской.

Эми решила вмешаться в разговор:

\- Они у тебя все художники?

Джейн пожала плечами:

\- Мама художник. Папа фотохудожник. Довольно известный. Постоянно в разъездах. Дома появляется редко. Старшая Саммер возится с четырьмя детьми — пытаясь удержать их вместе — они всё норовят сбежать . Пенни ( звучит  как в песне Битлз — Пенни Лейн) — путешествует по Латинской Америке и в тот раз её согнал с места вулкан, Трент живёт со мной в одном доме — он старше но я не знаю кто за кем, на самом деле, иной раз приглядывает, Винд третий раз развёлся. Короче, в нашем доме, последние годы жили  только  я и Трент и мама иногда показыва ется . Но, когда она дома, её почти не видно — всё время проводит в мастерской.

\- Ты тоже будешь профессиональным художником?

\- Да. После окончания колледжа.

\- И когда ты познакомилась с Дарьей?

\- В школе.

\- И тогда…

Джейн отрицательно помотала головой. Дарья тоже. Одновременно.

\- Нет. Мы даже о таком и не думали. Были просто друзьями. И даже, когда вместе стали снимать квартиру в Бостоне, тоже. А потом… Как то всё само собой случилось.

Дарья вдруг решительно встряхнула головой:

\- Нет. Всё таки со школы. Всё началось с Томми Шермана.

Эми недоумённо нахмурилась:

\- Кто это?

Дарья поморщилась — не самая приятная тема:

\- Неважно. Он погиб почти у нас на глазах. Наговорил мне гадостей, вышел за двери и меньше чем через минуту — всё…

Эми рассмеялась:

\- Ого! Тот кто тебя, племяшка, обидит и пяти минут не проживёт!

\- Это совсем не смешно! - сердито буркнула Джейн. Она тоже не любила вспоминать этот эпизод.

\- Прости...

\- Это было хорошим примером, как наша жизнь очень хрупка и до обидного коротка…

Эми перебила Дарью:

\- И ты подумала, что можешь внезапно потерять Джейн и испугалась?

\- Я так предсказуема? Я действительно представила себе это и испугалась. До темноты в глазах.

\- Понимаю… Нет. Просто такое придёт в голову любому… При таких обстоятельствах.

Джейн с сомнением покачала головой:

\- Скорее с моего знакомства с Томом. Ты тогда мне и ему такие сцены ревности устраивала… Потом то успокоилась, а в начале… Но в результате он расстался со мной и перебежал к тебе но ты, в конце концов, его бросила. И мы окончательно уяснили для себя, что наша дружба важнее каких то там томов, джеков, джорджей и прочих.

\- Кто это — Том? - поинтересовалась Эми.

\- Том Слоун, - кратко пояснила Дарья.

\- А… - кивнула Эми. - Слоуны. Слышала.

\- Они самые, - подтвердила Джейн.

\- И в конце концов мы окончательно поняли, что совершенно не способны друг без друга существовать. Жить. Дышать. Жизнь теряла всякий смысл и вкус... Вот и вся история… - подытожила Дарья.

 

Джейн неожиданно уговорила Эми и Дарью сделать несколько совместных снимков у «дерева Томми Шермана». «Вы похожи как сёстры.» «Не подлизывайся!» - проворчала польщённая Эми.

Джейн о чём то задумалась. Эми уже попрощалась и покинула комнату, оставив Дарью и Джейн одних.

\- О чём твои думы, Лейн?

\- Думаю написать твой и Эми портрет. Под деревом. Вы действительно страшно похожи. И внешне и внутренне. Должно получиться интересно…

 

И Джейн потянулась через Дарью за карандашом и альбомом. Что оказалось роковой ошибкой. Лейн была перехвачена и повалена на кровать, а Дарья оказалась сверху. Она навалилась на Джейн всем телом и жадно впилась в губы. Джейн была бы рада начать протестовать и сопротивляться насилию но сил на это просто не осталось. Она закрыла глаза. Дарья целовала крепко, жадно. Так словно умирала от жажды и губы Джейн были единственным источником воды…

\- Кхм…

«Вечно так! Никак не оставят нас наедине. Кто там ещё?!» - пронеслось в голове у Дарьи. Она с сожалением оторвалась от губ Джейн (та тихо захихикала) и повернула голову по направлению к двери.

\- Здравствуйте, тётя Рита.

Тётя Рита ничего не ответила. Она стояла красная как варёный рак и просто не знала, что делать дальше и как реагировать. Джейн не смогла больше сдерживаться и заржала в голос. Дарья так не отпустила её руки поэтому Джейн даже не могла зажать себе рот.

Дарья самым светским тоном обратилась к Джейн:

\- А это наша тётя Рита. Скажи тёте: «Здравствуйте!» - будь вежливой девочкой, Джейн.

У Джейн больше не было никаких сил смеяться. Она просто икала содрогаясь всем телом, слёзы текли по щекам. Рита резко развернулась на каблуках и вылетела из комнаты. Заглянула тётя Эми. Она сразу поняла, что произошло, расхохоталась и исчезла — пошла догонять сестру. Хелен иронично хмыкнула и плотно закрыла дверь.

\- А это нас посетила тётя Рита и кажется нам пора начинать привыкать к тому простому факту, что дверь в комнату теперь стоит держать закрытой. Даже запертой. На ключ.

Джейн уже просто стонала в изнеможении… Дарье пришлось несколько минут успокаивать подругу и Джейн, утихомирившись наконец, сама начала стаскивать с плеч Дарьи пиджак.

\- А ещё вешать на дверь табличку «Не беспокоить!»

Дарья добавила в копилку свой «ник»:

\- Или повязывать на дверную ручку галстук…

 

Двойной портрет (Дарья сидит прямо на траве, Эми стоит, сложив руки на груди и опирается спиной на ствол дерева) Джейн подарила Эми. На день рождения. Джейк сделал скамейку и установил её под приснопамятное дерево. Джейн, в нередкие приезды парочки в Лондейл, любит сидеть под деревом с альбомом, а Дарья пристраивается рядом с книгой.

 

 

 


	38. СЛЁЗЫ КВИН

Они сидели на диване в гостиной перед молчащим телевизором в доме у Моргендорферов и целовались. Дарья только подумала предложить Джейн, наконец, подняться наверх в ИХ комнату, когда хлопнула входная дверь. Дарья, не без сожаления, оторвалась от губ Джейн и обернулась к входной двери. Квин. Губы дрожат, глаза полны слёз. Сестрёнка резко развернулась и убежала наверх. Дарья и Джейн удивлённо переглянулись.

\- Что с твоей сестрой такое, Моргендорфер?

\- Пошли, выясним.

Дарье не пришлось стучать. Дверь была нараспашку. Квин лежала носом в подушку. Её плечи содрогались от приглушённых рыданий. Дарья присела рядом на кровать:

\- Что случилось, сестрёнка?

Квин приподняла голову от подушки. Нос покраснел и распух, лицо мокрое от слёз:

\- Я думала… Что эти последние месяцы… Перед тем как ты и Джейн отправитесь в колледж ты… Мы… Будем больше общаться… А ты… с ней… А потом уедешь. В колледж… Вы, наверное, снимите вместе квартиру… А я останусь совсем одна…

\- А твои подружки? И кавалеры? - Джейн тоже примостилась рядом.

\- Подружки… Кавалеры… - Квин говорила теперь сухо и зло и в голосе больше не было слёз. - Мои подружки только и зудят о тряпках и мальчиках. А мои кавалеры… - Квин раздражённо и презрительно фыркнула и вытерла нос салфеткой, которую ей молча протянула Дарья. - Спасибо. Дурачки озабоченные… А поговорить по душам, на самом деле, не с кем...

Джейн только хмыкнула. Дарья вздохнула:

\- Но я пока тут. Подходи если что. И Бостон не на другом конце Земли. Есть телефон, Интернет… Я буду приезжать, а потом и ты, я очень надеюсь, что тоже поступишь в колледж. И сама говорила, что там очень милые люди.

\- И я тоже в полном твоём распоряжении, - улыбнулась Джейн и осторожно погладила Квин по голове. - Можешь обращаться.

\- Спасибо! - Квин обняла Дарью, а потом обняла и поцеловала в щёку Джейн. Дарья приподняла брови но промолчала.

 

…- Ты почему до сих пор не в постели? - было уже больше одиннадцати но в комнате Квин всё ещё горел свет. Дарья осторожно поскреблась в дверь. «Входи!»

\- Не спится… - Квин сидела на кровати угрюмо уставившись в одну точку. В пижамке, глаза красные.

\- И всё-таки — что с тобой такое?

\- Полез с поцелуйчиками… На нашем первом же свидании. Я его оттолкнула, а он… - Квин всхлипнула. - Он мне такого наговорил!

\- Ну успокойся… - Дарья приобняла сестру. - Всё прошло… Я с тобой.

\- Они думают, что я… Такая же дурочка как Бритни. И дешёвка — что для меня главное наличие машины, яхты, богатенькие родители… - Квин уткнулась мокрым носом в плечо Дарьи. - А Дэвид мне нравился по настоящему! А не потому что у него есть летний домик. Или машина.

\- Давай, ложись, - Дарья укрыла Квин одеялом. - Просто перестань встречаться с этими дурачками — с РОДИТЕЛЬСКИМИ машинами, яхтами, домами… Популярными — только ради их популярности у таких злобных дур как Сэнди. Пора бы уже начинать думать своей головой. И самой выбирать. Самой решать. Не оглядываясь на мнение твоих драгоценных подружек. С кем дружить, кого любить. И… - Дарья ухмыльнулась. - Как одеваться.

Квин внимательно уставилась в лицо Дарьи, блестящими от слёз, глазами.

\- У тебя и Джейн это серьёзно?

\- Очень. Давай, спи. Хочешь — спою колыбельную?

Квин улыбнулась:

\- Давай… Мамину? Неужели помнишь?!

\- Помню.

Примерно минут через десять Дарья поднялась. Квин тихо посапывала и сладко улыбалась во сне. Дарья погасила свет и аккуратно прикрыла дверь за собой.

Джейн ждала Дарью в коридоре.

\- Успокоила ребёнка?

\- Да. Она за нас уже всё придумала — что мы будем обе учиться в Бостоне, снимать квартиру вместе и она будет приезжать к нам в гости. Может тоже выберет один из колледжей Бостона…

Джейн задумчиво улыбнулась:

\- А может так оно и будет? Ты в РАФТе, а я в художественном колледже… И Квин — молодая студентка с очками для чтения на хорошеньком носике. И грудой учебников.

\- Хорошая картинка нашего совместного будущего. Мне, во всяком случае, нравится, - Дарья нахмурилась. - И всё-таки придётся навёрстывать упущенное время и наконец вспомнить, что я таки старшая сестра…

\- Займёшься воспитанием Квин?

\- Она мне всё-таки родной человек. Младшая сестрёнка. Я должна ей помогать. Она страшно одинока. Участвовать в её жизни словом и делом. Опекать. Поддерживать. А то, когда мы с тобой будем далеко от дома, у меня сердце будет не на месте...

Джейн стала неожиданно серьёзной:

\- Взрослеешь…

Дарья невесело ухмыльнулась:

\- Давно пора было…

 

_______

 

Джейн на минутку оторвалась от работы.

\- Кто это был?

\- Квин.

\- Как она?

\- Пашет как вол. Готовится к колледжу. Мама её просто не узнаёт.

Джейн протёрла кисть и поставила её в банку и уселась рядом с Дарьей на диван.

\- Она умная девочка. Прислушалась к твоим советам.

Дарья недовольно поморщилась.

\- Будь я поумней и не такой ревнивой — ей бы не пришлось навёрстывать… Сэнди на неё злится. Стэйси во всём Квин подражает и они вместе просиживают часы над учебниками. И про свидания обе забыли…

Джейн приобняла любимую за плечи:

\- Лучше поздно чем никогда. И куда она думает поступать?

\- В РАФТ. Думаю, что теперь этот колледж станет традиционным для нашей семьи. Мидлтаун, говорят, закрывают…

Джейн улыбнулась:

\- Трент тоже в колледж собрался… Так что — скоро мы вчетвером будем ходить в наше любимое кафе и трепаться о жизни нашей скорбной…

Дарья поцеловала Джейн в ухо:

\- Не такая она уж и скорбная… Но мне нравится твоя мысль.

 

 

 


	39. ПРОГУЛКА

Квин оторвалась от книги и начала утомлённо тереть глаза. Дарья ласково положила руку сестре на плечо:  
\- Прервись, сестрёнка. Отдохни.  
\- Дочитаю эту главу и всё.  
Джейн оторвалась от своего альбома:  
\- Завтра устроим большой выход. Прогуляемся. Ты, Квин, скоро прокиснешь сидя в этих четырёх стенах. Тебе надо проветриться.  
\- Заодно посетим хвалёный книжный магазин. И перекусим в кафе, - подхватила Дарья. - А ты, если захочешь, сможешь заглянуть в  любимые бутики.  
Квин, с явной неохотой, закрыла книгу.  
\- Ладно. Действительно уже поздно и у меня глаза просто слипаются...  
Когда Квин скрылась в своей комнате Джейн отложила свой альбом и карандаши, зевнула и сладко потянулась.  
\- Она становится всё больше похожей на тебя, подруга.  
Дарья в ответ только недовольно фыркнула:  
\- В нашей семье хватит одного «ботана»…  
Джейн хихикнула:  
\- Боишься, что она потеснит тебя с трона?  
\- Боюсь, что наша мама так и не дождётся внуков. Квин явно пошла характером в Джейка, а трудоголизмом заразилась от Хелен.   
Джейн зевнула так, что в затылке хрустнуло, а на глазах выступили слёзы:  
\- Действительно — спать пора. Пошли?  
  
_________  
  
Дарья и Квин просто таки растворились среди стеллажей. Джейн осталась их ждать снаружи, уселась на скамью. Дарья взялась за младшую сестру всерьёз, а Квин, в свою очередь, стала потихоньку-полегоньку приводить Дарью в божеский вид - «Неужели ты поглупеешь только оттого, что перестанешь походить на чучело?» Сама Квин очень изменилась — вместо джинсиков и розовых футболок строгий костюм, Джейку уже давно не приходилось звать Квин к двери, когда приходил очередной её кавалер и даже телефон молчал.  Звонили Хелен и в основном Эрик.  
Джейн уткнулась в книгу — первый том биографии Ван Гога и погрузилась в чтение.  
\- О, привет.  
Джейн подняла глаза от книги и недовольно поморщилась:  
\- Привет, Эллисон. Что ты тут делаешь?  
Эллисон сделала вид, что не заметила неудовольствия Джейн.   
\- Вот, пришла прошвырнуться по магазинам с подругой. Знакомься — Линди. А ты?  
\- Жду подругу. Она с сестрой сейчас в книжном.  
Дарья и Квин вышли тяжело гружённые новыми знаниями.  
\- О, привет, Линди.  
\- Привет. Это моя подруга Эллисон.  
\- Привет. Познакомься - это моя старшая сестра Дарья.  
\- Привет.  
\- Привет.  
Джейн с иронией усмехнулась. «Просто светский раут!» Эллисон покосилась на Джейн с лёгкой тревогой:  
\- Простите, мы должны поторопиться. Дела. Ещё увидимся.  
  
___  
  
В кафе Джейн стала заметно молчаливей. Дарья недоумённо покосилась на подругу.  
\- В чём дело, Лейн?  
\- Эллисон… Это она ко мне подкатывала в Эшфилде… А ты, Квин, откуда знаешь Линди?  
\- Вместе в ресторане работали.  
\- Мир тесен… - мрачно констатировала Джейн.  
Джейн уткнулась носом в свою чашку но чей-то пристальный взгляд стал настойчиво щекотать щёку.  
\- Пойду припудрю носик, - Джейн поднялась и, нахмурившись, двинулась по направлению к Эллисон.  
\- Уборная в другой стороне, Лейн! - насмешливо окликнула подругу Дарья.  
\- Могла бы сделать вид, что поверила… - проворчала Джейн себе под нос. - Ну что тебе надо?  
\- Поговорить, - Эллисон была заметно смущена.  
\- О чём? - Джейн скрестила на груди руки. - О том как ты меня соблазняла в начале, а потом променяла на Дэниэла? Ради его связей и полезных знакомств.  
\- Я же извинилась, - голос Эллисон стал умоляющим. - Только прошу — ничего не рассказывай Линди.  
\- Предавший раз…  
\- У меня с Линди всё ОЧЕНЬ серьёзно.  
\- Да? - Джейн была не в меру саркастична. - Серьёзней чем тогда? Когда ты пыталась залезть ко мне в штаны.  
\- Да. Я её люблю. По настоящему. Может быть впервые в жизни.  
Джейн смотрела на Эллисон с явным недоверием.  
\- Но Дарья знает. Про нас. Что ты от меня хотела. Но я не углублялась в детали. Про Дэниэла она не знает. Как он, кстати? Помог?  
\- Он в тюрьме.  
Брови Джейн от удивления полезли под чёлку. Эллисон поспешила пояснить:  
\- Почти. На грани. Нарвался на тюбик с ОЧЕНЬ свежей краской. Но видела бы ты эту девицу. Я бы и не подумала, что ей только шестнадцать исполнилось… И нет. Не сильно помог, - Эллисон заговорила горячо, словно оправдываясь. - Но знаешь как трудно в нашем мире пробиться наверх! Сколько талантливых ребят так и канули в безвестности, а всякое дерьмо покупают за миллионы! Продают же не картины. Продают имя. Мне была нужна его помощь! Я так тогда думала… А потом просидела два часа в душе. Тошно было не представляешь как…  
Джейн поспешила перевести разговор на другую тему:  
\- А с Линди как познакомилась?  
Эллисон пожала плечами и улыбнулась каким то своим, более приятным, воспоминанием. Джейн не могла не отметить как Эллисон изменилась.  
\- Я пыталась продать несколько своих картин, а она продавала свои зеркала. Разговорились… Я её проводила домой ну и… Теперь мы вместе.  
   
____  
   
\- Что то Джейн долго… - Дарья недовольно нахмурилась. Им не было слышно о чём идёт разговор но Дарья видела как напряженна Джейн и Эллисон выглядела чем-то расстроенной.  
\- Ревнуешь? - улыбнулась Квин.  
Дарья только фыркнула на это.  
\- Квин, мы можем поговорить? - Линди. И тоже с сумкой полной книг.  
\- Присаживайся. У меня нет секретов от старшей сестры.  
Линди уселась рядом с Квин.  
\- Хотела еще раз попросить прощения за ту историю…  
Квин отмахнулась.  
\- Дело прошлое. И ты мне такое красивое зеркало подарила. У тебя же были проблемы с…  
\- С алкоголем? - перебила Линди Квин. - Теперь у меня в стакане только содовая. У нас с Эллисон в холодильнике даже пива нет. Даже безалкогольного.  
\- У «нас»?  
Линди слегка порозовела и сказала почти с вызовом:  
\- Да… мы пара.  
Квин пожала плечами.  
\- Думала меня этим шокировать? - она мотнула головой в сторону Дарьи. - Когда у меня самой...  
Линди с интересом посмотрела на Дарью.  
\- Так ты и Джейн?…  
Дарья равнодушно кивнула:  
\- Да. Были просто лучшими подругами но однажды…  
\- Ваши родители уже в курсе?  
\- Не-а. Только Квин знает. Да и то потому, что мы случайно «спалились».  
Линди заметно расслабилась.  
\- А как у тебя вообще дела, Квин?  
Квин вздохнула:  
\- Готовлюсь вот к поступлению в колледж. Круглые сутки с учебниками. Забыла когда была последний раз на свидании...  
\- Так тебе ещё вроде как год в школе учиться?  
Квин опять вздохнула:  
\- Навёрстываю упущенное. А год пролетит незаметно…  
\- И куда?  
\- Ещё не знаю. Может быть юристом как мама. Или предпринимателем. Как папа.  
Дарья вступила в разговор:  
\- В РАФТе есть юридическая школа. Очень престижная. Будешь у нас «шатенка в законе».  
Квин рассмеялась.  
  
____  
  
\- Ну а вообще как у тебя дела?  
\- Скоро в колледж. Дарья будет в РАФТе, а я в художественном колледже.  
\- Извини. Это, конечно, не моё дело но… Ты и Дарья?  
Джейн поморщилась.  
\- Это действительно НЕ твоё дело. Но да.  
Эллисон усмехнулась:  
\- Значит я тогда угадала?  
\- Нет. Мне никто кроме Дарьи не нужен.  
\- Ну… И ты поэтому меня послала куда подальше с моими домогательствами?  
Джейн задумчиво почесала нос.  
\- Может быть… Вполне возможно. И я с Дарьей тогда просто не понимали, что уже предназначены друг для друга. Что нам суждено быть вместе.  
Эллисон улыбнулась совершенно несвойственной ей грустной улыбкой:  
\- Бывает и так. Это судьба.  
Джейн взяла Эллисон под руку.  
\- Оставим метафизику. Мой кофе уже наверняка остыл, а наши девушки заскучали без нас.  
\- Пошли. 


	40. ТЕ ЖЕ И...

Квин влетела в комнату и принялась сгружать учебники, тетради и прочее на свой стол. Дарья, когда Квин, наконец, уселась и включила ноутбук, подошла к ней.  
\- Квин, ты уже полгода в колледже.  
\- Да? Я прекрасно об этом помню.  
\- И кто-нибудь уже приглашал тебя на свидание?  
Квин оторвалась от клавиатуры, поправила сползавшие на кончик носа очки и ехидно поинтересовалась:  
\- С чего такая забота о моей личной жизни?  
Дарья вздохнула.  
\- С того, что время идёт и молодость не вечна, а ты скоро окончательно превратишься в «мозг», в законченную заучку. Надо же давать себе временами передышку — сходить на вечеринку, свидание… Мы с Джейн и то выбираемся куда-нибудь. Хочешь тебя с собой возьмём? Познакомим. С каким-нибудь симпатичным мальчиком...  
Квин только поморщилась в ответ.  
\- Первое разочарование, которое посетило меня в колледже — дураков тут не меньше чем было в школе.  Такие же мальчики на папиных машинах, с папиными яхтами и папиными деньгами. Таких каким был Дэвид, мой репетитор — мало… Таких же стервозных дур как наша Сэнди тоже хватает. Но я то уже другая. Меня не волнует престиж, популярность… Я хочу успешно закончить колледж и чтобы меня воспринимали всерьёз.   
\- Ладно. Но если что — только свистни.  
\- Договорились. Свистну.  
Квин воткнула в уши наушники от плеера. Этому приёму она научилась у Джейн. Такому способу отстраняться от мира.   
  
____Через некоторое время  
  
\- У тебя кто-то появился? - поинтересовалась Джейн. - Познакомишь?  
\- Он сегодня за мной сюда зайдёт, - ухмыльнулась Квин. - Мы пойдём прогуляться, может быть сходим в кино, потом думаю посидим в кафе. Вернусь поздно.  
Что-то в голосе младшей сестры заставило Дарью насторожиться. Но Квин уже унеслась в свою комнату привести себя порядок с такой скоростью, что полы халатика развевались за ней как флаг неведомой страны.  
  
_____  
  
Джейн открыла дверь.  
\- Трент? Я не знала, что ты зайдёшь.  
\- Я на минутку. Привет, Дарья.  
Квин вылетела из комнаты всё на той же скорости уже накрашенная и благоухающая незнакомыми духами. Подлетела к Тренту, обхватила его одной рукой за шею и поцеловала в губы.  
\- Пошли?  
Всё, что могла сказать Джейн были какие-то невнятные междометия.  
\- А… он… ы… а… Нет, но ты видела?!  
Дарья насмешливо пожала плечами:  
\- Не смотри на меня так — я сама обалдела.  
\- Но как?! Ты знала?!  
\- Нет. Это для меня такой же сюрприз.  
Джейн плюхнулась в кресло, застонавшее под её крохотным весом.  
\- Как?  
Дарья улыбнулась, поднялась со своего места и подошла к Джейн, обняла её и поцеловала в основание шеи.  
\- Она вернётся и спросишь. А сейчас у нас есть несколько часов на НАШУ личную жизнь.  
  
______  
  
Когда Квин вернулась никто не спал. Дарья сидела перед бормочущим телевизором с книгой. Джейн положила голову любимой на колени и кажется дремала, уютно свернувшись под пледом, но обе явно поджидали Квин. Ожидаемо первой была Джейн:  
-  Скажи, милый ребёнок, как это у вас началось?  
Квин уселась в кресло.  
\- Мы случайно встретились. В библиотеке.  
\- В библиотеке, значит. Хорошо, что мне теперь не надо спрашивать, что ты там забыла.  
\- Ну и он пригласил меня выпить кофе…  
Дарья оторвалась от книги.  
\- Какой оказывается кофе опасный напиток…  
\- Он был без кофеина.  
\- Это сильно утешает.  
  
_____ Через некоторое время  
  
\- У меня есть новость, - у Квин вышло почти торжественно. - У меня появился парень.  
\- Наконец-то, - улыбнулась Хелен. - Никогда раньше не думала, что появление у тебя парня станет для меня новостью. Притом хорошей. Ты нас познакомишь?  
\- Он скоро тут будет.  
Джейн попыталась спрятать ехидную улыбку за свою чашку. Дарья, по примеру Джейка, спряталась за газетой. Звонок.  
\- А вот и он.  
\- Трент? - Хелен была удивлена не меньше чем когда-то Джейн.  
\- Ага, - улыбнулась Квин.  
\- И как долго продолжается?  
\- Довольно долго. С год.  
\- И ты молчала, Дарья?!  
Дарья сложила газету.  
\- Мы хотели сделать тебе и папе сюрприз.  
Хелен хмыкнула.  
\- И вам это удалось. Присаживайся, Трент. Лазанью будешь?  
\- Когда я отказывался от  вашей лазаньи, мисс Моргендорфер.  
\- Можешь просто Хелен. Раз уж…  
Все расселись за столом. Джейк с головой погрузился в чтение. Джейн спокойно пила кофе, когда Дарья…  
\- Мама, у меня и Джейн тоже есть для тебя новости.  
\- Надеюсь хорошие?  
\- Не знаю… Мы теперь пара.  
Трент удивлённо уставился на сестру. Джейк показался из-за газеты. Квин продолжала невозмутимо жевать. Хелен откинулась на спинку стула.  
\- Я догадывалась… И как давно?  
\- Очень давно. Перед самым колледжем. Ты догадывалась?  
\- Твои «романы», которые заканчивались в тот момент, когда я хотела познакомиться с твоим мальчиком или приехать к тебе в Бостон. И их имена — в самом начале я внимания не обратила но потом — сплошные комбинации из имён героев твоих любимых книг. Я же тоже что-то читаю, Дарья, помимо документов по очередному делу. Твоя квартира — там даже не пахло мужчиной. Ладно ты но и у Джейн… То, как вы общаетесь и друг на друга смотрите. Я не вчера родилась, Дарья. Но почему ты не сказала сразу?  
Дарья неопределённо пожала плечами:  
\- Боялась, что ты не одобришь? Не знаю. Но вот теперь говорю.  
Квин прокашлялась и выпрямилась на стуле:  
\- У меня ещё одна новость. Для ВСЕХ, - это было сказано так подчёркнуто, что Трент оторвался от своей порции лазаньи и вопросительно уставился на подругу. - Ты, Джейн, можешь быть против и говорить, что у нас довольно большая разница в возрасте но… Поздно.  
Хелен была встревожена.  
\- То есть?  
\- Третий месяц.  
Трент обнял Квин. Хелен прослезилась от умиления. Даже Дарья была в лёгком шоке. Джейн была очень довольна:  
\- Теперь у меня будут племянники, которые не будут убегать! Если они будут как их отец — такие же флегматики.  
  
____  
  
\- Трент у нас теперь остепенился — колледж, работает. Я тоже. Так что на свадьбе будут многие из Лейнов.  
Дарья ухмыльнулась:  
\- Но про нас они не знают?  
\- Нет ещё. Даже мои родители. А то возникла бы практически неразрешимая дилемма — с одной стороны остепенившийся Трент, а с другой — я. И ты — сестра невесты. Подружки невесты и при этом парочка.  
\- Ты расскажешь Аманде обо всём?  
\- Посмотрим.  Как всё сложится. Может и «обрадую» прямо на свадьбе. Представлю тебя как свою девушку.  
  
_____  
  
\- Квин милая девушка, - Аманда и Джейн сидели в комнате Джейн. Там было непривычно голо — Джейн забрала из своей комнаты мольберт, компьютер, книги. Прибралась перед отъездом. - А как у тебя, Джейн? У тебя кто-то появился?  
\- У меня есть Дарья.  
\- Но Дарья твоя подруга!  
\- Теперь не только.  
\- То есть…  
\- Ага. Мы теперь пара.  
Аманда замолчала. Она была в растерянности и не знала, что говорить, что сказать. Шок.  
\- Ничего, мама. Всё нормально. Дарья умная, хорошая девушка. Она тебе понравится, когда вы познакомитесь поближе.  
\- И когда это у вас началось?  
\- Перед самым колледжем.  
\- Мне придётся рассказать всё твоему отцу. И остальным…  
Джейн улыбнулась.  
\- Я не против.  
\- А пока мне необходимо поговорить с твоей… подружкой. И с Хелен.  
  
__________  
  
\- Ну и как прошёл разговор с моей матерью?  
Дарья улыбнулась и крепко обняла Джейн. Та успокоилась — Дарья не выглядела расстроенной или озабоченной. Обошлось.   
\- Мы понравились друг другу. Хотя я рисую как курица лапой. А у тебя вся семья художники.  
Джейн серьёзно кивнула.  
\- Я тебя научу. Всему, что сама умею.   
  
____________  
  
Квин чуть не засветила свадебным букетом дяде Максу в глаз. 


	41. ПОСИДЕЛКИ

Квин недовольно поморщилась — ветер задувал волосы в глаза.

 

\- Мой дорогой братец, конечно, уже мало похож на себя прежнего — сонного обалдуя но всё также не пунктуален, - проворчала Джейн. - Подарила бы ему наручные часы что-ли…

 

Квин улыбнулась в ответ:

\- Сразу. Как мы начали встречаться. Чтобы не опаздывал на свидания.

 

\- Какая ты бываешь предусмотрительная! Это что-то… - Дарья, хмурясь, читала смс-ку.

 

\- Что там? - полюбопытствовала Джейн.

 

\- Мама нас просит поторопиться. Пишет, что она не железная и двое маленьких бесенят сразу… И Эрик звонил. Ну и где наш Трент шатается?

 

\- Скоро будет, - отозвалась Квин. - Дочка захотела мороженого. Она из Трента просто верёвки вьёт…

 

\- Папина дочка… - хмыкнула Джейн.

 

Они втроём сидели в любимом кафе в Лондэйле. Приехали навестить родных. Дарья и Джейн оставили детей с бабушкой Хелен — бабушка Аманда сидела в мастерской почти безвылазно. Джейк был тоже рад приезду внучек и баловал их как мог, а они висели на любимом дедушке не давая ему роздыху и покоя. Джейк, наконец то, обрёл благодарных слушателей историй о своём несчастном детстве - «а мне папа так и не разрешил завести кота...», «мне не разрешалось...», «мне запрещали...» Так что сестрёнки решили восполнить потери дедуле и для начала притащили ему котёнка — жутко драного и хулиганистого. Хелен теперь не знала под каким благовидным предлогом его сплавить.

 

\-----

 

На свадьбе Квин было шумно и многолюдно — Лейны действительно решили, что Трента стоит поощрить — возможно он станет «нормальным» представителем семейства. И превратится из обалдуя и тунеядца в приличного человека. Хелен и Джейк обнаружили, что у них появилось немало новых родственников и среди них немало странных экземпляров. Несчастную невесту зацеловали и затискали и Квин, под предлогом «Что то мне нехорошо» удавалось тихо сбежать и спрятаться в каком-нибудь тихом углу, отсидеться. Глава Барксдэйлов сняла тот же пафосный «дворец» - так что Квин удавалось довольно успешно играть в прятки с новыми родственниками. Но её, в конце концов, всё равно находили и начиналось знакомства с очередными дядюшками, тётушками… Дядя Макс опять напился и донимал Трента - «Племянник, я тобой гооржусь!»

 

\- Ну что, Моргендорфер, мы теперь родственницы, - Джейн просто лопалась от ехидства. - Бедняга Квин… Они её просто измочалят…

 

Дарья и Джейн нашли тихий и тенистый уголок и отдыхали там от царящей вокруг суеты. Дарье пришлось во второй раз примерить наряд подружки невесты. У Джейн уже был опыт - «У нашего Винда привычка жениться.» Квин было присоединилась к подругам — спрятаться от приставучих новых родственников и передохнуть. Но её и тут нашли…

 

\- Теперь твоя сестрёнка тоже Лейн и ей придётся посещать семейные сборища нашего клана.

 

\- Ну на ближайший год она избавлена от этого «удовольствия», - заметила Дарья. - Ей будет не до того.

 

\- И я снова скоро стану тётушкой… - Джейн задумчиво посмотрела на Дарью. - Как ты думаешь может и нам…

 

\- Вступить в брак?

 

\- Ага. В Канаде такие браки уже разрешены.

 

\- Я об этом подумаю, - Дарья ухмыльнулась. - Думаю, что на нашей свадьбе будет не так шумно и народу будет поменьше - полагаю, что из твоих мало кто будет, от случившегося, в большом восторге…

 

Джейн тихо фыркнула от смеха. Дарья приобняла её и поцеловала. Джейн нежно мурлыкнула и поцеловала любимую подругу в шею. Дарья жмурилась от удовольствия.

 

\- Может мы сможем тихо ускользнуть и найти свободную комнату в этом замке? - прошептала Джейн. - Я не была с тобой с самого утра — аж голова кружится…

 

Дарья тихо рассмеялась:

\- Ты у меня такая страстная…

 

\- Когда только увидела тебя в этом платье…

 

Подруги не услышали как зашуршала трава но когда разомкнули объятия…

\- Тётя Беренис!

 

….

 

В своей новой шляпке и платье тётя Беренис выглядела довольно элегантной дамой. Но сейчас больше всего она смахивала на встрёпанного попугая, который чудом ускользнул из лап кошки. Тётушка решительно увела Квин в сторонку. Новобрачная смогла наконец перевести дух — перезнакомилась со всеми Лейнами и шла по направлению к Тренту. Тот о чём то спорил с Джесси.

 

\- Что такое, тётя…?

 

\- Беренис

 

\- Что случилось, тётя Беренис?

 

\- У меня для тебя не самые приятные новости. Ты знаешь, что у Джейн с твоей сестрой...?

 

Квин равнодушно пожала плечами:

\- Роман? Прекрасно знаю. И давно. Они пара.

 

Тётушка смотрела на Квин округлив глаза.

\- Твои родители в курсе?!

 

\- Да. И им нравится Джейн. Милая и умная девушка. И Дарье не так одиноко в Бостоне. Моя сестра и Джейн вместе снимают квартиру. Я жила у них но теперь мне и Тренту придётся самим…

 

Тётя Беренис была в шоке.

\- Но как?!

 

\- Спросите у Джейн. Я предложила ей и Дарье тоже подумать о браке. Так что, вполне возможно, вскоре вы получите приглашение на ещё одну свадьбу. Прошу меня простить…

 

Квин удалилась, оставив тётушку застывшую, словно жена Лота, среди праздничной суеты. Члены группы, в это время, бурно выясняли как надо играть «бам-бам-бам!» или «бум-бам-трах!». Квин увела Трента от спорщиков.

 

\- Что хотела тётя Беренис?

 

\- Думала ошарашить меня «свежей» новостью о твоей сестре и Дарье. Они таки «спалились»…

 

Трента новость скорее развеселила.

 

\- Застала их в кустиках за поцелуем?

 

\- Угадал. Ты просто ясновидящий. Как насчёт того чтобы и их поженить?

 

\- Почему нет?

 

\- Будешь свидетелем со стороны сестры?

 

\- Конечно.

 

_____

 

Хелен нахмурилась:

\- Тогда нам надо поторопиться.

 

Квин кивнула:

\- Да. Пока мне ещё можно летать.

\- Зарегистрируем брак в Канаде, а основное торжество в Лондэйле, - Дарья сжала руку Джейн в своей. - Приглашения, платья… Так что, Квин, может спокойно подождать нас дома.

 

\- Вот ещё… Я беременна, а не смертельно больна.

 

Хелен решительно поднялась с места.

\- Ладно. Я поговорю с Амандой. Потом мне надо поговорить ещё с кое-кем.

 

\- С Эриком? - поинтересовалась Дарья.

 

\- Да. У него опыта побольше чем у меня в вопросах связанных с браком. Тем более с таким. Законодательство Канады, признание брака в США…

 

\- Брачный контракт…

 

\- Да? Ты хочешь заключить брачный контракт?

 

\- Мы хотим, - подтвердила Джейн. - Мы с Дарьей уже всё обсудили.

 

\- Хорошо.

 

….

 

На свадьбе от Лейнов присутствовали только семья Джейн — родители, её сестры и братья. Так что Квин оставалось только завистливо вздыхать — Дарье не пришлось пройти через строй новых родственников. Новобрачные были счастливы и им было решительно плевать на отсутствие представителей клана Лейнов. От Барксдэйлов присутствовала тётя Эми. Пригласили даже Тома — Слоун ответил поздравлением новобрачным и вежливой отпиской. От бывших одноклассников — Джоди и… Бритни. А Квин притащила Стэйси, которую случайно встретила в городе. Эта свадьба была сенсацией в Лондэйле где-то с неделю.

 

….

 

Измученная, бледная но счастливая Квин что-то шептала новорожденной дочке, что уютно посапывала у матери на руках. Дарья и Джейн вошли в палату почти на цыпочках. В кресле дремал Трент.

 

\- Чтобы я ещё подписалась на такое! - прошептала Квин.

 

\- Но ты справилась! - возразила Дарья.

 

\- Привет, племяшка! - Джейн улыбнулась малышке, которая приоткрыла мутные со сна глазки.

 

\- А когда вы сами? - спросила Квин. - Я тоже хочу племянников!

 

\- Мы подумаем об этом, - пообещала Джейн и осторожно погладила младенца по мокрым волосикам. - Красавица…

 

__________

 

\- Ну наконец то! - проворчала Квин. Дочка подбежала к матери и забралась к ней на колени. - Где вас черти носили?

 

Трент виновато пожал плечами.

 

\- Джесси встретил. Заболтались. Передаёт привет.

 

\- Как он?

 

\- Нормально.

 

\- Ладно. Пошли давай, а то Хелен с ума сойдет, - Джейн поднялась со стула. - Внучки плюс котёнок. Сумасшедший дом.

 

\- Пошли, - Дарья поправила причёску. - Спасать нашу маму и бабушку.

 

_**И вся компания старых друзей отправилась домой.** _


End file.
